Acceptance
by Samfan23
Summary: When Kurt suddenly dies from a heart defect Blaine is left as a shell of his former self. Sam becomes his protector and sole friend after Blaine starts lashing out at others. One night Sam dreams he and Blaine are more then friends and his world becomes a confusing mess. SAM/BLAINE Oh and just wait for when Blaine is ready to start dating again. M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH GLEE AS IT IS THE PROPERTY OF FOX AND ITS CREATORS

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER SECTIONALS IN SEASON 3.

Blaine and Kurt are sitting down to a celebratory dinner at Breadstix with Finn, Rachel, and Sam. The other glee club members are out having their own little party at Mr. Schues' apartment. After dinner the five friends will all head out and join their friends, or so they think. As the check comes Blaine offers to pay for everyone's dinner for being a jerk, but Finn splits it with him since he was partially to blame. Sam just stared at Blaine, he was still angry about his comment during rehearsal about him being "for sale."

Blaine plats a kiss on Kurt's cheek and whispers into his boyfriend's ear. "I love you so much, and when we get to the party I think we should stay for ten minutes, leave and go get a room."

Kurt smiles, but then he stumbles backwards. Blaine steadies him for a moment, giving him a concerned look. "I'm ok, just a little dizzzzzzzz…" His eyes roll back into his head. Blaine and Finn barely have time to grab him before he collapses onto the ground.

"KURT!" Finn and Blaine call to him, shaking him to get him to open his eyes.

Rachel pulls out her phone and dials 911. "Hello! Yes…My…My friend just collapsed."

Within minutes a nearby ambulance responds and rushes Kurt to the hospital with Finn riding with him. Blaine was angry he couldn't go due to not being family and there not being enough room. Sam is the only one holding himself together and so he takes Blaine's car keys from him.

"What are you doing!?" Blaine demands.

Sam leads his friends to the car. "I'm the only one calm enough to drive right now. The last thing we need is for the three of us to end up in the hospital too."

"He's right Blaine!" Rachel says getting in the backseat, while Blaine gets in the front next to Sam.

Blaine hates not being in control right now. "Fine," he growls, "but step on it!"

With that Sam puts the petal to the metal and speeds after the ambulance. Rachel calls Mercedes and informs the rest of their friends what has happened. Blaine keeps himself together long enough to call Burt and Carole.

As they pull up to the hospital they find Finn standing outside the entrance of the emergency room. Rachel gets out and runs out to hold him, seeing that he's crying uncontrollably. Blaine and Sam aren't far behind her when they see Finn push Rachel away. He looks at Sam and then to Blaine, shaking his head vigorously. Tears streaming down Finn's pain stricken expression tell them all they need to know. Kurt didn't make it and was now gone from this world.

Sam catches Blaine before he can hit the ground and pulls him in for a hug, letting him wale into his chest. His entire world has shattered completely with no hope of ever repairing it. To Blaine life was meaningless without Kurt in it. He couldn't even begin to think about what life is going to be like, but he could only think it would be empty and void of color, especially Dior gray.

Sitting inside they wait for Burt and Carole to arrive. Sam sees them and is about to go tell the tragic news when Blaine grabs onto his arm, unable to let go. Sam sits back down and Rachel volunteers quietly. She approaches Kurt's parents and the only audible sounds that can be heard are their cries, begging God to bring him back.

The rest of New Directions arrive and once again Rachel tells them everything. Finn cries as his mother holds him and Burt squeezes his hand. Blaine is different from all the others in the room now. His eyes are vacant and hollow, his face void of all emotions. He just keeps his grip on Sam's arms, not wanting to let go. Sam in a strange sense understands why Blaine is feeling this way. He can see that the immensity of the pain is too great for him to deal with right now and letting go of Sam would mean letting go of everything that he has left; which to Blaine, in this moment, is almost nothing.

As time passes people begin to head home. Will and Emma leave just after all but Rachel, Sam, Finn, Blaine, Burt and Carole have gone. Burt, Carole, and Finn each were taken back to see Kurt's body to say goodbye, before they would begin to make arrangements for his funeral. Blaine hadn't budged, so that meant Sam couldn't leave, and Rachel didn't want to see Kurt that way, she wanted to see him when he was properly dressed and looking much more Kurt-like.

"Come on, let's go home." Burt finally says with his voice heavy and full of sorrow. Carole takes him by the hand and gives him a look of love that somewhat eases his pain.

Finn stammers to his feet with Rachel supporting him as he looks over at Sam. "Come on Sam, you can ride with us." He says in a rasp, remembering that Sam is staying at his house during the school year.

Sam looks at Finn, knowing he needs to be a good friend and be there for him, but Blaine won't let him go. "Uh, if its ok with you guys, I think I should take Blaine home."

"I think that's a good idea." Carole says sweetly. "Just call one of us when you're ready to come home and we'll come get you."

"I'll do it!" Rachel volunteers.

Finn looks at Rachel looking lightly hurt. She gives him a look letting him know she knows what she's doing. She kisses his cheek softly and pulls him in for a tight hug before they leave. As they walk out the doors and Rachel turns and tells Sam to call if he or Blaine need her to get them anything.

"Thanks Rachel, I will." Sam says flashing a halfhearted smile.

Blaine's grip loosens, but his hand travels down Sam's arm, stopping at the hand. He takes hold and squeezes it. "You can cry if you want to." Blaine says not taking his eyes off the spot on the wall he's been focused on for the past few hours. "I know you haven't cried yet, and I know you and Kurt were kind of close, so you can cry if you want to." Blaine's voice is almost monotone as he speaks.

Sam turns and looks at the boy next to him. He can feel every bit of anguish and torture his mind is putting him through. He knows that watching Kurt collapse, seeing the ambulance taking him away, and then finding out he lost the love of his life, must all be playing on a loop inside Blaine's mind right now. "I'm ok for now. Thank you though."

"I'm sorry." Blaine says, blinking for the first time in ten minutes.

Sam is taken aback by this. "Sorry for what?"

"For what I said in the choir room earlier today, I'm sorry. I was angry at Finn and I haven't been feeling like I was really part of the team…just Kurt's boyfriend, and I took it out on you. It wasn't fair of me to do that." Blaine finally turns his head to face Sam.

Sam can see the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes. "Blaine, it's ok, I forgave you already. I knew you didn't mean it. I'm sorry I almost threw a punch at you."

Blaine's face is becoming stained from the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kurt, he told me to apologize earlier, and said that I was being the biggest jerk in the world to you. He said I had no right to say those things to you, and he was right. When you went to wash your hands at Breadstix, he told me to apologize again, but I lied and said I had already done it." Blaine sobs and has to stop and catch his breath. "I can't believe I lied to him about that."

Sam moves out of his chair, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. He squats down to eye level. "Blaine, it's ok. You don't have to apologize for any of it. You're human."

"But to Kurt I was perfect." He sobs again. He can't help himself and he throws his arms around Sam and cries into the crook of his neck.

Sam just stays there for a minute, letting Blaine cry. Blaine pulls back and wipes his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "Thank you for staying with me, Sam. I think I'm ready to go home now."

Sam nods and takes Blaine home.

Back at the Hudson/Hummel residence Finn is lying in his bed, holding onto Rachel for dear life. He hasn't spoken a single word since they left the hospital. Rachel runs her hand across his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. She gazes up at his face and sees he's thinking intensely.

"Hey what's going on in that head of yours?" She whispers playfully, hoping he'll smile.

He turns his gaze towards her. She can tell he's uncertain of what he wants to say, but she gives him a look of encouragement. "Is it wrong that I'm angry at him?"

"Who? Kurt?" Rachel says assuming. "Why you you be angry with Kurt, he didn't know about the heart defect…no one did, so I don't see how you can be angry…"

"Not Kurt," Finn says cutting her off. "I'm upset with Sam."

This confuses Rachel. "Why would you be upset with Sam?"

Finn sighs heavily. "Because he didn't come home with us, instead he stayed with Blaine."

"I see, well Sam's just trying to be a good friend for Blaine. Blaine was latched onto him tighter than a lock on a bank vault. You can't really blame him for staying behind to make sure Blaine is going to be alright." Rachel kisses him before sitting up.

Finn raises himself up on his forearms. "But, Kurt was one of the first people to be there for him when he was homeless last year. Why wouldn't he want to be with Kurt's family?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Don't you get it? He is with Kurt's family, just not all of them." Finn looks confused. "Blaine was the love of Kurt's life, and even though Sam and Blaine had a disagreement today, him being there for Blaine, may be his way of thanking Kurt for everything he did for him last year."

She kisses Finn on the cheek when her phone goes off. She checks the text she's just received from Sam.

**SAM: Taking Blaine home now. I'll text you when I need a ride.**

Rachel types quickly on her phone so she can focus on Finn.

**RACHEL: OK, just let me know when you're ready to come back home and I'll come get you.**

**How is he btw?**

Her phone buzzes almost instantly.

**SAM: I will thanks. **

**He's doing as best as he can be. He finally spoke after you guys left, so I'm not too worried about him now.**

She types one last reply.

**RACHEL: He's strong and will pull through. I'm glad you stayed with him, but I think Finn needs you too, so call him later if you end up staying the night over there.**

Sam responds again, she reads the text and puts the phone away.

**SAM: Tell him I'll call him ASAP. Just don't want to leave Blaine alone. Thanks Rachel.**

"Sam's going to call you later. I have a feeling he's going to stay the night at Blaine's." Rachel says placing her hand on top of Finn's.

Finn looks out at his open bedroom door. He can see into Kurt's room and expects him to walk into it any second. He sits up completely and wraps his arms around his girlfriend as he begins to cry again.

"Why did this happen?!" He sobs.

Rachel doesn't know how to answer him. Instead she just holds him and allows him to cry until he falls asleep in her arms, before drifting off herself.

Sam walks Blaine up to his room and helps him get ready for bed. He removes his shoes, shirt, and slacks, leaving Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxers. Sam finds a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top and helps Blaine put them on. "I'm sorry, Sam." He whispers because his voice is nearly gone from all the crying he did on the way home.

"Stop apologizing Blaine, this wasn't your fault." Sam says looking up at his face.

Blaine shivers and Sam takes a seat next to him on the bed, wrapping an arm around his friend. "I feel so helpless right now. I've never felt like this before…not even when I got beat up."

Sam holds him tighter, resting his head on top of Blaine's. "I know, Blaine. I know. It's just going to take time for that feeling to go away, and I'll be here however much you need me to be."

"Thank you, Sam." Blaine says calming down.

Sam helps Blaine get tucked in. He shuts off the light and is about to walk through the doorway. "Where are you going?" He turns and sees Blaine sitting up in bed.

"Oh I was going to go sleep on your couch, downstairs." Sam says thinking Blaine wanted to be alone at this point.

"Oh, I guess I was thinking…" He trails off.

Sam walks over to him. "What is it Blaine?"

"I was just…" Blaine feels slightly embarrassed and is fairly certain Sam will understandably tell say no. "Will you stay with me tonight? I'm afraid to sleep alone. I … I promise I won't try any.."

"Blaine I trust you. I know you'd never try and molest me. Now scoot over." Sam says smiling, knowing this is what Blaine needs right now. He looks up as he kicks off his shoes.

"_Kurt, I miss you buddy. I promise I'll help get Blaine through this somehow."_ He thinks to himself before climbing in the bed with Blaine.

Blaine at first keeps his distance, but once he falls asleep his body is drawn to the warmth of Sam's. Sam smiles down at his friend just as the first tear he's shed all day dwindles down his cheek.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE A FEW LEMONS HERE AND THERE, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO BE PATIENT AND READ. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Six days have passed since Kurt's funeral; there hadn't been a graveside service, since Kurt wanted his body cremated after his viewing. His Will stated that he felt like he spent too much of his life boxed in and trapped and that he wanted to forever be free as dust in the wind. Blaine has barely spoken to anyone outside of Sam, not even Rachel or his parents can get him to talk. Only Sam can get him to eat or do his homework, it is as if his entire world has faded into nothing and he awaits the impending darkness, praying it will devour him and end his miserable existence.

"Come on Blaine, you have to eat something." Sam says sternly pressing a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his friend's lips. He feels embarrassed having to do Blaine this way, especially in the middle of the school cafeteria, but it's the only way.

Blaine gives in and takes a bite. He then takes the spoon from Sam and feeds himself, taking slow bites. There are dark circles under Blaine's eyes caused by his lack of sleep. Every night he's spent since Kurt's death, save for the first night when Sam was there to hold him, he's woken up screaming from the nightmares that cause him to relive Kurt's death. He watches as Kurt steps back, speaks, and collapses. His dream are slightly different in that instead of going with Sam and Rachel, he rides in the ambulance. He watches as the EMTs shock in over and over, but they get no response from him. Blaine pounds hard on Kurt's chest, begging, screaming for him to wake up.

Sam hasn't gotten much sleep either. Whenever Blaine wakes up from a nightmare he's the first person that Blaine calls. So being the guy that he is he drives over to see his friend and holds him until he falls asleep again.

Once Blaine is finished with lunch Sam walks him to class and gets a copy of the day's homework so he can help Blaine get it done after school. He leaves Blaine alone and goes to his computer class where Finn is saving him a seat. Finn is the other person in Sam's life that needs him. When he's not taking care of Blaine he's trying to be the best friend he can be for Finn. He and Rachel trade off, but neither Blaine nor Finn respond the way they do with her the way they do with Sam.

"Hey Sam, I saved you a seat." Finn says pulling out a chair. Sam smiles and takes his seat. He sees Rachel walking in behind him. They smile at each other with Finn in between them.

"How are you feeling today, Finn?" Sam asks as he logs onto the desktop.

Finn tries to smile but he can't. "I made the mistake of going to Kurt's locker this morning. It was like I normally used to do on a Friday. I was going to ask him what his plans were and when I got there it all hit me all over again."

Rachel takes Finn's hand and holds it. He smiles at her, thankful to have her in his life. He then turns to Sam, who places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Finn. I know it hurts…it'll always hurt, but it won't always hurt as bad." He pulls his hand away. "When I was little my grandpa and I had this spot out by the tank (pond), and we'd fish and he'd tell me stories. It was about a ten minute walk from my house to the tank and he'd always be there waiting for me. But," Sam pauses briefly. "But, when he died, I would randomly find myself walking to that spot and he wouldn't be there. So I get what you're going through, so if you wanna talk more after we get home. I'll listen."

Finn smiles halfheartedly, fighting back his tears, "Thanks, Sam." In that moment Finn felt like even though he had lost his brother, he was gaining Sam as a second. He realized this was why he'd be so upset when Sam stayed with Blaine instead of coming back to their house with him. Sam had gone from being his friend to his brother in just a short time.

…

During Glee rehearsal Mercedes is belting out the last jaw dropping note in a song she was dedicating to Kurt's memory. When she finished everyone cheered except for Blaine.

Sam shakes him and he gives him a snide look. "Blaine what's wrong? Why are you angry?" He just receives another glare. "Blaine, talk to me." Sam says desperately.

Blaine's blood is boiling and his face is turning red with rage. "You want to know what I'm angry about?!" He practically yells at Sam. Sam just nods, knowing Blaine's been holding in the anger for a while now. "Kurt, a perfectly healthy, wonderful person and the love of my life is DEAD! While that lazy ass, tub of lard is walking around, munching on tots like they're popcorn!"

"BLAINE that's enough!" Mr. Schuster interjects.

Blaine is fuming and he pushes people to the side so he can leave. Artie is trying to roll out of his way, but he isn't fast enough and Blaine rolls him so hard that he lands in the drum kit, cutting his forehead.

Sam runs after Blaine while Mr. Schue takes care of Artie. Sam finds Blaine sitting out under a tree, with his knees drawn up towards him. His face is buried in his lap as he balls his eyes out. Sam quietly takes a seat next to him and just sits there until Blaine stops crying is ready to talk.

…

After school Finn and Sam decide to vent their frustrations and anger, by killing some Nazi Zombies on Call of Duty. They were on a major killing spree and for a while they wait for Carole to finish making dinner. The aroma of chicken baking in the oven fills the air and mixes the fragrance of stir-fried vegetables. There's a knock at the door and Burt volunteers to see who it is. Burt and the unexpected guest walk into the living room.

Burt clears his throat and Finn pauses the game. "Sam, Blaine's here to see you."

Sam looks at Finn for permission. Finn nods his head towards Blaine and Sam smiles. "Hey man, what's up?" Sam asks standing up.

Blaine can't seem to look anyone in the eye so he stares at his feet. "I uh, needed to talk." He says quietly.

Sam puts an arm around him Blaine's shoulders and leads him up to his room. As they pass Kurt's bedroom door Blaine freezes for a moment and he looks into the room. Nothing has changed. Nothing has been moved. It's as if Kurt was just out with friends and will be back shortly. He turns and looks at Sam, his eyes beginning to well up. Sam nods his head for them to walk to Sam's room.

They take a seat on the bed and Blaine starts to cry his eyes out. But just as quickly as he starts he forces himself to stop. "Blaine are you ok?"

Blaine nods. "I don't want to be sad anymore, Sam. Kurt wouldn't want me to be like this. _I_ don't want to be like this. I want to be able to smile when I remember Kurt, instead of crying until my tear ducts are dried up and burning. I need to feel better."

"How can I help?" Sam asks happy that Blaine wants to try and move forward.

Blaine shakes his head. "I was wondering if I could stay for dinner. I haven't really talked to anyone but you since Kurt died. And, in order to eat lately you've had to force me to eat a couple of bites before I get mad and take the fork from you and feed myself. So I want to try and talk during dinner with you and Kurt's family and force myself to eat something."

Sam worries this could go either way. Blaine could either freak out, force Sam to feed him once again and be a total mute during the meal, or he could eat and have a nice conversation with the family. "Blaine, are you sure this is the right place? Maybe me you and Finn can go to Breadstix or I-HOP or someplace where there won't be as much pressure on you."

Blaine puts his hand on Sam's and stares at him with all that he has left in him. "This is the hardest place for me to be right now, and if I can't start here, then I'll never be able to start moving on."

"OK then, let's go ask Burt and Carole if it's alright with them." Sam says hopping off his bed.

….

Dinner was an overall success. Blaine managed to talk to Finn, some, but he mostly talked to Carole and Burt. Finn seemed kind of distance, Sam had noticed and he knew that Finn was jealous. Blaine also didn't have to have Sam force him to take a bite of his food. So Sam and Blaine were both pleased with the evening's challenge results.

"Hey, Sam." Blaine says as he's walking out to his car.

"Yeah, dude, what's up?" Sam says feeling proud of his friend's accomplishment.

Blaine reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. "I uh, I won two tickets to see SafetySuit at the Lima Pavilion and Kurt didn't want to go and I was gonna give the tickets away anyways so…" He starts to hand them to Sam.

"Blaine I can't accept those. They're yours, you should go." Sam says pushing them back to Blaine.

"Well how about we go together?" Blaine says happily, before realizing it sounding like he was asking Sam on date.

Sam gives him a look knowing what he meant. "Sounds good dude, I love that band and their version of Hallelujah is one of my favorites. What day is it?"

Blaine takes out one of the tickets and reads the date. "Next Friday at seven and it ends around eleven."

"Awesome, so we can come back here, have some dinner with Burt and Carole and then we'll go to the concert, sound good?" Sam asks feeling optimistic about Blaine getting out and doing something.

"Yeah it sounds perfect. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for tonight by the way. I feel a lot better I think." Blaine smiles and climbs into his car and heads home.

When Sam walks inside he finds Finn sitting in the living room alone. "Hey man, you wanna finish our game?" Sam asks flopping down next to his friend.

Finn looks at him and smiles deviously. "Nah, I think I'd rather we go up to your room and make out and talk about our feelings, and then you can go back to ignoring the family that took you in." Finn's tone is bitter and full of hate as he spews his venomous words at Sam.

"What are talking about?" Sam asks feeling confused.

Finn's face is turning bright red now. "I'm talking about you and Blaine, and how you are supposed to be _my_ friend! And how you are the closest thing I have to a brother anymore." Finn starts to storm off, but Sam grabs him by the arm.

"Finn, I never meant to hurt you, by being friends with Blaine. You're my friend and at this point, yeah we are brothers. But, you can't get mad when I'm trying to help hold everyone together." Sam says fighting the urge to cry. He hasn't allowed himself to fall apart over Kurt's death yet, and he can feel it coming on. He holds back everything and waits for Finn's reaction.

"It's not your job." Finn says quietly.

Sam looks at him funny. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's not your job to hold everyone together. It's mine." Finn feels ashamed for yelling at Sam and making inappropriate insinuations about what he and Blaine do together. "I am so sorry I put that on you, Sam. I … I never meant to."

…

Sam and Finn had ended their night with a final round of Nazi Zombies before going to bed. As Sam lays in his bed he dreams of something he never thought he'd ever dream of before.

He's sitting under a tree in the city park. The sun is shining, kids are running around playing tag and laughing, while birds in the trees whistle a tune. It was an absolute perfect day.

"Been waiting here long?" He hears a familiar voice say from behind him. He turns and sees Blaine holding a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Nope just got here a few minutes ago." Sam says smiling as he stands up and helps Blaine set up their lunch.

They talk and laugh over lunch and Sam can't help but think of how amazing Blaine's eyes look whenever they catch the light. They have to be the most amazing eyes he's ever seen. They're not totally brown, they're almost green, with just a hint of brown to them so people think that's their natural shade. He also can't help but love the softness of Blaine's voice. It's like velvet to the ears. He feels Blaine take his hand and scoot closer towards him. Sam's heart is racing inside his chest as he leans forward until contact is made. He and Blaine are sharing the most amazing kiss, Sam has ever had. Nothing could ever top this kiss in his mind. Blaine pulls away and Sam smiles. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Blaine." Sam says feeling happier than he's ever been.

Sam finds himself sitting up in bed, gasping for air. He calms down when he realizes it was nothing more than a dream. He lays his head onto his pillow and tries to think of anything, but Blaine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

THANK YOU GUYS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR. I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHAT IS STILL TO COME. SORRY NO LEMONS YET, BUT KNOW THAT THEY'RE GROWING AND THEY'RE GOING TO BE JUICY.


	3. Chapter 3

HEADS UP, IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO LEMONS THERE WILL BE A COUPLE OF PARTS YOU MAY WANT TO SKIM OVER ;)

Sam awakens with confusion filling his mind and aching morning wood. He rolls over and checks his phone for the time, it's just a few minutes before noon. He throws on some short and covers his junk as he checks the house to see if it's safe to "take care of business." He finds a note next to his door when he returns to his room.

**Sam,**

**We tried to wake you, but you seemed really tired, so get some rest.**

**Burt, Finn, and I went out for a bite and then we're grocery shopping, and may go see a movie. Should be home around five this afternoon, and there's money on the counter for you to order a pizza if you get hungry.**

**Love,**

**Carole.**

Sam smiles at the note and then, locks his door, before he jumps onto his bed. He slips out of his boxer briefs; his hand slowly trails its way down his bare chest. His mind tries to focus on it being someone else's hand doing to work. He imagines Quinn's delicate fingers are caressing his rock hard abs. He can feel her warm lips press against his lips as the hand grasps his shaft.

She climbs on top of him and he smiles at her, but then his imagination changes and Quinn becomes Blaine. Sam wants to stop the fantasy, but he can't. Blaine leans down and presses his lips to Sam's. When his lips part, Sam feels Blaine's tongue invading his mouth as the kiss deepens. Sam wraps his arms around Blaine and pulls him closer so that they are now chest on chest, skin on skin, lips on lips.

"I want you so badly, Blaine." Sam moans as he feels Blaine grinding his pelvis against Sam's.

Blaine smiles at him as he lines his cock up with Sam's opening and pushes it in. Sam moans in pleasure as Blaine starts to thrust deeper into him. He holds on for dear life as Blaine's pace quickens. He grabs Blaine's face and pulls him in for another deep kiss as he shoots his load onto his stomach and the lower part of his chest. He looks into Blaine's eyes and feels like everything in the world is as it should be.

When Blaine fades away before his eyes he feels his hand is wrapped around his softening cock and he's covered in cum. Tears fall from his eyes and down the sides of his head. "What's wrong with me? I'm not gay." He says quietly. "I'm not gay."

…

Monday comes before Sam knows what's going on. The whole rest of the weekend he avoided all calls and texts from his friends, especially Blaine. He barely ate anything or slept since Saturday afternoon. His mind is riddle with grief and a little bit of self-hatred. As he walked through the halls of McKinley he felt like everyone was staring at him, judging him for his secret thoughts. The thoughts he wanted to banish from his mind and never have to deal with ever again. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Blaine running towards him.

"Hey buddy, where you been? I tried calling and texting you a couple of times this weekend, but you never responded." Sam can see a slight look of hurt in Blaine's eyes and he can feel it eating away at him, which only makes him hate himself more.

Staring at Blaine is the best part of Sam's morning –and the worst. For him, Blaine represents the part of him that he wants to hide, but Blaine is also his friend, so how can he hide from his friend? No matter how badly he wanted to run away in this moment, his feet refused to budge and stayed firmly planted. "Uh, sorry, I wasn't feeling well." He hated lying to Blaine, but he didn't know what was going on with himself and Blaine was the very last person he could talk to about it.

Blaine just keeps smiling. "Well I'm glad you're better, because I've wanted to talk to you about seeing if Finn and Rachel might want to join us for the concert on Friday. I've got a buddy that's working the ticket booth and he's holding me a couple more in case I want them. It's pretty much standing room only so its not like the two we've got have an assigned spot." He can see Sam's gaze start to wander. "Well, it was just a suggestion." He says sounding disappointed.

Sam here's the change in Blaine's voice and returns his attention. "Huh, sorry, yeah, it sounds great." He sends a quick text begging Quinn to meet him in the choir room, "Listen I told Quinn I'd meet up with her before class start, so I gotta go meet her." He says quickly running off.

"Ok well, see you." Blaine says feeling confused and a little sad as he walks off to his locker.

…..

Quinn is waiting in the choir room when Sam comes running in, sweating and looking panicked. She hugs him seeing that he needs a friend. "Sam what's wrong?"

An idea clicks in Sam's head and his demeanor completely changes. "Quinn, I'm sorry, it's just now that Blaine is doing better, and Finn is somewhat off my case about being friends with Blaine, … Kurt's death finally hit me and I needed someone to talk to about it."

She leads Sam over to a seat and they chat for a minute. "Sam, I'm glad you finally talked about this." She rolls her eyes for split second as she thinks about what she's about to say. "Rachel and I were actually talking about how you've been trying to keep everyone's spirits up in some way, and you haven't taken a minute," She begins to gaze into his eyes and the feelings she had last year begin to bubble to the surface as they both lean in, "for yourself." She manages to get out before their lips press together.

The kiss is sweet and lovely, but when they separate Quinn is confused by the look on Sam's face, which tells her he didn't enjoy the kiss as much as she did. "I'm sorry," she says taking his hand.

"No I'm sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have led you on." He says getting up to leave.

"Lead me on? Wait, Sam, did you bring me here just to kiss me?" She asks feeling used.

Sam can't hide it and Quinn slaps him across the face before running out of the room crying. Sam looks over and sees Mr. Schuester's office is open and the perfect place to hide out during first period. He slips inside and locks the door. He takes a seat in the corner, drawing his knees up to his chest he begins to cry. "I'm not gay." He tells himself.

…

Lunch time comes and no one has seen Sam since his and Quinn's time in the choir room. Rachel walks into the choir room and hears a muffled cry and someone talking. She sets her bagged lunch down and takes out the key she copied (secretly) for Will's office. Inside she finds Sam in the same position he was in when he entered the room.

"Sam, are you alright?" She asks as she quickly takes a seat next to him.

He can't even look her in the eyes. He feels so ashamed of himself, and he knows by now everyone will know he kissed Quinn for the wrong reasons. He's scared they'll find out and he won't be accepted anymore. He knows the kids and glee are cool and all, but they're the worst bunch of gossips in the entire school. He couldn't tell them the truth, because one of them would slip up and tell someone and then it would be all over and he would be labeled as gay, queer, and all of the things he didn't want to be labeled. But, for some strange reason he can't help but want to talk about it with Rachel. Maybe she was the person who could help him deal with all of this.

He wipes his eyes. "I'm fine, just needed to hide from the world for a little while."

She puts an arm around him. "Hey whatever it is, you can talk to me about it … if you like." She says not wanting to rush him into anything.

"I…" He stammers as he speaks, "I've been having dreams lately."

Rachel rubs her hand up and down Sam's back to let him know he's safe. "Hey, I won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

"Well," He feels as if he might vomit. "The dreams I've been having…"

Rachel can see he's having a hard time with this. "Are sexual, right?"

He simply nods. "And they involve me and…" He has to force himself to say the name. He doesn't want to, but he knows Rachel would be the last person to ever judge him for this. "B…B…Blaine." Tears fall like rain from his eyes and he grabs onto Rachel, holding her as if his life depended on it. There is silence for a moment. Rachel is just giving Sam time to think and to relax, but he takes he silence as rejection. "I know I'm a freak, and I don't want to be like this. I want to fix whatever is wrong with me, so I can be normal again!" He sobs.

Rachel shushes him for a few moments, letting Sam regain his composure and catch his breath. "Sam, look at me." She says sternly. He looks up, his damp face makes her want to cry with him. "I love you, and I will always be your friend, and there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing needs to be fixed. If you're gay, straight, bisexual, or whatever, you are perfect, and you will always have me in your corner backing you up."

Rachel's words give Sam a feeling of relief. He hugs her and cries some more, but this time he's happy that he's not alone.

"Now tell me," She says pulling away for a moment "is this why you got Quinn to kiss you?"

"I didn't feel anything." He says quietly in a more monotone voice.

Rachel makes him look at her. "That's because you don't have feelings for her. Do you think you might have feelings for …Blaine?" She asks the last part cautiously, not wanting to upset him.

His shakes his head, "I wish I knew the answer to that question."

"Well, then tell me about Blaine." Sam gives her a look of confusion. She rolls her eyes. "I mean what do you think of when you think of him?"

Sam doesn't even need a moment to think. "He's got the most amazing laugh, and his smile is super contagious. He actually likes comic books too, and he finds it funny that I can speak Navi. And don't even get me started on his eyes."

"Sam." Rachel says smiling.

"Yeah." He says smiling back.

She laughs a little laugh. "I'd say it's safe to say that you might have some feelings for Blaine."

His face changes to a frowning one and Rachel hugs him.

…..

Two weeks pass and Sam doesn't know what to do with himself. Each time he's around Blaine, his palms get sweaty and his heart races. He had been thankful that Rachel and Finn went to the SafetySuit concert with them so it was more of a friend date rather than an actual date. He sits in the living room of his new home, Burt and Carole are out and Finn is upstairs sleeping off a flu bug that's been going around. He goes to the front door when he someone rings the doorbell.

"Hey, Blaine!" He says acting cheerful.

"Hey, Sam, can I come in. I sort of need your advice on something." Blaine says sounding serious.

Sam steps aside. "Sure, come on in. Is everything alright?" Sam asks wondering if he should be worried.

They take a seat on the couch and all Sam wants to do is rip all of Blaine's clothes off right then and there, so that he can have his way with him. But, instead he waits for Blaine to speak.

Blaine is fidgeting in his seat. "Sam, I think…I think I …I might be ready to date again."

Sam smiles at this, wanting to kiss him right then and there. "That's great Blaine!"

"Yeah, and there's already somebody that I've been wanting to ask out for a while now." Blaine says sounding both excited and nervous.

Sam's heart is pounding so hard he can hear it pulsing in his ears. It grows louder and faster with every passing second. "And who might I ask is the lucky guy?" Sam says trying to play it coy.

"Sebastian Smythe." Blaine says proudly as Sam's heart shatters into a billion pieces. Sam however, maintains his supportive friend face.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK THIS IS FOR THE TWO PEOPLE THAT ASKED ME TO KEEP THE FOCUS ON SAM, WELL, HERE'S THE THING. I CAN'T. SIMPLY BECAUSE I'M NOT TELLING THIS STORY FROM SAM'S POV, I'M TELLING IT FROM A NARRATIVE PERSPECTIVE i.e. THIRD PERSON. I DON'T LIKE TO FOCUS TOO MUCH ON ONE PARTICULAR CHARACTER IN A STORY, BECAUSE IT CAN BECOME …WELL BORING. I LIKE TO FOCUS ON THE COUPLE THEMSELVES AND MAYBE A COUPLE OF MAIN CHARACTERS. TO ME IT KEEPS THINGS FRESH IF THE STORY DOESN'T JUST FOCUS ON ONE OR TWO PEOPLE. THINK OF IT AS HAVING A MAGNIFYING GLASS OVER A MOUND OF ANTS, HOLD IT OVER ONE OR TWO FOR TOO LONG AND THEY FIZZLE AND BURN OUT QUICKLY. SO I HOPE I DON'T UPSET ANYONE BY THIS, BUT I FEEL I MUST MAKE MYSELF BE UNDERSTOOD SINCE I CAN'T PM A GUEST.

…now for the next chapter

Blaine is sitting under the tree where he and Kurt buried Pavarotti, the Warbler Bird that died just before they got together. He stares at the small marker they made together as his mind drifts to all of the happiness he felt that came with being Kurt's boyfriend. The day they met, their first kiss, the first time they said "I love you," to each other, all of the memories are playing on an infinite loop in his mind.

"I miss you so much, Kurt" This is the first time he's found himself talking to a ghost.

He takes a seat at the trunk of the tree, with his legs drawn towards his chest. He runs his hands over his face and scoffs. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel like I'm trying to put on this brave face and move on with my life, but I'm not. I'm…" he thinks as he tries to find the words, "…just trying to keep breathing." He thinks of the past few weeks and the events that have occurred since Kurt died. "Sam's become my best friend, but something's happened between us." He takes a deep breath, trying his hardest not to cry. "I feel like Sam is pulling away from me ever since I told him I was thinking about asking out Sebastian. …Yeah I know what you would say about that, Kurt. But, he's actually really funny, and nice once you get to know him. I don't know." He huffs. "Maybe if anything, he can be the rebound guy and then I'll finally be able to move on from you, Kurt." For a moment, he thinks he can feel Kurt holding his hand, and he smiles.

…

"RACHEL!" Sam yells down the hall as he runs after his friend.

Rachel stops and turns with a smile beaming from her face as she sees Sam approaching her. When he gets to her she can tell he has something important to discuss. "What's up, Sam?"

He pulls out a brochure for a weekend camp. "Look what I found. It's a place that will help me get rid of my … you know feelings."

Rachel's eyes go wide and she snatches the brochure from Sam, shredding it before he can take it back.

"What did you do that for?" Sam asks demandingly.

Rachel stomps he foot and grabs Sam's shirt collar, pulling him to her level. "Sam, _those_ people aren't going to help you do anything."

Sam sighs heavily, feeling disappointed. "But I don't want to be gay."

Rachel hugs him quickly. "Sam, if you're gay, then you're gay. Nothing can change that." She can see the hurt and fear in his eyes. "Sam," she says softly, "I know this is confusing, and something you never thought would happen to you."

"It's not," he says fighting his tears. His mind is on Blaine and how badly he wants to be with him.

"What do you mean?" She asks feeling like she's missed something.

Sam takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "I mean, I've thought about it before…when I was at my old school, you know the all-boys boarding school." He sees the expression on her face show a glimmer of surprise. "My roommate and I were prowling for chicks one night and we met these two girls that wanted to see us kiss, and then they'd make out with us."

"So you kissed him?" Rachel asks curiously.

Sam shakes his head. "No he kissed me…but then they laughed at us and ran off. Anyways, later that night I dreamed he and I were kissing again. Then my dad got the job here and to save money, he transferred me to McKinley and the rest is history."

Rachel stands there dumbfounded. "Wow, I…never thought you…I mean that is to say…"

"It's ok, Rachel, I never thought I'd be gay either." Sam says being blunt.

…..

Blaine is sitting at the Lima Bean; his mind is full of memories of Kurt. He reaches for his phone and checks for a message from Sam that would explain his tardiness. He click's on Sam's contact info and composes a text.

**BLAINE: ARE WE STILL ON FOR COFFEE?**

Thirty minutes pass. He sends another text.

**BLAINE: YOU OK?**

Fifteen more minutes pass, another text is sent.

**BLAINE: ARE YOU MAD AT ME? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?**

Ten minutes go by quickly.

**BLAINE: SAM, PLEASE CALL ME!**

Five minutes. Blaine's eyes begin to feel with tears as he begins to feel as if he's been abandoned.

**BLAINE: SAM! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE JUST LET ME KNOW YOU'RE OK!**

Another minute passes and Blaine grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket before throwing away his now empty coffee cup.

He feels his phone vibrate once, just as he walks to his car.

**SAM: SORRY. I CAN'T.**

Blaine climbs inside and starts the engine, just as his tears begin to flood down his face.

If Blaine had only looked to the left, just three cars down, he would have seen Sam in his car, hidden away so that he would not be seen by his friend. Sam is also crying as he reads the texts that Blaine had sent them. He hated himself for doing this to Blaine, but he needed the distance to figure out things. He didn't want to be gay, but with each passing day, his feelings for Blaine grew and to make things worse he caught himself checking out Finn and Puck while they were working out earlier and all he could do was hate himself further. The only thing he wants he can't have and until he can get it he believes he will never again be ok with who he is, who he's becoming.

….

A few days pass and Blaine is starting to revert back into the person he was after Kurt died. He's snapped at Mercedes and called her so many different _fat _names he's all but caused her to give up eating. He's already gotten an after glee detention with Will and Emma. He's tried to talk to Sam, but he keeps getting the same excuse. "I'm busy" of "I've gotta meat up with so and so" are all Sam will say to him.

He sits in glee while Sam steps up to perform a number. As the music begins he catches Sam looking at the girls in the room, especially Rachel.

_**(BOYFRIEND BY JUSTIN BIEBER PERFORED BY SAM EVANS featuring Artie Abrams and Mike Chang as the backup vocals in in the chorus)**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**_

Sam dances around the stage with the Cheerios backing him up.

_**I'd like to be everything you want**__**  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

Rachel is sitting right in front of Blaine, so he thinks Sam is singing to her. He looks over at Finn and can't help but think the male lead of glee had to be the biggest idiot. This made things make sense to him though. As Sam sings, Blaine wonders if him having feelings is the reason he's been avoiding him.

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

Mercedes and Quinn, like Blaine, naturally assume that their ex-boyfriend is singing to Rachel Berry, which makes Mercedes feel disgusted with Sam, and Quinn feeling disgusted with herself.

_**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie**_

As Sam dances and sings, he has the other girls swooning over him, save for Tina, who give Mike her undivided attention when he and Sam do a dance duet while Artie harmonizes in the background. Mike fades back next to Artie as the chorus returns.

_**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

Sam smiles as he looks at Blaine, who still hasn't realized this song is for him.

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

Rachel starts to notice the looks Mercedes and Quinn are giving her and she shrinks into her seat a bit. Then she gazes over her shoulder and sees Blaine's leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I bet Finn would love to know that his girlfriend is a cheater. Give me back my friend or I'm telling him about the two of you." She shutters and quickly exits the auditorium as Sam finishes the song.

_**If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na**_  
_**Yeah girl**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend**_

When the song ends Finn runs out after Rachel. Sam wants to go after her too, but he's blocked by Quinn and Mercedes who pull him away so that they can talk in private. He feels a rush of panic overtaking him as they both begin to yell at him. He can tell by the looks in their eyes that they know and he regrets singing the entirety of the song to Blaine.

"I can't believe you Sam! I _never_ thought you were like that!" Mercedes says angrily.

Quinn is right in his face, her face full of anger. "Is this why you kissed me?!" She says with bite in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I never thought I'd feel this way about him." He says feeling shameful for any way that he might have hurt either of his exes.

Quinn and Mercedes' eyes just about pop out of their heads and they have to scrape their jaws off the floor. "HIM!?"

Sam's face gives away that he hadn't meant to say that last word. They watch as he collapses to floor and cries in the fetal position, hiding his face in shame. Both girls fall to his side and begin to comfort him. They look at each other and realize that they made a mistake in cornering Sam and getting on to him for something they were just assuming.

…

Outside the school Finn finally catches up to Rachel. "Rachel, slow down, what happened?"

She hugs him, crying. She pulls away for a moment "I can't tell you. It's not my secret to share."

"Rachel what's wrong?" Finn says with sympathy filled eyes.

Rachel wipes her eyes. "Blaine, thinks that I'm having an affair with Sam, and he's going to tell you that he and I are fooling around behind your back if I don't fix things between him and Sam."

Finn takes a step back. "Sam likes Blaine doesn't he?"

Rachel finds herself speechless.

Finn hugs her. "I figured it out when Sam was singing that Bieber song. I could tell most people thought he was singing to you, but then I followed his eyes, and either he was singing to your headband or he was singing to Blaine."

"Finn, you can't tell Sam you know!" She says hastily.

"Why not?" Finn asks thinking Sam would be relieved to have another friend that knows the truth.

Rachel sighs, "Because he's scared of his feelings, and he actually was thinking about going to one of those degayification camps this weekend, until I talked him out of it."

"OK, I won't say anything until Sam is ready to talk about it." Finn says kissing the top of her head,

"Thank you." She says smiling.

….

Blaine walks out of his detention and pulls out his phone and dials the person he's wanted to call for days now. "Sebastian, hey…listen I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat this Friday and go see a movie or do something? ….Yes it's an actual date….OK great, I'll pick you up around six thirty and we'll go out….OK cool, talk to you later then…bye." Blaine hangs up and begins to text Sam.

**BLAINE: HEY I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME OR WHATEVER, BUT I WANTED TO TELL YOU I ASKED SEBASTIAN OUT AND HE SAID YES! WE'RE GOING OUT ON FRIDAY! JUST WISH I HAD MY BEST FRIEND TO TALK TO ABOUT IT. **

Blaine presses send and puts his phone away as he walks out to his car. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he fishes it out again.

**SAM: THAT'S SO AWESOME. WITH QUINN AND MERCEDES. WILL CALL YOU LATER TO TALK. SORRY FOR BEING SO DISTANT LATELY. I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH SOMETHING PERSONAL.**

Blaine smiles at the text and puts the phone in the passenger seat as he drives off.

Sam stands in the doorway of front exit of the school crying as Quinn and Mercedes try and comfort him.

AUTHOR'S OTHER NOTE

OK I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS WELL. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND I AM THANKFUL FOR THEM WHEN I GET THEM.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Rachel are sitting down to lunch at Breadstix, enjoying their Saturday. Finn, Quinn, and Mercedes will be joining them shortly. Finn is finishing a shift at the tire shop. Quinn and Mercedes are getting their hair done and should only be a few more minutes before they drive over for a nice lunch to let Sam know that they all are supporting him no matter what happens.

"So I guess, the others are running a little behind." Rachel says checking her phone for the time.

Sam just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "It's cool, I get it. I mean I understand if they don't want to be friends with me anymore."

Rachel gives him her angry stare and he knows he's about to get lectured. "Sam Evans, you listen and you listen well. No one is going to stop being your friend. They love you, and I'm sorry about how Finn found out, and how Quinn and Mercedes found out, but they all care about you, Sam. They just want you to be happy and for you to stop this self-hatred thing you've got going for yourself, because you deserve happiness."

Sam bites his lip trying to suppress what he's feeling. He doesn't know if it's self-hatred, sadness, guilt, fear, anger, or a confection of all of those emotions. "You know, if I'm being one hundred percent honest with myself," he pauses as he looks into Rachel's eyes, "I don't know if I've ever really been happy. I mean I put on this goofy grin and persona that lets the world believe I'm happy, but maybe I do it to fool myself." He says with a sigh.

"Why do you say that? I mean, you've never let anything really get you down. Even when you were homeless you held your head high and weren't ashamed of anything, so I just don't get it." Rachel takes his hand across the table and maintains eye contact with Sam. She can see the inner turmoil he's dealing with and it almost makes her want to cry.

Sam looks away for just a second, trying to think of a way to change the topic, but he can't. He groans quietly before he speaks. "I…I guess it's because I don't know who my dad is."

Rachel's face contorts with confusion. "Wait, what? I've met your dad, so why would you say you don't know who he is?"

"Because he's not my actual dad, yeah he's the man who raised me, but he's not the guy that helped my mom make me." He says as the waitress refills there water.

"Would you two like to order, or are there more joining you?"

Rachel turns to the waitress. "Our friends will be here shortly, one just got off work across town and the other two are running a little late. So can we just get an order of fried mushrooms please?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." The waitress says before hurrying away,

Rachel forces herself to keep calm and composed as she returns her focus on Sam. "I'm sorry, I never knew that your dad was your stepdad."

"He's not." Sam says quickly. "He's my dad, just not my _dad, _dad." He can see that Rachel gets what he's telling her so he continues on. "My mom and dad have never hidden it from me. They just said that the guy that fathered me was really young, engaged, and thinks that my mom had an abortion. Mom said she'll tell me who he is one day when she thinks I'm ready, but I wish I knew him."

"Sam I'm so sorry that happened to you." She thinks about how she never knew her own mother until recently. "Look, from my experience it's the weirdest feeling meeting your biological parent, who you haven't ever known before. It's like you're so scared and so excited that your head is about to explode, but then you meet them, and in some strange way it brings this empty sense of satisfaction. At least that's how it was for me." She says with a halfhearted smile.

….

"Finn," Burt yells from his office just as his stepson is about to leave for his weekend lunch. Finn heads back to see what Burt wants.

"What's up, Burt?" He asks wanting to join his friends.

Burt ushers Finn inside and closes the door. "Take a seat; we need to talk about something before you go meet up with Sam and the others." Finn can hear the tone in Burt's voice change and he knows that something bad has happened.

Finn looks up at his stepfather feeling nothing but worry. "Burt, what's going on? Is mom ok?"

Burt sits next to Finn. "Your mom is fine, but Finn…" Burt can barely find the words the he's about to say. "Something bad has happened though."

Finn's heart is pounding in his hears at this point and he begins to shake with fear. "B…Burt…are …you alright?"

"Finn," Burt says calming himself, "its Sam's family, they….there was a …" Burt grabs Finn and hugs him, thankful for still having one son. "It was a fire, Finn. They all died."

Finn's heart sinks into the pit of his stomach as his mind thinks of how devastating this is going to be for Sam. "D...Does…Does Sam know yet?" Finn says as he feels his face becoming damp from the tears he didn't know were there until they were.

"I want you to go get him and bring him home and then your mother, you, and I will sit down with him as a family and tell him. But when you go, you can't tell him. Now I know it'll be hard, but you have to keep quiet and just bring your brother home." Hearing Burt use the word _brother_ was the only thing that gave Finn hope, because it meant that not only did Finn think of Sam as his brother, but Burt thinks of him as a son.

"Burt, I can't promise you that I won't tell him. But, I will bring him home." Finn knows that Sam wouldn't want to be told by a whole group; after all he's a guy. "Sam's my brother now, and if he asks me what's wrong…I won't lie to him."

Burt nods knowing Finn is right. "Just don't sugar coat it, but don't be blunt if it is you that tells him." Burt finishes telling Finn how Sam's family died and that both of Sam's parents were both an only child. Both sets of his grandparents are dead, so Sam is truly without his biological family.

…

When Finn arrives at the restaurant, he's already told Rachel everything. She in turn filled in Quinn and Mercedes when Sam step away to use the bathroom. Finn eats with his friends, but he can't take his eyes off of Sam. He wants to just get it over with and rip off the proverbial bandage, but he can't.

When the time comes and the waitress brings the check Finn slaps down a hundred dollar bill and tells Sam that they have to cut the day short.

"How come?" Sam asks feeling confused as to why he and Finn would need to cut out of their time with friends so early.

Finn chokes back his desire to tell the truth. "Burt just needs our help. I think mom needs some furniture moved or something."

Sam nods. "OK, well I rode with Rachel, do you mind taking me back home?"

"Yeah, definitely, come on. Let's get out of here." Finn's voice cracks just a bit. Sam catches it, but he remains quiet as he follows Finn to his truck.

…

Blaine is sitting at the Lima Bean with his date, Sebastian Smythe. This is their third date so far, and all three have happened in a span of a week. Though Kurt had always been team anything but Sebastian, Blaine couldn't help but be attracted to the seductively dangerousness that Sebastian exuded. He sips his coffee, locking his eyes with the boy sitting across from him. Neither blinks, nor speaks, they just sit and stare. Sebastian is the first to make a move.

He moves to the seat next to Blaine and places his hand on his date's thigh, slowly moving it upwards as he leans over and kisses the side of Blaine's neck. "Wanna get out of here? I know a place where we can be alone." Sebastian's cool voice sends shivers down Blaine's spine as all he can do is nod.

The pair goes out to Sebastian's car and drive off to an old, abandoned-looking warehouse, located deep within Lima Heights. Blaine can't help but think this is a dangerous place to be, but the thrill of potentially getting caught causes a euphoric surge of adrenaline to course through his veins like lightning. He moans when Sebastian holds him from behind, kissing his neck tenderly.

"MMmm you taste so good," Sebastian coos into Blaine's ear.

Blaine chuckles and spins himself around to face the man holding him. "You are such a bad boy, Sebastian." He smiles and kisses Sebastian on the lips quickly.

A smirk crosses Sebastian's lips. "So why don't you punish me then?" He asks coyly.

…

Fin and Sam aren't but about ten minutes from their house when Sam makes Finn pull over. Finn parks in the driveway of a random house as Sam begin to ask him what's going on. "Come on Finn, something's wrong. I can feel it."

Finn hangs his head. He knew this was coming, but he wished he didn't have to be the one to tell Sam this kind of news. "Sam, there was an accident." He watches as Sam becomes still as statue. "Your house in Kentucky caught fire because of a gas leak or something, the cops are only assuming right now."

Sam's eyes are saucer-like as he stammers out his first few words. "Mo….mom an…and Dad…Stacy and Stevie…they're…they're OK aren't they?" Finn can here the desperation in his friend's voice and his face betrays him before he can speak. "NO! NOOOOOO!" Sam screams, tears draining down his face, as Finn pulls him in, holding him as a big brother would.

Finn shushes Sam, wanting nothing but to take away the pain he can only imagine his brother is feeling. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." Finn says softly as he remembers how he felt when he lost his brother, knowing Sam's pain is much greater than that. He can't even begin to imagine what losing his entire family in one fell swoop would be like.

….

Blaine and Sebastian are making out big time. If a child were to see this they would assume the boys were trying to devour each other's faces. Blaine's hands trail up from Sebastian's waste to the middle of his button-down. He grasps between the two center buttons just as he pulls tightly, ripping open the Warbler captain's shirt. Sebastian moans and reaches for Blaine's belt pulling it off in one swift motion. Blaine is soon standing shirtless with Sebastian about to help him out of his pants, but their fun is interrupted by the incessant ringing of Blaine's phone.

"Sorry," Blaine says seeing that Rachel has called him twelve times in the past five minutes, "I think this is an emergency." He hits the green button and accepts the call. Rachel's voice is panicked and going so fast he can't understand her at all. "RACHEL! Slow it down, I can't understand you." She calms down and tells him everything that has just happened. "Yeah, I understand. I'm headed over to Sam's right now!" He hangs up and turns to Sebastian with tear-filled eyes. "I have to go; my best friend's family was killed. I need to go be with him." He says in a way that makes it sound as if he were begging Sebastian to take him to Sam.

"I'm sure he's fine with all the people that are probably swarming him right now. One more person isn't going to help him any. Come one, let's finish what we started." Sebastian pulls Blaine in and kisses his lips hard, trying to press the restart button on the passion the two were experiencing just moments ago.

Blaine pushes him away. "NO! You take me to Sam right now, or I will never go out with you again!" Blaine says demandingly.

Sebastian complies and the two dress quickly before speeding off for Sam's house. Blaine pulls out his phone and begins to text Sam.

**BLAINE: SAM, I AM SO SORRY! I'M ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW!**

**I'M HERE FOR WHATEVER YOU NEED FROM ME.**

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU ALL TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

When Blaine arrives at Finn and Sam's house he finds that everyone from the glee club is there to show support. However, they're all standing outside. He thanks Sebastian for bringing him and says goodbye to his date, who speeds away quickly with nothing more than a quick nod. Blaine walks over to a crying Rachel. "Rachel, why are all you guys just standing out here? We should all be in there giving Sam our support." He says demandingly.

Rachel sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Sam doesn't want any of us to see him right now. He's doesn't want anyone to see him crying or showing weakness."

Just then Burt pokes his head out from behind the door. "Blaine," he calls out, getting the former Warbler to turn his focus, "Sam's asking for you." Blaine bolts for the front door and is led up to Sam's room.

Finn is sitting outside of Sam's room, not wanting to be too far away in case he's needed. Burt and Carole give the boys some privacy and try to get Finn to come with them, but he refuses to leave. As Blaine enters Sam's room there is very little light inside and Sam is lying on his side, his back to the door. "Sam," Blaine says carefully as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Sam rolls over and sits up, hanging his legs over the edge of his bed. He looks over at his friend and Blaine can see the damage the pain he's feeling is causing him. Sam's eyes are hallow and surrounded by dark circles, the tracks of his tears have left his face with a red stain. He leans his head over onto Blaine's shoulder and Blaine wraps an arm around Sam causing him to relax for the first time since he found out his family was dead. "I'm Sam, whatever you need."

Sam looks up at Blaine and he wants nothing more than to kiss his perfect lips, but this isn't how he wants that moment to happen so he lays his head back down on the comforting shoulder. "Thanks Blaine." Sam says with a single tear falling down his cheek.

….

Two weeks have passed and Blaine has finally succeeded in his mission to get Sam to laugh again, granted it was through a tickle attack, but nonetheless Sam was laughing. "Blaine, stop it! You're gonna make me pee my pants!" Sam yells laughing as he tries to push Blaine off of him. Their eyes lock for just a second, but in that short glimpse of time Blaine and Sam's hearts skip a beat.

Blaine releases Sam from his attack, clearing his throat in a faux coughing manner. "Uh, sorry, guess I got a little carried away. Just wanted to get you to laugh, like you did for me when…" He trails off not wanting to remind Sam of anyone that has died.

Sam squeezes Blaine's hand. "It's OK to talk about him around me. I won't break."

"I'm good, but thank you Sam." Blaine says softly. Blaine jumps off the bed and offers a hand to Sam. "How about you and I go grab a bite to eat?"

Sam laughs and takes Blaine's hand as he is pulled to his feet. "Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"It's a surprise." Blaine says as the set out for what Sam can only hope is something tastey.

….

Ten minutes later the boys are sitting at Breadstix and Sam is laughing. "It's not funny." Blaine says staring down at his menu.

"It kind of is. I mean I don't know why but I thought you were taking me to some place new or a place that you found off the beaten path or something." Sam says with his laughter die down some.

Blaine takes a bite of his chicken parmesan, swallows hard and looks at Sam with slight irritation filling his face. "I was planning on taking you to this new place that opened downtown, but I got a tweet from them saying the opening was postponed until next week, so this was the only place I could think to bring you." He looks at his plate feeling like he's ruined Sam's day. "I'm sorry if today has been a real let down for you, Sam. I just wanted to get you to have some fun."

Sam laughs again, "Dude, today's been great. I've gotten to hang out with my best friend all day.

…

Will Schuester and his girlfriend, Emma Pillsbury are sitting in their apartment across town, eating the lovely lunch that Emma had prepared. Will looks over at the woman he loves, sitting across from him, and he can help but feel guilty for having kept this secret for so long. It is a secret that he has kept hidden since he was a young man, whose heart was torn from his chest when he was told the love he had created had ceased to exist.

His heart pounds rapidly in his chest as he tries to come up with the words to say, but it is Emma that speaks first. "Whatever it is Will you can tell me." She hasn't even looked up from her plate as she continues to cut perfect one inch cubes from the chicken breast she'd cooked.

Will smiles at her. He loves how easy things have been lately. But, he fears once he tells her she'll leave him for good this time. "Emma…" He has to support his head with his thumb and index finger, pinching his forehead.

Emma gets up and walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. "Will, it's ok, just tell me what it is an then you'll feel better."

He looks into her wide eyes and relaxes long enough to produce a white envelope from his pants pocket. He lays it on the table. "Emma, when I was eighteen and Terri and I had first got engaged, we broke up for a short time during the summer after we graduated high school."

Emma can see the pain her man is feeling as he feels his body shutter in a moment of self-loathing. "Will, whatever you did when you were a boy is in the past. It doesn't matter now."

He shakes his head. "Emma, this does matter."

She takes the chair at the end of the table and pulls it around, taking a seat to listen to the rest of the story. "OK, I'm listening. Tell me what happened."

Will clears his throat and looks at Emma in the eyes so he can keep it together. "I met a girl and she was sweet, kind, pretty, and we fell in love. A summer fling if you will." He gives her a moment and she nods for him to continue. "Well at the end of the summer she told me she was pregnant." Emma remains silent, but Will can see that she's hiding her fear. "She and I were both supposed to head off for separate schools the next week and she came by my house and told me she had terminated the pregnancy." Emma lets a sigh of relief slip for just a moment, but she sucks it back in when she sees that the story isn't over. "Last year I found out that was a lie…but I wasn't sure if he was mine, until that came in. I confronted Mary about him being my son and she told me I wasn't his father and that she'd gotten pregnant again with Dwight's baby during her freshman year, but unless Sam was extremely premature, his birthday just doesn't match up." He holds up the envelope for Emma to see. "She wrote me this letter and had it sent after she died, letting me know that she was sorry for lying to me, not only the first time, but last year when I asked her about it." Tears are forming in Will's eyes and Emma wants to hold him, but she doesn't know if she how she feels about Will keeping a secret like this.

"Emma," he says wiping his eyes, "I wanted to tell you, but Mary didn't want me to say anything to Sam about any of this, and without being one hundred percent certain I didn't want to tell you. Plus I was scared if I did tell you or if I said anything to anyone, Mary and Dwight would have taken Sam away."

"But they did." She says finally speaking. "They did take him away. At the end of the summer, they moved to Kentucky. Why couldn't you tell me then?"

Will drops his head in shame, but he forces himself to look at the woman he loved. He owed her nothing but the truth after all. "You and I were finally happy, and I was so scared if I told you …you might leave me for not doing something more, or that you'd hate me for cheating on Terri before we were married."

Emma keeps her prim and proper self in check. She takes Will's hand, pulling him in for a quick kiss. She tries to put herself in his shoes and can't even begin to imagine how she would have handled a situation like that. When she pulls away she feels a tear fall from her lover's eye and land on her cheek. She opens her eyes and sees a smile has taken his face, but it's only half of a happy smile. "I love you Will, and however you want to handle this situation with Sam…I'm with you all the way."

…..

Around six in the evening Blaine and Sam are sitting at the Lima Bean drinking coffee and enjoying the moment of relaxation. "So how are things with you and Sebastian?" Sam asks smiling; wanting to try and be a good friend, despite the fact that seeing the guy he's in love with out with another nearly kills him.

Blaine frowns. This is not a topic he truly wishes to discuss with Sam. "He doesn't want to be exclusive, and I get it. I mean we've only been out on six dates, but when I was with Kurt we were together the second I told him I wanted him and only him. Sebastian says we're too young to be so serious and I guess he's right…I think."

"Well, don't look now cause he's coming over." Sam says gesturing to the Warbler jacket coming in their direction. Sam pretends to check his phone before placing it on the table. He flashes Sebastian a welcoming smile and feels his body internally cringe at the site of the wannabe Cheshire Cat.

Blaine finds himself sinking into his chair, as if trying to not be seen.

"Hey Blaine, what's going on babe?" He says before planting a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek. He takes a seat that's almost in Blaine's lap and looks over at Sam. "Hi, Sam. How've you been? I'm really sorry about what happened. If there's anything you need, just let me know." The sincerity in Sebastian's voice had both boys surprised. Blaine took it as a sign of what he's always seen in Sebastian. Sam takes it as him marking his territory with Blaine.

"I'm hanging in there. Blaine's been making me do stuff to keep my mind focused on other things. He's been awesome. And thanks, that means a lot." Sam notices Blaine's coffee cup sounds empty when he puts it down on the table. "Here Blaine, let me get you another one. I need a refill anyways. Sebastian do you need anything…no ok good." Sebastian looks at Sam dumbfounded that he wasn't even given the chance to even speak.

Sebastian laughs when Sam is out of earshot. "What's so funny?" Blaine asks feeling left out on the joke.

"That boy has got it bad for you. Was I interrupting a date?" Sebastian asks playing coy.

Blaine's face scrunches in disbelief at the question as he rolls his eyes. "Sam's not gay, Sebastian. He doesn't have feelings for me and this isn't a date. Why would you say that?" Blaine's tone is more irritated than anything else.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and a short chuckle escapes his lips. "He was eye-raping you before I came over here, and," Sebastian grabs Sam's phone from the table and unlocks it, "his background is a picture of the two of you." He tilts to phone for Blaine to see.

Blaine takes the phone away, hits the top button and places it back where it had previously been. "So what, we're friends. Can straights and gays not be friends with each other?"

"Sure," Sebastian snorts a quickly laugh. "But I don't know many straight guys that have a pic of themselves with their BFF on the front screen."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine jumps when he hears Sam's voice come from behind him.

"Taking you out drinking!" Sebastian says abruptly before Blaine can speak.

Sam smiles, deciding to play Sebastian's game. "Sounds great, let's go." He says smugly.

Blaine sinks into his seat, knowing this could only end badly.

….

Finn and Rachel are sitting in the living room of his house alone. Burt and Carole were in D.C. on congressional business so Finn and Sam would be on their own for the next few days. Rachel tells Finn she needs to powder her nose, which he knows is code for she has to pee. "Use the upstairs bathroom, the downstairs keeps running every time someone flushes." She laughs and runs upstairs.

About thirty minutes pass and Finn decides to check on his girlfriend, thinking she might have fallen in again. He couldn't remember if he'd put the seat back down or not. When he reaches the top of the stairs he sees the door to Kurt's room is open all the way, a place it hasn't been since Burt and Finn picked out Kurt's suit for his funeral. He goes inside and finds Rachel sitting on the far side of the bed, with her back to the door.

His blood begins to boil as he can't help but be angry with her for intruding in what he considered to be a sacred space. "What are you doing in here?" He snaps at her.

Rachel snaps her head back to see and angry Finn. "Finn, what's the matter?"

"You're not supposed to be in here! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!" he yells, making her cry.

"Finn! I'm sorry, I ...I didn't know. I was just thinking about Kurt and…" She tries to hug him but he steps back.

He shakes his head, forcing himself to calm down. "I think you should just go home. I'm sorry for getting upset, but you know no one's supposed to go in Kurt's room."

Rachel runs out crying, leaving Finn feeling conflicting emotions. On one hand he felt bad about how he reacted to seeing her in the room, but on the other it was Kurt's room and she knew that Finn hated people going in there, for fear they might mess something up and ruin the memory of Kurt.

….

Sebastian had taken Blaine and Sam to scandals. Blaine was surprised that Sam was going in, let alone planning on drinking. After a few minutes Sam and Blaine were being handed shots of tequila and both were getting tipsy. "Hey, Blaine why don't you do a body shot off of Sammy there?"

"Ssssurrrrre, les do is" Blaine slurred.

Sam was helped up onto the bar and his shirt was removed. A lime was place in his lips, salt on his neck, and a shot poured into his bellybutton. Blaine licks the salt, and then trails his tongue down until he gets to the pool of alcohol on Sam's washboard abbs. He sucks up what he can and then goes for the lime. When he bites into the lime he spits it out quickly and gazes into Sam's glossy eyes. He leans down and kisses his friend. Sam smiles and then deepens the kiss using his tongue. When they come up for air the entire bar, save for Sebastian cheer. Blaine turns back to Sam. "Wannnnnna um…(burp) ges ow of her?" He starts to laugh and helps Sam stammer to his feet.

"Les go." Sam smiles, pulling Blaine in for another kiss and he can't help but feel a little more sober. "I love you." He says when their lips part.

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER, IT MADE MY HEART SMILE TO SEE THAT MANY REVIEWS IN SUCH A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME. I WILL TRY AND RESPOND TO EVERYONE'S REVIEWS WHEN I GET A CHANCE. SO GLAD YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sits under a tree in the Lima City Park, hiding himself from the world. The events from the previous evening weren't what they had hoped they would be and this morning was even worse. He had never felt more alone in his entire life than he does in this moment. He didn't want to but he decided to reread the texts he had received earlier.

**BLAINE: DUDE, DID I BRING SOMEONE HOME WITH ME LAST NIGHT? PRETTY SURE I HAD SEX. JUST DON'T REMEMBER WITH WHO…NEVER! DRINKING! AGAIN! LOL**

**BLAINE: WHOEVER IT WAS…I WAS WAAAAAY TOO ROUGH. THERE'S BLOOD ON MY SHEETS. OUCH!**

Sam wipes away his tears as he remembers what happened the previous night after getting drunk with Blaine. He and Blaine had taken a taxi back to Blaine's house. Their mouths never parted the whole ride over. Blaine paid the cab and led Sam up to his room. The house was empty but Sam didn't question where the heads of the Anderson household were, he was too focused on the fact that he was kissing Blaine.

His heart was racing as they entered the bedroom. "I've wanted this for so long." Sam moans as Blaine kisses and nibbles at his neck.

"Oh God I want you." Blaine moans as his hands roam over Sam's chest, lifting the shirt off of him.

Sam intern rips open Blaine's button-down and attacks his chest. Before long both are naked, chest on chest, lips on lips and Sam is over the moon with joy. Blaine leads Sam back against the bed. When Sam feels the back of his knees connect with cloth and he grabs onto Blaine as the realness of the moment hits him and it nearly sobers him. He holds on for dear life and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I love you, Blaine." He murmurs softly planting a kiss. He lifts his head and stares into the eyes of the person he loves.

Blaine smiles, "I love you too." He says leaning forward and kissing Sam hard. Sam deepens the kiss and allows Blaine to lower him onto to bed behind him. When both are on the bed Blaine reaches for the lube and coats his hard cock.

When Sam feel's the tip poking at his entrance he spreads his legs further. He looks up at Blaine and smiles wanting to feel every part of Blaine. Blaine stares into Sam's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sam nods with joyful, tear-filled eyes and nods. "It's OK, I want you to. I want to experience everything with you."

Blaine leans down and kisses Sam as he penetrates the blonde's opening. Sam tries to cry out, but his muffled scream is consumed in the kiss. The pain was excruciating, but Sam tries to keep his body relaxed, hoping the pain will turn to pleasure. He'd been reading about how gay men can have sex and he realized he and Blaine had forgotten to prep him before he bottomed for the first time. But, at the same time he didn't care because he was with Blaine.

Though tears are running down his cheeks Sam considers this moment to be perfect. He can feel himself getting closer as Blaine hits something inside of him that causes him to cry out Blaine's name. He feels his load fire between their bodies and he feels Blaine cum inside him. He's sore but he feels complete. As Blaine collapsed onto his body Sam let out a sigh of content. "That was perfect. I love you, Blaine."

Blaine rolls off and curls his body into Sam's. "I love you too, Kurt." He says whispering before he falls asleep.

Once he was certain Blaine was out for the night he slipped out of the bed and cleaned himself off. That was when he realized he was bleeding. He got dressed and crept his way out of the house. He waited for a cab to pick him up.

Once he was home he was still somewhat drunk and exhausted that he didn't realize what room he had stumbled into until he heard Finn screaming at him for sleeping in Kurt's bed, and to make matters worse he'd gotten blood on the sheets. It was only two small streaks but Finn didn't care and he exiled Sam from the Hudson/Hummel house within thirty minutes. He barely had enough time to grab his clothes.

**FINN: I DON'T EVER WANT YOU IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN! DON'T EVEN TRY TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**

As he rereads Finn's text he begins to cry. Not only had Blaine been so drunk that he thought he was sleeping with Kurt, he also doesn't even remember it. And on top of that he's lost the closest thing he had to a brother after losing his family.

His phone buzzes with a new text from Sebastian. It's a picture of Sam and Blaine kissing at the bar with two sentences under it.

**SEBASTIAN: GUESS BLAINE WAS WRONG AND I WAS RIGHT. HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY. **

Another text arrives.

**SEBASTIAN: DON'T THINK I'M GIVING UP WITHOUT A FIGHT, SO BEST OF LUCK.**

Sam closes out of the texts and is about to put his phone away when it starts to ring. Rachel's name pops up. He answers it crying. "He…hello."

….

Blaine sits on the edge of his bed, his head pounding from a night of heavy drinking. He checks to see if Sam has finally responded to his texts but he's disappointed when he doesn't hear back. He tries to call him but he hears the beep that you get when someone is on the phone with someone else. So he hangs up and calls Sebastian.

"Hey what are you doing?" Blaine asks happily when he hears a chipper hello.

"Nothing much, just chilling in the hot tub," Sebastian says curious as to why Blaine is calling him right now. He can't help but wonder if the sex was bad with Sam.

Blaine feels nervous but he needs answers about what he did last night. "Did we have sex last night? Or did you see who I went home with last night? I…I tried texting Sam, but he seems to be busy at the moment when I called him."

Sebastian laughs. "No we didn't have sex, and I," Sebastian doesn't want to give away Sam, knowing he can use it against the blonde later, "didn't see who you went home with. It was some random guy. You just snuck out so I had to take Sam home."

"OK well, since Sam's busy do you want to grab some lunch later? I think I need to eat some hangover food." Blaine says with a groan and a somewhat laugh.

"Sure, I'll pick you up around noon." Sebastian says before hanging up.

….

Sebastian composes a text to Sam.

**SEBASTIAN: I COVERED FOR YOU WITH BLAINE, HE DOESN'T REMEMBER THAT YOU TWO HAD SEX. YOU ARE NOW IN MY DEBT AND I WILL COLLECT. OR YOU CAN JUST BACK OFF AND GIVE ME BLAINE. YOUR CHOICE, DUDE.**

A few seconds later he gets his answer.

**SAM: HE'S ALL YOURS. I DON'T WANT HIM ANYMORE.**

…..

Two days pass and Sam has spent the past couple of nights on Rachel's couch. She's agreed to not say anything to Finn, Blaine, or anyone else, but that doesn't mean she likes keeping the secret.

She finds him walking in a daze to one of his classes and she pulls him into an empty classroom, unable to keep her opinions to herself. "Sam, you and Blaine slept together and he called you Kurt. You need to talk to him about it. Or at the very least talk to Finn. I know he would calm down if he knew the truth." Rachel grabs Sam's face when he tries to look away. "Sam, I don't like seeing you this way. You need to talk to someone. At least go talk to Ms. Pillsbury, she legally has to keep it a secret so she can't tell anyone, not even Mr. Schue."

"Fine, I'll talk to her, but I don't know what I'm going to say." He says with a huff.

Rachel looks at him with sympathetic eyes. "Just tell her about whatever comes up first. Focus on one event and the rest will fall into place."

With that Sam walks off for Emma's office. When he gets there he can see Will is talking to her, not paying attention to the fact that the door is open.

"Emma how am I supposed to do this?" He asks with a sad voice. Sam decides to hang back and listen even though he knows he shouldn't.

Emma takes Will's hand and looks him in the eyes. "You just have to tell Sam, that you are his biological father in a way that he won't freak out, get angry, and storm out. Show him the letter and tell him everything you told me at home the other night."

Sam steps forward and Emma's eyes go wider than usual when she sees the look in the young man's eyes. Will turns and his heart drops when he realizes that Sam had overheard everything. "Sam," He says cautiously moving towards his son.

"Don't." Sam says sternly. His eyes fill with tears just as he runs off down the hall.

Will starts to go after him but Emma tells him to let Sam go and cool off. "Let him come to you." She says feeling uneasy about the situation. She gets up and goes over to Will and holds him.

"What if he doesn't come back, Emma? He says with a sob.

….

As Sam is running down the hall he starts to notice people are staring at him. His phone is buzzing like crazy in his pocket but he ignores the calls and texts. When he gets to his locker he sees dozens of the same photo Sebastian had texted him hanging on all of the lockers, save for his own. When he gets to his locker to collect his things his heart explodes from the sight of the word "FAG" spray-painted on the door. He drops his bag and runs out of the school.

Once he gets to Rachel's he goes into her dads' bathroom. He rifles through the pill bottles until he finds the pain killers. He just wants it all to end so he runs the water and takes all of the white tablets. He goes into Rachel's room and it isn't long before he begins to feel the effects of the drugs. The darkness begins to creep into the room and overtake the light. He's always believed that suicide was the ultimate sin, the kind a person could never be forgiven for. He didn't care though, to Sam, hell would be a welcome change to the nightmare he was in now. His eyes finally close and he feels himself given into the shadow as his body goes limp and the empty bottle falls from his hand onto the floor.

...

Blaine is standing in the hallway horrified at the site of the photos being displayed like that. He digs for his phone and desperately calls Sam's number. When it hits the voicemail his heart drops. "SAM! It's me, Blaine," Tears fall from his eyes and his voice cracks. "Please call me!" His mind swirls and he remembers it was Sam that he'd gone home with. All of the memories from that night return and he can feel Sam's kiss, smell his skin, and taste his mouth. "I'm so sorry Sam. This is all my fault."

Before Blaine can hang up and try again he feels someone grab him and slam him into the lockers. When he gets his bearings, he looks into the eyes of a furious Finn. "Rachel told me what you did to Sam! You are so dead!" Blaine feels Finn's fist make contact with his stomach and he gasps out in agonizing pain. Finn fires a second punch, an uppercut, to Blaine's chin and finally a hard left hook that connects with Blaine's right eye.

Rachel pulls Finn away. "Finn! Stop it!"

He turns and looks at her, she's terrified. "He hurt Sam!"

"So did you!" She fires back. "But the important thing right now is finding him and making sure he's alright! Now both of you grab the others and start looking for him. I'm going home to see if he's there, since you kicked him out and he's staying with me now."

Finn helps Blaine to his feet and the two put their issues on the back burner to find Sam as Rachel has ordered. When Rachel gets home she finds Sam's car in the driveway and she hurries into the house. When she finally gets to her room she steps on the plastic bottle, crushing it with the weight of her foot. She looks down at the label and her heart races with panic. She looks up and sees Sam on her bed. She calls for an ambulance as she checks to see if Sam is still breathing. She can feel a small shallow breath come from her friend's nose and she begs the dispatcher to hurry.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I WAS PLANNING ON SPACING SOME OF THIS OUT, BUT IT JUST ENDED UP DEVELOPING THIS WAY. YOU GUYS HAVE MADE MY DAY WITH ALL THE REVIEWS THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN SO FAR, FOR HAVING SO FEW CHAPTERS. IT MEAN SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU ALL HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO NOT ONLY READ THE STORY BUT TO LEAVE ME YOUR COMMENTS. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel Berry is sitting at Sam's bedside waiting for him to wake up. He was barely alive when the ambulance brought him to the hospital. They pumped his stomach and ran him through a dialysis treatment to rid his body of the drugs he'd taken. He'd been asleep for more than twenty-four hours and Rachel knew that when he woke up he wasn't going to be happy, but she would be there for him no matter what happened. She just wished that he wasn't in restraints. She runs her fingers through the boy's blonde hair wishing she could've stopped him or done something more to help him.

Outside sitting on the cold tiled floor sit Finn, Blaine, and Will Schuester. Standing across from Finn stood his mother and stepfather who were extremely angry with their son for what he'd done to Sam.

"You are going to do something to fix what you've done to Sam!" Burt growls. Carole is too upset to speak at this point. "I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed your mother and I are in you. We leave for a few days and you kick Sam out of the house! The guy you've been calling your brother since the day he moved in with us!" Finn tries to hang his head in shame but it only makes Burt angrier. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" Finn's head snaps to attention. Tears are streaming down his face. "When we get home, you are going to box up everything in Kurt's room and you are going to turn it into Sam's new room!"

"But!" Finn says as the word slips past his lips. He doesn't want to clear out Kurt's room because it means Kurt is really gone, but he knows he needs to let go and find a way to make up for his mistake. Knowing what he'd done to Sam, the pain he had caused his friend, his brother, it was nearly unbearable to deal with. It is something that he will carry with him forever.

Burt's face is beat red now and the vein in his forehead is throbbing. "No buts! You either do it or you're out of the house!" Finn knew Burt was serious.

…

Sam stirs and his eyes flutter open. He groans in pain, his head pounding and his body aching. He can hear a sob and a sigh of relief coming from beside him. He turns and sees Rachel's tearstained face and the biggest smile she's ever given him. His expression however, is blank as he holds back the anger he feels. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to die, not be saved. He had become an orphan overnight. The guy he liked doesn't feel the same way. Once again he's homeless and having to crash on Rachel's couch, but that was no longer an option as far as he was concerned. To top things off he had been outed to the world and he was rejected for it. As his mind swirled wildly with the memories of the past few weeks he felt nothing but anger towards the people he thought had been there for him, but he was alone in his own mind.

"Sam," Rachel's soft voice penetrates the loud echoes of his pain stricken mind. He refuses to look at her. He's angry at her for saving him. "Sam, I'm so sorry about what happened, but I was so scared when I saw you on my bed…and" she began to sob as she spoke, unable to make out a coherent sentence.

Sam just stares at the tiled ceiling above him. Her whining sobs are getting on his nerves and he's feeling a pounding begin in his brain. "You should've let me die." He says in a stern, angry, stone-like voice. He was surprised his voice sounded so rough and he noticed that his throat was sore. He then realized that he must've had a tube down his throat earlier.

Rachel stops talking and wipes her tears, even though more continue to fall. "How…How can you say that, Sam? We're friends. Do you have any idea what it was like seeing you on my bed, thinking you had actually _killed_ yourself!?" She doesn't wait for him to answer. "I'll tell you what it was like. It was like all of the good in the world had been stolen and the bright light you have always let shine for the world to see was snuffed out by the most _selfish_ and _idiotic_ thing you could have done!" Sam had never seen Rachel mad like this before, sure she yelled at people in Glee from time to time, but she'd never yelled at him before and it kind of scared him.

"Like I said, you should've let me die." Sam says as a tear rolls down the side of his face and Rachel realizes that Sam's anger towards her is a mask for his anger towards himself and to the rest of the world. Sam can feel movement on the edge of the bed and a finger wiping the tear from his cheek. "What…what are you doing, Rachel?"

Shushing him she kisses his cheek. "I'm being here for my friend." She climbs into the bed with her friend, holding him the best she can, given the restraints tying his hands and feet down.

Sam begins to sob uncontrollably as he feels Rachel's heart beating against his arm as he turns his head the best he can to see her face. He can see the damage he's done to the one person that has stood by him throughout everything that has happened to him. "I'm so sorry, Rachel." He cries wanting to wrap his arms around her. "I … I never meant to hurt you. I … I just couldn't take the pain anymore… and I…I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. It's OK now." She says running her fingers through his hair. "Everything is going to be OK, Sam. I promise you I'm not going to let anyone else come through those doors, other than the doctors, unless you tell me too. Because none of them deserve to see you right now…although I don't know why Mr. Schuester keeps repeating over and over that all of this is his fault." Sam feels Rachel shrug as he tries to stop his tears. "Blaine and Finn's guilt I understand, but why would he feel guilty?"

"It's because of what I overheard him and Ms. Pillsbury talking about?" Sam says with a hollow voice.

Rachel feels confused. "What did you hear them say?" She asks seeing that this is something to tread lightly with.

Sam sighs and forces himself to utter the words. "He's my father."

Rachel gasps and her eyes go wide with shock. "Oh my God, Sam. I…I don't know what to say."

…..

About twenty minutes later the doctors had Rachel leave the room so they could do an analysis of Sam's mental state. As she crossed the threshold she looked at the three men sitting by the door. She growled in frustration for them. "You three are idiots and it's good thing we're in a hospital cause right now I'm about to channel my inner Santana and go all Lima Heights on you pathetic little worms!"

Blaine, Finn, and Will look at her and they can tell she's going to give it to them good.

"Rachel, why are you yelling at us? We all know we screwed up and hurt Sam," Finn says fearing for his life. "But, you've got to give us a chance to redeem ourselves."

"Yeah Rachel," Blaine chimes in, but he cowers back down when she gives him the look of death. "We're sorry for what we did to him." He says sheepishly.

"Well," Rachel says crossing her arms, "None of you are going in there unless Sam wants to see you, and I doubt he will."

Will stands to his feet. "Rachel, Sam needs all of our support, you can't keep us from being here for him."

Just then Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes come to Rachel's side. Santana is the first to speak and she looks directly at Blaine. "It's been obvious for a while that Trouty Mouth had feelings for you Hobbit, but then you did what you did and I hope he never forgives you for it. So don't even tries and enter that room or else you'll deal with Auntie Snakes."

Blaine cowers into the floor and his mind flashes back to just a few nights ago. He can see Sam's crying face below him, wanting him to be with him, but it was then that he realized he had thought it was Kurt. The memory of that moment, saying Kurt's name instead of Sam's, make Blaine feel like he's just ripped out his own heart and chopped it up with a blender.

Quinn is the next to speak and she focuses on Finn. "After Kurt died, Sam was there for all of us. He's the person that help hold not only this group together, but your family as well, and then you call him a brother, and you just kick him out when he's hurting and for an accident no less. The Finn Hudson I knew was a better man than that. The Finn Hudson I knew would have helped Sam instead of shunning him." Her tone was bitter and cold, making Finn hate himself even more.

Will tries to speak, but Rachel slaps him hard across the face and everyone in the room gasps in surprise. "You should've told him! You shouldn't have let him find out that way! It wasn't right and you know it! You preach about us being a family, Mr. Schuester, and that we should always be honest with each other, but how could you lie to him like that!?" Her voice is growing angrier by the second. "How could you keep that secret from Sam, Mr. Schue?!" Her words cut like knives into his skin. "How could you do that to your son?" She says in a cold and lower tone, but everyone hears her.

Will turns and starts to walk off. "That's right" Rachel yells at him. "Walk away from your son! That's really going to fix this mess you all have made!"

He stops dead in his tracks and looks around the room. His students, coach Bieste, Sue, and Emma were all staring at him. He turns around and storms up to his star performer. "Do you have _any_ idea of what it has been like for the past year and a half, knowing that the child I thought had been taken from me, was sitting in my classroom; not being able to tell him that I'm his real dad, because his mother threatened to take him away forever if I opened my mouth to anyone?!"

Rachel sinks into herself, feeling bad for not knowing the full story before jumping all over her teacher like that. "I'm sorry." She says looking down her feet.

Will just shakes his head, turns around and goes for a walk to calm his self down. Emma runs after him, catching up just before he can disappear around the corner.

….

The next day it's just Sam and Rachel in his room. Everyone else is at school, save for Will who hasn't been able to leave the parking lot. The doctors have removed Sam's restraints, so Rachel sits next to him on the bed as they watch an old movie on TV. There's a knock at the door and Rachel gets up to see who it is.

She sighs. "Hang on let me see if he'll talk to you." She shuts the door and turns to Sam. "Sebastian is here, with a blackeye and wants to know if he can see you and apologize for taking that picture, but he says he's not the one who posted it around school." She can see the conflict in Sam's mind. "I'll just get rid of him. He's a jerk anyways."

"No, don't I want to hear what he has to say." He says surprising his friend.

Rachel lets the Warbler's leader in and walks outside, but says she won't be far if he needs her.

"So why are you here?" Sam asks.

Sebastian pulls up a chair next to Sam's bed. Sam can see that the young man has a lot of guilt covering his face. "I came to say I'm sorry for trying to blackmail you. I thought when you kissed Blaine that I didn't have a chance with him anymore, and I got angry." Sam nods for him to continue. "I promise you though, I didn't send out that photo to anyone other than you. My phone was stolen after Blaine and I had lunch that afternoon after you said I could have him. I went back to our table to get it and it was gone."

"How can I trust you're not lying?" Sam asks even though something tells him Sebastian is telling the truth.

Sebastian sobs. "Blaine, didn't believe me either, that's why I have this." He says pointing at his bruised eye. "I may be a grade A douche sometimes, but I would never out someone. It happened to me when I was in Paris and my dad flipped and hasn't spoken to me since, so I couldn't do that to you Sam."

"OK, I believe you." Sam says letting himself relax.

Sebastian smiles. "Sam I want you to know whatever you need I'm here for you. I…I don't like seeing friends hurt, and I don't have that many and even though we're not really close I do consider you to be my friend, and I'd like to be yours if you'll let me." Sebastian's voice is full of sincerity and Sam is taken aback by this. He'd never seen Sebastian as a nice guy, but now he sort of understood why he acts the way he does.

"Thanks," Sam says with a warmhearted smile. "I could use another friend. I'm kind of in short supply right now."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS WRITTEN AND POSTED. WORK HAS BEEN CRAZY AND EXHAUSTING, SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS ON IT.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam is flipping through the channels on the TV in his hospital room. He's hated being trapped here, but Rachel has kept him entertained for the most part. He had to make her go back to school after her dads showed up earlier that day. Carole has stopped in to check on him along with Burt. He refused to see Finn at first, but Carole explained how horrible Finn felt for how he'd reacted that he told them Finn could come see him after he was done with his shift at the tire shop. He knew Blaine had been standing outside his door hoping Sam would invite him in. He even peaked inside when Sam was sleeping.

Sam presses the mute button when he hears a muffled sob behind the door, followed by a light knocking sound. He rolls over on his side, facing away from anyone that might try and come in. Blaine peeks inside and sees Sam, looking like he'd just fallen asleep. He knows he should respect Sam's wishes and keep out, but he can't.

He pulls the extra chair over to the side of the bed and he watches Sam sleep. Tears fill his eyes as he begins to speak. "Sam, I am so sorry. I don't know if you're asleep or just ignoring me, but I am….so…sorry." He wipes his eyes and holds back his emotions the best he can. "I don't…know how I could have been so blind. Even Sebastian could tell that you had feelings for me, and then I go and get drunk and…Oh God, Sam I am so sorry. I should've stopped myself." His mind flashes back to Sam's smiling face, telling him that he wants to experience everything with him. "It shouldn't have happened that way. I should've just held you all night long, telling you how much I love you…" Blaine sniffles and wipes his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I love you, Sam Evans. I do. I love you. I don't want Sebastian or anyone else. I just want you. You were my best friend and I thought that was as far as we would ever go because I thought you saw me as just a friend. I thought you were straight and when we had sex the way you told me that you wanted to experience everything with me..." He thinks of something that would explain why he would say Kurt's name instead of Sam's. "I … I guess in my drunken stupor, those words reminded me of my first time with Kurt and so I got confused. I know that's _no_ excuse by any means necessary, but I'm going to prove to you that we belong together. I promise you I will _never_ hurt you again like this. I love you too much." Blaine waits for a sign from Sam that he's actually awake and listening but hears nothing.

As he gets up to leave he hears a quiet sniffle and an even quieter sob and sees Sam's body shutter for a brief second. He smiles knowing Sam listened to him. "I'm going to earn your love, Sam. I love you and I'll wait however long it takes." He whispers before leaving the room.

Sam rolls onto his back, sits up and sobs into his hands wanting to not be in love with Blaine anymore. He can't help the way he feels about him, but his anger towards him is far greater than his love for Blaine.

…..

Three hours later there was another knock at the door and he looked as Finn, cautiously pokes his head into the room. He smiles when he sees Sam's face. "Hey, can I come in?" He asks hesitantly.

Sam nods and Finn grabs the chair beside the bed. "So….." Sam says feeling awkward.

Finn rocks back and forth, sitting in his chair, feeling the awkward tension in the room's atmosphere. Finally he manages to speak. "Sam, I'm sorry."

Sam stares at him, seeing sincerity in his friend's eyes. "I don't know if I have any forgiveness to give you Finn."

Finn hangs his head. "I don't deserve it" He says quietly as three tears fall to the floor.

"Stop it." Sam says in a low angry tone.

Finn looks up in confusion and sees Sam's angry red face.

"Stop crying and saying you're sorry. You should be sorry, but I am tired of hearing how sorry you are!" He reaches over and grabs the empty plastic cup on the rolling try by his bed. He then hurls it at Finn's face.

Finn ducks. "What the hell, dude. I'm trying to apologize!" Finn gets up and when he does he flips the chair over. It's loud bang to the floor echoes throughout the room making Sam flinch in surprise. "YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF! And, I helped push you towards that! What else should I say!?" Finn's face is so red it's nearly purple and drenched with his painful tears. "What else can I do but say 'I'm sorry' to you? You are my best friend, my brother! I hurt you and I don't know what else to do!" Finn falls to his knees at Sam's bedside looking up at him for forgiveness, but all he sees is anger and pain.

Sam's jaw clenches and his lips tighten shut. He wants to hold in the anger and pain, but then he remembers where that got him the last time he bottled everything up. "Stop saying you're sorry! You did something stupid and now you're paying for it! That's how mistakes work! Forgiveness takes time and you already have mine. But, you just have to let me be angry for a little while longer!" Sam joins Finn in their cryfest of sorrow and rage. "And I don't understand why people … aren't angry … with me" He says in a quieted sob.

Finn now feels confusion and worry. "Sam, why should people be angry with you, when _all_ _of us_ hurt you when we should've been helping you…protecting you? We did this to you. I did this." His tone is low and apologetic, which annoys Sam.

"Finn," Sam says with an irritated scoff, "I did the most selfish thing a person can do, because I was hurting." He wipes the tear that has barely escaped his eye. "But, on some level, I wanted to hurt everyone that hurt me and I don't even know why I would want to hurt them. I don't like hurting people." Sam is surprised when he feels arms wrapped around him.

As Finn hugs him, Sam feels himself calming down. "Sam, we deserved the pain. I saw you sleeping in Kurt's bed, smelling of alcohol and there was some blood on the sheets and on your boxers. I thought you had had sex in Kurt's bed. I…" Finn's mind takes him back to that morning.

Sam sleeping in his deceased brother's bed, drooling on the satin pillow case underneath his gaped mouth, it made his blood boil at the sight. Then Sam rolled onto his stomach and the white sheet slid down to his knees, exposing a small blood stain on the back of Sam's yellow boxers and three small streaks of blood, soaked into the bedding. That was when Finn started screaming. He couldn't believe that Sam, the person he considered to be his brother, would defile Kurt's memory this way. Kurt's room was the only connection Finn had to his brother and there was Sam wallowing in a filthy mess of leftovers from some raunchy gay sexfest.

The second he told Sam to leave he began to feel regret, but the visual of what Sam had done was burned into his mind and it only added fuel to the fire. Before he realized what he'd done, Sam's room was barren and he had just sent two texts to the one person that had been there for him more than anyone (more than Rachel), that were absolutely horrible and unforgivable. Finn regretted all of it, but he didn't know how to make it right.

"Sam, I let my fear of letting go of Kurt get the best of me and I … I didn't mean anything that I said to you." He sobs onto Sam's shoulder.

….

Will is sitting in his car, parked outside the hospital. So desperately does he want to go inside to see Sam, but he can't bear to face him. Knowing the damage that came from hiding the truth about who he was in Sam's life will forever haunt the Glee club teacher. His hands a gripped tightly upon the steering wheel just as someone knocked quickly on the driver's side window. He all but jumps out of his own skin at the sound that had startled him, as he turns quickly to see Emma standing outside his car. He rolls down the window. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting Sam, and wondering why you're sitting out here instead of being in there with your son." She says wanting him to do the right thing.

Will closes his eyes, the image of seeing Sam wheeled away to have his stomach pumped and God only knows what else they had to do to him, makes him feel like every part of him is slowly dying and the joy and happiness that filled his life was replaced by pain and suffering that would keep him in the cold darkness for all eternity. "He doesn't want to see me, Emma. Rachel was right, I should've told him. I shouldn't have hidden it from him."

She crouches down to eye level and leans her head into the car. "Will, you had your reasons for hiding the truth, and nothing can change what has happened. But, if you want to try and make things better you have to go in there and tell Sam everything." She reaches in and squeezes his hand. "Then maybe the two of you can rebuild your relationship into a better one. Sam's smarter than most people give him credit for, and he has your heart, Will. So, I know he'll be able to forgive you." He sighs knowing it won't be so easy and Emma can't help but agree. "It's not going to be easy, but life never is. It's messy and rarely makes any sense, but it's the imperfections that make life beautiful and worth living."

Will laughs at the irony of Emma's choice of poetic words. "I'm sorry for laughing." He says seeing her confusion. "It's just you have OCD and you said it's the imperfections that make life beautiful."

Emma can't help but laugh with him. When she stops their eyes lock and she leans into him for a kiss, not too long, and not too short. It was a perfect kiss in that moment. When they part she smiles at her love. "You can do this Will. You just have to take it one step at a time. Be honest with him and he'll understand everything, given time."

"Do you really believe that, Emma? I mean, could he really forgive me?" Will asks as his heart races like a thundering horse inside his chest.

She nods. "I believe it, but you need to believe it too."

…

Sebastian Smythe is sitting at the Lima Bean drinking a cup of coffee. He had planned on going and visiting Sam for a little while after school, but he received a text from an unknown number telling him he had found his phone and he wanted to return it to him. He checks his watch briefly and sees that his anonymous messenger was now ten minutes late. He finishes off the last of his coffee and stands up from his seat.

"Leaving so soon?" He hears a familiar voice coming from behind him.

He turns and his eyes go wide with surprise when he sees who it is. "So it was you who stole my phone, wasn't it?" He asks demandingly of the young man standing before him.

"Yep and even though, Sam trying to kill himself wasn't part of my plan…it accomplished my main goal of throwing the school off of my trail." The young man says with a halfhearted laugh.

"You mean the fact that you're gay? No one really care unless you pull the crap you pulled with Sam!" Sebastian wants to clobber the man with his bare hands until all that's left is a puddle of blood and mushy flesh left on the floor, but he knows he's way to pretty to go to prison.

"Yeah, well. I'm sorry about how people reacted, but I couldn't let them find out about me. My family would disown me. I'd be all alone in the world." The man's voice is full of fear and desperation as he speaks. "Sam's suicide attempt will mark me for the rest of my life, but I'm not ready for the world to know my secret."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, seeing the man as nothing more than a pathetic worm of a person. "You're a coward and nothing will ever change that now. Not unless you confess to sending out that photo and tagging Sam's locker."

"No way will I ever do that!" He growls before walking away.

Sebastian yells out to him as he reaches the exit. "You're always going to be alone if you keep hiding who you are! I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, but if you ever hurt my friend again, I will ruin your life!" The man pauses for a moment, but then pushes the door open and leaves.

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I APPRECIATE ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK FROM MY READERS. TO THE GUEST WHO POSTED THE LONGER RESPONSE. I BASED SAM'S FIRST TIME OFF OF MY OWN, THOUGH NEITHER OF US WERE DRUNK LIKE SAM AND BLAINE WERE. SO YES I DO UNDERSTAND HOW PAINFUL IT CAN BE. SAM'S PLEASURE CAME FROM FINALLY BEING WITH BLAINE, IT WASN'T ABUSE AND IT MOST CERTAINLY WASN'T RAPE. REMEMBER SAM WAS BEGINNING TO SOBER UP AND COULD'VE STOPPED BLAINE AT ANY POINT IN TIME. SOMETIMES YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE THE PERSON YOU LOVE FEEL GOOD. SORRY FOR THE RANT, JUST WANTED TO MAKE A POINT. AGAIN GOOD OR BAD I APPRECIATE ALL OF MY REVIEWS AND I TRY AND RESPOND TO THOSE THAT I CAN RESPOND TO. SINCE GUESTS DON'T HAVE ACCOUNTS I CAN'T MESSAGE THEM LIKE I CAN THE OTHERS SO IF IT'S SOMETHING WORTHY OF BEING ADDRESSED I WILL.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam, I am so sorry I never told you the truth about…"

"Save it, Mr. Schue. I don't want to hear it." Sam says cutting his teacher off, sitting in his hospital room as he waits for the doctor's decision on whether or not he can leave.

Will hangs his head in shame. "Sam, please." He says looking up. "I just want to explain things the best I can."

Sam crosses his arms and frumps his shoulders. "Fine," he says with a scoff and a shrug. "Explain it to me."

Will tells Sam about him meeting his mother, loving her, and how much it killed him when she said she had terminated the pregnancy. He told him the second Sam walked into his office wanting to join glee club he felt a connection to him but couldn't explain it until Marry and Dwight had shown up at a rehearsal to pick him up. It was a few weeks later that he pressed Mary about the truth and once again she lied to him.

Sam sits there trying to process everything, when will tries to take his hand. Sam pulls back and Will withdraws his hand. Sam sighs. "Look, I appreciate what you had to say, but …" He shakes his head holding back the mixture of sadness and anger that he is feeling. "But, you're not my dad. And I don't want you to be him." There is no anger or pain in Sam's voice as he speaks just simple honesty.

"I don't want to replace your dad, Sam. I just want a chance to get to know you as my son and not my student." Will says forcing his pain and regret back behind his shaking eyes.

"Well, me being your student is the best you're going to get because I'm not ready for that." He sees the pain in his teacher's eyes and decides to offer him a glimmer of hope, but he does this to keep the door open in case he changes his mind later. "Look, maybe somewhere down the road, I'll want to know you as more than my teacher, but for now … this is how it has to be."

Will nods and excuses himself from the room. Once the door is shut he practically runs out of the hospital. Emma, sitting in the waiting room catches a glimpse of a blur, that she sees as her boyfriend. She runs after him, catching him at the front lobby. "WILL!" She calls to him.

He stops just a few feet from the doors to the outside, turns and walks over to her. She takes him into her arms. "He doesn't want to know me, Emma. I think he hates me." Will sobs onto her sweater.

She pulls back and makes eye contact with him. "Sam doesn't hate you. Will, you opened the door to a relationship as father and son, so you just have to give it time. Sam has been through so much in the past month, more so than anyone his age should ever have to go through. He's lost basically his entire family, save for the glee club and finding out that you're his father, couple with his realizing he's gay…" She sees the frustration in his face. "It's just going to take time for all of his wounds to heal."

"I just want to be there for him." He says wiping his eyes.

She kisses his cheek. "I know and I have faith that he'll want to know you as his father, but for now just be there for him as his teacher. He'll let his walls down someday and the two of you will have the relationship that both of you want."

…..

Finn is sitting in Kurt's old room, now Sam's new room. He takes a look around making sure everything is perfect. On the back wall is a giant print of the Death Star with a Chewbacca, lifelike statue by the bathroom door. The ceiling is decked out to look like outer space. The wall away from the bed was done up to look like it was a scene from Avatar. The wall of shelves that held all of Kurt's memorabilia of his life was now filled with comics, all of Sam's favorite. Though it wasn't Finn's personal taste, he couldn't help but think it was awesome.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Quinn standing behind him. "Oh hey, Quinn, what are you doing here?"

She laughs as she looks around the room. "Oh my gosh, Kurt must be rolling in his grave right now." She looks over and sees Finn's happy smile change to a painful frown. "But, Sam is going to love this and Kurt would be so proud of you for doing this for Sam." She says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Quinn." Finn says with a smile.

She smiles back. "Now, Rachel asked me to come get you so we can all be there when Sam gets released this afternoon. We're meeting Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes for a late lunch at the park. Oh and Sebastian is coming too. I'm not really happy about having him there, but he and Sam have kind of bonded lately and Rachel invited him so, who knows. Maybe he can be the person that helps Sam get over Blaine?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" He sees her shoot him a glare. "Look, I'm just saying that taking Sam out right now? Maybe he should just come home and rest, spend time adjusting at his own pace. And who says Sam wants to get over Blaine?"

"Um, he did, and Sam has been locked in that hospital room for almost a week now, way longer than he thought he was going to be in there and he just wants to get some fresh air." Quinn can see the worry in Finn's eyes. "Look, we're only having a little picnic and then we'll have Sam home…wherever that is for him."

Finn feels confused. "His home is here. Where else would he go?"

Quinn sighs as she realizes that Finn has been left out. "Sam doesn't know where he wants to stay. He's scared to stay here after what happened between you two, and the thought of staying at Rachel's breaks his heart because that's where he … did what he did." She says choking back her tears.

Finn takes a seat at the desk chair and runs his hands over his face. "I don't know how to fix this, Quinn."

She sits on the corner of the bed and takes his hands. "Finn, you've apologized and turned Kurt's room into Sam's dream room, all you have left is to show him that you're never going to be that guy again."

…

Sam's doctor has just finished his final evaluation of Sam and is off to get his discharge papers ready. Sam has agreed to a twice weekly therapy session for six weeks to discuss his next few moves now that he's no longer a prisoner of the hospital. He sits in his bed smiling while he waits for the official word of release when Sebastian walks into his room.

"Heard the good news, about time they let you out of here." The Warbler says with his trademark grin on his face.

Sam laughs. "Dude, I am so ready to get out of here, it's not even funny."

Sebastian takes a seat on the edge of Sam's bed. "Sam, can I ask you a question?" Sebastian's heart is racing as he looks into Sam's eyes. He sees the pain he helped cause and wants to do whatever he can to help the young man. He can't help but think that Sam's smile has got to be the best he's ever seen and in that moment his heart skips a beat.

"Sure, what's up?" Sam asks feeling slightly nervous.

Sebastian leans over Sam, supporting himself with his right arm as he leans forward. "I was wondering if maybe, now that you're a free and out, guy like myself, that maybe I could take you out sometime to dinner or something?" His words didn't come out as smoothly as he had wanted them to come out. He had never felt so nervous about asking someone out in his entire life, everyone else was cake compared to Sam. He'd never found himself feeling this way about a guy before, but something about Sam made Sebastian want to be a better man. He suddenly found himself wanting to be that man for Sam and only Sam.

Sam smiles, feeling flattered and conflicted as he tries to think of what to say next. "Uh, yeah, I'd like that, Sebastian." He wasn't certain if he felt the same about Sebastian as he did for Blaine, but he knew that at this point in his life, Blaine was someone he wasn't sure he should be with.

Sebastian smiles happily. He wants to kiss Sam right then and there, but doesn't want to rush Sam into anything.

Rachel knocks on the door and walks in. She tosses a duffle bag onto Sam's bed, near his feet. "Get dressed, the doctor just told me he's taken care of all the paperwork, so we can leave now.

"Thank, God." Sam says feeling relieved. Sebastian and Rachel laugh and give him some privacy to change.

….

The warmth sun light in the park and the coolness of the gentle breeze calm Sam's mind for the first time in days. He finds himself feeling relaxed from his being free from the confines of his drab, hospital room. He's thankful that his friends have been so kind to him, even though he doesn't quite feel like he deserves it. His phone buzzes but it's only a spam email. While he has it out he opens the photo section. He glances over and sees Sebastian and Finn, bonding over how to grill the burger patties, while the girls all set the table. He looks through the photos, specifically the ones that had Blaine in them. Each photo brings his conflicting emotions to the surface. He still can't help but love the dark haired boy, but the feeling of rejection he felt the night they made love transforms his love into a confused anger.

Someone grabs his phone from his hands and powers it off. "Hey!" He whines looking up to see Rachel shoving his phone into her purse.

"You can have it back after we drop Sebastian off at his car. It would be weird for everyone if he caught you staring at pictures of Blaine, considering you did agree to go out on a date with him, and he does seem to like you more so than I think he's probably ever liked a guy before." Rachel's makes her point and she helps him to his feet.

"Ok fine, but just don't make a big deal about it. I…I'm really nervous about this date. I don't want to rush things this time." He says as he looks at Rachel and the look on her beaming face tells him he's said something interesting.

Rachel is smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "You like him, don't you?"

Sam smiles sheepishly. "Maybe, I don't know yet, but I'm kind of interested in finding out."

"EEEEEEEEEHHhhh!" She squeals, but Sam shushes her. "Sorry," She whispers. "I promise I won't say anything, but either way you go, him or Blaine, you're going to be part of a really cute couple. And Sebastian will bring a lot of fun to the table." She says with a smirk.

Sam laughs and they join their friends for burgers. He takes a seat across from Sebastian, looking into the current lead Warbler's eyes. Both of them smile nervously as they start to eat their lunch. Sam couldn't help but think how adorable Sebastian looked when he was nervous and he couldn't wait for their date.

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AS ALWAYS THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT HAVING THIS CHAPTER UP SOONER, HAD A PRIORITY PROJECT AT WORK SO I'VE BEEN A LITTLE PREOCCUPIED AND A LITTLE EXHAUSTED. I'LL TRY AND DO BETTER ABOUT RESPONDING TO REVIEWS. I USUALLY RESPOND TO PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE, BUT LIKE I SAID I'VE BEEN BUSY. AGAIN THANK FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.


	11. Chapter 11

_How could he do this? With Sebastian of all people! …I thought he…_

Blaine's mind races and his heart disintegrates within his chest as he sits in his car watching the man he love returning home from a date with a guy who wasn't him. He watches as Sam looks into Sebastian's eyes. He can't read lips but he's sure it's the usual "I had a great time tonight" and "You wanna come in?" Tears pour from Blaine's eyes when he sees Sebastian lean in and press his lips to Sam's. He can't take it anymore and he presses the accelerator and speeds down the road.

Sam pulls away from Sebastian. "Did I do something wrong?" Sebastian says feeling confused.

Sam shakes his head. "I can't do this." He sees the hurt in the other man's eyes. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. Tonight was perfect. I really needed it, but I'm…"

"Not over Blaine." Sebastian says forcing himself to take his eyes off of Sam's.

Sam nods. "Sebastian, I am so sorry. I want to want this. You are so perfect and…"

"And I'm not him. I get it." Sebastian's heart is cracking, nearing the point it will burst into a million tiny pieces. He doesn't want to show his pain so he paints on his trademark smile and gives Sam a look of happiness. "Sam, you deserve to be happy after everything you've been through, and if Blaine can give you that happiness then I guess I'll have to get used to seeing you two together."

Sam pulls Sebastian in for a hug and kisses him quickly. "You're an amazing guy you know that? Whoever eventually snatches you up is going to be a very lucky guy. I want you to know I really mean that." Sam knew he was hurting Sebastian, but he believed that Sebastian was being sincere with letting him go. "Is there any way we can still be friends?"

Sebastian's smile is real now. He'd rather have Sam in his life as nothing more than a friend, than not at all, now that he's gotten to know him. "I'd like that." He says before walking off to his car. Sam waves goodbye and goes upstairs to his room.

When he walks inside he finds Finn sitting on the end of his bed, waiting for him. Finn turns and smiles at him, "Dis…did you Ssebastian have a good time?" Finn says as he stumbles to his feet as he tries to stand up. He reeks of alcohol and Sam can smell him from across the room. He fumbles, walking over to Sam and nearly collapses when he hugs his friend. "Ssssammy you'resss sush a good friens. I…I'm so sooorrry I hurt you." Sam groans as he wraps an arm around Finn.

"I know you are Finn, but you gotta stop punishing yourself. I already forgave you." Sam says turning and leading Finn back to his own room.

"I knows Sammmmy." Finn holds back the urge to vomit. "I jusss can't forgive myself, you know wha I mean?" Finn says just before he falls facedown onto his bed.

A sigh escapes Sam's mouth as he helps pull the covers over Finn. "Dude, you gotta stop doing this. This is like the fifth night in a row that's you've gotten wasted. You're really worrying me, man."

The sound of Finn snoring lets him know he wasn't heard and he rolls his eyes as he heads to his room.

…..

Three days pass and Monday has come. Burt Hummel pulls into the parking lot to meet with Figgins about Sam's return. Sam is sitting in the passenger seat trying his best to control the uneasy feeling that's plagued him all weekend. It wasn't returning to school that bothered him; he could care less about what people had to think at this point. It was Blaine who he was nervous about seeing. They had five classes together, plus after school glee rehearsals so he knew there were going to be some major awkward tension in the air today.

"Hey," Burt says placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "If you're not ready, or if you want to go to another school, it's ok. You don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

Sam turns and looks at Burt and shakes his head. "No, no I have to do this. I tried taking the cowards way out once in my life and I hurt everyone that I cared about. I can't run away again."

…..

Blaine is sitting at his desk in his first period history class. He sits there trying not to stare at Sam, but he can't help himself. Not once has Sam looked his way and his mind takes him back to Friday night. He was going to talk to Sam about how he felt about him, but seeing him return from a date and kissing Sebastian had ruined any chances of them ever being together. To him it certified that Sam had moved on and no longer had any feelings for him whatsoever. Never in his life had he really been jealous, but when it came to Sam being with another man he found himself being taken over by the green-eyed monster.

As he stares at the back of Sam's head he can't help but want him more than he's ever wanted to be with anyone. He glances down at his notes he's been taking, but every line is covered with "I LOVE SAM" and "S+B 4 EVER" and "Mr. and Mr. Sam Evans." He turns his attention back to the blonde when he sees him pulling his phone out of his pocket to check a text. Sam smiles and Blaine assumes it must be from Sebastian.

…

**HEARTBREAK** is written in bold on the whiteboard in the choir room. Mr. Schuester takes his seat on the edge of the piano bench and glances over his students, trying to not make eye contact with Sam. "We've all had a lot of heartbreaking things happen these past few weeks, and I think that we need to really deal with them. So your assignment is to sing a song that you think will help you let go of whatever kind of heartbreaking pain you've been holding inside of you." He turns to Blaine, whose hand is raised high in the air. "Yes, Blaine."

"If it's alright with you I've got a song that I'd like to sing, and it goes with the assignment, so…" He waits for his teacher's approval.

Will nods. "Go for it, Blaine. Let's see what you've got."

Blaine steps out in the center of the room. "Puck, Artie, and Mike, are gonna back me up on this one…in the autorium."

Once everyone is seated in the auditorium they wait for the performance to begin. Puck grabs his guitar and waits for Blaine to start singing. Artie and Mike each grab a microphone and get ready for their background vocals.

_**(Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Off Her Clothes- By Panic! At the Disco, performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your pants?**_

Blaine's head is down when he first starts singing, with a single spotlight on him. He then looks up and locks eyes with Sam, who now feels incredibly uncomfortable.

_**Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.**_

He starts to walk to the front of the stage and squats into an animalist pose with an expression of anger filling his face.

His imagination takes over and he sees Sam leading Sebastian up to his room, trying to be quiet so they don't wake up the Hudson/Hummel family. Once in Sam's bedroom, their mouths crash into one another as they begin to rip each other's close off. Sam begins to attack Sebastian's neck with licks and kisses as he makes his way down the other young man's chest.

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better love  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
(Artie Mike Harmony with Blaine) Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
(Blaine only) Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

Sebastian pushes Sam backwards and he lands flat on his back, with his legs spread. Sebastian grinds their hard bodies together and Sam groans with ever kiss, every nibble, every lick, and every touch Sebastian offers him. Sebastian's tongue trials down Sam's perfect chest and he kisses his way down Sam's abs, and he smiles when he hears a sigh escape Sam's lips. Sam's eyes go wide and he moans loudly when Sebastian takes his full length into his mouth and down his throat.

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

Sam pulls Sebastian off of his now spit covered dick, sits up, pulling Sebastian in for a passionate kiss. Sam's hands trail up and down Sebastian's bare back. He moans as he feels the heat and control the blonde's hands have. Sam breaks the kiss long enough to grab the lube and a condom from his nightstand. He coats his fingers and slips one into Sebastian's hole. The Warbler moans in pleasure at the intrusion. Soon Sam has him on his back, legs spread and laid over Sam's shoulders as he feels the taller boy's cock press against his waiting entrance.

_**Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat**_

Sam thrusts into Sebastian quickly. Sebastian is begging him for more faster, harder thrusts. Sam smirks as he leans down and engulfs Sebastian's mouth with his own, their tongues dancing inside their mouths. Sam is like a rabbit with his thrusts and he keeps the kiss going to keep Sebastian from getting too loud.

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better love  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
(Artie Mike Harmony with Blaine) Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
(Blaine only) Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

Sebastian cries out one last time before he shoots his load between the two boys' naked bodies. Sam dips his fingers into the cum and feeds it to his lover and then he takes a second scoop for himself. They kiss again sharing the taste of Sebastian's seed in their mouths. This is it for Sam and he fires his load into the condom inside of Sebastian.

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**_

When Blaine finishes the song, tears are streaming down his now red face. Sam looks at him with confusion in his eyes. He starts to go talk to Blaine, but the dark haired boy bolts from the auditorium before Sam is even out of his seat. Sam gets up and runs out after him.

…

After ten minutes of searching Sam find's Blaine sitting under the same tree he'd found him after he blew up about Kurt's death. He remembered that day and how much he wanted to protect Blaine from all of the pain he was feeling. He still wanted that, now more than ever. However, he was confused about why Blaine would choose that song out of millions of others.

"Go away, Sam." Blaine says fighting his feelings and trying to not look at Sam.

Sam takes a seat on the grass next to him anyways. "Blaine, what's wrong? Why did you sing that song to me?"

Blaine starts to laugh an angry and sorrowful laugh. "You, have got to be kidding me?!" He looks at Sam, whose eyes are wide and still searching for some kind of understanding. "I told you how I felt about you. I told you that I _love_ you! And what do you do?!" His heart is pounding in his chest as his blood boils under his skin. "You ignore me and pretend to be asleep!" Sam is about to speak but Blaine won't let him. "Don't talk, listen!" Sam nods frantically. "Then you go and you kiss Sebastian in front of me!"

Now Sam is really confused. "Blaine, I never kissed him in front of you. Why would you say that?"

"Because I was outside your house Friday night when you got back from your date. I was going to try and tell you how I felt again, but I was going to make you listen to me. Instead _he_ was there and I saw him kiss you, so I left. I knew I'd lost any chance of ever being with you." Blaine could no longer fight his tears as they begin to pour again. He gets up and runs off.

"BLAINE, WAIT!" Sam calls out. But Blaine just keeps on running, his heart is too broken for him to listen to Sam anymore. He had to get away.

…..

The next day Blaine returns to school. When he enters into the main hallway he's jumped by two guys who cover his face with a pillowcase and carry him away into. The next thing he knows he's in the choir room as the pillowcase is removed from his face. He's been seated in one of the plastic chairs. Sam is standing in front of him, holding his guitar. He looks around and sees Finn and Puck guarding the doors.

"What the hell!? You kidnapped me!" Blaine yells at Sam.

Sam chuckles. "Dude, it was the only way to get you in hear and listen to me."

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET POSTED. I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BLOCKED, A LITTLE SICK, A LITTLE SWAMPED AT WORK, AND A LOT STRESSED. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I WILL TRY AND GET ANOTHER ONE POSTED EITHER TOMORROW OR TUESDAY NIGHT. I WILL BE IN NEW YORK ON VACATION COME WEDNESDAY, SO I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL AFTER I GET BACK. AGAIN THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT HAVE UPDATED. KAT I EMAILED YOU FROM THE ADDRESS I GOT FROM "OUR" FRIEND. EVERYONE ELSE I WILL DO MY BEST TO RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS. JUST KNOW THAT I APPRECIATE THEM ALL.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine sat in his chair looking at Sam, waiting for him to sing. He hears the doors shut behind him Sam bites his bottom lip and he begins to play his guitar. The heaviness of the intro's sound and Blaine instantly knows the song Sam has chosen.

_**(Haunted (Acoustic Version), by Taylor Swift, performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

Sam and Blaine lock eyes, as each word echoes throughout their minds. Blaine and Sam both begin to remember the night they slept together. Their lips crash into each other as their hands exploring each other's bodies.

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold**_

Blaine's mind flashes to his first day back at school after Sam's suicide attempt. The looks and whispers pierce his already crumbling heart as he walks to his locker. He opens the door and a note falls to the floor.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted**_

Sam remember the sudden rush he got when the cold air hit his skin when Blaine removed his shirt while they kept their lips pressed together as their tongues danced back and forth from mouth to mouth.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

Blaine opens the paper and reveals a sketched cartoon version of him and Sam. Their arms are over the top of each other's shoulders, looking like a pair of best friends. Under the drawing is letter in Sam's handwriting.

_Blaine,_

_Writing this is the hardest and easiest thing I've ever done. Over the past few months you've become my best friend, but something happened along the way. I fell in love with you. I thought having feelings for a guy was a phase I went through just before I left boarding school, but I was wrong. I love you Blaine. I'm in love with you. If you don't feel the same its ok, we can still be bros. I love hanging out with you and I don't want to lose you. I don't know if I'll ever show you this letter. Maybe, when I'm ready I'll give it to you in person, but for now I'm going to just keep it in my secret hiding place._

_Love,_

_Sam._

_P.S. Sorry if the sketch sucks, I'm not that good at drawing._

Blaine slides to the ground as he holds the note and cries into his the sleeve of his shirt.

_**Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**_

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing**_

Sam's mind takes him to when he was in the hospital after Blaine had told him his true feelings and how he wished he could change how their first night together had went. Suddenly he's thinking of how he thought he had feelings for Sebastian who he saw as a clean slate for a fresh start with someone that hadn't recently lost the love of their life, but when they kissed he knew it wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't with _who_ he wanted. However, he fears that it may be too late to change anything.

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

Blaine sits there listening as Sam finishes the song and both are holding back their tears.

_**I know, I know, I just know**__**  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**__**  
**__**  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**__**  
I thought I had you figured out**__**  
Something's gone terribly wrong**__**  
Won't finish what you started**__**  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**__**  
I thought I had you figured out**__**  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone**__**  
Can't go back, I'm haunted**__**  
**__**  
Oh**__**  
**__**  
You and I walk a fragile line**__**  
I have known it all this time**__**  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.**__**  
Never thought I'd see it...**_

The song ends and Sam places his guitar on the stand. He can see the tension in Blaine's body, the pain in his eyes and he knows the song isn't enough to win Blaine's heart.

"Blaine," Sam says as his body begins to shake. "I've been so lost lately. When Kurt died I was there for you, and I started to fall in love with you. Then you told me you liked Sebastian, and," he sees the scowl of irritation on Blaine's face, "…and I know I went out with him, but when we kissed at the bar that night…I thought I was dreaming again. When we got to your house I felt like every bad thing that had happened to us was meant, in some weird way, supposed to bring us together." His eyes drop to the floor as he thinks of how his first time with Blaine had gone. "No matter," his voice cracks for a second and tears well up in his eyes. "No matter how painful my first time bottoming was, I don't regret that it was with you. I just wish I had stopped us and just done what you said at the hospital…let you hold me all night long while you told me how much you loved me."

"Why didn't you then?!" Blaine says interrupting. "Do you know what people whisper behind my back when I turn a corner?" Sam knows but he doesn't say anything. "Date Rape Blaine, Scout Master, Michael Anderson, or my favorite 'The Gay-verter.'" Blaine is crying but he and Sam stay in their seats. "I'm the bad guy because we had sex and said I loved Kurt instead of you."

Sam stays still, unable to move he just listens to Blaine. "Everyone hates me now and you were drunk too." He runs his hands over his face, dragging them slowly as he presses his fingers into his skin. "I know I shouldn't have drank so much, or had sex with you … let alone let you bottom. But from the sudden rush of memory I got from that night, you looked me in the eyes and said you loved me and that I should 'go ahead' that you wanted me to do it."

"Blaine…I…." Sam stammers to speak. "I'm sorry."

Blaine scoffs and his heart aches in his chest. "Sam, I'm sorry" He says shaking his head, "but, I don't think we should be together." He sees the heartache he's causing his friend. "I'm afraid we're just going to end up hurting each other all over again." He says as he grabs his bag from the floor and heads for the exit.

"Blaine, wait," Sam says jumping to the floor and running after the man he loves.

Blaine stops and he turns to Sam with hurt-filled eyes. "Sam I can't do this right now…it…it's just too hard right now." A slight smile forms on his tearstained face. "Maybe we can still be friends." Blaine says before runs out of the room, leaving Sam alone once again.

"I'd like that." Sam lies as the second door opens to the choir room.

Finn walks inside and sees the tears that are about to fall from Sam's eyes. He grabs Sam and pulls him in for a long hug, squeezing him tightly. He shushes him as he speaks, "It's gonna be OK, little brother. I'm here."

Sam hugs Finn back before they separate. He wipes his eyes dry as he calms down and Finn grabs an extra chair for the two of them to sit and talk. "Thanks for helping me Finn. Even though it didn't work, I'm glad I've got my brother from another mother back at least."

"Anytime, dude. Bros before…uh I'm not sure I can call Blaine a ho, I mean he's a bro too, so…." Finn says confusing himself.

Sam laughs, "it's cool, man. I know what you mean. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Finn asks as he jolts to attention.

"No more getting drunk and beating yourself up. I don't like seeing you in pain either." Sam says holding out his hand to shake on the agreement.

Finn shakes his hand. "I promise no more drinking, but the guilt's going to take a little more time, Sam."

Sam nods understanding how badly Finn feels for the things he's done.

….

Blaine is hiding in the back of the library during his free period reading Sam's note all over again. He hadn't notice that Rachel had found him and is standing directly behind him. Her eyes go wide when she sees what Blaine is reading. "Where did you get that?!" She says loudly.

Blaine nearly jumps out of his skin. "What the hell Rachel? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Rachel walks around Blaine's chair and snatches the note from him. "Hey that's mine!" He wines.

She takes the seat across from his. "Where did you get this, because I know for a fact Sam didn't give it to you!" She says in a hushed yet demanding tone.

"It was in my locker when I came back to school after Sam's…" He can't bring himself to say the words.

"Well it was in a box under his bed at Finn's house when he got kicked out and he left it there because Finn barely gave him time to grab his clothes, let alone his personal effects." She says as her mind wraps itself around the situation in front of her.

Blaine feels confused but he looks at the facts and tries to be logical. "If Sam didn't put it in my locker then either you or Finn had to have done it, and judging by the way you're reacting to me having that tells me it was Finn."

Rachel is shocked at the accusation, no matter how much sense it made. "Finn would never do that to Sam! Even though he was mad at him for sleeping in Kurt's bed, he … he would never tell you how Sam felt about you, without Sam's permission."

"Well," Blaine says cautiously, "who else could it have been?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know, but there's something else I want to talk to you about. It has to do with this weeks assignment." She says making Blaine feel intrigued

…

The day has ended and Will and Emma are sitting down to dinner. Will pushes around his peas until they get stuck in his mashed potatoes. He has barely touched his dinner and Emma has taken notice. She slightly tilts her head up from her plate and looks at the vacant stare on her boyfriend's face. "Thinking about Sam?" She asks knowing the answer.

Will drops his fork, picks up his plate and goes into the kitchen. Emma hears the sound of the plate hitting the floor and shattering. She gets up and sees Will on his knees trying to pick up the pieces. "Here, let me get that." She says lowering herself to eye level.

He stops her when she tries to pick up one of the broken shards. "I've got this," he says as he snatches it up. He winces when he feels the sharp edge cut across the palm of his hand. "Ahhh!" He groans as he squeezes his wrist, opening his hand while blood begins to pull in his palm.

Emma gets up and turns on the faucet and leads Will to it as she helps him wash the wound. She grabs a rag and has him press it to his cut while she runs and gets the medical kit from the bathroom. When she returns she cleans and dresses it the best she can. "I think we need to get you to a doctor, it looks like you might need stitches Will."

"I'm a terrible person," he says staring off at nothing. His eyes are glazed over and his mind has wandered off into another place.

Emma now feels concern for her love. "Will, why …why would you say something like that?" She asks slowly and hesitantly.

"Because it's true," He says in a hollow turn, not changing the direction of his stare. "I should've told Sam the truth a long time ago. I should've checked on Mary after she lied and said she'd had an abortion. I should've been his father."

Emma stays silent as she watches Will's eyes fill with regret and pain. She wraps her arms around him. "You can't change the past Will, if you could then you wouldn't have the life you have today, which is pretty spectacular if you ask my opinion." He turns and looks at her and she can see he doesn't believe her. "Think about it for a second. If you had done all of what you think you should have done, then you and Terri probably wouldn't have gotten married."

"And that's a bad thing?" He asks interrupting her.

She scowls for a moment being irritated by his interruption. "Well if you hadn't married her, you might not have come back to teach at McKinley if you were off with Mary and Sam. Then we never would have met. Mary wouldn't have married Dwight, therefore Stevie and Stacy never would have been born and so Sam never would've been the amazing big brother he was to them. And the glee club would never have happened and so many lives would be in shambles right now had you done all of those things."

Will sighs, "I know you're right, but I would've had Sam."

"Will, as much as we want to change our mistakes we can't. If we could we'd lose the lessons we learn along with them." She gently kisses Will on his cheek and takes him by the hand. As much as he hated to admit it, Emma was right. "Come on, let's get you to the emergency room so they can stitch that hand up."

"I love you." He says with a low, almost whispered voice.

"I love you, too." She says smiling.

…

Sam is sitting on a stool on the auditorium stage. The whole glee club, save for Rachel, is all sitting in the audience for the number he prepared with Rachel for the _heartbreak_ lesson. The music plays, Sam takes a deep breath a looks right at Blaine just as he begins to sing.

_**(Why Don't You Love Me, by Hot Chelle Rae performed by Sam Evans)**_

_**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare**__**  
That keeps playing over again**__**  
Locked in a room so hung up on you**__**  
And you're cool with just being friends**_

Sam's mind plays the moments he and Blaine have spent together and he wants nothing more than to take back the things he has done that have caused pain to the people he loves, Blaine especially.

_**Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
And I can't see**_

_**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**_

He thinks of how perfect Blaine looks, but the expression on his face is something he can't describe. He cannot tell if the man he loves is enjoying the song or utterly hating it from the uncomfortable feeling Sam can only assume he's causing him. That is until Rachel misses her cue and doesn't walk onto the stage to sing the Demi Lovato part. Instead Blaine opens his mouth and begins to sing from his seat in the third row.

_**BLAINE: See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
Cause my heart ache can't take anymore  
Broken and bruised longing for you  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for**_

Blaine stands up as he finishes the first part and begins to walk towards the stage, never taking his eyes off of Sam's.

_**Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
So just tell me**_

He walks over to the stage's side steps and makes his way to the second stool next to Sam as the spotlight shows only the two of them. Rachel enters the auditorium and takes a seat next to Finn who squeezes her hand before planting a kiss on her cheek. Sam's eyes break from Blaine's long enough to give her a look of confused gratitude. She smiles as she remembers how she set all of this up.

"_What do you want from me Rachel?" Blaine asked her as they sat in the library._

_She scoots forward in her chair. "I want you and Sam to get your happy ending by binge together, because I know how badly the two of you want to be together." She explains that Finn had told her everything that had happened in the choir room._

"_Rachel, I honestly don't think it's meant to be. Too much has happened for us to even have the remotest of possibilities of ending up together." He can see the frustration on her face. "I know he loves me, but when I tried to tell him how I felt he ignored me! He refused to let me see him so I snuck in one day during school when I knew no one else would be there and he pretended to be asleep."_

_Rachel grabs both of Blaine's hands. "I know about that. What you don't know is that after you left is that he cried for hours wishing he was strong enough to tell you that he still wanted to be with you, but he was too afraid after the whole hate crime incident and he also thought you weren't over Kurt. Do you really blame him for being scared of getting hurt again?" He remains silent. "He tried to give you his heart all over again today and you let it fall to the floor like a dirty tissue."_

"_I didn't want to hurt him, but I'm hurting too! I am tired of being painted as the bad guy in all of this!" He says trying to not yell at his friend._

_Rachel sighs, but then looks at Blaine with great conviction in her eyes. "None of your friends see you as the bad guy anymore. They did at first because of how scared they were for Sam's life and they wanted to blame you; and Finn; and Mr. Schuester, but all of the people that matter in your life have let it go and realized none of this was your fault. You and Sam had drunken sex that was consensual on both of your parts. You saying Kurt's name was probably just some residual grief." She can see she's getting through to him._

"_What if we don't make it? I don't want to lose him again." He says softly._

_She smiles sweetly and hugs him quickly. "The only way you will lose him, is if you don't try and make it work. He loves you, Blaine. He doesn't want Sebastian or Quinn, or Mercedes, his heart belongs to you. The question is do you want him?" _

"_Of course I do." He says without even needing time to think._

_Rachel giggles with excitement, but quickly contains it. "Good then you're going to take my place in the duet I'm supposed to perform with Sam._

Rachel's mind returns to what is happening on stage. Blaine and Sam are both standing, gazing into each other's eyes as they sing.

_**SAM: Why don't you give me a reason? [BLAINE: (give me a reason)]  
SAM: Please tell me the truth [BLAINE: (Please tell me the truth)]  
SAM: You know that I'll keep believing [BLAINE: (I'll keep believing)]  
TOGETHER: Till I'm with you**_

Why don't you love me?  
Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight  
It's killing me so  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?

The song ends and Blaine wraps his arms around Sam, pulling him in for their first real kiss. Their friends all stand up and cheer for them. Will stands behind his desk in the back and smiles proudly at his son, feeling happy that he is now with the one he loves and in that moment he promises to protect him from anyone that might threaten that happiness.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK YOU GUYS. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AGAIN. THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. NYC WAS A BLAST, BUT I AM GLAD TO BE BACK AND WRITING. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT FOR YOU GUYS. AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam and Blaine part from their kiss as both feel an intense sense of warmth spreading over their bodies and their hearts become steady. Sam's hands trail down Blaine's back and settles at his waist. He stares into the shorter man's eyes and a smile forms across his face. He has wanted this for so long now, but he needed one question he needed to ask Blaine. "Do you want to get out of here and talk?"

Blaine places another quick kiss on Sam's lips. "Definitely. I think we have a lot to talk about."

The pair head over to Blaine's house. As they get to Blaine's room, he feels Sam squeeze his hand tighter and he turns to look at the young blonde. It is the first time Sam has been back in this room since he and Blaine slept together. He pulls Sam close to him and places a hand on his cheek. "We're not doing anything until you're ready to do them." Blaine says as he feels Sam relax into his touch.

"Are … are you sure this is what you want?" Sam asks nervously.

Blaine smiles and a slight chuckle vibrates out from his throat. He wraps his arms around the back of Sam's neck, pulling himself up to kiss those perfect lips. When he pulls away he looks at the young man he's with and he does not even think of the things he's had to endure over the past few weeks. "There is nothing," Blaine's voice is strong and full of conviction, "that I want more than to be with you, Sam Evans."

Sam smiles and kisses Blaine once again. When they part Sam is the first to speak. "I think someone in this room said he wanted to hold me and tell me how much he loves me."

Blaine laughs and leads Sam over to the bed. "How about we hold each other and talk about what we want in this relationship?"

Sam nods and they slip off their shoes before climbing on top of the covers. They hold each other close and their foreheads touch. "I love you." Sam says softly. "I…" He stumbles as he tries to speak fearing he's saying it too soon. "I…I know we just got together, and I …should probably wait and…"

He's cut off when Blaine wipes the beginnings of a tear from Sam's eye with his thumb. "I love you too. I think I've loved you longer than I first realized. I think I've loved you since the night Kurt died and you took care of me when I when I was all alone."

Tears begin to well up in Sam's eyes and Blaine pulls him closer, shushing him as he begins to sob. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asks in a velvety softy whisper that begins to soothe Sam the moment the words reach his ears.

He hugs Blaine tightly as if his very life depended on it. "Sam, you're scaring me. What's wrong?!"

"I'm just so…" Sam takes a deep breath as she tries to calm himself down. "I'm so happy right now."

Blaine smiles and kisses the track marks left behind by Sam's tears. "Me too, Sam, me too," Blaine says before kissing Sam on the lips.

Sam pulls away for a moment. "I'm so stupid. I don't deserve to be happy, like this." He stares at Blaine who tries to shush him, but he shakes his head. His whole body is shaking as his mind races around the memory of the day he tried to kill himself. "I did the most selfish thing a person can do, because I thought the entire world wanted me gone."

Blaine's heart breaks for Sam as he holds the trembling teen close to him. "Shhhh, Sam, we….we don't have to talk about this right now. We can just lie here…if you want to." He tries to stroke Sam's cheek again, but Sam sits up.

He shakes his head, "No, no I need to talk about this with someone." He looks at Blaine with loving eyes as his body trembles. "If I can't…can't talk to the person I love about this then who can I?"

Blaine nods and sits up, taking Sam's hand in his. "I'm listening. However much you want to tell me, I can take it, I promise."

…..

Sebastian is sitting down with a fresh cup of coffee at the Lima Bean, and is about to begin reading the _New York Times_when he hears a familiar voice. "Mind if I take a seat?"

He turns and his face shows an annoyed expression. "Wow, he asks before he sits. Not like you won't just sit down if I tell you 'no,' so be my guest." The Warbler uses his foot to push the extra chair at his table out for his unwanted guest.

"Thanks, now I guess you're wondering why I'm here." The man says as he looks Sebastian, who keeps his eyes on the paper while sipping his latte.

"Not really, but if I had to guess, you're here because I know you're the one that sent out the photo of Sam and Blaine making out, and you want to know if I'm going to tell anyone the truth?" Sebastian doesn't even look up as he turns to page 6's gossip section. He doesn't care about what the man has done at this point, but he does enjoy keeping it as leverage against him.

The man grabs the paper from Sebastian and tosses it to the floor. When Sebastian looks up the man's face is red with anger. "Don't make me beat your ass, Smythe. I know where you live and I will hurt you if you tell anyone about me or what I did to Sam."

Sebastian smirks as an idea pops into his brain. "Why don't you grab yourself a cup and we'll discuss this like civilized men, and then maybe we can _cum_ to some kind of an agreement." He licks his lips and the man smiles before going to get a drink for himself.

…..

The look in Blaine's eyes makes it easy for Sam to relax. He dries his eyes with the bottom of his shirt, clears his throat and begins to speak. "After … after we slept together, I didn't blame you for how I was feeling. I blamed myself. When we got back to your house I started realizing what was about to happen, and while part of me knew I should stop us from doing it, there was a bigger part of me that thought I would never have a chance with someone as amazing as you, ever again."

"Sam, you're the amazing one." He says smiling, but soon realizes he's interrupted Sam. "Sorry, go on."

Sam squeezes Blaine's hand in appreciation for his words and his eyes show how grateful he is for Blaine's kindness. "Anyways, after we were done I called a cab to take me back home and still being a little drunk I ended up in Kurt's bathroom. That's when I noticed I was bleeding and it wasn't bad, just enough to scare the hell out of me."

Seeing the pain building in Blaine's face, Sam continues on. "I guess I was too tired to make it to my own bed, or I thought I was in my room or something, I don't know. But, the next thing I knew, Finn was screaming at me and kicking me out. I grabbed what I could and ran out of there. Then you texted me and it was clear you didn't remember us having sex." Blaine lets out a sigh and he fights back his tears as he remembers what his texts had said. "Then Finn texted me that he never wanted to see me again, and then Sebastian sent me that picture."

"I still think he's the one who sent that pic out to the school." Blaine says gritting his teeth.

Sam just gives him a look. "Sorry, I know he said he lost his phone and everything, but he could've been lying to get to you. After I punched him in the face for even taking it in the first place."

Sam laughs. "I appreciate you defending me, it was definitely hot, but I don't think Sebastian would ever do something _that_ horrible."

Blaine groans in defeat. "Fine, now go back to finishing your story and I promise," Blaine says leaning forward and softly kissing Sam's hand, "not to interrupt you again."

"Thank you." Sam says before finishing up his story. "Well Rachel took me in and she wanted me to go talk to Ms. Pillsbury about it and that's when I heard Mr. Schue in her office and she said he was my dad and they saw me, I freaked out and ran. As I was running down the halls I slowed down cause people were…staring at me." He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "That's when I saw the picture plastered across the lockers, except for mine which had that…that word on it. There were people pointing and I could hear some of them calling me queer, freak, gay, or fa…that word."

Blaine put an arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. "In that moment I felt like I was alone and the rest of the world hated me, and I hated myself. I used to go to my dad when I was sad, but he was dead and so was the rest of my family. Finn hated me and I was scared to talk to Burt and Carole, thinking that they might be angry at me too. I was mad at Rachel for making me go to Ms. Pillsbury's office. And, I was…I was…too scared that if I saw you, you'd hate me. So I went to Rachel's dad's bathroom, got the pills and I counted them as they landed in my hand. There were thirty-four of them and I took them all. They made me dizzy and it started getting dark and I kept wishing you were there so that I could tell you…how sorry I was for ruining everything."

Sam's face is drenched in tears and Blaine's is a near perfect match. Blaine wipes his tears and then Sam's, forcing the blonde to turn and face him. "No more tears, okay?" Sam nods. "It's in the past and we've both done things we wish we could change, but we can't. Now," he presses his forehead against Sam's, "I don't want you to _ever_ think that you can't come to me. I love you, and I would do _anything_ to protect you, Sam."

Sam smiles and says, "Maybe we can protect each other?"

Blaine's only answer is a kiss. Their lips meet and their hearts begin to beat as one "_This must be what real love feels like." _ Sam thinks happily to himself.

….

"Now, if I'm going to keep your secret, I'm going to get something out of this for myself." Sebastian's hand is placed over the man's, who quickly withdraws it. "I'm thinking a daily blowjob is a good way to start off my mornings. You'll wake me up every morning with one, and it better be good."

The man groans, but is beginning to get turned on. "Fine," he says through gritted teeth.

"Also I need to have you available at all times for when I need a booty call." The man nods and Sebastian smiles. "I remember the last time we hooked up and I busted your cherry." Sebastian licks his lips again. "The way you moaned was such a turn on as you begged me for more."

"Anything else?" The man says feeling a need for release, but also hating his humiliation.

"Just one more thing, I'd like to call you Noah from now on." He says looking into the eyes of Noah Puckerman, a McKinley high stud, football star, and glee club's resident badass.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, work's been crazy busy lately so I've been pretty exhausted. To the point where I ended up catching a cold and have barely gotten sleep, but I'm better now. To the person asking for a "happy" chapter, don't worry I have plenty of them coming in time. Also sorry this one was a little shorter than the others. Next one should be a long one.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam is walking into his parents' house in Kentucky. His brother, Stevie, and sister, Stacy, come running out to greet him. They jump into his arms, laughing as they're happy to have their big brother home. Sam spins them around and hugs them tightly before planting a kiss on top of both of their blonde heads. He looks up to see his mother, Mary, standing in the open doorway with his father, Dwight's arms wrapped around her waist. Stevie jumps up onto Sam's back and Stacy clings to his leg making him struggle as he walks to the door.

His parents hug him and welcome him into the house. Suddenly his father's phone buzzes in his pocket. He reaches in and opens the text he received. His face loses its joy and he shows it to Mary. She turns to her son in disbelief. "Tell me it's not true?!" Her voice is full of fear and Sam doesn't understand it. "SAM! Tell me you didn't try and kill yourself!"

Sam tries to speak but his throat tightens and he can't utter a word. Mary slaps him hard. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?!"

The next thing Sam sees is his father's fist just before hitting him in the face, rendering him unconscious. When he awakens he's lying in the grass and he can feel an intense heat radiating over him. He raises his head to see his home engulfed in flames. He can hear the scream coming from the inside. He gets to his feet and tries to run inside but there's an explosion behind the front door that knocks Sam backwards.

He feels someone catching him and holding him back from running inside. Their voice is faint but it's growing louder. "Sam! Wake up! Sam! SAM!"

Sam sits up in bed gasping for air, his body drenched in sweat. "NOOO!" He cries out. Suddenly he feels a familiar set of arms holding him and his fear stricken face turns to see Blaine with a worried look on his face.

Blaine pulls Sam in and holds him tightly and Sam squeezes him as he tries to stop is body from shaking.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream, is all." Blaine whispers in Sam ear.

Sam calms down and looks at the time. It's just ten minutes past midnight. "I guess I must've dozed off." He says nodding towards Blaine's alarm clock.

Blaine laughs, "We both did. I just woke up because Finn called. Burt and Carole want you home, but I really want you to stay." He leans forward and presses his lips to Sam's. When the boys part a smile slides across Blaine's face. "Mmmm I wish I could do that all night with you."

"Me too," Sam says before kissing Blaine again, but it's only a quickly kiss. "But, I need to get home. I wouldn't want my boyfriend to think I'm easy." Sam says with a smirk.

Blaine laughs and he and Sam crawl out of bed, "Well someone's feeling better." He says giving Sam's ass a nice squeeze.

Sam moans wanting to make love to Blaine right then and there, but a voice in the back of his mind stops him. Instead he leans forward and presses his forehead to Blaine's. "Waking up in your arms will do that to a guy."

"I love you, so much Sam." Blaine says as his heart swells with happiness, but Sam's nightmare still concerns him. He takes Sam's hand and runs his thumb back and forth over the blonde's knuckles. "Do you want to talk about that dream you had?"

Sam chokes back the lump trying to build in his throat. He just wanted to focus on the joy of being with the guy's he's been pining after for months, but he knows he'll feel better if he talks about it. He takes a deep breath and describes the dream to Blaine. "Then I woke up and you were holding me, telling me that everything was okay, and I felt so safe in your arms."

Blaine smiled, "Come on, I'll take you home, since we took my car and left your truck at the school."

Sam smirks a devilish smirk, "I thought you wanted to have me all night long?"

A sigh-like moan escapes from Blaine's lips. "If only, if only," is all he can say as he shakes his head as he leads Sam out the door.

…..

Entering the house Sam is greeted by Burt, Carole, and Finn. Carole grabs Finn and says that the two of them need sleep. She kisses her husband on the cheek and smiles at him lovingly. "Keep it short; I have plans for you tonight." She says with a fiendish giggle.

He kisses her on the lips, "I don't think this will take too long, honey."

Carole and Finn head up the stairs, both glad to see Sam home and with a sense of happiness radiating from him.

"Grab some couch, Sam." Burt says gesturing for the young man to take a seat.

Sam immediately feels like he is in trouble for staying out late. "Burt, I am so sorry. Blaine and I were talking and I talked about my suicide attempt, and I guess we both got tired from crying and fell asleep. So I'm sorry, and I'll try to not let it happen again."

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow it down there slick." Burt says wanting Sam to relax. "Now, you are not in trouble…wait did you just say you talked about you suicide attempt?"

Sam just nods.

"With an actual person?" Burt says feeling stunned.

Again, Sam only nods.

Burt flops down onto the leather recliner behind him. "Well I'll be damned, and here I was about to tell you to be careful with Blaine after everything that happened between you two, but if you'll open up to someone about the pain you went through, then by all means…keep dating him!"

Sam feels confused by Burt's happiness. "Uh, Burt is everything alright?"

Burt gets serious and puts on his fatherly face that he always wore when he was about to talk to Kurt about something serious. "Carole and I sat down with Ms. Pillsbury to discuss your weekly sessions and she said you refused to talk about trying to take your own life, and she was concerned that you might be internalizing it. She said that could lead to you having …those…those thoughts again."

"NEVER!" Sam says interrupting Burt.

"I beg your pardon?" Burt says feeling confused.

"Never again will I try to kill myself. I just can't do it." Sam runs his hands backwards through his hair. "After I saw how bad I hurt everyone I cared about, I realized I wasn't unloved and unwanted and I hated myself for hurting them. So I can't EVER do that to them."

Burt lets out a sigh of relief. "Good, but I just want to know why you won't talk to Emma about it. Do you think she'll judge you or something?"

Sam shakes his head. "No, no, no, it's not that. It's that I'm scared that I'll end up having to talk about the fact that Mr. Schue is my dad."

"Sam," Burt says leaning forward in his chair, "I'm not say that you _have_ to talk about that with her, but I do think it will _help_ you. I just think that you are going to shut Will out and one day you're going to wake up and regret not having given that relationship a chance."

Sam just sits there in silence. He thinks about how he felt when his parents told him the truth about his dad not being his biological father. He was six when they told him. He can remember his mom taking him by the hand and leading him into the living room of their old house in Tennessee. Then they told him. He didn't understand it at first but as he grew he learned more and began to accept it the best he could, but something was always missing from his life. He had always wondered who his real father was, what he would be like, but he never imagined his teacher was that man.

"Burt, I don't know. I don't know how to even talk to Mr. Schue anymore. It's so _awkward_ being around each other that we just DON'T talk." Sam leans back into the couch and slumps downward. "I just don't know how to handle this."

Burt stands to his feet and walks over to Sam. "You just start by asking him about the relationship he had with your mom and then go from there." Burt leaves it at that and goes upstairs to his wife.

Sam slides his phone from his pocket and dials Blaine's number quickly.

"Hey, babe, is everything okay?" Blaine's voice is smooth and sweet over the speaker, and it helps relax Sam.

When he speaks his voice cracks slightly, "Yeah…yeah, everything's good, I just wanted to make sure you were home."

There is a slight moment of silence. "I'm about a block away. Are you sure everything is alright? I can come back if you need me to."

As much as Sam wanted to tell his love "yes" all he could say was, "No, I'm good. You get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?" He tries to hide his conflicted feelings because he doesn't want to worry Blaine. He doesn't want to be this weak version of himself.

"Okay, baby, but if you need me for _anything_ just call me and I'll answer." Blaine's words make Sam feel like every bad thing that has ever happened to him is insignificant and that he will be happy for the rest of his life.

"Thanks, Blaine. I love you." Sam says with a smile.

"I love you too, Sam." Blaine says happily before the two end their call.

Sam heads upstairs and goes to bed. Just before he closes his eyes he makes a wish. "I wish I was strong enough to talk to my father."

….

Sebastian Smythe is smiling as he looks down at the bobbing head sucking on his cock. "Mmmm Noah, you are the best part of my mornings, now that we've become so close."

Puck doesn't stop his act of worshipping Sebastian's manhood. He just makes the sound of a muffled moan.

Sebastian runs his fingers through Puck's Mohawk, stopping when he gets to the back of the boy's head. He grips the small amount of hair tightly and pulls the head upward. His wet cock pops out of Puck' mouth and flops against Sebastian's flat stomach.

"Ow! What'd you stop me for?!" Puck demands.

Sebastian smirks, "I want you on your back this morning." He sits up and sees the straining bulge in the other boy's jeans. "And I think you want it too."

A shiver runs down Noah Puckerman's spine and he can't help but feel some excitement in being dominated by Sebastian. He had to admit the Warbler was definitely one of the hottest people he's ever been with, but his heart belonged to someone he could never be with.

"Well then, you better get me out of these pants then." Noah says with his classic Puckerman smirk.

Sebastian smiles a similar Cheshire grin. He sits up and crawls over to his lover. He runs his fingers over Puck's bare chest and slides down to the waits of his pants, quickly unbuttoning them. Once he has them off, he stands to his feet so that both of them are eye to eye. He moves forward pressing their chests together as he slowly grinds his cock against Puck's. "Mmm, I'm gonna enjoy this." He says before kissing the McKinley high bad boy.

Sebastian in his kiss with Puck, turns the other boy with his back turned towards the bed. He breaks the kiss and shoves Puck onto the mattress behind him. Grabbing the lube and a condom he kept in his nightstand. He lubes his fingers and presses two of them into Noah's hole.

"OOoohhh! Go easy!" He gasps. "I've only ever bottomed once before and it…" he winces when he feels Sebastian scissor his fingers, "…it ..ah…it's been a while."

Sebastian looks into Puck's hungry eyes with lust. "Good, I like it when a bottom is nice and…," he adds a third finger and Puck yelps but then it becomes a moan when the Warbler's fingers brush against his prostate, "… tight." Sebastian says, just before engulfing Puck's cock with his mouth as his fingers work their magic.

After a minute he puts the condom on, lubes his cock up and thrusts it into Noah Puckerman, like skewer penetrating a piece of meat. Both men moan loudly as their bodies become like one. Sebastian wants to make it last, but he can't afford to be late for Warbler practice this morning. Regionals are only three weeks away, so he speeds up his thrusts and his lover matches him.

Puck cannot contain himself as he feels himself getting closer to his climax and he reaches down grabbing his cock, desperate for release. Faster and faster he strokes and then he screams as his body convulses and his cock erupts all over his abs and upwards onto his chin. His tongue runs over his lips and he tastes himself.

The sight of this sends Sebastian over the edge and with one final, long and hard thrust he fires his load into the condom. Once his orgasm has subsided he removes himself and then the condom, holding the latex sleeve over his lover's face. "You know they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Noah smiles and opens his mouth. Sebastian turns the condom over and pours his cum into the hungry mouth. Puck gobbles it up happily. Sebastian revels in his domination of the man beneath him. He drops the used piece of rubber on the man's face and climbs off the bed.

Puck wipes the condom from his face and sits up, using his forearms for support. "Hey, you wanna go out sometime. Maybe we could go get some take out and hang out at the lake, and then afterwards you can bend me over the tailgate of my truck and have your way with me again."

Sebastian turns back to his guest before he walks into his bathroom to take a shower. "Do I look like your boyfriend or something?" He sees the look of surprise on Noah's face. "Look Noah, you're my sex friend and nothing more, so bending you over the tailgate is all I'd want to do with you."

Noah smiles, "Well if you can bang me like you just did, then I'm game." Puck says getting up and walking towards the bathroom to shower.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asks as he block's the other boy's path to the shower.

Puck feels confused. "Uh, I was gonna take a shower, preferably with you so I don't have to go to school smelling like hot man sex."

Sebastian crosses his arms and refuses to let Puck cross his path. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. You're close are over there," he says pointing at the pile of clothes by the bed, "and so you can shower elsewhere."

"But," Puck tries to speak, but Sebastian won't let him.

"But nothing, Noah. You and I only have sex and you barely get that benefit because you've got a great mouth for sucking dick, and a tight hole for taking it. So buh bye now." Sebastian says now pointing at the door. He watches as Puck grabs his clothes and dresses quickly before leaving. He then turns and takes a shower.

Once under warm water of the shower, he allows his emotions to take over and he slides down so that he is sitting under the spray. He begins to cry as his mind takes him to another place and his whispers out, "I wish he were you, Sam."

….

Sam awakens as the morning sun's rays beam down onto his closed eyes. As he gains his bearings he can feel someone hold him tightly. He looks over his shoulder to see Blaine's sleeping face and he smiles as he feels his love's heartbeat against his chest. His movement causes the former Warbler to stir from his slumber. Sam rolls over so his eyes will be the first thing Blaine sees.

He stares into those beautiful hazel eyes. "Good morning, sexy." Sam says running his hands over Blaine's arm.

"Mmm. Morning, did you sleep okay?" Blaine asks just before letting out a yawn.

Sam leans forward and kisses Blaine gently on the lips. "I slept like a baby, but I am wondering what my boyfriend is doing here."

Blaine smiles as he and Sam sit up a little in the bed. "I was worried about you after you hung up so I told my parents that I needed to be with the guy I love, because I thought he needed me. I had to promise them we wouldn't have sex, but they let me spend the night and I had Finn let me in and explain things to Burt and Carole." He starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks feeling left out on the joke.

Blaine calms himself long enough to tell Sam what was so funny. He whispers quiet so as to not be heard by anyone else in the house. "Finn walked in out his parents having sex. Like just as Burt and Carole were finishing!"

Sam's face looks like he's just smelled the nastiest smell in the history of bad smells. "Gross! That is disgusting!"

Blaine laughs, "Yeah, well after they calmed down, Finn explained that I was coming over and Burt said it was okay, that he had an idea what had you sounding upset." He sees Sam's eyes begin to become vacant and he runs his fingers across his face. "Hey, we can talk about it later if you want."

Sam nods, "I'd like that. Besides this moment is too perfect to ruin, because waking up like this is how I think I want all my days to begin and how I want them to end, with you holding me, me holding you, and the best of them all, holding each other."

Blaine's heart melts and he kisses Sam again, but then he realizes something Sam had just said a few moments after waking up. "Do you realize you called me your boyfriend just a second ago?"

Sam thought about it and realized he had. "Wow I didn't realize it. I mean, I know we haven't talked about being totally exclusive, but I don't want anyone but you, so…"

Blaine hugs Sam tightly, ending his comprehension of speaking. "I'm saying I liked it, dummy. You're my boyfriend and I don't want anyone but you."

The two smile and kiss again, this time with more passion. They try and take advantage of the few moments they have left before they have to get ready for school. When they part they're both breathing heavily and wanting more.

"I love you, Blaine." Sam says feeling better than he has in a long time.

"I love you too, Sam. Now let's get dressed before we're late for booty camp. Regionals is only three weeks away." Blaine says as he bounces up and down on the bed.

Sam groans, but still keeps his smile, "Oh God, I'm dating a morning person!"

…

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on working in Michael Week and Regionals into the mix, if I can figure out how to do it, so there's a little/potential teaser for you guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel Berry storms into the Dalton Academy dormitory and grabs Nick Duvall by his necktie, "Where is that evil little troll?!"

Fearing for his life Nick points at the last door on the right and Rachel shoved him into the wall. She looks back when she hears someone running up behind her. She smiles a devious smile when Santana Lopez comes into her view.

"You know, for a dwarf, you've got some scary balls, Berry." Santana says linking her arm with Rachel's.

Rachel glances down stunned at Santana's action, but then smiles as she gets inspired of the devastation she and the Lima Heights Adjacent Latina are about to inflict on Sebastian Smythe. "Why thank you, now let's go pluck the feathers out of the squawking canary that hurt our friend."

The walk with eerie smiles painted on their faces. When they reach Sebastian's room Santana turns the nob and throws the door open. Sitting on his bed is a sobbing Sebastian, holding his knees up to his chest.

"YOU!" Rachel yells at him, but Sebastian doesn't move.

He sits there quietly as tears fall from his eyes. Santana and Rachel storm up to him, but feel confused as to why the usual snarky Sebastian wasn't coming out to play. "I'm sorry."

Rachel and Santana look at each other with stunned faces. Santana is the first to speak to Sebastian. "OK lady face, here's how it's going to go. You're coming with us and you're going to tell your headmaster, the police, and Blaine's parents what you put in that slushy, because you may have cost Blaine his right eye."

Sebastian looks up but doesn't move. "Sam hates me now. He unfriended me on Facebook and blocked me on twitter. I never thought I'd fall for someone as much as I did for Sam, and when he took Blaine back I…I lost it."

…..

_Earlier that day_

The Warblers and the New Directions had just hit the final note of the Michael Jackson's "Bad" when Sebastian threw an orange slushy right into Blaine's face. The other Warbler's backed away nervously before running off, scared of the repercussion that they might face for their leader's actions. Sebastian takes one hard look at the shriveled mess before him. Blaine's agonizing scream echoed throughout the parking garage.

When he sees Sam's face his whole demeanor changes. The young blonde holds a look of anger and hurt, showing Sebastian just have betrayed his friend feels as he holds his injured boyfriend in his arms. Sebastian's mind races and he wants to cry, but he fears showing any kind of weakness will only make things worse for him in the long run. He looks at Puck whose face is filled with terror. Sebastian just looks at his bene-friend and mouths, "I'm sorry." Before running off to join the other Warblers.

…..

_Present Time_

Sam sits in Blaine's bed holding his boyfriend close while they watch a movie. He feels guilty for getting Blaine hurt. "I'm so sorry baby. If…if I hadn't told Sebastian we were doing Michael week, none of this would've happened."

Blaine sits himself up so that he's eye level with Sam. He kisses Sam softly on the lips, "I love you. But, baby this is not your fault. Sebastian's not over you. I know you say the two of you are just friends, but it was clear he really likes you as more than that."

"Well, I don't want anything to do with him now. Not after what he did to you." Sam's voice was full of grit, but Blaine could see how much it hurt Sam to think about losing Sebastian as a friend.

He cups Sam's chin with his hand, "I love you, Sam."

"But," Sam says knowing Blaine's about to make a point.

Blaine smiles and the bandage over his eye crinkles slightly. "But, you are so kindhearted that you forgive those that don't always deserve it, because that's who you are." He watches as Sam tries to suppress a smile, but fails. "You are the kindest, most loving person I know, and because of that I want you to forgive Sebastian."

"Blaine he hurt the person I love most. He hurt you that's different." He says holding Blaine just a little tighter.

Blaine sighs, "Sam, no matter what at the end of the day you can't hold a grudge against someone. You're even starting to open up about getting to know Mr. Schue as your dad…though so far you've only talked to me and Burt about it, but the point is you wouldn't be the guy you are if you hate Sebastian forever."

A sigh escapes Sam's lips and he knows that Blaine is right, as angry as he is right now with Sebastian, he knows that deep down he's already forgiven him. "Fine, but you have to be angry him for both of us."

Blaine laughs and kisses his boyfriend quickly, "I promise."

"How angry?" Sam asks as they kiss again.

Blaine's hand starts to run up Sam's back. "So angry."

Just as he's about to let Blaine lip his shirt off of his body, Sam's phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Rachel.

**RACHEL: SANTANA AND I HAVE SEBASTIAN. HE'S CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH BABY, AND KEEPS SAYING HE WANTS TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND BLAINE BEFORE WE TAKE HIM TO SEE HIS HEADMASTER AND THE COPS.**

Sam's eyes go wide and he shows the text to Blaine. "Don't let them get him expelled, Sam. The other Warblers have worked too hard to lose their best chance at winning Regionals, and I want it to be a fair fight when we beat them." He watches as Sam dials Rachel's number, "And tell Rachel to stop spending so much time with Santana, I'm worried she might be a bad influence on her." He looks down at his lap and whispers to himself as he shakes his head, "She is so impressionable sometimes."

Sam smiles, trying to hold back the laugh he wants to let out. He hears a cheerful "Hello," from the other end of the phone and he changes his focus. Feeling the pressure to make Regionals the best it could be "RACHEL! DON'T TAKE SEBASTIAN ANYWHERE! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"What? Why?" Rachel and Santana both say into the receiver, letting Sam know he's on speaker.

Sam looks at Blaine, wishing they could make Sebastian pay, but Blaine just flashes him a smile and he knows taking the high road is the right thing to do. "Blaine and I were talking and we think taking the high road would be the best thing to do."

"SCREW THE HIGH ROAD! HE NEARLY BLINDED YOUR MAN, TROUTY! HE DESERVES WHAT'S COMING!" Santana starts to rip into him in Spanish and he has to hold the phone away from his ear. Blaine begins to laugh.

"San…Santana….SANTANA!" Sam yells into his phone to make her shut up long enough for him to speak.

"What, Sam?!" She says sounding quite annoyed.

Sam clear his throat. "Listen, if we turn Sebastian in for what he did, then the other Warblers don't stand a chance, and they've been working just as hard as we have, so we don't hurt their chances at Nationals."

"If we take out their best singer then…" Santana is cut off when Sam interrupts her.

"Santana, when you slapped Finn, you almost got suspended until he covered for you because he wanted Sectionals to be a fair fight, so we're making it a fair fight and letting Sebastian compete." Sam makes his point and Santana grunts on the other end other phone.

"FINE! But if he steps out of line again, I'm using the recording Berry and I just made to send his ass to prison so that he can be Bubba's little soap bitch!"

….

Santana looks at Rachel with great frustration. "Damn it, Trouty Mouth. Why does he have to be so freaking moral?" She has Sebastian held by the collars of his jacket and shirt. She pulls back and chokes the boy for a moment, before spinning him around to face her.

"Listen here, Future King of Douche, if you so much as come near _any_ of my friends again, I will crack one of your nuts, left or right that's your choice." Sebastian cringes at the thought of what Santana could do to him. She isn't done with him yet. "And after that I'll take you to a shady tattoo parlor and get you a tramp stamp that says, 'I Like It Rough' with an arrow pointing at your brown eye. Then I'm taking you to a roadside rest stop and I'm going to leave you handcuffed to a toilet with that _tight_ little ass of yours pointed straight up in the air."

Sebastian's eyes are wide. Rachel wants to laugh; however, she keeps her stern, mean girl face. She watches feeling proud to be a part of this moment, and she was also glad she wasn't Sebastian.

Santana takes hold of Sebastian's chin and squeezes tightly, making him groan in pain. "Now, pretty boy, do we have an understanding or does Auntie Snakes need to pay you a visit?"

"We're goo…goo..good!" Sebastian says stammering.

The spicy Latina smiles as she takes in her victory. "Now run along and don't ever bother my friends again."

Sebastian nods quickly and runs back to his dorm room. Santana walk to their cars and head back home.

….

Sebastian couldn't believe the person he had become. This wasn't the Sebastian Smythe that he knew. No longer did he inspire fear in others or make them bend to his will. No, now he was a feeble excuse of his former self. At least there was still one person he could torture.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell and dials the number. He walks closer to his door and suddenly he hears a ringing coming from inside. The door has been left opened and he could swear he'd locked it after Santana and Rachel manhandled him out of his room. He opens the door and finds Puck sitting on the edge of his bed. "Well, at least now I won't have to wait for you to haul your sorry ass up here to suck my dick." Puck turns and looks at him. "Now get on your knees and suck me off, Noah!"

Puck stands to his feet and walks over to where Sebastian is standing. He can tell by the look in Sebastian's eyes that the Warbler is full of shame and regret. Standing before him is a broken man, no longer certain of who he is or what his purpose is in life. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian." He says calmly as he pulls the other man in for a hug.

Sebastian squirms, trying to get out of the hug. "What…what are you doing?! I said get on your knees, bitch!" Finally he frees himself and shoves Puck away, causing the McKinley high school stud to land on his back on Sebastian's bed. Sebastian smirks, "Well then I guess I'm gonna have to show you who's boss."

He strips his clothes off quickly. Puck stares, mesmerized at the beauty of Sebastian's body, and instinctively begins to strip. He watches as Sebastian grabs the lube and coats his hard cock. He moves over to Puck and smiles as he inserts two fingers, "Be glad I like you, otherwise I wouldn't bother stretching you out."

Puck's only response is a low moan.

"Ever ridden bareback before?" Sebastian asks as he presses the tip of his cock at Puck's entrance.

Puck shakes his head, "No, but I," Sebastian slides inside, "I want to with you…ugh!"

"Good, cause I'm out of condoms and your ass belongs to me and only me, so I better not hear about you and any other guys, or girls getting it on. " With that he pulls out slowly, leaving only the tip inside before slamming it all the way back in at full force. "Do you understand me?"

"OH GOD! YES! If you keep doing that! I'm yours! Forever! UGH!" Noah screams as the most intense wave of lust and pleasure over take him

Sebastian pulls out again, but stays still once the head of his cock is at the exit. "So that makes you my bitch, right?" Sebastian asks feeling his confidence returning.

"Yes," Puck manages gasp.

Sebastian slams his dick back in, "Yes what?"

Puck groans and he can feel his load about to shoot as Sebastian slams him two more times. "Your BIIIIIIIIITTTTCHHHHHHOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO! Puck cries out as he fires rope after rope of cum between his and Sebastian's bodies.

Puck's ass muscles clamp down on Sebastian's rod and he fires his load into the hole. He collapses on top of the body beneath him and his softening cock slips out and cum trickles out of Puck's gaping hole onto the silk sheets.

Sebastian is about to kick Puck out of bed, but he looks at the boy's face and sees that he's fallen asleep. Another strange feeling begins to grow inside the Warbler as he watches the sleeping beauty. He wants to protect him, keep his secret and never tell anyone. He watches as his hand strokes the cheek of the angelic face.

A sigh escapes Puck's lips and Sebastian turns their bodies so that they're both able to lay under the covers. He would worry about the mess they'd made later. Puck presses his back into Sebastian's chest as the Warbler covers their naked bodies with the top sheet. He left arm is now pinned under Puck's shoulder, so he has no choice but to spoon. He's always hated this position. It's too personal and degrading for a young playboy such as Sebastian to be in, but with Puck he found it to be nice and comforting. Another sigh comes from Puck's mouth just as Sebastian finds himself drifting off to sleep, "I love you, Sebastian."

Though the words were powerful and surprising, his body's exhaustion was more powerful and he fell into a deep sleep, where he dreamed of a life he never thought he could have. It is a life full of happiness, and family, a life with Noah Puckerman.

…

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will more than likely be Regionals, which might end up being a two parter. Thank you to those that have reviewed, I really appreciate them. I know I say it a lot, but I really do mean it. The keep me motivated and I tend to give a few spoilers here and there to those that review. If I haven't responded to your reviews I apologize and will try to do better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday**

Sam walks up to his locker feeling excited for this week. Regionals is on Saturday and they were going up against the Warblers and some Saint Something's school of perpetual sorrow or something like that. He reaches his locker and a sliver of white paper is taped to it. He smiles thinking Blaine has left him a note, but as he pulls it off the door and reads, "Leviticus 18:22" Sam knows the passage from the Bible the note is referring to and his heart sinks.

He crumbles the paper and throws it into the nearest trash can as he looks for Blaine. He sends a text to his boyfriend.

**SAM: HEY WHERE YOU AT?**

Blaine's response is quick to return.

**BLAINE: HEY SORRY FORGOT TO TEXT YOU THIS MORNING. MOM SCHEDULED ME FOR A CHECK UP AT BOTH MY REGULAR DOCTOR AND MY EYE DOCTOR. WON'T BE AT SCHOOL UNTIL AFTER LUNCH. YOU WANT ME TO SNEAK YOU ANYTHING IN?**

Sam smiles for a brief moment, but he wishes Blaine were here for him to talk to.

**SAM: IT'S COOL JUST MISS MY SEXY BOYFRIEND IS ALL.**

Sam decides to do what he needs to do and go talk to Emma. He lets his first period teacher know and is excused from class. When he gets to Emma's office he finds her packing up her stuff for the day. Her back is turned towards him and he startles her when he knocks on the door frame.

Emma turns and her shocked face turns to a smile when she sees Sam. "Oh, Sam, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that, I uh….I just…" He can't seem to form the right words and it drives him crazy.

Emma leans against the edge of her desk and crosses her hands over her lap. "Sam, did you want to talk about something?"

He nods and Emma offers him a chair.

She sighs as she checks her watch. "Sam, I am so sorry. I've got a conference I have to be at in twenty minutes across town. I thought I had more time, but I guess it got away from me."

Sam sighs and a look of disappointment consumes his face. "Oh, ok well I guess I can come back."

"NO!" She says as an idea pops inter her mind. "Will…Will is the school's backup counselor. He his planning period now so you could talk to him instead." She cannot believe that she's just lied to her student, especially Sam. But, she can't help but see this as an opportunity to get them to talk about something other than a glee club assignment.

Sam tries not to cringe but he can't help it. "I don't know…"

"Sam," Emma opens the top drawer of her desk and pulls out a white envelope. She hands it to Sam and he recognizes his mother's handwriting on the front as it spells out "Will" in cursive. "If he knew I was letting you read that …. Well let's just say he'd be very upset about it, because he's scared that the tiniest thing will push you further away from him. Now I know what hard time you've had dealing with the fact that your biological father was right her under your nose this whole time, but I think if you read that, you'll understand why he stayed quiet about it, and then maybe you'll talk to him about the thing you wanted to talk to me about just now."

Sam runs his fingers over the inked in name and a tear rolls down his cheek. "OK, I'll read it." Sam says wanting to see what his mother had to say.

Emma grabs her bag and places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're an honorable young man, just like your father" She walks off but stops in the doorway and turns back around, "Both of them. …OH and please place it back in my desk on the right hand side on top of the manila folder that has the mint green post-it note that says 'Pamphlets' on it."

Sam nods and opens the envelope and begins to read.

_Will,_

_I know I have caused you a terrible pain and placed you in the most awful of situations. You were right. I did lie to you all those years ago when we were young. I thought I was taking away your dreams if I told you that I was keeping the baby. I thought I would never see you again. It was naïve of me to think that you would believe that Sam was actually Dwight's son and not yours. For that I am sorry. I know that Sam needs you in his life and if you're reading this then Dwight and I have passed on from this life and my children will need someone to raise them. Someone that will love them like only a father could and that person I hope will be you. Sam is your son, Will, and he needs his father. _

_I thank you for keeping my secret from Sam. Dwight is a good man and never cared that Sam wasn't his by blood. Though, I must admit in the back of my mind I always wished that I had been strong enough to tell Sam who you are and that your absence from his life is my doing and mine alone. _

_I know my son and though he's the most forgiving person I know, this may be the thing that will cause him to hold his first grudge. That grudge is not your fault. You were honorable that day. I still remember the tears of joy that filled your eyes as you told me you loved me and wanted to keep the baby. I also remember how you looked when I shattered your heart with the greatest lie I have ever told and for that I am sorry. Even if he hates you, I beg of you to not give up. It may take time, but he's your son. When he was born I was instantly haunted by your smile and the warmth of your heart, because those are what Sam has of yours._

_Please take care of Sam and mine and Dwight's other children Stacy and Stevie. You're the only person I trust with my heart, which now lives within my children. So please take care of them. _

_Love Always,_

_Mary_

Sam's face is drenched when he finishes the letter. He folds it back up and places it carefully in the envelope. He plants a small kiss on it before placing it as close to exactly where Emma had asked him to place it.

He feels his heart skip a beat as he walks out the door and head towards Will's office down the hall.

…..

Finn is walking down the hall running late for class. As he passes by the choir room he feels someone grab him as he's pulled inside. He smiles when he sees Rachel's beaming face. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Being spontaneous," she says locking the doors. "Mr. Schue is using his other office so I thought we could have a little fun in his other one." She tilts her head and Finn follows her eyes towards the top of their teacher's desk.

Finn is shocked as he realizes what his girlfriend's intentions are. "Marry me," he says catching his breath.

"We've been over this already, after graduation you will propose again and I'll give you the answer you deserve and we'll have a long engagement, but for now I'm in the mood and wanting to get down and dirty in a teacher's office. Are you in or am I going to have to take care of my own needs myself?" Rachel doesn't wait for an answer she grabs Finn by his collar, leads him into the office and closes the blinds.

Finn has never seen his girlfriend so forceful, and he wondered if her new found friendship with Santana has caused some spiciness to have rubbed off onto hi kosher lover.

…

Will Schuester is sitting at his desk finishing up the final plans for the set list for Regionals when he hears a timid knock at his door. He opens to the door to see his son standing in front of his, looking like he's been crying for hours and desperate for help.

"Sam," he says feeling an overwhelming need to be protective taking hold, "What's wrong?" He asks as he ushers the young blond inside.

Sam wipes his eyes and takes a seat while Will closes the door before returning to his own chair.

"I…I uh, found a note taped to my locker and I needed to talk to someone about it, and Blaine's at the doctor for a checkup and Ms. Pillsbury had a meeting…so, uh, um…she sent me to you because you're like the school's backup counselor." Sam could feel his body starting to shake as he spoke.

Will shakes his head at Emma's lie, but he quietly thanks her for her gift. "Yes I am. So tell me about this note?"

Sam drags his hands down his face and sighs. "All it said was 'Leviticus 18:22' on it which I know what it says."

"A man shall not lie with another man as he lies with a woman." Will says and Sam nods. "Well, I'm glad you came to talk about it. So what went through your head when you first saw it?" As he watches Sam ponder he wishes he could've protected his son from this.

"I don't know, it just made me feel really depressed and so I texted Blaine, but I didn't want to burden him with this so I told him I was fine and that I'd see him when he gets back. Then I went to see Ms. Pillsbury and she was leaving and she gave me the …." Sam's eyes go wide as he realizes he's about to spill Emma's secret.

Will scoots himself up in his chair, "Gave you what, Sam?"

Sam has to think quick, but his mind draws a blank and he folds. With a frown and a quiet tone he says, "The letter my mom wrote you."

Will's eyes widen and he forces his anger to remain hidden. He couldn't believe Emma had done that. The letter was private and by showing it to Sam, she might have cost him any hope he had at building a relationship with his son.

Sam can see the conflicted feeling bouncing around inside his teacher. "M..Mr. Schue can I ask you something?"

Will calms himself and without missing a beat he says, "Anything."

"What was my mom like back then? I mean like, how did you two meet and stuff?" Sam's questions took them both by surprise, though Sam less than Will. All his life he had wanted to know about his father and what he saw in his mother that made him fall in love with her.

Will smiles as he remembers that summer like it were yesterday. "She was beautiful. It was the middle of June and Terri and I had called off our engagement and our whole relationship for that matter. So a few of my buddies took me out to one of the college bars in Columbus since I was going to go to school there at the time and that's when I saw her."

Sam moves up to the edge of his seat and listens closely. Will smiles taking in the sight of this moment. It has been something he had fantasized about the day he found out Mary was pregnant.

"After I had a drink or two I finally worked up the courage to ask her to dance." He shakes his head and laughs. "I remember we were both so nervous that it was like watching two penguins trying to two-step. Our toes were bruised and bleeding by the time the song ended, but we just laughed about the whole thing. We went out for a walk after that and we talked all night long. And, I remember thinking to myself, this girl is special, don't let her get away." Will can see Sam's face holding a question.

"So what happened?" Sam asks interrupting the story.

Will sighs, "We fell fast for each other, but we both knew it was going to be nothing more than a summer fling, because we were both headed for other schools and we wanted different things. I wanted to become a teacher, get married and start a family. She wanted to build her career and at the time she didn't want kids. So when the summer ended Terri came back and your mom and I were barely keeping our relationship afloat so we ended it the first week of August. That was when she told me she was pregnant."

Sam can't figure out what he is feeling at this moment. Part of him is angry at his mother for having never told him any of this. Part of him is happy to have this chance, but at the same time he wonders something he has to ask. "Did you want me?" He asks choking back tears.

Will stops talking for a moment and clears his throat. "Sam, the moment she told me she was pregnant I was scared, but I was over the moon with happiness too. I wanted you more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life and when she told me she ended it…a part of me died that day. A part that I didn't get back until last year when Finn walked you into my office and introduced you to me and I felt some connection to you that I couldn't explain, so I pulled your file and found out that you were Mary's son and when I saw how old you were I realized you were mine too. So I arrange a meeting through Figgins, without actually having Figgins there."

"I see, and then my mom threatened to take me away if you ever told me the truth." Sam says thinking back to when Will had talked to him back at the hospital.

Will runs his hands over his face. "Sam, I wanted to tell you so badly who I was and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I am so sorry for how you found out. I was going to have you stay after class and have Emma sit in so I didn't do anything stupid and…" Will is speaking fast but is stopped when Sam begins to speak.

"It's cool Mr. Schue, I know." Sam says interrupting again.

Will catches his breath and smiles just as the bell rings. Sam gets up to leave. "Thanks for talking to me Mr. Schue."

"Anytime, Sam." He says scooping up some papers he needs for his next class.

As Sam is leaving he turns back and says, "Mr. Schue."

Will looks up from his papers, "Yeah, Sam did you need to talk some more? I can get a sub to cover for me."

Sam decides in this moment to do one of the bravest things he has ever done. "No, no I'm good. I was just wondering if maybe after we win Regionals we…I mean you and I could go grab a burger and talk some more…if you wanted to?"

Will smiled the biggest smile he has ever smiled. "I'd love that."

Sam smile and walks off to his next class.

….

Blaine kept his promise and was back in school just after lunch with a clean bill of health from his doctors and his vision is perfect. After glee rehearsal he walks over to his locker to grab his books so he can get his homework done. He feels someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around his smile fades. He was expecting Sam, but instead three members of the hockey team were standing before him. He grimaced when he see saw the sluchies in their hands.

"What's up guys?" Blaine asks knowing what's coming.

The middle one, Rick the Stick, flares his nostrils and grunts. "We're sick of little fags like you coming into our school and stinking it up with your gayness. I mean that Sam kid was straight until you roofied him and had your way with him until he was just as big of a faggot as you."

Blaine's blood is boiling, but he's instantly cooled down by the full force of a triple slushy facial. Just as he wipes his eyes Rick's fist makes contact with his left eye. His head bangs against the locker door and a second punch hits him in the stomach. He can barely breathe as he falls to the floor. The three boys begin to kick him and Blaine manages to scream out for help.

Walking down the hall are Sam, Finn, Puck, and Mike, talking about the number they've been working on for regionals when they hear the sound of Blaine screaming. They run around the corner and Finn, Puck, and Mike attack the puck-heads while Sam rushes to Blaine's side. He helps his boyfriend to his feet. His nose and lips are bleeding. His eyes are black and blue and when Sam's hand brushes against his ribs Blaine winces before clinging to Sam.

Finn and the others have the attackers pinned on the ground and bleeding. Sam pulls out his phone and calls Will's phone.

"Mr. Schue I need your help! Blaine was attacked. We're down by his locker, hurry!" Sam hangs up and looks at his love with worry filled eyes.

Will is there within less than a minute. He has Finn, Puck, and Mike walk the boys to Figgins' office and tells Sam to take Blaine to the nurse since she doesn't leave until late on Mondays.

The three hockey players were expelled for the amount of damage they inflicted on Blaine and the police were called to arrest them. Will calls Blaine's parents and drives Sam and Blaine to the hospital to have the dark haired boy checked out. Two of his ribs have minor fractures and the doctor gave him some medicine to help the bruises on his face clear up and heal his busted lips.

Sam calls Burt and tells him what happened, but Finn had already explained. "I'm going to stay the night with him, if that's ok with you and Carole. I just don't want to leave him right now. His parents are cool with it as long as you are."

"You're a good kid Sam, go take care of Blaine. Finn will bring you some clothes for tomorrow." Burt says over the receiver.

Sam thanks Burt and hangs up. He helps Blaine into the shower once they get to the house. It's the first time they've seen each other naked sober. Sam gently runs his fingertips over the bruises on Blaine's body. He wants to cry but he stays strong for his love. "I'm so sorry Blaine."

Blaine raps his arms around Sam and begins to cry. "Thank you! Thank you for staying, Sam!"

Sam hold Blaine careful not to hurt him further and caresses the back of the raven haired boy's head. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now." He says before placing a kiss atop Blaine's head.

…..

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy dealing with Thanksgiving and dealing with some family drama. There is a reason for my stating that it was Monday at the beginning of the chapter. For the arc of Regionals I am going to do the entire week. Well, at the very least most of it. Some days may get combined into one chapter. Oh and here's a little treat for you all. Someone's going to die in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tuesday**

Blaine had barely slept the night before, he had tried to get some rest but every time he closed his eyes he kept reliving his attack. His only comfort was that when he show any sign of having a nightmare, Sam would pull him closer, kiss the top of his and mutter "I've got you" and he would instantly feel safe and protected. He wanted to protect Sam too though. He knew that being forced out of the closest hasn't been easy for the blonde and after he had gotten back to school Sam had told him about the note and it broke his heart that people would continue to be so cruel to them.

He feels Sam squirm and tighten his grip and he can tell that he's waking up. Blaine rolls over just as Sam's eyes flutter open and he smiles at the beautiful face before him. "Morning handsome," Blaine says before kissing his boyfriend.

Sam smiles, "Morning, are you feeling any better? Can I do anything for you?" Sam strokes Blaine's cheek carefully.

Blaine hides the stinging feeling his ribs are giving him to maintain his smile. "My head stopped hurting and my lips don't feel swollen anymore, and you've done so much for me already, Sam, I couldn't possibly ask for anything else."

Sam is about to say something charming but his phone begins to ring. "Hold that thought." He says as he grabs his phone from the nightstand behind him.

He sees it's Finn calling and he's missed four previous calls from him. "Hey, Finn what's up?" Blaine watches as Sam's face changes to a shocked and sad expression. Quietly he says, "Thanks, I'll tell Blaine what happened…When's the funeral?" Blaine's eyes go wide and his mind immediately thinks of Burt's heart problems.

Sam hangs up the phone and he pulls Blaine into the crook of his arm. Blaine can see the pain written on Sam's face so he hides the pain in his ribs again. "Sam, what happened?!" Blaine asked with worry filling his voice.

Taking a deep breath Sam musters out, "Dave Karovsky killed himself yesterday." Blaine's eyes go wide with shock and he knows what must be going on in Sam's mind. "One of the guys on the football team borrowed his laptop and found some porn on his computer and showed it to the other guys on the team and word got out that he was gay." Sam turns and looks Blaine in the eyes. "They did the same thing to him as the kids at school did to me."

….

Sebastian is sitting in the Lima Bean parking lot when he sees Puck pulls up in his truck. Puck climbs into the passenger seat of Sebastian's car and grabs his lover and kisses him hard as tears begin to drench their faces. When they part both are panting and Sebastian takes Puck by the hand and squeezes it tightly. "Noah, talk to me. You didn't tell anyone that Dave was gay did you?" Sebastian asks as he remembers telling Puck about Karovsky trying to get into his pants at Scandals one night.

Puck shakes his head. "No, never! Not after what I did to Sam!" He bangs his fist against the side of his head trying to punish himself.

"Noah, stop it!" Sebastian yells and makes Puck look at him. "Why did you do it to Sam? I won't judge, but just tell me why."

Puck calms himself down, but a sob makes his voice crack when he first starts to speak, I did…I didn't mean to hurt Sam. I was angry at Blaine."

Sebastian feels confused. "I thought you were trying to get people off your case when your school paper said one of Quinn Fabray's exes was getting it on with guys? Why would you be mad at Blaine? Was he the one that leaked the story?"

The older boy just shakes his head. "No, Blaine was with the person that I loved and the first guy I had ever been with."

"Wait," Sebastian says feeling shocked, "You mean you and Sam?"

Puck shakes his head. "No, me and Kurt."

Sebastian's eyes go wide with surprise and he has to take a minute to think things over.

…..

When Sam walks into school with Blaine holding his hand there is an ominous sense in the air. Clinging to his boyfriend, Blaine cautiously looks around to see if anyone was going to jump out and attack them, but instead he saw people looking at them with shame in their eyes.

Will walks up to them with tears in his eyes. "I need you guys to come to the auditorium. I talked to your teachers so you're excused from class today."

They follow their teacher into the auditorium and see Emma waiting for them. When they get to the front of the stage area Emma asks Blaine and Sam to have a seat across from her. "Now boys, I know what happened with David is probably hitting the two of you harder than anyone else at this school." Emma says trying to hold back her emotions.

She turns and looks at her fiancé as he quickly wipes away a tear trying to escape as he looks at his son. She clears her throat, "Well, the reason Mr. Schuester and I have brought you here is because the school board feels like with the recent events that have happened to both of you…" She has to give herself a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry, I don't really approve of this but I'd hate for the two of you to be asked by anyone other than us."

Blaine looks at Sam who is beginning to turn pale and so he squeezes his boyfriend's hand before turning back to Emma who wants to cry as she tries to look past the dark bruise around his left eye. "Ms. Pillsbury, what are they wanting you to ask us?" Blaine asks, his voice is hoarse from all the screaming and crying he had done last night.

She looks at him and says, "They want the two of you to speak to the students at a special assembly today and describe the things that have happened to you. And, Sam," she turns to the blond, "they want you to talk about your suicide attempt and how the things that happened to you and to David made you decide to do what you did."

Sam can barely breath, but he calms when he feels Will place his hand on his shoulder. He turns and looks at the man, tears are pouring from his eyes, yet he remains stoic and calm. Something in his eyes tells Sam that no matter how painful this may be, in the end it's the right thing to do. "How detailed would I have to go?" asks quietly.

Will speaks before Emma can. "Sam, you don't have to do this." He turns to Blaine, "Neither of you have to do this."

Emma blinks and refocuses on the boys. "He's right," she says in her usual counselor tone. "Neither of you have to do this and I honestly believe that it could have adverse effects on both of you. But, the school for some reason believes that the two of you may be able to get through to everyone. So, we're going to let you decide on this."

Blaine looks at Sam and can see the wheels turning in his mind. "Sam?"

Sam looks around at the three people in the room and says, "I'll do it."

…

Sebastian pulls his car up to the front of McKinley high. Noah Puckerman is still sitting in his passenger seat. His emotional state had Sebastian worried enough to make the older teen let the Warbler take him to school. "I still can't believe it," Sebastian says looking at Puck's phone. A photo of him and Kurt kissing is been pulled up.

"We were in love. He was going to break up with Blaine after we won Sectionals. He was going to do it after their dinner with some of the others from glee club. I was waiting at our spot." Noah wipes his eyes and sniffles, "Other than you he's the only other man I've ever been with or wanted." He says looking into Sebastian's eyes.

The Warbler captain takes his lover by the hand and puts the car in park. "I'm going with you for this. You shouldn't be alone when you do this, Noah." Sebastian felt his heart ache inside his chest as he thinks about the decision Noah has made.

Puck leans forward and kisses Sebastian softly. "I really want to say something stupid right now, but I don't know what you and I are anymore?"

Sebastian flashes his signature grin, "You're mine, and I'm yours." A week ago he wouldn't have ever felt like this, but something happened to the young Warbler, something that changed the way he saw things, especially Puck.

Puck smiled and for the first time that day he felt his heart become steady and the noise that clouded his mind began to quiet. "You don't have to go with me, babe."

Sebastian cocks his brow, giving his boyfriend a look. "Uh, yeah I do. I'm not leaving my first real boyfriend alone to face a firing squad. Now come on, you're late and I need some kind of visitor's pass."

Puck smiles and takes his new boyfriend into the office to talk to Figgins about letting Sebastian audit McKinley for the day. Figgins agreed, but warned the boys that today was going to be a heavily emotional day for everyone. Sebastian nodded and said he understood and that he knew Dave Karovsky. With a smile Figgins sent out an email to all of Puck's teachers letting them know that Sebastian would be joining them.

….

Just after the third period bell rang Figgins announces for all students and faculty members to go to the gym at once. Inside the students file in and take their seats. They all know what the assembly is about, at least they think they do.

Puck sits nervously next to his boyfriend, when he sees Finn and Rachel walking over towards him. "Dude, what the hell!?" Finn says feeling stunned that Sebastian was sitting in on the assembly, but even more so that Puck was hanging out with him.

"Seriously, Noah," Rachel says resting her hands on her hips and giving him her best angry Santana-like stare. "Why would you hang out with the person that nearly blinded Blaine?!"

Puck hangs his head in shame and Sebastian takes up for him. "Leave him alone you little Barbara wannabe. He and I are friends, and both Sam and Blaine have forgiven me for what I did, and believe me I will regret it for the rest of my life, but leave Noah out of this! He doesn't deserve it!"

Rachel and Finn are left speechless and walk away so as not to say something they would regret.

Sebastian sits down and they look up in time to see Blaine step up to the microphone. His face is battered and bruised, but underneath is still the same charming, handsome young man. The only thing new is the feeling of anger and disappointment radiating off of him. Blaine opens his mouth and begins to speak. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves." The entire room becomes silent.

Blaine scans the crowd and sees the faces of children who know they've done wrong and are willing to accept whatever punishment they have earned. His mind wipes the beautiful speech from his mind and only a few simple, yet powerful words are uttered from his lips, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

The dark haired boy turns and begins to walk off as Sam step to speak. Blaine grabs his boyfriend's hand and whispers. "You've got this. I believe in you."

Sam sighs when he reaches the mic stand. He clears his mind and begins to speak. "A few months ago almost the exact same thing happened to me that happened to Dave Karovsky. I was outed by someone from my school and the people sitting in the stands before me watched and laughed, or they made a crude joke at the fact that my whole world was ripped out from under me."

He grits his teeth and doesn't break eye contact with the audience. "The word fag was written on both mine and Dave's lockers. I was told as he was trying to leave people were mocking him and shoving him. I ran before any of you could shove me, but the mocking I remember." He looks at a boy in the audience who he recognizes from the football team. "The football team is supposed to lead the school, but instead it's full of cowards, just like the ones at Dave's school. You think that just because someone is gay or bisexual, or just different, that it gives you the right to treat them like garbage."

He takes a deep breath. "But it doesn't. It makes you small minded, insignificant little jerks that destroy the lives of good people. The sad thing is, is it's because most of you are too scared that being friends with a gay kid or an unpopular kid will ruin your reputation, or make it seem like you're gay too or weird or stupid."

Sam looks at Will who gives him a supportive smile and he continues on. "I hope to God one day you all look back on high school and realize that if you had spoken up, or been nicer to someone, that Dave Karovsky might still be alive. That I might not have tried to commit suicide, or what if you are the person that pushes the other button. The button that tells them that they're not the problem, you are and then they turn the gun on you and your friends. How would you feel if you were the person that caused a school shooting because you didn't like someone's clothes or the person they were dating? I hope it never happens, which is why I'm happy to announce that effective immediately, McKinley high now has a zero tolerance harassment policy. That means that if you make fun of someone to the point that it's not joking around, you will be expelled, plain and simple."

"I just have one last thing to say." Sam says as he begins to wrap up his speech, "To the person that sent the photo of me out to the school, I just want you to know, that no matter how much pain you caused me and the people that I love." He glances over at Blaine. "Blaine, especially." He looks at the crowd hoping to pinpoint the person responsible. "I just want you to know that I forgive you, and with that I end my speech and I let go of the anger and pain you gave me. Now I've been asked to inform everyone that there will be grief counselors available throughout the week at any time you need to talk. Whether it's about Dave Karovsky, or you want to get something off your chest, talk to someone before it's too late." Sam turns and walks off the small stage area and sits next to Blaine who hugs him tightly.

Puck is crying and stands up as Figgins is about to dismiss the students back to class. "WAIT!" He yells and everyone turns towards him. "I'd like to say something!" He looks at Figgins and is granted his request with an approving nod.

When he gets to the microphone Figgins covers it and whispers, "This better not be a prank, Mr. Puckerman."

Puck shakes his head. "It's not I swear. I just have to do this."

He grabs the mic and he looks at Sebastian who gives him a nervous smile, but he knows he has to do this. "My name's Noah Puckerman." His voice is shaky as he speaks, "I uh…I guess most of you know who I am. I haven't always been a good person and a while back I became the worst version of myself." He turns directly to Sam and Blane. "Sam, I…I'm the one that sent out the photo. I..I didn't tag your locker or anything like that, but I was angry and you didn't deserve this." Sam squeezes Blaine's hand tightly as his heart shatters and the entire gym gasps in surprise.

He turns back to the crowd and he can see his friends all giving him death stares. He sees Will writhing with rage in his chair. "I did it because I was scared. I was scared of people finding out that..well I'm gay." Again the entire room gasps and Blaine looks over at Sam who's mouth is now gaping open. "The school paper was talking about me, but I threw Sam under the bus because I wanted to hurt Blaine."

Blaine can feel his anger boiling to the surface, but Sam keeps him grounded, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"You see," Puck says trying to stop his body from trembling. "I was in love with Blaine's previous boyfriend, Kurt. And," He looks at Blaine this time." Blaine I'm sorry, dude but you need to know that Kurt and I were in love and …at least I think he loved me. He was the first guy I was ever with and …you guys," Tears a pouring down his face now, "I am so, freaking sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm s…sorry."

Blaine feels Sam let go of him and he and everyone else watch as Sam walks up to the boy he once knew as a friend and he stands there looking him in the eyes. Puck closes his eyes and prepares himself to meet Sam's fist, but instead he feels Sam's arms wrap around him and hold him tightly.

Sam whispers into his ear, "I meant what I said. I forgive you. But," he pulls back for a second, "Blaine and our friends are an entirely different story."

…..

A/N: OK So I was originally going to have this be split into parts in the Regionals arc, but this ended up being one of those times when I'm writing and pieces that I was going to hold off on, end up getting used because they better fit the moment. Plus I wanted to end this chapter with somewhat of a cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also thanks to those who have continuously reviewed. You know who you are and I appreciate it more than you know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tuesday (Continued)**

"Blaine, wait!" Sam yelled running after his boyfriend.

Blaine doesn't stop; he only walks faster, pushing other students out of his way. His face is red with anger and stained from the tears he cries. Sam quickens his pace and makes his way through the crowded hallway until he is outside the school. He turns right and sees Blaine fiddling with his keys to unlock the driver's side door. Before Blaine can get the door open Sam has his arms around him.

Blaine struggles at first, wanting to be free, but soon he relaxes and gives in to his boyfriend. Sam begins to shush him and kisses his face. "It's gonna be ok, Blaine. I'm here. I've got you."

The dark haired boy looks up into his blonde boyfriend's green eyes and he just could not wrap his mind around anything that had just gone on. He pushes Sam away and speaks, "How can you forgive him so easily, Sam?"

Sam stares into Blaine's prefect eyes and he knows what the man he loves is feeling. "I'm tired of being angry with everyone, Blaine. If I hadn't let go of the fact that you said that you loved Kurt after we made love, we wouldn't be together. But, I loved you way more than I could ever be angry with you, and so I let it go. I'm trying to build a relationship with my dad, and Finn's kneejerk reaction was something that most people wouldn't really be able to forgive, but I did."

Blaine just rolls his tear-filled eyes and his voice cracks, "I get how you forgave Finn, Mr. Schue, and I for what we did, but what Puck did was _so_ much worse. _He_ outed you to the entire world, when you weren't ready. Because of him you felt the way you did."

"I know, but, baby I don't want to be angry or sad anymore. If there is one thing that I have learned over the past few months, it's that life is way too short to spend it being angry at the people you care about. And, besides Puck was just as afraid as I was, and he just came out to the entire world because of how sorry he was for the way that he hurt me. And I think because he hurt you too." Sam tries to take Blaine's hand but it is pulled away before he can grab it.

"HE slept with Kurt." Blaine says finally admitting the bitter truth out load. He watches as Sam's face goes from worried to hurt. "He was having an affair with my boyfriend at the time, and you don't seem to care the slightest about it."

Sam's eyes widen with confusion and shock. "Are you serious, right now? You think I don't care that he hurt you." He doesn't let Blaine's hand get away this time and holds it tightly. "If you think for a second that I'm not on your side in all of this, you're wrong. I love you, and I will never speak to Puck again if it means I risk losing you." He can see Blaine trying to relax, but the fuming rage continues to build. "But, don't be upset with me for forgiving him for something he did to _me_."

Blaine jerks his hand back, "You just don't get it. I may be over Kurt, but all Puck did was open up a scar and pour salt and gasoline into it. Not to mention the fact that he nearly cost me to lose you forever." He can see Sam start to bring up the other factors, but he doesn't let him. "Yeah, I know I hurt you, and that Finn and Mr. Schue hurt you, but those were honest mistakes for the most part. I know that you blame yourself for what happened now, but don't expect me to just sit here and not be mad at him for this. He tried to hurt me for being with Kurt, and instead he hurt _everyone_ he claims to care about."

Sam watches as Blaine opens the door to his car. "Blaine…" he tries to hold him one more time, but Blaine puts the door in between them.

Seeing that his boyfriend is only trying to help Blaine wishes he could be more like him and just forgive others for their actions so easily, but he can't. "Sam, I love you, but I really just need to be alone right now."

Sam can do nothing but watch as Blaine speeds out of the parking lot and down the road. He turns and sees Rachel standing a few yards away. He walks over to her and she hugs him tightly as he begins to cry. She pulls back, wipes his eyes, and says, "Come on, let's go grab some coffee and talk for a while."

He smiles, "Thanks, Rachel."

…

Noah Puckerman is walking towards his locker and he can feel the eyes of the other students watching him. He can tell that they're trying not to judge him; either that or they're all afraid if they say something they'll be called bullies and get expelled. He goes to start turning the combination lock when he is turned around suddenly and slammed against the locker. He can feel that his feet have been lifted off the ground and his vision focuses and he sees the face of his glee teacher glaring at him. Will Schuester has always been known for protecting his students, but this was different and Puck feared for his life,

Will's hand is squeezing Puck's throat, while the other is turned with the side of his forearm pressing into the young man's sternum. Puck can barely breath and his eyes dart around searching for someone to come to his aid, but no one will help him. He looks for Sebastian, but then remembers his boyfriend had stepped away to use the bathroom and should be back any second.

Will's face is beat red and veins in his forehead are sprouting veins on top of themselves. A low growl of words comes from the older man's mouth, "If you _ever_ go near _my_ son again, so help me God, you will regret it Noah Puckerman. You will regret it."

Puck manages a partial nod. Will releases his grip and the young man drops to the floor gasping as he tries to regain his breath. "Consider this you expulsion from glee club."

Coach Bieste appears and grabs Will by his wrist and drags him into the teachers' lounge. Puck clumsily stands to his feet, when his boyfriend finally appears. Sebastian runs over after seeing that Puck is hurt and barely able to take in the smallest amount of air.

He looks deep into the fear and sorrow-filled eyes of Noah Pucker man, and Sebastian begins to lead him outside, "Come on, let's go back to my place."

….

Rachel and Sam are sitting at the smoothie bar across the street from the Lima Bean. Students tend not to notice it since they're too busy getting their caffeine buzz. Sam takes a sip of his strawberry-mango drink and sighs. "What do I do Rach? I mean should I pretend to be angry at Puck for doing something because he was hurt and scared?"

Rachel thinks for a moment, "Well, from what I can understand from all of this is that there is no right answer." Sam glares at her lack of help. "Let me finish." She says and Sam nods. "However, I do think that you need to really be supportive of Blaine through all of this. He may be with you and he might say he's over Kurt, but do you ever get over your first love? I mean even after Finn and I broke up and I moved on, I still loved him."

Sam stares down at the table, "Do you think Blaine loves me? Or am I just filling the void that Kurt left?"

"Sam Evans, Blaine is head over heels in love with you. He would do anything for you. And, if you ask me I honestly believe that the love he has for you is stronger than what he had or has for Kurt." Rachel says grabbing her friend's hand and squeezing it.

Sam smiles, "How can you say that sounding so certain?"

Rachel laughs, "Because Kurt told me he and Blaine weren't connecting like they used to and that Blaine didn't look at him in that same way that he used to. He said it was like they had just become friends with benefits and that Blaine just wasn't in the relationship anymore. So maybe that's how Kurt and Noah ended up happening. I knew that there was another guy, but I _never_ expected that."

"Wait," Sam says dumbfounded, "you knew Kurt was cheating and you didn't say anything?!"

Rachel can see that she's stepped in it. "You have to understand Kurt was my best friend, and I _did_ tell him to tell Blaine, but he wouldn't listen. And I didn't want to be the girl broke up Klaine in case something changed and they patched things up. The morning before he died, Kurt told me he was going to tell Blaine the truth and end their relationship. I yelled at him for it and told him that this wasn't the person that I knew and loved, but he just blew me off and ran off to rehearse with the guys for Sectionals."

Sam shakes his head. "I'm scared I'm going to lose him Rachel."

She looks into his frightened eyes, "I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at each other, and I promise you it is so much more moving than the way he and Kurt looked at each other. So give him time to cool off. Talk to him when you see him, unless he calls or texts you first, but you have got to let him come to you this time."

Sam knew she was right, but he didn't like it.

…

Will and Bieste were the only two people in the room so she knew she could speak freely without upsetting the other faculty members. She forces a still fuming Schuester to sit down while she takes a chair and sits in it backwards. Resting her arms on the back of the chair she says, "Are you stupid or did a donkey eat your sherriff?!"

Will looks at her confused, his anger dissipating.

"You could lose your job over a stunt like that, Will! What the hell were you thinkin'!?" Shannon roared.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I thought Noah Puckerman was a good kid, but I was wrong. Because of him I nearly lost _my_ son."

Bieste takes his hand. "He is a good kid, Will. He just got jealous and scared. We all make mistakes and from the looks of it, your boy has already let it go." She can see him getting frustrated. "Look, alls I'm sayin' is maybe you should take the lesson that your son was telling everyone out there. Fear and anger are destructive emotions and we need to let them go before we end up doing things that we regret."

"I don't think I can let this go, Shannon. Sam is my son and Puck really hurt him. I don't care that he was scared and whatever else he was feeling. He hurt Sam!" Will gets up and storms out of the lounge and goes searching for Emma.

…..

Sebastian lies down on his bed next to his boyfriend. He holds the older boy in his arms tightly. "It's going to be alright, Noah. It'll blow over eventually and things will go back to being somewhat normal."

Puck merely sobs into the pillow and pulls Sebastian's arms tighter around his body until he can feel the Warbler captain's heart beating against his back. "I'm so stupid, Seb. I don't deserve to have anything. I don't deserve you. I screw up everything I touch, just like my old man."

Sebastian plants a soft, lingering kiss on the back of Noah's neck. "Your father wouldn't have had the courage to tell the truth like you did today. And, in a few days after everyone has had a chance to cool down we'll go talk to Sam and Blaine together and try and hash this all out."

Puck "I don't think it'll work. Blaine probably hates my guts and Sam's his boyfriend so it won't matter that he said he forgave me. Plus Mr. Schue kicked me out of glee club so now I'm really going to be alone at school."

"You're never going to be alone, so long as we're together." Sebastian whispers into Puck's ear.

Puck rolls over and kisses Sebastian for saying those words. He runs his hands under Seb's shirt and whispers. "I love you and I want you so bad right now."

Sebastian smiles, "I love you, too. And, I'm all yours, baby."

The two kiss passionately vigorously begin to remove each other's clothing.

…..

**Wednesday (The Beginning)**

Sam sits nervously waiting on the edge of picnic table outside of the school, for Blaine to show up. He had gotten a text asking him to meet him early and he hoped the two could talk. Going through their first fight as a couple had taken its toll on Sam. He had barely slept, but he felt so awake that he wouldn't be needing coffee at all that morning. His body trembles when he sees Blaine's car park next to his.

Blaine gets out and walks up to his boyfriend. They embrace and Sam buries his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, kissing his way up to the dark haired boys lips. When their lips part Sam is the first to speak. "Blaine, I am so sorry for yesterday I…"

Blaine cuts him off seeing the nervousness in his boyfriend's eyes. "It's ok, Sam. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. Puck's your friend or he was, I don't know what he is to you anymore. But you were just being the man I fell in love with. You were forgiving him because that's who you are. But, don't expect me to get over this so easily."

"I don't!" Sam yelps.

Blaine smiles, "Good, but there's more that I wanted to talk to you about, besides getting past our first real fight."

"What is it?" Sam asks feeling nervous.

"I don't feel like you and I are really safe at this school." Blaine watches as Sam becomes confused." I know the school just implemented the zero tolerance policy and that's great, but it's going to take time for people to adjust to it and people will slip."

Sam stands up and he and Blaine are mere inches from touching lips. "Blaine, what are you suggesting?"

Blaine sighs, knowing how hard of a decision this will be for both of them whatever they decide. "I think the two of us should go to a different school."

Sam's eyes widen and he can barely think as he flops down onto the bench behind him.

…

A/N Hope you all enjoyed the second part of Tuesday. The next chapter will be more than likely all of Wednesday. Whatever your thoughts I hope you will take the time to leave a review and let me know what you think of how the story's going and by all means take guesses at what's coming up next. As always thank you to those that have reviewed so far.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wednesday (Continued)**

Puck has just opened his locker when he hears Principal Figgins calling his name. He turns and see the old man with a very serious look on his face. Noah's spine tingles in fear as he knows this cannot be a good thing. He follows the principal into his office and is immediately told to sit down. Walking in moments after the door is shut are his mother and Will Schuester.

Puck can see the anger and disappointment on Will's face and on his mother's face. His mother can't even look at him. Will on the other hand looks like he is trying to shoot heat beams from his eyes so that Puck will just burst into flames and burn until all that remains is a smoking pile of ashes. Puck only wished his teacher had that power. Being a pile of ashes would mean no longer having to deal with any of this, but that would be taking the easy way out and walking away. That was his father's way of handling things and he refuses to go down that path. Whatever punishment Figgins hands him he will take it like a man.

"Mr. Puckerman, as noble as your confession was yesterday; I am sorry to say that the school board has decided to expel you." Figgins says leaning onto his desk.

Puck's jaw drops and he looks at his mother and teacher for help, but his mother looks away from him and Will just sits there staring blankly. The young man gets up and begins to walk out the door. He turns back to Figgins and says, "I'm sorry for the things that I did. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'll just go get my things and then I'll never bother anyone from this school again."

Will watches as his student walks out the door. Mrs. Puckerman gets up and follows her son out the door. The glee teacher turns to the principal, "As much as I hate to say this, but was expelling him really the right thing to do?"

Figgins sighs, "William, my hands are tied. The school board is worried that the new zero tolerance policy won't be effective if we do not punish Noah Puckerman for what he did to Sam Evans."

Will shakes his head. No matter how angry he may be with Puck right now, he knows how badly the boy wants to graduate. "There has to be a better way to handle this. Puck didn't write that word on Sam's locker, and he didn't make copies of the picture and post it on the walls."

"But, he did admit to being the one that sent out the photo to other students." Will knew Figgins was right about that, but the severity of the punishment didn't fit the crime. He just didn't know how to make it right.

…..

As Puck is clearing out his locker his mother walks up to him. "Noah, when you get home, I expect you and your things to be of my house by the time I get home from work."

"But, mom…" Puck tries to speak, his eyes pleading for his mother to change her mind.

She slaps him hard across the face. "You're worse than your pathetic excuse of a father. At least he wasn't a little faggot whore, like you." She turns and walks off, leaving her son broken and gasping for air.

He feels someone grab him and pull him into a nearby empty classroom. The person lets him go from their powerful grip and he sees the face of Coach Bieste staring back at him. "It's gonna be alright punkin'. I want you to come an' stay with me."

"B…B...But why?" Puck sobs, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his leather jacket. "I'm not exactly a nice person…I don't des…deserve.."

Shannon hugs him, "Punkin' you gotta stop bein' so gosh darn hard on yourself. People make mistakes and you stood up in front of everyone and owned up to yours. Now would a terrible person do that?"

Puck can only shake his head.

"I didn't think so. Now let's go grab your stuff from your locker and your house and we'll go fix up the guest bedroom for you. Then we'll work on a plan to get you back into this school and back into glee club where you belong." Puck turns and looks at the wonderful woman and throws his arms around her and begins to cry harder than he's ever let anyone see him cry.

…..

During lunch Sam asks Rachel to meet him in the choir room to discuss something in private. When she arrives he locks the door and tells her everything that happened when he and Blaine met up that morning.

"BLAINE WANTS YOU TO WHAT?!" Rachel yells at Sam.

He covers her mouth and shushes her. "Not so loud. I haven't given him an answer yet. I don't want to freak him out. Or tell anyone else for that matter."

"You're not actually considering this are you?!" Rachel looks into her friend's eyes and can see from the look at them he is. "Oh my God, Sam! How could you even begin to think of leaving again?!" He starts to explain but she won't shut up. "You told me the reason you didn't take Burt up on his offer to let you transfer after all that had happened was because you didn't want to run away from your problems. You wanted to face them head on and not let anyone keep you from living your life however you choose."

Sam frumps his shoulders and leans back against the wall behind him. "I know, Rachel, but I love him and I'm scared if I tell him that I don't want to leave or that I don't want him to leave either that I'll end up losing him forever."

Rachel places her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Sam, if you leave because Blaine wants you to, you will end up resenting him for it when you begin to miss all of your friends and your family."

He sighs, "I know, but what if I tell him I don't want to go and he breaks up with me because of it?"

She hugs him tightly, "Then his is the biggest idiot on the planet." She pulls back and can see the fear in her friend's eyes. "You just need to be honest with him and everything will work out."

He forces a smile, "I hope you're right."

Just then Mike comes running in. "Sam!" He bends over to catch his breath.

Sam and Rachel walk over to him. "Woah, Mike, what's going on?"

He sits up, "Puck….just got," He takes a deep breath, "expelled."

Sam and Rachel's eyes widen in shock. Neither of them expected him to be expelled after coming forward. "I have to fix this," Sam says turning to Rachel, "go get everyone and tell them to be in the choir room. We can't let this happen." Rachel nods and Sam runs out of the room to the one person he knew would be able to help them.

….

Blaine is searching other schools on the library during his free period. He was expecting Sam to join him since both of them have this time of the day off from classes, but he figured Sam was simply saying his goodbyes and telling everyone that by the time Regionals was over they would be transferring to a new school. If only he could find on.

Dalton was out of the question since he was pretty sure Sebastian would be a major pain in the neck and with him now dating Puck it would be even more awkward. The deaf school was out since; well neither Sam nor Blaine was deaf. The only school that looked promising was Carmel High, and he knew Sam would never go to there since it was McKinley's major rival. He drops his head onto the edge of the desk feeling exasperated as he groans in frustration.

"Having trouble picking out a new school for you and Sam?" Blaine turns and sees Finn standing behind him.

He rubs the red bump on his forehead and winces when he accidently takes a deep breath, the sting of his crack ribs reminding him he still needs to take it easy. "You could say that."

Finn takes a seat next to his friend and rival. "Dude is there anything I can do to help?...I don't mean about helping you two leave, but I mean if you wanna talk to someone besides Sam or Ms. Pillsbury about what happened to you, I'm here for you."

Blaine smiles, "Thanks Finn, but this isn't something you'd understand."

"Try me." Finn says taking on the challenge.

The shorter boy shrugs, "OK, well you knew I was attacked at my old school's Sadie Hawking's dance right?"

Finn nods, "Yeah, Kurt told me before prom last year. He wanted me to keep an eye out for you…but then I got kicked out so that didn't really work out."

The boys laugh for a moment, and then Blaine resumes where he left off. "Well, what happened this time," He has to force himself to take a deep breath so he doesn't lose his control over his emotions. "It was pretty much the same, except this time I felt even weaker."

"Why?" Finn says giving Blaine a needed moment to calm himself.

Blaine sighs, "Because last time I tried to protect my friend, because he was smaller and frail, but this time I… I was the" tears begin to pour down his face and Finn quickly hugs his friend.

"You were wanting Sam to protect you, weren't you." Finn whispers and he can feel Blaine nodding against his chest.

When the darker haired boy catches his breath and the tears are not quite as bad he asks a question. The real reason he asked Sam to transfer schools. "Finn," Blaine says pulling back.

"Yeah, Blaine?" Finn lets go of the former Warbler and waits for a response.

"Do you…" He cannot believe how selfish of a question he is about to ask, but he has to because he fear his heart might shatter from the pressure being produced by an overwhelming fear. "Do you think Sam would ever…cheat on me? Like Kurt did?"

Finn closes his eyes. He knew there had been a missing piece to the puzzle, and this was it. He opens his eyes and gives Blaine the most honest answer he can. "I don't know."

Blaine drops his head.

"What I mean is, you never know what's going to happen down the road, but you can't let the fear of getting hurt keep you from being happy with the person that you love." Blaine looks at Finn, stunned at the wisdom his new friend possessed. "Look if I let my fear of getting hurt get to me, I'd be locked up in some padded room, rocking back and forth in a corner, singing, Coom by ya over and over." He shakes Blaine's shoulders, "Just talk to Sam and tell him how you feel. You guys love each other."

Both boys look up and see Sam come running into the library. He turns and sees them. A look of worry has taken his face and it gets even worse when he sees Blaine's tear stained cheeks. "Blaine are you ok?"

Blaine wipes his eyes, "Uh, yeah, Finn was just helping me talk through some of this stuff, and I think you and I need to talk."

Sam feels confused but he needs to get everyone together to figure out how to help Puck stay in school. "OK, yeah. Um Finn, the others are in the choir room waiting for all of us. Tell them Blaine and I will be there in a second."

Finn is now the confused one. "OK, what's going on?"

Sam looks at his best friend and boyfriend and prays that they will both want to help. "Puck got expelled for coming forward and we're all going to try and find some kind of loophole so that he can come back and graduate."

Finn can see from his peripheral that Blaine's heart has just dropped to the floor. As he walks out the door he turns back and looks at Blaine and mouths, "Just breathe and talk to him."

Sam can see the pain on his boyfriend's face. "Blaine, what's wrong? Look if you don't want to help Puck I understand, I just don't want to see him lose everything he's worked for over a stupid mistake." He can see Blaine wanting to say something bad about Puck, but Sam keeps talking. "Look I made a mistake and tried to kill myself. Finn made a mistake and kicked me out of the house. You called me Kurt after sex. And, my dad lied to me for two years after he found out about me. So please, just cut him some slack on this one. Don't talk to him, be mean, get angry over the stuff he did with Kurt, but he doesn't deserve to be expelled."

"You're right." Blaine says choking back his pride

Sam's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his skull. He was expecting at least some resistance from Blaine on this matter, but he just cannot wrap his head around Blaine's being so understanding.

"Look, "Blaine says and Sam sighs in relief, "I might not be is biggest fan, but Puck is still a member of New Directions, or he was until Mr. Schuester kicked him out after threating him if he so much as looked at you wrong."

"WHAT?!" Sam says not having heard this bit of news.

Blaine rolls his eyes, "He just did what any dad who loved his son would do in that situation. I mean Burt nearly put Karovsky through a wall remember?"

Sam nods, "Yeah I guess."

"Look, as long as I get to be mad at him and give him crap for screwing Kurt behind my back, I'll help fix this mess he made, but I need you to promise me two things." Blaine says taking Sam's hand.

Sam smiles, "Name it, anything, I'll do it."

Blaine smirks, "First, you promise to _never_ do anything sexual with Noah Puckerman, _ever_."

"Done, and gross. The dude's kind of my friend, but with as many questionable people as he's been with I'd have to wear a hazmat suit before going near his junk." Sam says making Blaine laugh.

Blaine presses his lips to Sam's and then pulls away to reveal his last condition. "And second, after we win Regionals, I want you to make love to me."

"You mean you want me to…" Blaine cuts Sam off before he can finish.

"I want you to be the first guy to ever top me." He pulls Sam in for a quick kiss and then hugs him tightly. "It never happened with Kurt because something always felt off when he would want to top, but with you I feel like I'm ready."

Sam plants a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "I know we haven't had sex since the first time we hooked up, but I need to tell you something. Something I lied to the other guys about when I came back."

Blaine looks up and begins to feel worried something might be wrong, "What is it?"

Sam sighs, knowing he shouldn't have been embarrassed about this secret but he is after all a teenage boy. "I never slept with anyone before you."

Blaine's eyes widen, "You mean…Oh my God, Sam. I promise you this time will be so much better than the first!"

Sam kisses Blaine's forehead. "Hey, I want you to know I don't regret my first time being with you. Yeah it hurt, but at the same time on some emotionally driven level, it was the greatest experience of my life, because it was with you."

Blaine was speechless and all he could do was press his lips to Sam's before the two went off to join the others in the choir room.

…

A/N

Thank you all who reviewed the last few chapters. You have all brought me so much more inspiration and I can't wait for you all to see what happens next. I will get around to responding to everyone's reviews soon. Work's just been crazy busy, but I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the story. Again thanks for the reviews. Oh and coming soon expect someone from the dead to make an appearance. The person they speak to might surprise some of you.


	20. Chapter 20

**ALERT IF YOU'RE ALERGIC TO LEMONS SKIP OVER THE THIRD PART OF THIS CHAPTER….ALL OTHERS ENJOY!**

**Thursday**

Tonight was the one chance Noah Puckerman had to get back into school. All of the members of the glee club and the football team were there for support, the football team was mostly there because Bieste made them. Will spoke first, then Coach Bieste and Emma, after that were Finn, Rachel, and Sam, the final person that asked to speak surprised everyone. Blaine Anderson walked up to the podium and looked over to his left and saw Puck sitting there, looking so ashamed and terrified. Blaine couldn't help but feel pity for the older boy. He turns and looks back at Sam who is still picking his jaw up off the floor after seeing Blaine ask to speak.

Blaine flashes his boyfriend a calming smile before turning his attention to the school board. "Everyone has all said all of these nice things about Noah Puckerman, and in the past I probably would have been standing here saying the exact same things," He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "but, the things he's done has completely changed the view I had of him. I don't see the person who was so determined to graduate. Instead I see someone who was terrified to be a man and tell the truth. He doesn't deserve mercy for the things that he did." He can hear his friends whispering about how confused they all seemed and he begin the feel nervous.

He glances back at his boyfriend and gives him a reassuring look and so Sam does the same, restoring Blaine's confidence. He turns back to the board. "We have to though. We have to do the right thing here and forgive Noah Puckerman for the things that he did, or else we will hold on to this anger we all have for him."

He points to Sam, "My boyfriend was caught in the crossfire of Noah's mistake, and almost took his own life. Yes, there were other factors at play, but Noah was the two tons of straw that broke the camel's back, and I'm angry at him for it." He shakes his head. "I am tired of being angry. For too long I've held in so much of it that it's made me a person I don't like." Looking at Puck a tear falls from Blaine's eye, 'I forgive you Puck, for all of it. It may take me a while to really let it go, but I'm letting go of at least part of it today."

He chokes back his tears and concludes his speech and walks out of the room. Sam gets up and runs out after him. When he hears the door close behind him, Blaine turns around and sees the only person he wants in this moment. He throws his arms around Sam's body and sobs into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Sam. For everything. Ruining your first time, not seeing that you had feelings for me, not being there to protect you, for asking you to leave this school…God, Sam I am so freaking sorry."

Sam pulls in tighter and shushes him, "Blaine it's okay, baby. I've got you and you don't have to apologize anymore. I love you and that's all that matters."

Blaine pulls away, only a few steps and wipes his eyes as he leads Sam over to a bench. He stares deeply into Sam's eyes. "I really am sorry about the whole transferring thing."

"Blaine I already told you it's okay." Sam says squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

The dark haired boy shakes his head, "No it's not. I was being selfish and I was scared that what happened with Kurt, w…with him cheating on me and all…that…that you might do the same."

Sam took Blaine's face in his hands and looked his deeply in the eye, "I love you, Blaine Anderson, and nothing is ever going to change that. I could never, will never, cheat on you." And with that he pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. The kiss deepened between them for only a moment and in that moment Sam knew he was ready for something more, something that would make their relationship stronger.

Just then the doors to the meeting room open and Mike comes running out. "They're letting him back in!"

Sam and Blaine turn and smile at their friend. "That's awesome!" Sam yells and he throws his arms around Blaine's neck, knowing it was his words that changed the board's mind about expelling Puck.

"I know, but they said he has to attend anger management classes with an outside specialist and meet with Ms. Pillsbury at least three times a week, plus maintain a C average." Mike says and Sam and Blaine know that the road to graduating just got a lot more difficult.

Mike reenters the meeting room and Blaine kisses Sam quickly while they're alone. "I know Burt and Carole are in D.C. for the next couple of days and my parents are out of town for their anniversary. I was thinking," He blushes and rubs his thumb over the back of Sam's hand. "I was thinking maybe you could come over and spend the night and we could just make out all night long. If you wanted to of course."

Sam laughs, "Yeah, let me go tell Finn I'm staying over. I'm sure he'll love having the house to himself so he and Rachel can have some alone time. Plus I wanna tell my dad goodnight and see if he wants to grab dinner at Breadstix just me and him after we win at Regionals this weekend."

Blaine smiles and lets out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny," Sam asks curiously.

Blaine composes himself, "You do realize that's like the fourth time you've called Mr. Schue your dad right?"

Sam's eyes widen. "No it isn't. I've been calling him Mr. Schue every time."

Blaine's smile grows bigger. "Yes you have. Rachel even told me you said it in front of her the other day when you guys were eating dinner."

Sam holds a skeptical look and out of the corner of his eye he sees Rachel walking out of the meeting room. "Rachel come here!"

She turns and smiles at her friends, "What's up? Oh Blaine that was a really awesome speech, although you had me a little worried…"

Sam cuts her off before she can start her tangent, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great, now I need to ask you something.

Rachel scowls at her friend, "What is it?"

"The other day did I refer to Mr. Schue as my _dad_?" Sam asks feeling strange.

Rachel smiles and nods, "Yeah you did…Why do you ask?"

Blaine chimes in for his boyfriend now, "Because he's said it like four times now and he doesn't even realize he's doing it."

Rachel laughs, "Are you serious? That's insane! How have you not noticed?"

Sam scoffs, "I don't know, maybe on some level I've gotten to where I see him as my dad. I don't know it's all so confusing.

"Well," Rachel says putting her hands on Sam's shoulders, "whatever the reason I think it's a good thing. You deserve to be happy and having family brings happiness, and Mr. Schue is _your_ family, Sam. So, don't worry about if you're hurting your dad's memory by calling Mr. Schue 'dad,' he'd be happy for you."

Sam smiles down at his friend, "Thanks, Rachel, you really are my best friend you know that?"

"You're mine too, Sam." She says hugging him. "Now, tell Finn I'll see him at his house later. I'm going to get an overnight bag. My dad's think I'm staying at Tina's."

Sam laughs as she walks off. He turns to Blaine, "Why don't I meet you at your place. I've gotta get an overnight bag too, so I'll be over in like half an hour."

Blaine kisses his boyfriend quickly, "Okay, but don't be late."

"I won't," Sam says before going into the meeting room.

….

Inside he tells Finn that Rachel was getting her things and that he was spending the night with Blaine, which Finn was very happy about. Puck had spoken to him briefly and thanked him for what he and Blaine had done for him and again he apologized for his wrongdoings. After Puck left Sam found Mr. Schue standing by the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hey da…Mr. Schue." Sam says catching himself before he could complete the word.

Will smiles at his son hearing the name almost come out of his mouth. "Hey, Sam what's up?"

"I uh, was wondering if maybe after we win Regionals , you and I could um, you know go have dinner or something and talk about …stuff." Sam says feeling more nervous than he has in his entire life. Something has been on his mind since he started talking to his father, though he was scared to bring it up and accidently rush things between them.

Will feels overwhelmingly happy, "Yeah of course."

"Great!" Sam says happily just before he begins to walk off.

"Oh and Sam." Will says causing Sam to turn around.

"Yeah," The young man says hoping Will isn't going to change his mind.

Will's face changes to a more relaxed, but parental version, "I didn't mean to overhear, but I did, and I want you to know that you don't have to feel like you have to call me that."

"Call you what?" Sam asks trying to play it cool.

"Dad," Will says in a lower tone. Sam's eyes widen and Will instantly regrets mentioning it. "I…I'm just saying that as happy as I am on the inside about it, I don't want you to feel pressured to say it if you don't want to. You can call me Will, or Mr. Schue, or even one of Sue's various nicknames for me, just as long as you're speaking to me and we continue to build this relationship to what it should be." He can see Sam's become slightly uncomfortable. "Look, all I'm saying is, you're my son and I love you, and I want us to be close, and if being close means you calling me, 'Captain Brillopad' or tell me that 'elves live inside the product coated tree houses they've built in my hair' I won't care."

Sam hugs his father, "Thanks, dad." He sighs, knowing it was slip, but he doesn't take it back. He doesn't want to ruin the moment he's wanted for so long.

…..

About twenty minutes later Rachel has arrived at Sam and Finn's house. Sam is just walking out the door when he sees Rachel walking up the walkway to the house. "Hey, Rachel, you and Finn have fun and be safe."

She laughs and tells him the same. Finn greets her at the door and their lips meet as Sam drives off, happy for his friends. Once inside Rachel becomes like a wild animal and begins ripping Finn's shirt off of his body and then his pants as she pushes him onto the a seated position on the couch. She hikes up her skirt and Finn's eyes widen when he sees she's not wearing any underwear. He tries to remove her top, but she pushes his hands back and does it herself. He places his hands on her back and begins to run them up and down.

He can feel heat radiating off of her skin and he can't tell if she's just really turned on, or has a fever. Looking at her face he can see her beginning to sweat and all they've done so far is have Rachel give Finn a sexy lap-dance. Her face is starting to get pale and she climbs off over he almost naked boyfriend. "Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

She doesn't have time to make it to the bathroom, but manages to make it to the small trashcan in the living room before she begins to throw up.

…..

When Sam knocks on Blaine's door his phone buzzes in his pocket.

**BLAINE: DOOR'S OPEN. COME UPSTAIRS.**

Sam lets himself in and makes his way up the stairs and over to Blaine's room and knocks on the door.

"Close your eyes!" Blaine yells from behind the door.

Sam rolls his eyes and closes them. "Okay, they're closed."

Blaine opens the door slightly and sees that Sam is telling the truth. He opens the door, steps out and barley closes it behind him. He goes behind Sam and covers his eyes.

"I won't peak I promise." Sam says laughing at Blaine's surprise.

Blaine kisses the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Just trust me on this one."

Blaine pushes the door open and walks Sam inside and removes his hand. Sam's face lights up with joy as he sees the surprise Blaine has given him. "You told me you loved the stars and this was the closest thing I could get to the real thing."

"It's perfect." Sam whispers.

All around the room Blaine has hung and draped white Christmas lights. On the strands at silver stars from the party supply store and the sight has Sam feeling so happy tears are forming in his eyes. Blaine wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "I was going to lay down some blankets in the backyard, but it's cloudy outside and my neighbor to the right is kind of homophobic, so I thought this was a better idea."

"I love you so much Blaine." Sam says turning and pressing his lips to Blaine's. He takes in the sight of Blaine without hair gel and he can't help but think he looks sexier without it. He wants to compliment him on the curly locks, but he refrains knowing how self-conscious his boyfriend is about his hair.

Blaine smiles feeling the happiness radiating off of his taller boyfriend. "I love you too, Sam." He nods towards the bed. "You wanna lie down so I can kiss those perfect lips of yours all night long?"

Sam shakes his head. "Nope."

Blaine's face sinks and he feels confused.

Sam places of finger under Blaine's chin and makes eye contact once again. "I want you to make love to me." He whispers.

Blaine's eyes widen. "Are…are you sure?"

Sam presses lips to Blaine's and leads the smaller boy to the bed. "I've never wanted anything more. I want you to make love to me again, and this time I know it will be the most perfect thing in the world."

"Sam I'm so sorry about the last…" Blaine is shushed by Sam's finger being pressed to his lips.

"No more saying you're sorry for that. I told you, it was amazing, except for two things." Sam says running his hands down to the bottom of Blaine's shirt.

A soft moan escapes the dark haired boy's lips, "I promise this time I won't hurt you, Sam." Blaine says before removing Sam's shirt. His hands trail down the perfect abs of the blond Adonis until he reaches the button on the pants.

Before long both young men are naked and taking in the sight of each other. Their bodies collide and Sam begins to kiss his way down Blaine's chest. He drags his tongue down Blaine's happy trail and Blaine moans when Sam takes him into his mouth. His hands run through the blonde locks as his lover worships his body.

Sam pulls off after a few moments and a slight whimper comes from Blaine's mouth. Sam smiles as he licks and kisses his way back up Blaine's naked body. The shorter man turns Sam and has him lie down on the bed. Blaine repeats Sam's technique and Sam gasps when Blaine's mouth engulfs his cock. Sam can barely contain himself and it isn't long before he's whimpering and begging for release. "Oh God, Blaine I….I….Mmmmm. Oh, sweet baby Jesus! I'm cummmmmminnnngggg!"

Blaine keeps bobbing his head as Sam unloads in his mouth until his mouth his full. He swallows most of it and climbs on top of his lover, kissing him passionately. The taste of his own cum in his mouth has Sam getting hard again. He never thought he would enjoy snowballing so much, but with Blaine it was hot and kind of sweet and salty tasting at the same time.

Breaking the kiss Blaine grinds his cock against Sam's, "Are you sure?" He whispers with his eyes filled with a cautiousness, that Sam knows will only disappear after they've made love.

Sam nods, "More than you'll ever know."

Blaine smiles and once again they kiss, but only for a moment before Blaine reaches for the lube and a condom. He rolls the condom on and lubes up his fingers and has Sam spread his legs to give him more access. He begins by flicking his tongue around Sam's hole and the blonde writhes in ecstasy. "Mmmm, Blaine that feels so good." He moans.

He inserts a finger and Sam moans, but Blaine can tell that there's still some slight discomfort so he slowly pushes his finger in and out.

"More!" Sam moans loudly.

Blaine adds a second finger and the Sam moans louder than he has before. "Oh God, THAT FELT GOOD!"

The former Warbler knows what he's just touched inside his blond lover and he runs his fingers over it again. "OH GOD! BLAINE I NEED YOU! I need you NOOOWWWWW! OOOOHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

Blaine's heart is racing as he withdraws his fingers, hoping he's prepared Sam enough as he lubes himself up generously. He places the head at Sam's entrance and to his surprise Sam wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him inside. Only the head enters and Blaine forces Sam to stop impaling himself. He doesn't want Sam to have any tearing or injuries this time. Slowly he eases the rest of the way inside and their eyes lock. The warmth of Sam's body and the electricity that came from his touch made Blaine realize he wasn't going to last long so he began to thrust in and out slowly.

Sam wraps his arms around the back of Blaine's neck and pulls him for the most passionate kiss the two have ever shared. Sam can feel himself nearing the edge again and he remembers the first time he slept with Blaine and how painful it was physically. Mentally he was happy, but his body had felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside. But, this time he felt safe and better than he ever thought possible. He knew that being with Blaine was the perfect fit for him. He was glad that he had lost his virginity to the dark haired boy, and when he was ready, Blaine was going to let him be on top and show him how good he's made him feel.

Sam can't take it anymore as Blaine's cock continuously hits his prostate and he erupts between their stomachs. Blaine can feel Sam's muscles tightening around his cock and he shoots his load into the condom. He pulls out and throws the condom in the waste bin beside his bed. Sam reaches down and runs his fingers over Blaine's wet dick and gathers up some of the remaining cum and brings it to his tongue. He savors the taste and can't help but to prefer Blaine's over his own.

"I love you, Sam." Blaine says kissing Sam's perfect lips.

Sam smiles, "I love you too, Kurt." Blaine's eyes widen and Sam busts out laughing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Blaine lands a quick whack of his hand against Sam ass, "I know I deserve that, but did you have to ruin the moment?!" Blaine says laughing.

"Shut up and kiss me." Sam says with the happiest grin Blaine has ever seen.

"With pleasure," Blaine says and their mouths crash together.

…

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a long time coming for them to hook up again. I'm normally one for a wam bam thank you ma'am kind of love scene, but I felt like theirs needed to be longer and be treated better than their first time. Thanks to all of you for your reviews, especially Shanehardy, Gleekship, TV Time, Totes McGotes and gotta B writin. You guys are awesome and have left me a ton of reviews. Fabiola Silva and LibraScales, as new comers who reviewed several chapters in such a short amount of time I really want to thank you for your reviews as well, since most people will only review once they've caught up with a story, so thank you. gotta B writin, you know how I feel about your reviews, they're awesome and crack me up.

Gleekship, even though you hate Blaine, you've stuck with my story and I want you to know how much I appreciate it.

Shane, you've been so helpful letting me bounce ideas off of you.

TV Time, you read my story after a shameless plug of mine and I just have to say thank you for reviewing (I think) every chapter of my story.

To those I haven't responded to, don't worry I will, and this is no way the end of my story I just wanted to say thank you to certain people. Also to those who have favorited and followed me and my stories, it makes me so excited every time I get an alert about one you guys liking my work. It really does mean a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thursday (continued)**

Rachel emerged from Finn's room with minty fresh breath and feeling better than she had a few minutes ago. Feeling her confidence returning she marches over to her boyfriend who is sitting on the edge of his bed with a face full of worry.

"You sure, you're alright?" Finn asks running his hands over her back.

She smiles, "Never better." A sly grin crosses her mouth as she bites her bottom lip. "Now let's get back to business."

She removes his shirt and pushes him onto his back. Kissing her way down his chest she can feel he heart beating from underneath his warm skin. As she makes her way down Finn can feel Rachel's hands running up his thighs towards the front of his pants. As she undoes his jeans he sighs with anticipation and lifts his hips up as his girlfriend pulls down his pants and boxers. She plants one final kiss on his bellybutton before hovering over his aching cock.

"Bluuuuurrrrrgh!" Rachel vomits right onto Finn's crotch.

Finn sits up and instinctively screams and runs for the shower, pushing Rachel to the ground in the process. As he hobbles his way to the bathroom door he falls flat on his face.

Rachel gets up and runs over to her injured man. "Finn! Finn, I am so sorry. I guess I must've eaten something at dinner that made me sick! I am so sorry!"

Finn groans, "I'm sorry for knocking you down, Rach. But this is waaay to gross and I need to take a shower. I mean you did sort of puke on my junk so… and at least its food poisoning and not morning sickness."

They both laugh and then Finn picks himself up and goes to take a shower. Rachel sits there feeling embarrassed and then her embarrassment turns to shock as her heart begins to pound harder than ever before.

…..

**Friday**

Blaine opens his eyes as the sun breaks through the window blinds. The beams of light cover the empty side of his bed. As he tries to sit up he feel a hand press down on his chest, keeping him pinned down. He gasps when he feels a mouth swallowing his cock.

"Oh God! Ugh! Sam, pleeeease tell me thaaat's you!" Blaine's body is writhing under the sheet that covers his body.

A muffled, "Mmm Hmm" is all Blaine gets in return.

The ecstasy Blaine is getting from his morning blowjob sends him over the edge and he fires his load into the awaiting mouth. He removes the sheet and a tussle of bobbing blonde hair is all he sees. Sam sits up, licking his lip. He smiles at the satisfied look on his boyfriend's face and he crawls on top of him. Their lips meet and to the two of them, everything in the world is as it is supposed to be.

Blaine breaks the kiss for only a moment and whispers into Sam's ear, "Make love to me."

Sam lifts himself up and smiles, "Are you sure? I mean I thought you wanted to wait until after we win Regionals?"

Blaine strokes his hand down his lover's cheek. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life. You told me the first time we made love that you wanted to experience everything with me." Sam nods and Blaine says, "Well, I want the same thing with you."

Sam leans down and kisses his boyfriend once again. He moves to the crook of the brunette's neck and low moans vibrate from his throat as Sam begins to work his way back down. When his head is between Blaine's legs again, he sits up and flips the shorter boy onto his stomach.

Blaine gasps out Sam's name when he feels his hole being tongued. He pushes back and he feels the moist muscle press into him. "Oh God, Sam! It feels….mmmm….so good. I love you!"

Sam smiles as he begins his preparations. Blaine whimpers when Sam stops. Sam retrieves the lube from Blaine's nightstand and begins to coat his fingers before slipping one inside his awaiting lover's entrance.

"Ugh!" Blaine groans and Sam sees a tear falling down his cheek.

Sam kisses the spot between his lover's shoulders, "Shhh, I promise it'll feel good soon."

Then he hits the sweet spot inside Blaine and the dark haired young man is now begging for more. "Please, Sam! I…I need you. I want to feel you inside of me." Sam adds a second finger and strokes Blaine's prostate once again. "OH GOD! Why does it feel soooooo good? Hmmmm"

Blaine begins to buck his hips as if he was riding Sam's fingers and Sam knows it's time. He climbs on top of Blaine. He adds some more lube to his cock and presses the head against the quivering hole. Sam goes to grab a condom but the box is empty.

He sighs, "Babe, we're out of condoms"

Blaine sits up on his forearms, "Look in the envelope next to the box and read what's inside."

Feeling like this was the most unsexy thing in the world Sam cannot help but be confused. He decides not to question Blaine and does what he is told. In the letter are test results from the Lima Clinic, stating that Blaine was free and clear of any and all STDs.

Blaine looks at the expression on his boyfriend's face and loves the smile he sees. "After I found out about Kurt and Puck I got tested for us, so if you want we don't have to use condoms anymore?"

Sam smiles, "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

Blaine laughs, "Because I didn't want to waste my last condom, plus they make it last longer and with how sexy you are I wanted to make it count."

Sam leans down kisses Blaine again. Pulling away he whispers, "How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?"

Blaine smiles and tilts his head, gesturing for Sam to get back to work.

"Are you ready baby?" Sam whispers into his lover's ear.

Blaine turns his head to try and look at the beautiful person lying on top of him. The person he loved more than anything in the entire world. The person he wanted to be the first and the last to have him this way. "I'm ready. I love you, Sam."

Sam kisses Blaine, softly on the cheek. "I love you too, Blaine."

He allows the head to pop inside and Blaine cries out as Sam allows two more inches to slide in before stopping. "You ok, baby?" Sam asks, trying to give the smaller man time to adjust.

A groan escapes from Blaine's mouth and his body is warming up quickly. "Urgh! Yeah, just…just put it all in…and…and just…just go slow, please."

Sam does as he is told and allows his other five inches of thick man meat enter his lover's hole. He waits patiently while lovingly kissing Blaine's neck and cheek. Soon Blaine signals him by pushing his hips back against his lover.

He starts out with slow, short strokes, being careful not to do anything to harm the man he loves.

"More…faster…" Blaine manages to huff out between his moans.

Sam sits up and pulls Blaine up so that he is now on all fours. Sam begins to speed up his thrusts as he vigorously makes love to his boyfriend. "So tight….Blaine! I…I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

"Cum inside me, Sam! Ugh! ... I wanna feel you! All of you!" Blaine's words are enough to send Sam over the edge as he unloads inside of Blaine. His cock is still hard and he keeps thrusting faster, each time he pounds down onto Blaine's prostate.

Blaine tries to reach down and stroke his aching cock, but Sam knocks his hand away. "I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel." Sam says thrusting faster and harder than ever.

"Oh God, Sam! I'm…I'm gonna.. I'm cummmminggggggggg! MMmmmmmmm!" Blaine moans and he can feel his cock pulsing as Sam reaches down and catches each rope of Blaine's hot seed in his hand.

Blaine's muscles tighten and send Sam over the edge again for the second time and he drops his second load inside of Blaine. His cock softens and slips out while he slurps down all of Blaine's cum that he had caught. Blaine is panting as Sam's own cum begins to dribble out his gaping and slightly abused hole. Sam collapses onto of his lover and the two roll onto their sides, holding onto each other. They caress each other's bodies and their lips kiss as they come down from their orgasmic high.

Breathing heavily Blaine stares deep into Sam's eyes. "I love you. I, I know I keep saying it, but it's true. I love you, Sam Evans."

Sam smiles, "I love you more than I've ever loved anything, Blaine Anderson. Someday I will look back on this moment and think to myself, 'that was the day I learned why they call them soul mates.' Because I feel like that's what happened between us. We're apart of each other now."

"Forever and always," Blaine says interlocking his fingers with Sam's.

The two then spend the rest of the morning in bed. They shower together and arrive at school just in time for fourth period history with Mr. Schuester, who by the look on his face knows exactly what the pair has been up to this morning.

…

**Saturday (Regionals)**

Rachel Berry is pacing nervously in the dressing room. Her mind is riddled with fear and panic. She has managed to avoid Finn at all costs for fear of saying something stupid and scaring him off. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Sam and Blaine walking past and she grabs Sam and drags him into the women's bathroom.

"Rachel! I can't be in here!" Sam practically yells while Rachel locks the door.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, "You're gay, Sam it's not like we're going to get it on in here or that you're going to peep on some poor girl peeing."

He sighs knowing he has no choice but to do whatever it is Rachel wants. "Okay, then why am I here?"

"Because I need some emotional support and I can't go to Finn or any of the other girls in glee, especially Quinn." She says rummaging through her purse.

Sam feels confused. "Why especially Quinn?"

"Well, despite the fact that she's already been through this, she is the last person that I want advice from on this matter." She pulls out a small rectangular box and Sam's eyes widen as he realizes what Rachel's talking about.

He stammers as he speaks, "Rachel are…are you …pregnant?"

Tears are pouring from his best friend's eyes now and he throws his arms around her. "I'm late, Sam. I've been throwing up for the past couple of days, and," she looks up into his eyes, "I'm scared."

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay, Rachel. Have you taken the test yet?" He asks and she shakes her head, "no."

"Okay, then you don't really know until you take it." He says wiping away her tears.

She nods and goes into a stall and takes the test that could change her life forever in such a way that her dream of being a star could be derailed completely. As they sit and wait Sam calms Rachel down and helps her relax so that she'll be able to perform.

A knock comes from the door. "Rachel, Sam are you guys in there?!"

The two recognize the voice. It belongs to their teacher, Will Schuester. "Yeah, dad!" Sam yells and his face drops as he realizes what he has just said. Rachel then takes his hand and offers him a warm, comforting smile. Then he realizes that he actually likes calling Will, "dad" and he smiles.

"Well, we're going on in two minutes. You two need to take your places." He calls out.

Rachel takes a look at the test and it's still not ready so she puts it in the box and then in her purse. "Come on, we'll see what it says after we win this thing."

The two then run to join their friends on stage.

After their mash-up of Fly/I Believe I can Fly, the Troubletones take the stage and Rachel grabs Sam before he can run off to take his place in the balcony next to Blaine. "Sam, I'm sick! I've vomited four times. You're going to have to take my place."

His eyes go wide, "But, I don't know the song!"

She takes his hand, "I already changed it to one you do know. It's the Cab number you were rehearsing the other day."

Sam smiles, "That's the perfect replacement, Rachel. I can do this, but do the others know?"

She nods, "I had the band know ahead of time that it was the backup plan if something like this happened. I also told Mr. Schue and he's filled everyone but the Troubletones in and he'll have time when they get off of the stage. I checked the rulebook and we're allowed a set list change during the performance, so long as it's only one song."

He begins to shake, "Okay then, let's win this thing."

The Troubletones finish their number and run off stage. Rachel and Will fill the girls in on the change in set list. Sam takes center stage and the band begins to play, "Living Louder" by the Cab and he sings every word to Blaine in the balcony while the others back him up.

…..

After the winner is revealed and the New Directions are called forward to claim their trophy ticket to Nationals, Sam asks Blaine to give him a little time to talk to Rachel.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" He asks quietly.

Sam does not even try to hide the truth. "It looks like it, but don't say anything to anyone. I'm supposed to be the only one that knows about it."

He finds Rachel back at the girls' bathroom. Again she locks the door and again Sam calms her down. "No matter what happens, Rachel, I'm here for you. You've always got me."

"Thank you, Sam." She looks at the box in her hand. "It's now or never I guess."

She pulls the stick out and they both look. Sam catches her as her knees buckle. The test is positive. Rachel sobs into Sam's chest as he shushes her. "It's gonna be okay, Rachel. It's gonna be okay."

….

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only one more chapter is left in the Regionals week arc. Thanks again to all that have reviewed and I hope the sex scenes haven't let any of you down. Let me know what you think of the story thus far. Thank you all for your time and reviews. They mean a lot to me and I'm glad that most of you seem to love the story and I promise to do my best to keep up the angst and drama that is this story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yep this chapter's got some lemons in it. Consider yourselves warned.**

**Saturday Night (Final Part of Regionals Week)**

Sam sits nervously at his table at Breadstix. Will was running a little late from having to run home and change after Rachel threw up on him. The sight of him covered in vomit sent Emma running for the disinfectant spray. The waitress comes and takes his drink order.

"First date, sweetie?" the older waitress asks sweetly.

Sam shakes his head. "Not a date, but it is the first time I'm ever having dinner with my biological dad."

The woman's eyes widen with surprise, "Oh well then we better make this a special night for you then."

She walks off. Sam reaches down into his pocket and fishes out his phone. It buzzes just as he's about to text Will and a text from Blaine comes in that makes him smile.

**BLAINE: I LOVE YOU. CALL ME BEFORE YOU COME OVER SO I CAN GET THE CHOCOLATE AND WHIP CREAM READY! CAUSE TONIGHT I'M MAKING ME A SAMMY SUNDAE! ;)**

A second text comes again.

**BLAINE: OH AND GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR DAD TONIGHT. SO PROUD OF YOU BABY! I LOVE YOU.**

He replies with a smirk on his face.

**SAM: I LOVE YOU TOO, BABE. THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORNING AND I'M GOING TO MAKE MYSELF A BLAINE SUNDAE LATER. I'M GOING TO COVER YOUR CHEST IN CHOCOLATE AND LICK IT CLEAN UNTIL YOU'RE WHIMPERING AND BEGGING ME TO COVER YOUR SEXY COCK WITH WHIP CREAM UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE REAL CREAM. **

He sends the text and then hears someone clear his throat. "Texting Blaine, I gather."

Sam turns and sees Will standing in front of him. Will takes a seat and Sam can only nod as he feels his face turning red. His dad smiles, "Sorry I'm late, Emma made me take four showers before she would let me even get dressed." He chuckles and Sam does the same. He shakes his head, "Just wish Rachel hadn't gotten sick."

He thinks he might have just put his foot in his mouth and decides to backpedal, "You were amazing with your solo, Sam! I…I was just saying I hate that she's not feeling well is all."

Sam starts to laugh, "It's cool. I knew what you meant, dad."

Will smiles at that last word. "I love hearing that."

Sam smiles, knowing that though he missed his father who raised him, the one who helped create him was still here and he finally feels like he can embrace the feeling of loving his dad and his biological father at the same time. "Yeah, I'm still getting used to it, but I kind of like saying it."

Will can see that Sam has struggled with coming to terms with referring to him as "dad" instead of Will. "No one will ever take Dwight's place as your father you know that right?" Sam nods. "I'm just sorry that I missed so much of your life, son. As scared as I was about being a father, when your mom told me she was pregnant, there wasn't an instant where I didn't want you."

"Thanks," Sam says wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye, "I needed that."

They spend the next hour talking over their dinner. They probe each other about the past seventeen years. Sam describes his childhood and with each story Will smiles to hide the pain of missing out on his son's childhood. Will talks about his college days, joining a fraternity, marrying Terry, and making the decision to come back to Lima. When they finish their desert the waitress comes over with the manager and he tells them the waitress spilled the beans about their story and as an act of kindness to mark their first meal as father and son, it's on the house.

As they thank the manager and make their way out to the parking lot Sam stops his dad for one last thing. "Look, there's something I've kind of been wanting to talk to you about for a couple of days now."

Will looks concerned, seeing how nervous Sam is becoming. "What is it? You can talk to me about anything, Sam."

Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out quickly as he speaks, "I wanna get to know you better and I was wondering if I could move in with you."

Sam closes his eyes tightly, expecting an immediate no. Instead he feels Will's arms wrap around him tightly. He can feel tears landing on his neck. "Nothing would make me happier!" Will says as he lets go of his son. His face changes, "Oh, I just have to talk to Emma about it first though."

Sam can't help but smile. He still feels nervous about wanting to move in. "It's cool. No need to rush. I mean I'm sure she probably doesn't want a teenage boy messing up her stuff. Besides I would hate myself if I came in between you and Ms. Pillsbury."

"You wouldn't be!" Will says excitedly. "I mean sure, she has OCD, but we'll figure it out. She loves you and I'm sure she'll be fine with her. I uh, just have to talk to her about certain things though." Will says hinting at something.

Sam cocks his eyebrows thinking he knows where his dad's mind is. "Like what?"

"Like you and Blaine being…intimate together." Will says sheepishly.

Sam groans, "Is it that obvious?"

Will rolls his eyes, "Despite the fact that you both were very clean, you were clearly doing the walk of shame into my class yesterday."

The younger man hangs his head and groans, "Oh God, this is embarrassing."

Will places a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, "As long as you and Blaine are being careful, then I'm not going to stop you two from doing what you've been doing. That only leads to sneaking around." He looks Sam in the eyes, "You are being careful right?"

Sam nods, "Yeah, we've only done it a couple of times, and Blaine was my first and he got tested after our first time…He's clean by the way."

"Good," Will says starting to feel uncomfortable.

Sam climbs into his car and waves goodbye to his dad before driving over to Blaine's house.

….

Noah Puckerman is watching as his boyfriend, Sebastian kisses his way down his bare chest. He sighs when he feels the smaller boy swallow his cock. Seb's tongues swirls around the head, making Puck beg for release. He sighs in disapproval when Sebastian lets the dick flop from his mouth.

Sebastian climbs off of his boyfriend and grabs the lube from his nightstand. He hears someone trying to open the door, probably his roommate, Nick, but it was locked, dead bolted, and for good measure the boys placed Sebastian's dresser in front of the door.

Grabbing Puck by his legs, Sebastian turns his boyfriend's body toward his own at the side of the bed. Seb lubes himself up and adds a dollop of lube to Puck's quivering hole. "Oh, God, I've been waiting for this all day." Puck groans.

Sebastian smacks his lover's ass. "So have I, baby, so have I." With that he thrusts into Puck and both boys cry out.

Puck wraps his arms around Seb's neck and pulls him down for a long and passionate kiss. The sound of flesh crashing into flesh mixes with the sounds of the young men's kiss and moans. Everyone in the entire floor of the Dalton Dorm knows what is going on inside that very room, and neither of them cared.

Puck reaches for his, but Sebastian slaps his hand away. "I have a surprise for you."

Sebastian kisses his lover one more time and then grabs the lube as he pulls out. He slowly fingers himself, lubing himself in preparation for receiving Puck. He uses his free hand to coat the stiff cock attached to his boyfriend.

"I love you so much right now," Puck says as Sebastian lowers his body onto the cock

Sebastian winces, but keeps his smile, "You should, only one other person has had me like this before."

Puck thrusts upwards and it isn't long before he shoots his load into the Warbler's ass.

"Mmm….Oh Noah I'mmmmm! Cummminnnnnng!" Sebastian cries out as his load fires from his throbbing cock. One stream of cum manages to land on Noah's lips and he watches as his boyfriend licks himself clean.

….

Sam and Blaine are coming down from the high of their orgasms. Sam rolls off of his boyfriend and they laugh at the mess they've made of Blaine's kitchen table. Their bodies are covered in chocolate and cum, with splashes of dried whipped cream and cherry juice.

"I can't believe we just had sex on your kitchen table!" Sam laughs.

Blaine joins him, "Mom and dad will never understand why I'll never be able to not laugh when we sit down to eat!"

Sam stops laughing and runs his fingers gently down Blaine's cheek. "I love you, you know that right."

Blaine smiles and kisses him softly on the lips. "I do and I love you too." He can feel that Sam has something on his mind.

"I told my dad that I want to move in with him." Sam says watching Blaine's eyes widen.

Collecting himself Blaine says, "Wow, that's a big step. Are you sure you're ready?"

Sam smiles, loving how protective Blaine is being, "I think this is one of those things where I just have to jump and hope for the best."

Blaine runs his fingers down Sam's cheek this time, "I'm so proud of you, Sam. I mean, just look at how far you've come in a few short months. You and I are together. You're friends with Finn again. You even forgave Sebastian and Puck for the things that they did. And, now you're building this amazing relationship with the dad you missed out on knowing. I'm so proud to be your boyfriend, Sam Evans. I love you so much."

They kiss and then decide to clean up the kitchen, and then each other in the shower.

…..

Sebastian has his arms around Puck as the two spoon in hi bed. He kisses the bottom of the Mohawk and he can't help but love the way his boyfriend smells like a man. Right then a single question pops into his mind and he has to ask. "Who was your first?"

Puck rolls over, "What?"

"Who was the first person you ever had sex with? I'm just curious as to who got you first." Sebastian flashes his signature smile and Puck rolls his eyes.

He takes a deep breath and flashes a smug grin, "It was my fifth grade teacher, Ms. Threadgood. She had big knockers and this tight waist. She caught me choking the chicken at recess and when she saw how big I was and that I'd become a man…well let's just say like most women that have seen my junk, she just had to take a ride on the puckasaurus."

Sebastian laughs and kisses Puck. "So you were eleven, then?"

"Yeah, it was just a couple days after my birthday. Kinda explains why I used to go after older women so much. It wasn't until I got drunk with Kurt one night…we were both bitching about our love lives and then he kissed me. At first I was grossed out, but then I kind of like it. His lips were like soft like a girls and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the back of his car, naked with him holding me…and my ass was sore." Puck and his boyfriend laugh. "So who was your first?"

Sebastian's face changes to a pain stricken expression. "I…I don't really want to talk about it."

Puck can tell that it must not have gone well. And he pulls his lover close and whispers, "you don't have to talk about it, but I'll listen when you do want to talk."

For a while they sit in silence, and just as Puck begins to drift off to sleep Sebastian says, "It was my dad."

Puck's eyes open wide, "I'm sorry what was your dad?"

Sebastian's body starts to shake. "I lose my virginity to my dad." Puck wants to say something but Sebastian's mouth is now like a floodgate and his words are the rushing water. "I was six the first time he came into my room. He had me sit up, put his hand on my leg and told me to be quiet. I remember being really scared. He always made me look at him when he would crawl on top of me. His eyes were always so cold and I, I remember the pain when he was inside of me."

Tears are streaming down Sebastian's face now. Puck wants to cry too, but he knows he has to stay strong for his love.

Sebastian continues the story, "When he finished he told me I was his 'special little boy' and that we couldn't tell anyone about it…'our secret,' he called it. He said if I told bad things would happen to me. He said people would come and take me away from him and my mom…and I …I was so scared."

Noah holds Sebastian tight and lets him cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I promise you, he'll never do that to you again."

Sebastian pulls back, "Well duh, he's dead."

Puck feels confused, "But I thought your dad was a state's attorney?"

Seb shakes his head, "That's my stepdad. My real dad died when I was eight. And get this, the son of bitch had a freaking brain tumor that was pressing on the part of the brain that controls your sex drive. So who's to blame in all of this, Noah? My shrink and my parents told me it wasn't my fault after I told them, but does that mean it was my dad's then? He was sick and the doctor's said he'd probably been living with the tumor for years."

Noah kisses Seb's tearstained cheeks. "I don't know how to answer that question, but your shrink and your parents were right, babe, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't."

…..

Will returns home to find Emma sitting on the couch watching the news. She gets up and welcomes him home with a hug and a quick kiss. "How was dinner with Sam?"

He smiles, "Better than I imagined. He called me 'dad' again."

Her whole body lights up with joy. "Oh Will, that is so wonderful! I'm so happy the two of you are getting closer."

His smile widens, "I'm glad you said that, because Sam asked me if he could move in."

Her doe eyes now look like she's been caught in the head lights of an eighteen-wheeler and is about to be run over. She composes herself, trying to be the supportive girlfriend, but at the same time she cannot stop thinking about all the germs that come from having a teenage boy living in the house. "Wh..what did you say?"

Will has not even notice the fear in Emma's eyes, "I told him that I had no problem with it, and that nothing would make me happier, but that I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Well…" She starts, but Will cuts her off.

His excitement has him practically bouncing out of his skin, "Think of it as you getting a chance to know your stepson better. I'll help him keep his room clean. I'll teach him how to sterilize the dishes when he does them and how to use different spoons when cooking…though, come to think of it, I doubt he cooks much. But, I promise to take care of him Emma! He won't be a problem. Please can he move in with us?!"

As she thinks about it, she can't help but realize that her boyfriend basically sounded like a small boy asking his mommy if he can keep the puppy that had "followed" him home and she smiles. "Okay, but I think maybe we should find a bigger apartment first. I mean we both use the guest room as our offices, plus Sam's going to need a bigger room than what we have to offer."

Will throws his arms around Emma and spins her around as he kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Will." She says loving the smile on her man's face.

He kisses her again. "I promise, I'll make sure both of you are happy!"

…..

Puck is walking down a small deserted path in the Lima City Park. He smiles when he sees Sebastian standing next to a tree. As he gets closer he can see that it's not Sebastian after all. "Kurt?"

The smaller boy turns and Noah's eyes go wide. "Hi Noah. Missed me?"

Puck sits up in bed gasping for air, tears forming in his eyes. He feels a body squirming next to him and it whimpers and cries. He looks down and sees Sebastian is having a nightmare also.

He groans, "Daddy, no! Please!" Tears come from the closed eyes of the Warbler Captian.

Puck lays back down and shushes his boyfriend. "It's me, Noah. I've got you Seb."

Sebastian relaxes into Puck's arms and the two drift into more peaceful sleeps.

…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Now I want to let you guys know that not every chapter from now on is going to have a lemon in it. To the people that I've told about Kurt making a slight return here and there, I promise this is just a taste. Expect to be surprised by our dearly departed Kurt. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will let me know what you think. You guys are amazing with your reviews and I will try to make sure to reply at some point.


	23. Chapter 23

A month had passed since New Directions had won their regionals. Sam had spent the last two days moving some of his things over to Will and Emma's apartment after Emma had spent three weeks making sure everything was perfect for the arrival of her soon to be stepson.

At school, Blaine is grabbing a few things out of his locker when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his body and squeeze him tightly. He smiles when he feels the soft warm lips of his boyfriend.

He chuckles, "Someone's feeling frisky today."

Sam hums in the shorter man's ear. "I can't help it, when you're so hot."

Blaine lets out a quiet moan, "Saaaam, we're in school. We can't do that here."

Sam chuckles, "Good thing we're ditching today. I got my dad to sign us out so I could finish moving in my stuff to the apartment."

The dark haired boy melts into the hold of his blonde lover. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one. I get to watch you get all sweaty lifting and moving boxes and furniture with me, and then I get to shower with you." The sexiness of Sam's voice has Blaine sliding his hands down to his groin to adjust himself so no one would see the strained bulge in his pants.

He turns and looks around to see if anyone is looking before pressing his lips to Sam's. Sam pulls away and looks confused. "Why did you look around like that?"

Blaine looks cautiously into Sam's eyes, "I just don't want anyone giving us crap."

Sam is taken aback by this, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Blaine's eyes widen, "NO! No, Sam." He takes Sam's face into his hands and pulls him close so that their foreheads are touching. "I'm just scared of getting bashed again. I know the school added the zero tolerance policy, but let's face it, it hasn't been smooth sailing."

Sam gives a forgiving look. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you, protecting you from those puckheads."

Blaine hugs him tightly. "It's not your fault Sam. You can't be everywhere at once."

"I know but Finn told me about how you felt when it all happened. You know, how you wanted me to protect you." Sam kisses the top of his boyfriend's head.

Blaine pulls back, "Finn shouldn't have told you that. That was just my being scared and jealous of the thought that you might leave me for Puck. That and I kind of like being the less macho guy. I like it when you hold me. I feel like nothing could ever hurt me."

"Well I feel the same when you hold me, so why don't we both be the macho guy. And, I told you I would never do anything with Puck." Sam pulls Blaine in closer. "I will only ever want you."

Blaine smiles and kisses Sam quickly, "I love you. Now, come on we have packing to do."

…..

Rachel is sitting in the choir room. Her entire body is shaking when the door opens. She sighs when it's just her teacher, Mr. Schuester.

"Rachel, shouldn't you be in class?" He asks placing his stack of history tests on the piano.

She shakes her head, "This is my free period. I…I normally go practice ballet or sing in the auditorium, but I'm waiting for Finn." She starts to cry.

Will takes a seat next to his student and hugs her. He pulls away and asks something that had been on his mind. "Rachel…are you…pregnant?"

She nods as she sobs. Will goes to give her another hug, but the thud of a bag hitting the floor startles them to attention. They turn to door and standing before them is Finn. His face has gone pale and the stunned and hurt look on his face.

Rachel and Will stand and when Rachel steps towards him, Finn turns and leaves the room as flashbacks of Quinn's pregnancy flood his mind with the hell she and Puck put him through.

"FINN WAIT!" Rachel yells as she runs after him.

He stops and turns around, tears streaming down his face. "Just tell me I'm not dealing with a repeat of sophomore year, and that it's mine."

She grabs his hand, "Of course it's yours. I've only ever been with you."

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry I walked out. It's just…after what happened with Quinn and Puck, and then you and Puck I was afraid that…" He can't help himself. He pulls her in for a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Rachel." He tries to keep himself quiet.

She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls back enough so that she can look up into his eyes. "We both did this. It happened. We'll deal with it together." They let go of each other and take a deep breath. She steps back and wipes her eyes. "I'm just glad we're both eighteen and don't have to tell our parents when we go get this taken care of."

Finn feels his heart stop for a moment. Sheepishly and in disbelief he says, "Taken care of?"

Rachel takes his hand. "Finn, neither one of us is ready to have a baby. Neither of us have jobs…well you have the tire shop, but is that _really_ what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"Don't you see, Finn!? A baby would take away _our_ dreams. And we've both seen what having a baby and giving it up has done to Quinn, to Puck…to my mom." She starts to let her hand run up his arm.

He pulls back and his anger takes hold, "Yeah, and how do you think we'll both feel after we go through with something like that, Rachel?! Huh?" Her eyes widen with fear and she begins to cry.

"NO! You don't get to be the one that cries this time! I love you, but I can't support you killing our baby." He turns and begins to walk off.

She grabs his wrist. "Finn, please!" She begs with pleading eye and a tear stained face.

He says nothing, pulls his arm free, and leaves Rachel, alone, in the hallway with the worst feeling of she has ever felt.

…..

School lets out and Puck is surprised to see Sebastian waiting outside in his limo. He hugs his boyfriend and the two climb inside. Once the door is shut, Sebastian grabs onto his lover and holds on for dear life.

Puck kisses Seb's cheek and shushes him. "Hey, babe, what's the matter?" He asks thinking it could have to do with the things that his father had done to him.

Sebastian pulls back and takes a deep breath, "I…I…got expelled."

Puck's eyes go wide. "What happened? Why would they expel you?"

"This new kid, Hunter found the tape recording that Rachel and Santana made of me confessing what I did to Blaine and he turned it in to the head master. My parents came and I told them everything and now…now I have to go to public school!" Sebastian grabs onto Puck's shirt and rips it open.

"Whoah! Slow down there, stud. Are you sure you wanna do this in front of the help?" Puck says nodding towards the driver.

Sebastian looks at the young driver, who Sebastian can't help but think he looks like a young Jensen Ackles. "Don't mind the help, they're basically furniture. But at least that one is hot so it'll make the sex hotter with an audience." He looks at his driver, "Dean, take us to my parents' house in Cleveland."

Puck's eyes go really wide this time, "Dude that's a long drive!"

Sebastian strips his shirt off and pushes Puck onto his back as the car begins to pull out of the parking lot. With a smug, Cheshire gin, he says, "Good thing you and I have some serious stamina then." He then attacks Noah's chest with his mouth kissing his way down and his boyfriend forgets why he was protesting this impromptu road trip in the first place.

…

Blaine and Sam have finished loading the last of Sam's boxes into Sam's truck and all that's left are the covers on Kurt's old bed. Sam leads Blaine into the shower and begins to kiss his neck, but Blaine stops him.

"Why are you stopping me? Did I do something wrong?" He asks confused, then he fears he may have hurt Blaine some how. "OOooh did I accidently bite too hard?!"

Blaine laughs and places a hand on Sam's chest. "I'm fine, I just want to stop and rest before we get all covered in suds and have hot steamy shower sex. Would you hate me if I said I wanted to just sleep with you before we _sleep_ together?"

Sam wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and kisses him. "As long as I'm with you, Blaine, I don't care what we do."

Blaine smiles, "Good, cause I'm about to fall asleep, standing up."

Sam laughs, "Okay, I guess it's snuggie time instead of woopie time."

The two kick off their shoes and strip down to their underwear and climb under the covers.

…..

About thirty miles outside of Cleveland, Sebastian is asleep on top of a sleeping Noah. As he dreams he finds himself walking through the park. He's down by the pond with the ducks. Sitting on a bench feeding crackers to the little quackers he sees Kurt and he smiles as he takes a seat.

"I've missed this," Kurt says not looking at Noah.

Puck looks at Kurt with such happiness, "What's that?"

A smile crosses Kurt's lips, "Us. The two of us being together, enjoying the quiet and stillness of the world, with no one judging us or feeling ashamed of being together."

Noah feels Kurt take his hand and it feels more real than anything he's ever felt. "I've missed you so much. I wake up and I think of you, and then I remember that you're…"

"Dead?" Kurt asks turning towards his former lover.

Noah nods his head. "Yeah, and then I kind of feel guilty for being with Sebastian when I still love you, Kurt."

Kurt leans in and gently kisses Noah's lips. "Why would you be sorry for living your life, Noah?" He sees the boy begin to speak, but he presses a finger to his lips, shushing him. "I'm so incredibly happy that you've found someone that, like me, isn't afraid to stand up to you. Someone that challenges you and yet still brings out that side of you that is so beautiful. So caring, and loving, that you would do anything for them. Someone that makes you the person I have always known was inside of you."

Tears are running down Puck's face as he realizes he's waking up. "I don't wanna leave you. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt kisses him one last time. "I love you too, Noah. I'm always with you. Now go back to Sebastian, he needs you more than I do right now."

…

Sam is awakened by Finn and his mind takes him back to a place of fear when he hears Finn yelling his name. But, then he clears his mind and hears a different tone in his brother from another mother's voice. It's pain.

He sits up and sees a crying Finn standing in the doorway and he can only assume what has happened. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn steps forward, "Rachel, she's…"

"Pregnant?" Finn nods, "Yeah, I know." He says shocking his friend as he climbs out of bed with Blaine, snoring away. He grabs his shirt and pants and gets dressed quickly before he and Finn go down into the living room.

"How did you know?" Finn asks when they sit down on the couch.

Sam sighs, "I was with her when she took the test. She was soooo scared, and even more scared to tell you after she saw it was positive. But, I told her she should take a couple of days…which she stretched into a month, before telling you."

Finn shakes his head. "Did you also know she's going to get an abortion?"

Sam's eyes become as big as Finn has ever seen them and he knows this was something Rachel had not shared with her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I can't believe she'd….after everything she knew about me and….why?"

Finn shrugs, "I don't know why, but I don't think I can be with her after this, Sam."

…

Will returns home to his apartment to find only his fiancé sitting on the couch. Looking around for his son he asks, "Where's Sam?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe he and Blaine are off having lots and lots of sex and getting dirty and preparing to bring their filth into the house and …" She can't seem to stop her rambling until she feels her love holding her.

He looks into her beautiful doe eyes, "Do you not want Sam to move in?"

She vigorously shakes her head, "No, no, no, no, that's not it at all! Sam and Blaine came in and were sweaty and dirty, and Sam left a muddy footprint on the welcome mat, and it took me forty-seven and a half minutes to scrub out half of it. Don't even get me started on how he and Blaine packed his things." She points at Sam's room. "Will, I can't go in there. It…It's like a Jew walking into Auschwitz or something."

Will's eyes bug and he can't help but feel perplexed. "Wow! I'm gonna pretend that I heard your mother say that last sentence."

Her eye become even wider, "You think I'm turning into my mother?!" She turns and grabs a fresh toothbrush from a bag in the kitchen, gets out the industrial bleach mixture she made earlier and begins to scrub the group between the kitchen tiles.

Will drops his shoulders and sighs, "Emma, that's not what I meant. Look, " he grabs the brush and tries to pry it from her titanium death grip, "I'll talk to Sam about being cleaner around you, but you have to understand he's a teenage boy. And he's got a boyfriend who he has sex with. They're being careful, and while I'd rather they wait, I'm not going to tell them to stop. That's why I put a giant box of condoms in Sam's bathroom and told him we wouldn't count them, _no matter how strong the urge_."

She lets go of the brush and looks into Will's eyes, "I'm sorry. This is all so new for me and I'm just nervous."

Will hugs her, "Why are you nervous?"

Emma feels ashamed of her fear, but her love for Will gives her the strength to say it out loud. "What if Sam hates me?"

Will laughs, "Emma he loves you."

"Yes, as his counselor and the woman he knows from school, but now I'm engaged to the father he's never really known and he's moving in tonight, and we're not married, and what if my OCD gets in the way of him and I getting close and he decides to move out or you break up with me because Sam and I have a fight over him not putting the seat down and spraying it twelve times with Lysol?"

Will can't help but smile, "Is that all?" He chuckles, "Emma, you and Sam will get along just fine and if you two argue about something, that's kind of to be expected, but he's not going to leave, nor am I going to break up with you because of it. Though I'm actually more worried you'll leave me, if we're being honest."

"Never! I will never leave you, Will. I agreed to marry you and that's what I plan on doing. You are my soul mate and I know my last marriage was a complete and utter failure, but that's because I was never over you." She says and they kiss.

About thirty minutes later, Will looks at his watch. It's just past nine and there is a knock on the door. He opens it and Sam and Blaine are holding two very big and heavy boxes. He helps them in and into Sam's room.

"Sorry for being so late, dad. Blaine and I got tired and fell asleep. Finn woke me up and needed to talk about Rachel and then I saw what time it was and so I grabbed Blaine and we drove straight over." Sam is practically out of breath as he grabs a water from the fridge for him and Blaine.

Will smiles, "It's fine. I was just worried that you'd changed your mind."

Sam smiles, "Nope, just being a good friend."

"Okay then, well there's left over casserole in the fridge you two can heat up, or I can order a pizza." Will says looking up the number for the delivery service.

Blaine decides to chime in, "We both ate with Burt and Carole."

"Yeah, she wanted us to have one more dinner together. They made me promise to at least have dinner with them once a month, before I go to college." Sam says taking a sip of his drink.

Will smiles, "Alright then, you two try not to make a mess. I'm going to go to bed and see if Emma needs me." He turns to Blaine now, "Blaine, if you stay the night, try and sneak out before Emma gets up. She's still not too keen on the idea of two teenagers having sex."

Blaine and Sam both nod and Will goes to bed.

Sam drops his head onto the tabletop. "I cannot believe my dad is okay with us having sex, and even more, he's okay with talking to us about it!"

Blaine rubs his back, "Yeah, it's a little embarrassing. But, look at this way, we don't have to sneak around." He flashes Sam a sly smile and the two head for Sam's shower.

…

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to write you guys. I've had some personal stuff going on and was too depressed to write anything. Hope you all enjoy.

I normally don't do this because I feel somewhat weird doing it, but I want to share a couple of stories I've been reading on here and would recommend to any Blam fan.

This one is pretty popular already, but I love it and should've given it props a while back. "A New Reality in Direction," by Shanehardy.

This one is a new one I've been reading for you Blammers that like 1st person stories. "One Day at a Time," by SeanySass.

And for the Sambastian fans out there I highly recommend TVTime's "What I Want." He even has a sexy Blam special edition one shot from it.

Check out those stories if you want and show them some love by leaving a review.

Until next time.


	24. Chapter 24

Blaine sleeps holding Sam in his arms. His eyes open and he breathes in the smell of Sam's skin. This is a moment he knows he'll cherish forever. Sam rolls over and Blaine smiles when he sees that the blonde is still sleeping. Sam's head burrows into the crook of Blaine's neck. The hairs on Sam's head tickle Blaine's skin.

He runs his fingers the tussle of blonde locks, plants a small kiss atop Sam's head, and whispers, "I love you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Sam sighs and curls tighter into his boyfriend's side.

Blaine looks up at the ceiling and he realizes he hasn't thought about Kurt in a long time and yet, the thought was there. He thinks about how in love they were and then how in the end, they were close, but there was something underneath the surface that was coming between them. He knows now that was a combination of Kurt's affair with Puck, and his trying to get used to being with Kurt, but he still can't help but miss him. He doesn't miss him in the sense that he would want to be with Kurt again, but he does miss having him as a friend. There were just some things that Kurt understood that Sam probably never will.

He kisses Sam again and looks over at the glowing clock on the wall. It's just a few minutes past four in the morning. "Please don't ever leave me, Sam. I'm pretty sure I would actually die." Looking at his slumbering lover a tear falls from his eye. "I thought Kurt was my soul mate, but the way I felt about him is minuscule compared to the way that I feel about you. I know you've said you only want me, but I'm scared I'm never going to be good enough for you. I'm insecure and sometimes a little controlling and I'm sorry, Sam."

He prays that his need to talk doesn't wake Sam from his peaceful sleep. Running his fingers carefully through his love's hair he catches his breath and continues. "Our relationship didn't start the way it should have. Saying I was being a jerk, would be putting it so nicely that the Vatican would dub the person calling me a jerk, a saint. I was so blind to the fact that you had feelings for me…I guess I've been blind to a lot of things this year."

Sam hugs him tighter and he whimpers. His body starts to tremble and Blaine quiets himself. He stroke his hand over his boyfriend's back and shushes him. "I've got you, Sam."

When he feels Sam calming back down he resumes his confessional. "When I got to school and I saw the pictures and what was on your locker, I knew it was my fault. I realized it was you I had slept with and every tough, every smile, every kiss all came flooding back. I let Sebastian talk us into going to Scandals. I should've been more responsible and waited for you to be ready. And then I said what I said, and the look of hurt you had on your face before I…before I fell asleep."

Sam's eyes open and he sits up and looks at Blaine's now tearstained face. He takes his hands, cups Blaine's face in them, and using only his thumbs, wipes away the tears. "I love you, Blaine. I forgave you a long time ago for all of that. I know it still bothers you, but from now on, you let it go. You put it in the past where we both agreed to leave it, because when I look ahead into the future all I see is you and I together."

Blaine forces a smile and nods, "Were…were you awake the whole time?"

Sam smiles, "Yeah, you're not exactly quiet when you wake up. Plus it was really fun listening to you say all of those things to me."

The two lie back down and stare into each other's eyes. Blaine leans in and kisses Sam. He pulls back and says, "I meant all of it."

Sam smiles bigger and strokes Blaine's cheek. "I know. I can always tell when you're telling me the truth and when you're not."

"How?" Blaine asks feeling curious.

Sam wraps his arms around his shorter boyfriend and pulls him closer. "I know because I can feel it. When you're honestly telling me the truth my whole body feels warm and my heart kind of skips a beat, and you never flinch or look away from me."

"And when I'm lying about something?" Blaine asks.

"You tense up and I feel cold and uneasy. You're face scrunches, like you have to think of something to make the lie believable. Like when you were telling me that you were over me and didn't want me anymore. You could barely look me in the eye. You looked like you were going to have an aneurism burst or something, and I felt like the ground beneath me was crumbling. So, I knew it wasn't true." Sam kisses Blaine once more and this time Blaine is the one being held as they drift off to sleep.

…..

Sebastian awakens in a huge bedroom in his parents' house in Cleveland. On the walls are photos of Sebastian when he was younger and the room brings him nothing but pain. He shutters when he feels an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the body it belongs to. He turns and relaxes with a sigh. Lying next to him is a sleeping Noah.

Carefully he shakes his boyfriend, not wanting to rudely awaken him. Puck stirs and his eyes open as he groans, fighting the interruption of his sleep.

He scoffs and sits up, rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Like three thirty in the morning." Sebastian says looking into Puck's squinting eyes.

Noah yawns, "Why are we awake then? Did you want sex or something? Cause you kind of tired me out on the way up here, babe."

Sebastian smiles and shakes his head, "I just had a bad dream is all. We can go back to sleep."

Puck shakes his head. "Talk to me, Seb. I'm awake now so tell me about your dream."

Sebastian sighs, not sure whether or not he really wants to talk about this or not. In all actuality he isn't certain as to why he woke Noah in the first place. But, he relents and decides to talk about it rather than avoid it. "It was about my dad. I think coming up here was a mistake, Noah. I shouldn't have come back here."

Puck feels confused, but wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist and scoots closer. "I have been wondering why we came to Cleveland. So tell me, why did you bring us up here."

The look on Sebastian's face is still and the blood runs from his skull, leaving him pale and lightheaded. His voice is soft and he lays his head on Noah's shoulder as he speaks, "This is where it happened." Noah's eyes widen, but he does his best to remain calm. "The bed is the only thing different, but this is wear my dad m…molested me."

He lifts his head and looks Puck in the eyes, "I was hoping that if I brought you here, I'd be able to replace the bad memories with good ones."

Puck smiles, "Sebastian, you can't replace old memories with new ones, but you can learn from them to make yourself a stronger person. I mean you're already one of the strongest people I know."

Sebastian smiles and kisses Noah. "When did you get to be so smart and insightful?"

"Since always. True badasses have brains and brawn." Puck gives a wink and Sebastian shakes his head.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Sebastian says lying back down.

Puck wraps his arms around Sebastian and holds him until they both drift back to sleep.

…..

Monday comes and Sam finds Rachel at his locker. Since both have a free period they decide to go into the choir room and talk.

"I heard about what happened with you and Finn. I'm so sorry Rachel." Sam says as they sit down. "Have you talked to him at all since you told him what you wanted to do?"

She shakes her head. "I've tried calling him, but he won't answer. I did get a text saying how hurt and disappointed he was with me and that what I want is wrong."

Sam sits quietly, uncertain as to whether or not he should give his opinion.

"Just say it, Sam." She says as if reading his mind.

He sighs, "Okay, this is just my two cents, but are you really sure this is what you want? I mean you could give the baby up or keep it and still have your dreams come true."

She shakes her head, "I can't, Sam. I just can't see myself having this baby. I know I should feel guilty for wanting to terminate it, but I don't. I'm not ready to be a mom, and I don't want to be that woman who got knocked up at a young age and secretly resents her child for ruining her life. Besides I don't know if I can handle the things people will say about me."

Sam is taken aback by this. "Wow, that doesn't sound like the Rachel Berry that I know and love." She starts to speak, but Sam keeps going. "Look I'm just saying the Rachel Berry I know is a force of nature that takes whatever life throws at her and faces it head on, without fear, and doesn't give a crap about what anyone else says."

"He's right, dwarf." Sam and Rachel turn to see Santana has joined them. She comes over and pulls up a chair.

Rachel looks down at her feet, feeling nothing but shame. "I know you guys have this perfect image of me in your heads, but this is just something I can't do. I don't want this. I'm not ready and no one is going to be able to change my mind about it."

Santana puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "We get that, Rachel. We just don't want to see you do this and then regret it. It's not exactly something you can take back."

"I'm sorry if we were pressuring you, Rachel. I just know that this can get really messy. I mean my mom lied to my dad about having an abortion and when he thought it was true it ruined their relationship. He never spoke to her again…at least not until I moved here." Sam's words remind Rachel of how badly this could end her relationship with Finn.

Her tears drip down to the floor and the two taller teens hug her tightly. When they pull apart Rachel asks them something both will have difficulty answering. "Will one of you drive me to the clinic? I…I have an appointment for this afternoon. Finn won't go and I'm…I'm scared to go by myself."

Santana can't bring herself to speak, so Sam does instead. "I'll drive you, but I have to talk to Finn first."

Rachel nods. "I know. Finn's pretty much your brother and he deserves the truth, even if he doesn't want to hear it from me."

Santana finally speaks again. "I know we've never been all that close, Rachel. And that's mostly because I thought you leprechauns like to take gold from people and kill them. One time I seriously thought about throwing a shoe at you, just to see if you would shine it, like in that Jennifer Aniston movie. But, I'm here for you if you need me, and…" She pulls a note from her purse. "Quinn wanted me to give you this."

Rachel opens it and reads it to herself.

Rachel,

I know how scary this is for you right now. I also know about the decision you made, and while it's not a something I could have ever done when I was pregnant. I want you to know that I'm in your corner. It's your body and your choice. Finn may be the father, but that doesn't mean he has the right to tell you what to do in this situation. He's going to be angry for a while, but he's a good man and he'll eventually see that your decision is what was best for both of you. I'm sorry you have to go through this. It's not something someone our age should really ever have to deal with, but it happens.

Though times may be difficult right now, know this. God loves you. Your friends and family love you. And only you will ever know what is right for you.

Respectfully with Love,

Quinn

Rachel cries heavily and Sam and Santana once again, embrace her.

….

During fifth period Sam sits in his Chemistry class thinking of Rachel's situation. He feels Blaine squeeze his hand and he turns and smiles at him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispers.

He shrugs, "Kind of. Not really. Rachel wants me to drive her to the clinic after school to …you know."

Blaine's eyes widen. "Wow, that soon. Why isn't Finn taking her?"

"He's not talking to her." Sam says just as the teacher comes over and taps on their table.

They both jerk in their seats to attention. "Now as I was saying class, I've assigned you each a partner for this experiment you'll be doing today. The list is in the back so go find your partner and get situated."

Blaine and Sam go to the list and Blaine finds he's been pared up with Artie. They both hate that they're not getting to work together, but Sam can't help but be jealous that his boyfriend got the smartest kid in class as his partner. Sam finds his name and his heart sinks as he sees his partners name and he knows Blaine won't be happy about it. He was to work with Puck.

When Blaine saw the pairing his face gave him away and Sam gave him the usual encouraging words he always uses. Blaine can't seem to truly get passed the point of forgiving Puck and therefore doesn't trust him.

Watching Sam from across the room, Blaine barely participates in the experiment of making soap. He can see Sam laughing and having a good time with the older teen. Blaine nearly bursts out of his seat when water is spilt onto Sam's crotch and Puck tries to help clean him up.

Puck's hand grazes Sam's and Blaine's blood boils. He grits his teeth and wants to rip the Mohawk off of Puck's head with his bare hands. "I can't believe he's working with Sam."

Artie rolls his eyes, "He's not going to cheat on you, Blaine. At least not in the middle of classroom full of people, so can we get back to work? I'm nearly done and all you've done is plotted out how you'd get rid of Puck's body after you've dismembered it."

"Fine, give me the oatmeal and honey. If we're going to make this, then it's going to smell good." He looks around their table, "Now where did we put the mango extract?"

Just then the sound of stools banging onto the floor echoes through the room. Blaine looks up and Puck is on top of his boyfriend and their lips are nearly touching. He can't take it anymore and storms out of the room.

Sam sees this and pushes Noah off of him. "Blaine, wait!" He yells as he runs out after him.

Blaine is all the way past the bathrooms when Sam catches up to him. "Blaine, stop!"

The dark haired boy turns and tears are welling up in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be the jealous boyfriend, but I don't trust him around you. I know _you_ would never do anything, but please for me, Sam, stop hanging around him."

Sam rolls his eyes, "What happened between Saturday night and today? You were telling me that you trusted me and that you weren't going to be the controlling boyfriend anymore."

Blaine sighs, "I know, it's just I'm trying to let go of the whole thing that happened with Kurt, but seeing him touching you and being around you, I'm just scared I'm going to get hurt again. Only this time will be far worse."

Sam steps backwards. "You have got to get over it Blaine. I'm not going to stop being friends with someone, just because you say so. I'm not going to be a doormat and give up my friends the second I get a boyfriend."

"I'm not asking you to do that!" Blaine cries. "I'm asking you to respect my feelings about someone that hurt me!"

Again Sam rolls his eyes, "Sebastian hurt you, and you made me forgive him. Heck he and I talk and get coffee and yet you don't get jealous of him, even though I thought I liked him a while back."

Sam's words sting and Blaine can feel his heart breaking, "Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know if we should be together if we can't trust each other."

Sam's jaw drops, along with his heart. But in the moment his anger is in control. "I'm not the one with trust issues, but you're right. Maybe we shouldn't be together if _you _can't trust me."

Both boys give a huff and walk away in different directions. Blaine gets into his car and drives away crying as he cranks up the stereo to drown out the thunderous thoughts in his mind. Sam goes into the auditorium and sits on the edge of the quiet stage and cries his eyes out.

…

After a few hours of driving Blaine pulls up to _Between the Sheets_ and goes inside to find a song he can sing to Sam or to help clear his head. As he flips through the music he feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He turns and sees a short, blonde haired boy with glasses staring at him with a beaming smile.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?!" The boy says jittering.

Blaine nods, "Yeah, that's me. And you are?" As he takes a better look at the fashionably dressed young man, he can't help but think of how similar he is to Kurt in certain ways.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Chandler Keihl. I'm a big fan of yours." The boy flashes a smile and Blaine smiles back, liking the much needed attention.

"Thanks." Blaine says before turning his attention back to the music he was just looking at.

Chandler doesn't get the hint and keeps talking, "I'm a huge show choir fan, in fact, my glee club is going to nationals this year. I've watched your performances the past couple of years, both with the Warblers and the New Directions. And I just have to say you have got the most silky smooth voice I have ever heard."

Blaine turns to the blonde, enjoying the attention he's getting. "Do you want to go grab a coffee and talk?"

Chandler's eyes widen with glee, "Absolutely!"

The second Blaine realizes what he's done he regrets it. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Chandler frowns, "Then why did you ask me?"

"I just had a fight with my boyfriend over my being jealous of this guy who slept with my ex and …God, it was such a stupid fight. I really need to go talk to him." Blaine shakes Chandler's hand and starts to walk out.

"Wait!" Chandler calls after him.

Blaine stops and turns around.

Nervously Chandler asks, "Could I get your number?...I know you have a boyfriend and all, but I'm kind of alone at my school being the only out kid and I thought maybe we could be friends."

Blaine smiles and remembers how Kurt had been in a similar situation the year before. "Sure. Sounds cool."

The two exchange numbers and Blaine heads out to find Sam.

….

Sam and Rachel are only a few blocks from the clinic and she thanks him for taking her. "So how did Finn take it? You know, with the whole you driving me thing?"

He sighs, "He told me he was glad I was going with you. He still loves you, but this is just too much for him Rach."

"I know," she says with a sigh. "I never thought this would happen to me, but here I am and there's nothing I can do to change things."

Sam grabs her hand as they stop at a red light. "It's gonna work itself out, Rachel. It'll take a while, but you and Finn will get passed this. If there's one couple that can make it, it's you too." His voice cracks at the end of his sentence and a tear falls down his cheek.

Rachel squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry you and Blaine had a fight, and I hope you two can patch things up." The light changes to green and Sam presses the gas.

As they get to the middle of the intersection they hear the blaring sound of a car horn, tires screeching to a halt, and then the sound of metal crashing into metal. Rachel's side of the car has been struck by another car, and both vehicles are now on the sidewalk.

Sam's eyes open for a moment, his head pounding and ears ringing. He sees Rachel's head slumped against the dash. He sees her chest rise and fall, but her forehead is bleeding and she is unconscious. He feels someone grab his shoulders and drag him out of the car and then everything goes black.

….

Blaine is about to knock on Sam's apartment door when it opens and Will and Emma nearly run him over as they walk out the door. "BLAINE!"

Will and Emma step back, "Blaine, why aren't you at the hospital?!"

Blaine's eyes widen. "I don't think he's been told yet, Will." Emma says.

They tell Blaine about the accident Rachel was in and that they've heard nothing from Sam. They arrive at the hospital together and Sam is nowhere to be found. They ask around and are told that only Rachel was brought to the hospital. An EMT explains that the driver of Rachel's car, along with the car and driver of the vehicle that caused the accident are missing.

Will nearly collapses, but Emma holds him tightly. "We don't know anything yet, Will. Maybe he hit his head and wandered off, trying to find some help. I'm sure he's going to be fine. We'll find him and everything will be alright." Though she hopes all of these things are true, on the inside she fears the worst.

Blaine stumbles over to a chair and begins to cry. "God, please bring him back to me." He prays, "I need to make things right. I need to tell him that I'm sorry for what I said. I don't want to break up with him. I want to be with him forever."

…

Sam opens his eyes and everything is dark. He's cold and can't seem to move. He feels something on his wrists, ankles, and around his chest. That's when he looks down and sees the ropes. He's tied to a chair. Trying to cry out his voice is muffle by a rag used to gag him. Taking in his surroundings he can see some papers, no photos on the wall. Judging from the wet smelling air, he'd have to guess that he's in a basement. He can see a small rectangular window with bars over it and it confirms his suspicions.

There is also a set of stairs to his left that he can see if he turns his head past his shoulder. The sound of footsteps coming down them sends shivers down Sam's spine. He thinks of his dad and Emma, his friends, and most of all he thinks of Blaine. The person coming down the stairs flips on the lights and Sam is momentarily blinded.

When his eyes focus he can see he was right about there being photos on the wall, but what shocks him is that they're all of Blaine. Some have him, others have Kurt and some of their friends, but all of them have Blaine. They're taken from a distance and Sam knows this means this person wants only one thing.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but you've got something…or I guess the operative word would be someone, that I want." The voice is squeaky and nerdy. The person walks in front of him and Sam can't seem to place the face. He has blonde hair and dark rimmed glass, and is around the same height as Blaine. "I'm Chandler, by the way, and as soon as I figure out how to make it look like an accident I'll be the one killing you and taking your boyfriend."

Sam's eyes widen and then widen some more when he sees Chandler pull a syringe out of his pocket. Chandler smirks, "Don't worry, this is just to keep you drugged and knocked out until I can find a good enough way to kill you. Though I suppose in hindsight, I could have injected you with some insulin at the car accident site and the EMTs would've thought you died of natural causes, but that just seemed to easy." He squirts a little of the drug out of the needle, "Besides, I need time to get close to Blaine so that I'll be the shoulder for him to cry on when he finds out you're dead."

Sam screams when Chandler sticks the needle into his neck and injects the fluid into him. He wants to escape, find Blaine and go to the cops, but instead his eyes become heavy and the room begins to spin. Then everything fades to black.

…

A/N: Soooooo yeah, back to the crazy drama that is this story. This is an arc that I've had in my head for a while now so most of it is planned out, but still subject to change. Thanks everyone for your kind words and understandings. I recently came out to part of my family and it was/is a very emotional time. I'm doing better and so are the people that I told. Thank you all for your support, I really and truly appreciate it.

Now, I hope you liked this chapter and will leave me your thoughts on it. This is the longest chapter I've ever submitted for this site so I'm kind of proud of it in that aspect. Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed/favorited the story. It means a lot and helps motivate me to keep writing for you guys.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND TORTURE IF THAT'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO HANDLE…WELL SKIP DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE DOTS. THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE CHAPTERS WHERE A RAINBOW-FARTING UNICORN MAGICALLY APPEARS WITH CAKE AND ICE CREAM TO CELEBRATE A HAPPY ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW, SAD DAY, RIGHT? BUT STILL I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, SORRY IF YOU HATE IT WHEN MY A/N'S ARE IN ALL CAPS, YOU JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT.

…..

Sam is lying in a bed draped in soft white linens. Blaine's warm body curls into him and he smiles. This is how when he thinks he loves Blaine the most. Not because he's sleeping, but because it's one of the few times Blaine is without hair gel. He runs his fingers through the dark curls and smiles. The room is white and practically glowing.

Blaine opens his eyes and smiles before pressing his lips to Sam's. "I'm so glad you're ok. When that guy took you I was so scared I'd never see you again."

Shushing his boyfriend, Sam pulls him close. "Me too. But, thinking about you is what got me through it."

The room begins to darken suddenly and Sam begins to find it harder to breathe. It is as if the very air around them has thickened and the lights are slowly dimming. Blaine is sucked out of the bed by some unseen force and Sam tries to cry out for him. As he opens his mouth the room is flooded with tumultuous waves that come crashing down upon him, taking every bit of oxygen he had left in his lungs. He tries to swim but his feet and hands have become bound as he feels himself being pulled further down. The water is cold and his chest is tightening more and more. He gasps and water fills his lungs.

Then just as quickly as it had come the water is gone and Sam feels something striking his face hard. His eyes burst open. He continues to gasp for air as he feels two wet clothes covering his face, which has been tilted back. Water is poured onto the rags and he again feels like he is drowning. The rags are removed and he tries to focus on the sight before him.

Chandler is standing in front of him wear latex gloves, scrubs, a hair net, and medical booties that cover his shoes. Obviously he's trying not to leave any evidence when he finally takes Sam's life. Sam's body is exhausted and he's lost all sense of time. It's dark outside, so the he knows it hasn't been a whole day since he's been taken. Or has it? He glances around for a clock or something that will tell him what day or time it is, but there is nothing but bare, stone walls, save for the one mirror that has been blocked out.

Chandler walks behind Sam and the sound of tools banging against metal echoes through the room. He appears again, this time holding an Exacto knife.

Chandler's cold eyes lock with Sam's. He shows the small blade to Sam and a vile smirk crosses his lips, "Good, you're awake, now the fun can begin."

He takes the knife and cuts the side of Sam's shoulder and the taller boy screams. This only makes Chandler laugh. "You can scream all you want. We're in the basement of a farm, twenty miles from Lima. No one will hear you scream." He looks up at the ceiling, "Well, my parents' might, but they're both buried out behind the old oak tree in the back yard," he turns back to Sam," so I guess that just leaves you and me."

Sam's eyes widen and he cries out again as Chandler begins to cut him again. "Shallow cuts are the way to go, you know? It keeps you from passing out so I can get all the info I need from you…you know before I dispose of you."

…..

Rachel sits in her hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come in. Her mind has been riddle with worry for Sam for the past several hours. Focusing on her friend's disappearance is all that is keeping her from breaking down. When the ambulance had arrived, Rachel was out of her mind with fear. She kept asking them to check on the baby first. She could feel blood running down her legs and she screamed out. Finn had arrived right when they began to do an ultrasound but the doctors found nothing and after a proper examination they found that the car accident had caused her to miscarry.

She turns her gaze to the door when she hears a knock. Standing in the doorway is Finn, his eyes red and puffy. His whole body shows nothing but worry and pain. He walks over to Rachel and hugs her. Finally she lets down her walls and begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Finn! I'm so sorry!" She sobs into her boyfriend's chest.

He holds her tightly and shushes her, "This wasn't your fault. I'm just glad I still have you." He kisses the top of her head softly.

She pulls back, "I…I was about to tell Sam…I was going to … I couldn't go through with it, Finn!" Her mind flashes to the moment just before the crash. All day she had thought about all of the _what ifs _that could happen if she chose to have the baby.

She imaged its tiny hands and feet. Who he or she might more closely resemble. She wondered if they would have her voice and Finn's eyes. His sweet, bashful yet confident persona, or her driven, high maintenance character. She didn't know if she would keep the baby or not, but in that moment she knew that she was making a mistake by ending the pregnancy

Finn cries even harder, realizing she had changed her mind. He looks into her eyes, catches his breath and wipes his eyes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black velvet box. He gets down on one knee, but just as he's about to open the lid and as that four word sentence, she grab his hand and the box snaps shut.

She looks at him with pleading eyes, "Not like this. I don't want that moment to be tainted by all of this sadness, and I want to be able to tell all of our friends when it happens. And we're missing one of them."

Finn is hurt, but he understands. There is a knock at the door and they both turn to see the doctor walk in.

…..

Will is driving around town with Emma in the passenger seat. The police had issued an Amber Alert and people were made aware of the missing seventeen year old. He sees a blonde young man about Sam's size and build and stops the car. He runs over to him, yelling out Sam's name, but the boy keeps walking. Will grabs his shoulder and turns him. His heart drops when he sees that it isn't his son.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my son." He says before turning and walking back to the car.

Once he sits back in the driver's seat he pounds his fists against the steering wheel. Tear flood down his face. Emma grabs his wrists and turns him towards her. Her pleading eyes meet his, which are filled with fear and sorrow.

"Emma…" Will whimpers.

She pulls him in, holding him tightly. "We'll find him, Will."

He pulls back and looks into the emerald pools of her eyes. "What if he's hurt? What if he hit his head and he's lost his memory? Or if he's lying somewhere unconscious? Or what if he was taken? Or what if he's…"

He presses her finger to Will's lips, shushing him. "You can't think like that. Sam's going to be fine. We will find him; the entire state is looking for him. He won't stay missing for long, Will."

He wipes his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve, starts the car. "Thank you, Emma. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiles at him, "I love you, Will. I promise you we'll find him."

…

Two weeks have passed and Sam's disappearance has made national news. Blaine has been skipping out on the majority of his classes. Tina, Mike and the others have been helping him keep up with his studies. He spends his days sitting under the tree outside of the school. It was his and Sam's spot. This was where Sam had always found him when he was hurting and sad. He kept hoping that Sam, wherever he might be, would feel his anguish and come running. But, he never came.

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he prays for its owner to be Sam. His heart drops when he turns and sees Sebastian standing there. The other former Warbler takes a seat next to Blaine. "I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but I thought you could use some company."

Blaine huffs, "That's Sam's spot."

Sebastian, ever the smug teenager, merely shrugs and says, "Well, then I'll just keep it warm until he gets here."

Blaine scoffs, knowing if he gets up, Sebastian will only follow him. "What do you want Sebastian? Why are you even here?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Well, I got expelled, and Sam, despite my hurting the person he loves, forgave me and kept on being my friend, so I'm doing what I think he would want me to do, and make sure you're alright. Plus it honestly hurts me to see you like this." Sebastian looks at Blaine, who refuses to look at him. "Look I heard about your fight with Sam."

Blaine turns and his face is contorted with anger. "It's only because your _boyfriend_ can't keep his hands to himself." Blaine says with a venomous snap.

Sebastian sighs, "Get over yourself. Noah doesn't want Sam. Hell, if anyone was going to try to steel him from you it would've been me, but I'm over him, and Noah might have been in love with Kurt, but in the end _gayface_ chose you over him."

Blaine's eyes widen, "W..What?!"

"The night before Kurt died, he called Noah, they met up and he dumped him. Said he was going to tell you everything because he wanted to make things work with you," Sebastian shakes his head. "You know, Blaine, when I got to Dalton the Warblers talked about how honorable you were and kind and forgiving, I guess they were wrong."

With that Sebastian gets up and walks towards the school.

Blaine calls out to him. "Why are you going in the school?"

Sebastian is flabbergasted by Blaine's question. He rolls his eyes, "If you'd get up off your ass and go to class some time, like Sam would want you to do. Then you might have noticed that as punishment, my parents are making me spend my next two years of school hear."

The taller brunette sighs and reclaims his spot next to Blaine under the tree. "Look, I know you don't want me here, or Noah for that matter," he can see the conflicting emotions behind the darker haired boy's eyes, "and I'm sorry about Sam."

Sebastian hangs his head and reluctantly looks back at Blaine, "I miss him too, you know."

Blaine nods.

"He was the first guy that made me see something more than just the physical part of a relationship. After … After he tried to kill himself it was like this immense shock went through me. It was like this giant wake up call for me to stop being a dick, and be a better person. I thought I had developed feelings for him, and sometimes I wonder if I actually had, but I think it was more of wanting to just be friends with him, the kind of friend that becomes family, but then I hurt you and ruined everything. That's when I really started messing around with Noah." He stares out into the distance.

He thinks back to how he'd blackmailed Noah and he tells Blaine everything about the beginnings of his relationship with the Lima bad boy. "Then he came over, we had sex, and unlike the other times … he fell asleep and seeing him there made me want to keep him safe from losing everything that mattered to him, like I had. So, I held him and slept next to him. When I woke up I felt like nothing in the world was evil or good, it was just quiet and still, and I could feel his heart beating against mine and I knew I was in love. If he disappeared, I'd be right here where you are…well not here. I'd be sitting on the couch in the Lima Bean. That's mine and Noah's spot."

Blaine nods and a tear falls from his eye, "I'm scared something really bad has happened to him."

Sebastian holds his hand, "I know. Me too."

"I don't know if I can forgive myself for what I said to him." Blaine says thinking of the last time he saw Sam and how upset and angry he was. In less time it took to exhale he had more or less ended their relationship.

Sebastian puts an arm around the other boy and lets him have his moment of self pity. Then after a few minutes pass Blaine's phone buzzes in his pocket.

CHANDLER: HEY I HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FRIEND. I'M SO SORRY. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING I'M HERE FOR YOU. 3

Sebastian reads the text over Blaine's shoulder and gags, "Who's the loser trying to get with you while Sam is missing?!"

Blaine shakes his head, "He's not trying to get with me. He's just a guy I met at the music shop downtown and he's gay and he doesn't really have any gay friends."

Seb rolls his eyes, "Dude, seriously, if he just wanted to be friends he wouldn't have added that ridiculously stupid heart emoticon at the end of his text." He crosses his arms and gives Blaine a frustrated look.

Blaine just sighs, "He's being nice, and Sam would want me to be this kid's friend."

He composes a text.

BLAINE: THANKS. I APPRECIATE THAT. HOW ABOUT WE MEET FOR COFFEE LATER? I COULD USE AN OUTSIDE PARTY TO TALK TO.

Chandler's reply comes faster than he had expected.

CHANDLER: HOW'S FOUR THIRTY? LIMA BEAN?

Blaine sends his reply, despite Sebastian protesting in his ear.

BLAINE: SOUNDS PERFECT. SEE YOU THEN AND THERE.

He sends the text, gets to his feet and decides to go back into the school, if only to get Sebastian to shut up.

…..

Chandler laughs when after reading the texts to Sam. "You see, it won't be long before he's all mine and you'll be nothing more than a fade memory."

Sam hangs his head. He is emotionally and physically exhausted. His body is covered in small, shallow cuts, no bigger than paper cut. The floor under his chair looks like a Rorschach inkblot test done in crimson.

Chandler stops laughing when he hears a hoarse whisper come from Sam's lips. He turns and asks, "What did you just say?"

Sam lifts his head to repeat himself. "He'll never love you." Blood trickles down the side of Sam's mouth and a smirk forms, "You can torture me all you like, but Blaine will never be able to love you."

Chandler turns and grabs the exacto knife from a nearby table and stabs it into Sam's thigh. The battered blonde cries out in pain, but he will never let Chandler win this game. His mind, through all of the pain comes up with a plan. It is simple, but if it works he'll never have to worry about seeing this four-eyed monster ever again. He would get himself free and then he would kill Chandler.

…

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the longer wait for this one. I was catching up on reading some of my favorite fics and working on another story I've been writing for nearly a year now. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's getting really dark and pretty disturbing, but I wanted to try something different and this story ended up fitting the scenario I had planned out. I'm thinking anywhere between two to four more chapters before this arc ends, possibly more. It all just depends on how well you guys respond and how inspired I am by this.

Also thank you all who have reviewed and for your kind thoughts and messages. They mean so much to me and I really appreciate it. Thank you all.


	26. Chapter 26

Blaine and Chandler are across from each other at the Lima Bean, sipping on their coffee, during their much needed break from handing out and posting missing person flyers. They had spent every afternoon that week spreading the word about Sam's disappearance.

All was going as Chandler had wanted it to. He had called Blaine up and offered his help in order to get closer to the other young man. He watched and studied every single move Blaine made, every word he spoke, and every breath he drew was carefully noted within the confines of Chandler's mind. The more time he spent helping Blaine search for Sam the more information he got on the dark haired boy.

Blaine puts his coffee down for a moment, looks Chandler in the eyes and says, "Hey, thank you so much for helping with all of this."

Chandler smirks, when he sees a partial smile come across Blaine's face. "No thanks, needed. That's what friends are for." He raises his shoulder and pretends to shiver.

"You…okay?" Blaine asks hesitantly.

The short blonde nods, "Yeah, just had a chill run down my spine. I … I got to thinking how lucky a guy Sam is. I mean, here you are spending every free moment you have devoted to finding him."

Blaine's brow furrows and he takes a quick sip of his drink. He puts it down and says, "Uh, thanks."

Chandler stammers, worried he's messed up and tries to backpedal. "What…what I mean is, that if I went missing, I'd like to think that the person or people I loved most were out there looking for me."

Blaine scoots up in his chair, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because they're dead," Chandler says looking up at Blaine. His eyes are dark and empty, leaving Blaine feeling cold and alone.

…

Finn and Rachel are out with Puck and Sebastian looking through the shelters or places that could possibly be where Sam would go. As they were leaving the eighth and final shelter in Lima, the four of them got in Sebastian's SUV and drove over to the lake. Rachel had remembered that Sam had taken Mercedes there just before they broke up.

They arrive in after about twenty minutes of driving, and climb out. Rachel clings to Finn's arm as they head off in a different direction than Sebastian and Puck.

They reach a small group of picnic tables and Finn gestures for Rachel to sit and he takes the seat next to her.

She looks into his eyes. Neither has slept much over the past few weeks. The loss of their child and Sam going missing, has had them both losing countless hours of rest. Finn breathes a heavy sigh and says, "I miss him, Rachel. I lost Kurt, and Sam's the closest thing I have to a brother anymore. We lost the baby, plus all of the other bad things that have happened this year." He looks over and they lock eyes, "I can't even imagine how things could get any worse than they are now."

Just then both of their phones buzz.

**ARTIE: RORY GOT DENIED TO HAVE HIS STUDENT VISA EXTENDED. HE'S GETTING DEPORTED AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!**

Finn's jaw drops, "Well, I guess I spoke too soon."

He and Rachel look at each other and erupt with laughter. They decide to chalk it up to them having a moment of insanity, but it is a moment that both have needed.

Rachel calms her laughing, "We are horrible people!"

Finn nods and snorts, before saying, "The worst! ...We have got to be the worst possible friends anyone could have right now."

Then the seriousness settles in. Their laughter transitions into tears. Finn takes Rachel into his arms, holding her tightly. "It's gonna be alright, Rach. We're gonna find Sam, and then you and I are going to celebrate all of the good things that we still have."

"I miss him, Finn. He's my best friend, and it's my fault that he got into that accident. It's my fault that he's missing." She says looking up into her boyfriend's somber eyes.

He kisses her forehead. The sweet smell of her hair shampoo fills him with the scent of lavender and honey. He whispers softly, "None of this is your fault."

She wipes her eyes, "What if Sam's…what if he's dead, Finn?"

He tilts her chin up and they lock eyes. "No way he's dead. Not Sam. We're all to close. If he were dead we'd all feel it. I can't explain it, but I have this feeling that someone might have taken him."

Rachel looks at Finn confused, "What makes you think someone took him?"

He shakes his head, "This is Sam we're talking about. He would _never_ leave a friend behind after a car accident. Even if he was disoriented, or didn't know who he was, he would have seen you in the passenger seat, all hurt and stuff, and he would've help you until the ambulance got there. Sam's got too big of a heart to just get up and walk away. Somebody had to take him."

She takes Finn's hand, realizing that he's right. "Why haven't you said anything about this?"

"Because there wasn't any evidence to back me up. I mean, the street cameras malfunctioned when the other car ran the red light and hit your car. Plus no one came forward, saying they'd seen what happened to Sam. People just assumed he hit his head, got out of the car and walked off in a daze. It makes no sense." Finn looks at Rachel and thinks of how grateful that nothing worse had happened to her. Without her, he knows he wouldn't be able to function, to breathe, to ever be himself again.

Rachel pulls Finn back towards the car. "Where are we going?" Finn asks keeping pace with his girlfriend.

"To get Sebastian and Puckerman. We're gonna go talk to Mr. Schue and see if the cops have thought of the possibility that Sam was kidnapped." She says taking out her phone.

…

Will and Emma are sitting at their dining room table. Will's food is growing colder by the second as he stares at the open door to Sam's bedroom. Emma stares at the man she loves, knowing what is going through his mind. She reaches over and takes his hand.

He glances down at their hands for a brief second, and then returns his gaze back to the doorway, hoping that at any moment Sam will walk right through it.

"Will," Emma says breaking the silence. "Will, sweetheart, you have to eat something. You have to keep up your strength."

He grabs his plate and takes it to the kitchen. Emma watches him make a quick sandwich, grab his keys and out the door. Emma sighs, knowing he's going to be out all night again, driving around, checking the same spots over and over again. She knows by now it's pointless to try and stop him. So she does what she always does, she cleans the entire apartment.

An hour passes and Will comes back inside. He flops down onto the couch and sighs. Just as Emma is about to sit next to him and offer him some comfort the phone rings.

Emma answers and then hands the phone to Will. "Hello." He says with a solemn tone.

"William," Principal Figgins' voice rings loudly from the receiver, "I am sorry to call you at this hour, but I am afraid that this cannot wait."

Will gets up and goes into another room. He shuts the door behind him. "What's going on?"

He can hear Figgins taking a hesitant deep breath. "William, with the disappearance of your son, and how it has affected you…"

Will furrows his brow, "What are you saying, Figgins?"

Figgins sighs, "William, we have had complaints from students, parents, and even faculty members that you are not mentally present in your classroom. Why just last week, Becky Jackson was spotted canoodling with a young man named Kevin in your classroom closet…while you were teaching!"

Will knows he's in trouble and he quickly tries to save himself, "Look, with Sam being gone I know things have gotten bad, but I'll be better. I promise."

Another sigh comes from the principal's end of the call. "William, I am sorry, but you are being placed on a mandatory sabbatical. You are not being fired, but you are going to take this time to get your head back in the game. I am sorry that Mr. Evans has disappeared, and I have asked my pastor to pray for his safe return, but you have other students to think of. Now, we have taken the liberty of contacting Miss Holly Holiday, to fill in for you with your history classes and glee club."

Will sighs, "Well, at least you have someone I trust taking over my classes, but I want Emma to help run the glee club with Holly. They'll balance each other out and not let the other go too far in being too safe or too extreme."

"Fine, but William, I am not telling you to stop worrying about your son. I am telling you to remember that there are others that you are responsible for as well and that you need to get back to them as soon as possible…Miss Holiday is not a cheap substitute, you know!" Figgins says trying to lighten the mood.

Will smiles halfheartedly. "I understand. I'll come back better than ever."

"Good night, William." Figgins says before ending the call.

"Good night, Principal Figgins." Will clicks the end button

He finds Emma waiting for him when he returns to the living room. She can see the hurt and look of failure on his face. "Will, what happened? What did Principal Figgins want?"

Will has her sit down and tells her everything.

"Okay, well this will give you more time to look for Sam, and clear your head. And maybe in a month or two, you'll come back better than ever." She says trying to be encouraging of the situation.

He shakes his head. "In two months we have Nationals. I … if Sam isn't there for that, and with everything that's happened to Rachel and Finn, and Blaine," he groans and sighs at the same time, "I just don't see a way for us to win this year. The team is broken, and it's my fault. I let Sam's disappearance get in the way of teaching."

Emma squeezes his hand, "You're his father, Will. You being worried and spending countless hours searching for him, is what you should be doing. Your kids understand, and they're all out there with you looking just as hard. You made that glee club into a beautiful family. They know how important Sam is to you, and they love both of you and want him home just as badly as both of us do."

…..

The night has come and Blaine is dropping Chandler off at his house. It's an old farm between Lima and the middle of nowhere. Chandler is about to get out, when Blaine puts the car in park instead of just holding down the break.

"Chandler," Blaine is hesitant as he speaks.

The shaggy haired blonde's ears perk up and his eyes illuminate with anticipation of what Blaine might be about to ask him. "Yeah?"

"Would it be alright with your parents if I stayed the night? Mine are out of town on business, and I don't want to be alone tonight." Blaine says with the saddest and loneliest eyes anyone has ever seen.

Chandler suddenly remembers, Sam is still in his basement. Fortunately he's tied up and gagged. "Uh, sure. But you should know I live alone. My parents died last year and I got emancipated when my crazy uncle tried to get custody of me."

Blaine's eyes go wide, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Why haven't you told me before?"

Chandler shrugs, "You've got Sam to worry about. Besides, I'm over it now. I'm actually gonna sell the barn and move to New York next year. I'm gonna work for a year after I graduate, so that way I can move to the Big Apple, with at least some amount of money to get me by until the farm sells."

Blaine climbs out of his car and follows Chandler inside. Once inside, Chandler locks the doors and excuses himself to the basement, while Blaine goes upstairs to take a shower.

Sitting in the same chair that Chandler had left him in, is Sam. His body arms and legs are covered in small cuts and burn marks that all look self-inflicted. Beside him is a book of psychology, open to the chapter on people that harm themselves to get an endorphin rush.

Chandler slaps Sam across his face hard, causing him to stir into a more conscious state. "Your boyfriend is upstairs using my shower."

Sam's eyes widen as he fears what Chandler might do to the man he loves. He tries to speak but the gag in his mouth only lets out a muffled sound.

Chandler walks over to a refrigerator against one of the walls and pulls out a syringe and a vile of morphine.

"You know my mom was a nurse and she taught me how to draw blood, give shots, I was always her little helper…until she and dad found out I was gay. Then I was just the kid who lived upstairs. They tolerated my existence and told me as soon as I turned eighteen I was out on my own and wouldn't be their problem anymore. Well you see mom was a diabetic, and so Dad never saw it coming when I stabbed him with her insulin needle." Chandler fills the syringe with just enough morphine to nock Sam out for several hours.

He gets right in front of Sam, his eyes dark and frightening. "Do you know what happens to a normal person when you inject them with insulin?"

Sam shakes his head.

"It causes them to have a seizure, then they go into a coma, from which point, they then _die_!" He laughs, like he's proud of killing his father. "Then it was mom's turn. She wore a pump, except when she showered, so I played with it a little, and she it gave her a quadruple dose of her insulin and killed her too. This whole place is mine, and with the house and the amount of land, it's worth a lot of money. Money that I'll gladly spend on Blaine." Sam fear has tears pouring down his face. He doesn't care what happens to him, he just wants Blaine to get out of this house quickly and away from Chandler.

Just as Chandler is about to stick Sam with the needle the taller blonde rocks his chair vigorously and tumbles over to the side, causing a loud, booming noise to echo throughout the house.

…..

Blaine is getting ready for bed when his phone rings. It's Puck calling. He wants to let it go to voicemail, but with the way Sebastian and he have helped him look for Sam, and shown him how in love with each other they are, he accepts the call.

"Blaine! Where are you?" Puck's voice is frantic.

"I'm at Chandler's house, like twenty minutes outside of Lima…going east towards Millersburg and Berlin. Why?" Blaine asks wondering what's going on.

Puck sighs, "Finn got to talking with Rachel and then they talked to me and Sebastian, and we both agreed with them…"

"Agreed bout what, Puck?" Blaine asks demandingly.

"We think Sam was kidnapped. We think the accident was planned so that they, whoever they are, could take Sam." Puck's words hit Blaine like a ton of bricks.

Blaine's mind swirls and he doesn't know what to think. "Are you sure?"

Puck tells him everything that Finn had told him. Just then Blaine hears something loud coming from down stairs, followed by Chandler cursing about something.

"Uh…Puck, I think I'm gonna have to call you back, Chandler must've dropped something." He hangs up despite Puck protesting from the other end of the call.

He goes downstairs and into the kitchen. He can see there's an open door that looks like it leads into a basement. He can hear Chandler trying to move something down there, but he stays quiet as he walks towards the door. His eyes widen with fear and anger when he sees what is down there. Sam, hurt and Chandler is hurting him further. He sees the photos of himself plastered along the walls. His feet are traveling faster than his brain can think and he's attacking the shorter blonde before he realizes what is happening.

Chandler falls hard to the ground and appears to be unconscious. Blaine helps turn Sam to his original, upright position and removes the gag from his mouth. "Blaine…" Sam gasps, "I knew…I knew you'd find me."

"I'm gonna get you out of here , Sam. I promise." Blaine manages to get one of Sam's hands freed and begins to work on the other.

Sam's eyes go wide and he screams, "BLAINE WATCH OUT!"

It's too late. The syringe is already in his neck and the morphine is pushed into his bloodstream. Blaine looks at Sam's terrified face and then everything goes dark.

…..

A/N: Sorry for taking so long you guys. I was having trouble getting inspired these past couple of weeks, so I took a break. I did some reading (Beautiful Creatures, Warm Bodies, The Fault in Our Stars, and This Book is Full of Spiders) saw a few movies, (Warm Bodies, Beautiful Creatures, Silverlinings Playbook, Identity Thief) and tomorrow(well it's 2am so today then) I'm going to see P!nk in concert. Then I'm going to see Kelly Clarkson next Friday. So I've had a busy schedule, with work and trying to get the creative juices flowing, and they seem to be. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story over all. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, you are all amazing and I love hearing from you.


	27. Chapter 27

Blaine's head pounded as he slowly opened his eyes. As he regains consciousness the memories of what had happened only hours ago flood his mind. He had thought it was nothing more than a bad dream, but as his eyes focused he saw Sam sitting across from him, tide to a chair.

"BLAINE! Thank God!" Sam gasps when he sees his boyfriend awaken. "I was scared Chandler had killed you!"

Blaine's mind eventually stops swirling and he realizes where he is. He looks down and sees that, like Sam, he's been duct taped to a chair. Only his hands are tied behind his back, due to his chair lacking arm rests.

"Sam," Blaine says looking into the blonde's darkened eyes. "I'm gonna get us out of this. We're gonna be okay. I promise."

Sam is about to speak, but his eyes widen when he sees Chandler at the top of the stairs. "I see somebody's up from his little nappy wappy." Chandler is like a child as he walks down the stairs. It's almost as if he were skipping, each step having a chipper bounce to it.

He squats down and looks Blaine in the eyes, "Sorry about drugging you. You really weren't supposed to see any of this." He says gesturing to all of the photos, drugs, and Sam. "But don't worry, I've figured out the perfect way for us to be together forever. First I have to get rid of your poor excuse of a boyfriend. I'm not that kind of girl after all."

"Why are you doing this?!" Blaine demands through gritted teeth.

Chandler laughs an effeminate laugh, "Why am _I_ doing this?" He places his hand over his chest and holds a shocked look on his face. He runs his hand down Blaine's cheek, caressing the silky smooth skin, and then squeezes his chin. "I'm doing this so that we can be together. You and I are meant to be, Blainey Boy!"

….

Will is sitting in his living room making compiling all of the lessons he's had in mind for Holly and Emma to use while he's taking time off. His phone rings and he sees that Sebastian is calling him.

"Hello," Will says sounding unenthusiastic to talk to his newest student.

Sebastian however, sounds happy to talk to his teacher. "Hey Mr. Schuester, it's Sebsatian."

Will tries to make himself sound more interested, but the only way he's going to sound happy is if Sam were the one calling. "I know Sebastian, you're in my phone. What's going on?"

"Puck is headed over to that Chandler kid's house to get Blaine, but Finn, Rachel, and I want to know if we can come over and talk to you." Sebastian says leaving Will to think they're planning something.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah that's fine, uh if you guys can get here in the next hour or so that would be best. Emma and I are meeting with Miss Holiday to talk about her and Emma taking over glee club for a little while."

Sebastian's voice reveals his shock. But he doesn't say anything about Will not being in charge. "Uh…Okay we'll be there soon. I'm going to pick them up right now."

Will forces a smile, "Good, I'll see you guys soon."

….

Blaine is about to speak, but Chandler shushes him, "I know you feel it too!" He pulls out a razor blade from his coat pocket. "After Sam, here kills himself," he looks over at the taller blonde, and then back to Blaine and shrugs, "well, that's what they'll think happened to him anyways."

Blaine's face snarls, "Don't you _dare_ touch him!" Fire fills Blaine's eyes and venom flies from his tongue. "I swear to God, I will kill you if you touch him again!"

Chandler laughs again. He grabs Blaine's chin again and violently crashes his mouth onto Blaine's. The dark haired boy gags and spits when Chandler pulls away.

Chandler slaps Blaine hard across the cheek. "You seem to be forgetting who's tied up and who's going to kill your precious Adonis of a boyfriend!" He looks at Sam and smirks, "You know, I was going to make it quick and mostly painless, by blowing your brains out, but, let's use this instead." He holds up the razor blade again. "I'll get some buckets, you'll bleed into them, and then when you're nice and dead, I'll take your body down to the lake, put you at the water's edge and dump the blood." He turns back to Blaine, "Then all I have to do is make an anonymous phone call saying that I saw a guy cutting himself by the shoreline."

"You're insane," Blaine says looking up at the monster he had thought was his friend.

"Don't play into his game, Blaine. He only wants to hurt me. You can still make it out of this!" Sam's eyes are pleading and Blaine knows he has to find a way to break free. Then he feels something behind him. It's round and rusted, and thick. His mind clicks and he realizes that it's a rusted pole or thick pipe. He proceeds to rub the tape on his wrists against it, praying he can get free and save the man he loves.

Chandler smiles at Sam, "I see you've finally given up. No more crying in your sleep, begging Blaine, your dad, or those idiots that you call your friends, to save you."

He starts to free Sam's wrist when Blaine's ringtone begins to play from inside Blaine's pants pocket. Chandler turns and retrieves the phone. Puck is the one calling and Blaine sees it.

Chandler hits the ignore button and returns his attention to Sam. He retrieves a bucket from under a table in the back and places it under Sam's left arm. Sam winces when the tape is removed from his wrist, but he knows he's in for far worse pain. The razor cuts into his skin, moving deeper and down his wrist. Blood begins to pour out of him and Sam instantly feels weaker. He stops cutting when he thinks he hears something outside.

Just before he can continue cutting Blaine screaming for Chandler to stop, but the other blonde just laughs and retapes Sam's arm to the chair. Each drop lands in the plastic bucket and sounds louder than any thunderous noise Blaine has ever heard.

Sam gives Blaine a look, begging him to stay strong and to survive. Then Blaine's phone begins to ring again. Again Chandler ignores the call, but again it rings. Puck's name keeps flashing and Blaine feels like there may be a chance of hope to save Sam.

…

Emma answers the door when Sebastian, Rachel, and Finn arrive. Rachel takes the chair farthest from her teacher, knowing that even though he doesn't mean to do it, he blames her for Sam's disappearance. She looks hesitantly up at him and their eyes lock for only a second before Will moves his glance to Finn.

Finn out of all his students, out of everyone impacted by the accident, he relates to the most. Finn had lost his child in that accident, but unlike Will, Finn would never know his child, and Will had a chance of getting his back.

Sebastian claims a seat on the floor, since seating is limited in the apartment. Emma offers to get him a chair from the dining room, but he gracefully declines.

"Mr. Schue, Noah and I got to talking…" Sebastian knows that Puck still isn't one of Will's favorite people so he treads carefully. "We got to talking about Sam and…"

Will's ears perk at the sound of his son's name. Emma takes note and takes his hand praying he doesn't get his hopes up.

He looks at Sebastian impatiently, "Well?! What were you guys talking about?"

Sebastian begins to mumble and Finn takes charge by speaking for him, "We think Sam was taken!"

…

"He won't stop calling until it's answered, and he knows I'm here." Blaine says as he feels the tape on his wrist beginning to fray.

Chandler scowls at his crush, and then looks back at Sam. "Say a word and I'll kill you both! ...faster." He says with a smirk as he watches the blood trickle out of Sam's arm.

Blaine and Sam nod as the shaggy haired blonde answers the phone. He puts on his happy voice and says, "Hello, Blaine's phone!"

"Then, freaking give it to him!" Puck says growling at the other end.

Chandler wants to just hang up, but he fears Puck might suspect something's wrong and call the police. "He's in the shower, can I take a message?"

"Is this you, Chandler?!" Puck sounds annoyed more so than he did when Chandler first answered.

He sighs, "Yeah, it's me."

"Open the freaking door! I've been ringing the doorbell for the past twenty-freaking minutes!" Just then they hear a pounding on the front door and Sam and Blaine's eyes go wide.

Chandler hangs up the phone. His whole body is trembling now. Blaine's taped wrists break free and Blaine screams for Puck to get help. Outside Puck dials 911 and tells them to send cops, ambulances and helicopters to Chandler's farm.

…..

"What do you mean you think Sam was taken?! Why would someone take him?!" Will says squeezing Emma's hand so tight a small yelp escapes her lips. Will is stunned when he sees that he's hurt the woman he loves. "Emma I'm so sorry!" He says panicked.

She rubs her sore hand and shakes her head, "I'm fine and you're stressed."

His eyes are filled with hurt and remorse. "Emma, that's no excuse. I'm so sorry."

Giving him a reassuring smile, Emma says, "Will, I'm fine. It was an accident. Now," She turns to her students, "would you all please answer my fiancé's question?"

Finn clears his throat, "Uh yeah…um well, we were talking about how even if Sam was disoriented and stuff he wouldn't have just left Rachel like that. Plus no one saw the car that hit their car, so what if the accident was a plot to grab Sam?"

Will hangs his head, then slowly picks it back up. "If what you're saying is correct, then Sam…" He runs his hands over his face to hide his fears and tears.

Rachel breaks her silence and speaks, "Mr. Schue, I'm so sorry, this whole thing is my fault. Sam was driving me to the doctor even though I knew he didn't want to." Tears trail down her face and she sobs, "Sam is…my best friend, and as sucky as it is to admit it, Sebastian and Finn are right! Sam would never leave someone that was hurt…not even a stranger."

Finn wraps an arm around her and holds her close, trying to comfort her. He knows that nothing will truly comfort her until she sees Sam again. A tear falls from Finn's eye, but he wipes it away as quickly as he can. He doesn't want to weak around his girlfriend and his teacher, who, he thinks, needs him to be strong.

Emma stands up, "I'm going to make us all some tea to help calm our nerves and then we'll call the police station and tell them about our theory." She sees Sebastian looking uncomfortable on the floor, "Sebastian, would you mind helping me with the cups? They're in a higher part of the cabinet and you'd really be helping me out."

He smiles, knowing that she's just lied, but goes with her none the less. He can't help but let a sigh of relief escape his lips when he stands up off of the hard apartment floor.

…..

Chandler turns and moves like he's about to strike Blaine, only to be surprised when Blaine's hand grabs his wrist. The short blonde tries to tackle Blaine and both of them tumble to the ground. Chandler feels the full force of Blaine's fist slam into his cheek again and again. His glasses fall and he can barely see as Blaine pummels him. When Blaine knocks out his and Sam's kidnapper, he undoes the tape on his ankles and grabs a towel from the table Chandler kept his torture tools on and pressed it to Sam's cut.

He begins to get Sam free when he hears Puck from the top of the stairs. "BLAINE!"

He doesn't look up; he only keeps his focus on saving Sam. "Puck, call an ambulance. Chandler cut Sam's wrist and tell them he went down and not across. Puck calls 911 again and tells them what has happened.

"They're sending in cops and a helicopter!" He says just before he sees Chandler move behind Blaine, holding a knife, he'd kept hidden. He doesn't have time to yell when Blaine is stabbed in the shoulder.

Blaine turns and blocks Chandler's next attack. Noah glances around the room and sees a nine mil, sitting on the counter top. He grabs it and fires a round into Chandler's chest. The shorter blonde's eyes widen and his face pales, just as he drops the knife. His body falls to the floor and all that can be heard from him is a wheezing sound.

Puck grabs an extra rag and tosses it to Blaine and orders him to put pressure on his wound, while he helps get Sam free from the chair. Blood is beginning to drip through the rag Blaine has pressed against Sam's cut, and so Puck grabs another and together, he and Blaine get Sam upstairs.

Chandler tries to sit up, but Puck's boot connects with his jaw and with a loud cracking noise he groans and falls back down. His vision blurs and he passes out.

Puck spits on the psychopath, "That's for hurting my friends, you microscopic piece of trash!"

Blaine cocks his brow and looks at Puck, "Microscopic?"

Puck shrugs, "What I pay attention in history!?"

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Just help me get Sam upstairs, and then lock the door behind you just in case that 'microscopic piece of trash,' decides to wake up."

Just as they get Sam out of the kitchen they can hear helicopters landing outside and sirens blaring. Within seconds a policeman yells from behind the door and both boys yell for help. The door burst open and the cops come rushing in.

"He's down there! Puck shot him! He saved us! Now help Sam!" Blaine yells out in a single breath. He starts gasping and begin to feel the world spinning around him.

He hits the ground hard and blood begins to pour from the stab wound. Puck looks and sees that the knife had cut into the muscle between the neck and the edge of the shoulder. Blaine's eyes manage to stay open long enough to see Sam's close and his heart drops while he says a silent prayer.

….

The teapot is whistling loudly on the stovetop. Emma cuts the fire off and pours five cups of tea. "Do you want sugar and lemon in your tea, Sebastian?"

He blinks, feeling overwhelmed by Emma's kindness. "Just one spoonful please, and lemon would be awesome if it's not too much trouble. I…I know I've caused a lot of trouble in the past…"

Emma places her hand on the young man's shoulder, "Sebastian, I've seen how you've learned from your mistakes and you are becoming a very honorable person. I know Will, and the glee club haven't exactly been the most welcoming, but I've seen them warming up to you."

She can see the struggle he's had with being in a new school and how people have treated him for his past mistakes, "You know once when I was a little girl I stole a bottle of bleach, because I wanted to clean the sidewalk outside. It was from a store my parents took me to all of the time, and I got caught, and was labeled a thief. So I helped clean the store…well what they would let a ten year old do anyways, and over time the people there realized I had learned from my mistake and they started treating me better. They stopped talking behind my back or whispering when I walked into the room. I had to earn my respect, and you're earning yours right now."

Sebastian's eyes are watery and he hugs her quickly. When lets go he smiles, wipes his eyes, and says, "Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury, I needed that. I've felt like, pretty much everyone but Sam and Blaine hated me when I transferred, and now Artie and Tina are starting to say hi to me in the mornings and Mike offered to help me catch up on the dance steps for some of the new numbers. I just hope Mr. Schue will forgive me for hurting Blaine, and intern Sam."

"He will, Sebastian. I think he has, it's just with Sam missing, his mind is in and out of every dark and scary thought of what might have happened to his son. He wakes up screaming, or he just cries in his sleep. Even when he's asleep, he doesn't stop looking for Sam." Emma shakes off her sadness and grabs the tray with the tea and she and Sebastian head back into the livingroom.

She places the tray on the coffee table and is about to offer Rachel her cup, when the phone rings.

Emma grabs it, "Hello…no this is his fiancé…" Her eyes go wide and everyone around her can feel their hearts racing in their chests. "Yes…yes I understand, we'll be right there…Lima Memorial Hospital, got it….thank you so much officer!" She hangs up and tears are running down her cheeks, but she's smiling.

Will stands and grabs her hand, gently this time. "Emma what is it?"

She looks around the room and then at Will, "They found him! Sam's at the hospital!"

….

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I loved all of them. gotta B writin, your reviews have had me cracking up nonstop, dude. I've read them like a hundred times. You guys are all so awesome! Whenever I get a review, even if it's just one or two words, it makes my day. Most of my reviews have been positive and they make me feel like my writing is actually good. I know people always says, "I'm my toughest critic," but it's true. So you guys are what has kept this story going and evolving. Thanks to TVTime and Shanehardy for letting me bounce ideas off of you earlier. It helped a bunch.


	28. Chapter 28

Through a bustling mess of wires and hands poking and prodding his body, Blaine tries to sit up on the gurney he's being wheeled around on. A hand pushes him down and someone's voice tells him that he's safe, that he's in the hospital. They tell him he's been stabbed. He remembers all of this, but his mind is focused on one thing, one person. Sam. His eyes dart. Through his fogged vision he catches a glimpse of messy blonde hair. He forces himself up and sees an unconscious Sam being wheeled away.

"SAM!" Blaine cries out, desperate to reach the one he loves most.

He's pushed back down, but he continues to fight. He reaches out and grabs hold of a tray, trying to get back up. Two male nurses hold him down and he hears a doctor order a sedative.

Tears fill his eyes, "I have to get to Sam." He whines, "He needs me!"

A sweet, smiling female doctor gets down on his level. "He's in good hands. You're no good to each other being hurt. So, let us take care of your injuries and I promise to get you two in a shared room after you've woken up from surgery. Okay?"

Blaine nods before feeling a pinch in his arm, "I just need to see him first. I…I need to…tell him I'm sorry for the things that I said before…" The drug is taking effect and in one last attempt, he forces himself all the way up to a seated position, knocking heads with one of the male nurses. "SAM!" He cries out one last time, hoping he'll be heard, but the drugs in his system take hold and he blacks out.

Despite the team working on him, Blaine lands hard against the backboard. The bandage on the wound near his neck turns scarlet and soon blood begins to rapidly seep through. "His artery must've burst." A doctor says before running off to a nearby set of drawers. She grabs a few instruments and manages to do a quick repair. "That won't hold for long. We need to get him to the OR _now_!"

Within minutes Sam and Blaine are both being operated on. The doctors work vigorously on both boys. Their heart rates have dropped due to their blood loss and from the trauma they've both endured. The monitors are beeping loudly in both rooms. Beep….beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! The code teams are called and compressions are being done to try and restart their hearts, but nothing is working.

….

Will enters the hospital running. He makes it to the front desk of the emergency room. Emma, Finn, Sebastian, and Rachel aren't far behind them. Sebastian catches a glimpse of Puck from the corner of his eye and changes his course. When he gets a few feet from his boyfriend he can see that he's just finishing up with the police. They thank him for his statement and then let him go.

He sees Sebastian and tears are in his eyes. His face has paled and Sebastian embraces him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Sebastian says as tears of joy fall from his eyes and land on Noah's neck.

"WHERE IS MY SON!?" They both turn to see Will yelling at the receptionist.

She's frantically typing away at her computer, with a terrified look on her face. She stutters as she speaks, "I'm so sorry. I literally just started my shift. Can you…p..pplllease tell me your son's name a…ugh again, please?"

Emma places her hand on Will's and says, "His name is Sam Evans. He's seventeen, he has blonde hair, green eyes that in certain light almost actually look blue, but that's just the light playing tricks, and …and he was brought in a little while ago. The police called us and said they'd found our son and that they'd brought him here for emergency treatment."

Will is looking at his girlfriend with awe. This was the first time she had referred Sam as being more than just his son. She had actually said, "our son."

The girl at the desk checks her screen again, "Okay, I found him. He and another boy were brought in. His wrist was cut and they've taken him back to surgery."

Will and Emma cringe and hang on tightly to each other, while Rachel and Finn do the same.

"And Blaine…Blaine Anderson..the other boy who was brought in?" Rachel asks.

She looks at Rachel, "Are you family?"

"I'm his sister…we both have different moms." She knows the girl could get in trouble, but she doesn't care. Her friends are hurt and she wants answers.

The nurse clicks on Blaine's file that was attached to Sam's. "Here he is. He's in surgery also."

"What happened?!" Rachel asks sounding more worried than ever.

"Um his chart says he suffered a stab wound close to his neck and the notes also state they're having to repair a damaged artery." She looks at the group before her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you for now. When they're out of surgery the doctors will provide you all with more information. Oh and Ms. Anderson, we're having trouble contacting your parents, is there an issue we need to be aware of?" Rachel shakes her head.

She reaches for her phone. "I'll call them and then let you talk to them when I get a hold of them. They don't usually answer numbers they don't know."

The receptionist nodded and they all went over to where Puck and Sebastian were sitting. The two boys stand up when Will moves in front of them. "Mr. Schue, I'm so sorry." Noah says as he begins to cry.

He is surprised when his teacher wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly, "Thank you." Will says with a quiet sob. Will pulls back and wipes his eyes, "Thank you for saving my son, Noah."

Puck couldn't help but smile. It was the first time his teacher had actually been nice to him since the school board hearing. "I just wish I had gotten there sooner. Neither of them would be hurt right now if…"

"You couldn't have known, Puck. None of us suspected that kid," Will says and then begins looking around, "Where is Chandler anyways?"

Puck groans, "I shot him in the lung, they've taken him to First Presbyterian…apparently they've got something called a cardio god over there, named Dr. Yang. They think she can save him…not that he deserves saving."

Will shakes his head, "As much as I'd love to see that kid suffocate from a collapsed lung, I'd rather see him rot in prison for the rest of his life."

….

Sam opens his eyes and the light is so bright that it takes a while for his eyes to adjust. When they do, he sees that he's standing in the hallway of the hospital, except it's deserted and everything is glowing. He jumps when he catches something in his peripheral. He turns and sees Blaine standing next to him.

"Blaine," Sam says whispering.

Blaine turns, his eyes widening in shock. "Sam," he says smiling, and then looking around.

"Blaine, are…are we dead?" Sam asks looking and feeling scared.

A familiar voice comes from behind them, "Not yet."

…..

Puck is shaking, even though Sebastian is holding him. A doctor comes over holding a couple of prescription bottles and stands in front of the young teen. "Noah, I've got some anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medicines that I would like for you to take over the next few weeks, as needed. And remember what we talked about, what you did was necessary. You and your friends might have died had it not been for you."

He nods and takes the medication. When the doctor is gone, Noah gets up and throws the bottles in the trash. Sebastian runs over and retrieves them, much to Emma's displeasure. He takes a seat next to his boyfriend and holds his hand. "Babe, I really think you should take one of the anti-anxiety ones. You've been shaking like a leaf for almost an hour."

Noah huffs.

Sebastian looks at him with his most pitiful look, knowing Puck could never resist seeing him looking so sad. "Please, Noah, it hurts me to see you like this. These pills will make you feel better. Or at the very least get some rest and let me take care of you."

Puck begrudgingly takes the anti-anxiety pill with a swig of water that he and Seb were sharing. He opens his mouth to show that he's swallowed it. The look on Sebastian's now pleased face, makes a slight smile cross Noah's lips. "Happy now?"

"Very," Sebastian says giving him a quick peck on the lips and whispering, "I love you and I'm so glad you weren't hurt."

Puck wipes the tears forming in his boyfriend's eyes, "I love you too, Seb."

…

Sam and Blaine turn quickly. Both of their faces stricken with disbelief, "No way," Sam says rubbing his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things.

Blaine steps forward, "Kurt? Is that really you?"

The porcelain skinned boy smiles Cheshire grin, "In the flesh…so to speak."

Sam feels his heart drop when he watches Blaine run over to him and hug him tightly and spin him around, screaming happily. He laughs and puts Kurt down, "I've missed you, Kurt."

Kurt smiles, "I can see that. I also see that you and Sam are together now."

Blaine's face drops for a moment, but quickly returns to normal. However, his reaction may have been short, but Sam did see it and the tall blonde began to worry. If they are dead, or soon to be dead, then maybe in the afterlife Blaine was going to be with Kurt and not him.

So Sam decides to ask a question, "Why are you here, Kurt? I mean, you said we're not dead yet, and you're dead, so how do you know that Blaine and I aren't dead yet?"

Kurt smiles, "Because, Sam, I'm the angel of death now…well one of his interns anyways, but someday I'll be a full-fledged, AOD," He can see the acronym has been lost between his two friends, "It stands for angel of death."

They both nod and Blaine asks, "So are you here to takes us away then?"

Kurt smiles, "I can't tell you that just yet. I can tell you that I am here to take _someone_."

Blaine looks at Sam with fear in his eyes and he takes his love by the hand. Sam turns to Blaine and they both see what the other is thinking. Being torn apart by death at this point would destroy the one who lived.

The darker haired teen looks at the blond and grabs him, holding him tightly.

"You two should go for a walk and…talk things out that you've left partially unresolved." Kurt says gesturing down the hallway.

Sam looks at him inquisitively, "What do you mean by that?"

Kurt smiles, "Your hearts have forgiven, but your minds still have their guards up, protecting themselves from getting hurt again. You two need to restore the balance between the rational and the emotional parts of your souls, or else you're never going to move on…living or dead." With that Kurt fades away.

Sam and Blaine look at each other and decide to take Kurt's advice and begin their walk down the hallway.

….

Puck's anti-anxiety medicine has taken effect and he's now laid across the chairs with his head in Sebastian's lap. Seb runs his fingers back and forth in the strip of hair atop his boyfriend's crown. Every so often he whimpers and cries, and so Sebastian kisses his cheek and whispers that he's safe.

Emma and Will hang onto each other, praying for Sam and Blaine to come through their surgeries unscathed. They worry what damage has been done, not just physically, but emotionally. Emma and Will have agreed that no matter how long it takes for him to be ready, Will is going to stay home with Sam and take care of him, while Emma continues to work at the school. They plan to take full advantage the mandatory sabbatical that Figgins ordered Will to take.

Just then two doctors come in. "Who is here for Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson?" Will, Emma, Rachel, and Finn stand up and walk over to them. Sebastian would join them, but his concern is focused on keeping Noah comfortable and feeling safe.

"We're Sam's parents." Will says as Emma's grip cuts the circulation to his hand.

"I'm Blaine's sister. Ugh…Our mom and dad are out of town but they're on their way." Rachel says lying. She called the number she had for Blaine's parents four times. When Mr. Anderson finally picked up the phone, he made it clear that neither he nor his wife would be coming, but to call if Blaine died.

The doctor nods, "Well, both of them are in recovery. Both lost a lot of blood, but luckily we've used up most of our supply, so if any of you are matching blood types, we could use the supply in case we have to go back in on either of them."

Emma is the one who speaks up, "Will and Sam have the same type, and Noah and Sebastian are the same type as Blaine. Finn," She turns to her tallest student, "you, Mike, …and Tina! You're all universal donors! Go call them!"

Finn does as he's told and runs off to get his friend's to donate blood.

"I think Quinn and Rory are Blaine's blood type too," she says turning to Rachel who begins to make calls with Finn.

The other doctor begins to speak, "That's great, but how do you know all of their blood types?"

Emma knows she's violating her student's privacy but this is a life and death matter. "I have OCD and the memory of twenty elephants. I'm their school counselor and I have each of their files memorized."

"Okay, well," the second doctor says, "you should be aware that both of their hearts stopped. Sam was gone for three minutes and Blaine was gone for five. Both are fine and we don't suspect any brain damage, but Sam does have an infection from his body being cut up by his attacker. We have him on antibiotics and fluids to help flush it out."

Will chokes back his fear and asks, "What about his wrist? The receptionist said it was cut?"

The doctor sighs a bit, "It looks like his attacker wanted to make it look like he tried to commit suicide. We repaired the damage and we're confident he'll retain full function of his hand. We did pull his file and saw that he actually had made an attempt earlier this year, so we would like to have a psych evaluation done to make sure this kind of traumatic event doesn't cause him to relapse into those feelings."

Will nods, "Yes of course. But, Sam's different now. He lost his mom, dad, brother and sister in a fire, got outed to the entire world, and found out I was his dad all in a matter of weeks. That's enough to send the strongest person over the edge. After that he came back stronger than ever, though."

The doctor nods and shows everyone where they can donate blood.

….

Walking the hallways Blaine grabs Sam and holds him tightly. The smell of Blaine's skin fills Sam's senses and he smiles. Pulling back he smiles, "What was that for?"

Blaine's face shows that something is wrong, "Sam, I'm sorry."

Sam feels confused. "Sorry for what?"

Blaine notices a couple of chairs. "For our fight we had, before…"

Seeing the pain in his lover's face Sam pulls him in and kisses the top of his head. "Babe that was my fault. I knew how you felt about Puck and me being around him and I should've been more respectful."

Blaine shakes his head and looks up into Sam's eyes, "No, you were being you. You forgive people because you've learned that being angry with them is a waste of time."

"Yeah, but you're my boyfriend. I should have been more respectful of your feelings. And I shouldn't have said any of those mean things to you when we were in the hallway." Sam says feeling a tear trickle down his cheek. His mind flashes back to the last time he saw Blaine before is kidnapping.

Blaine presses his lips to Sam's. The kiss is soft and lingering as Blaine allows Sam to pull him closer. When they part Blaine says, "Sam I'm sorry for what I said too. We both ended up causing each other to have trust issues, and I promise to not get jealous over you hanging out with your friends. I see now that Puck and Sebastian are crazy for each other…as weird as that relationship is."

Sam laughs, "Okay, well I promise that when you do get jealous, I will respect your feelings…even when they reach levels of maximum craziness. I want us to be forever, but Kurt said he's here to take someone, not _someones_."

Fear hit Blaine like a rampaging elephant that just got shot in the ass with a dartgun. "You…you think he's really going to take one of us away? To you know…the other side?"

Tears fill Sam's eyes, "I don't know, but if he does, I want him to take me."

"No, if either of us has to die, it's going to be me, Sam. I love you and you've survived so much, that you deserve to live." Blaine sees that Sam is about to argue with him, so he does what he knows will silence him. He crashes his mouth into the tall blonde's. Though tears spawned from the fear of the unknown, stream down their faces, the kiss intensifies.

When they come up for air Sam knows that if they have any say in the matter, Blaine won't let him be the one to go. "I don't…I don't know what …how I'm supposed to live without you."

Blaine smiles halfheartedly, "You'll never be without me. I'm going to make sure that you have a happy life, Sam."

Sam kisses Blaine again. But just as quickly as he felt his boyfriend's lips on his Blaine felt like he was kissing air. He opens his eyes and Sam is gone and he's alone. Panic strikes his face and he begins to call out, "SAM!" He turns a corner, "SAM!" He runs, "SAM!"

"Would you stop screaming!" Blaine turns and finds Kurt standing behind him, "You'll wake the dead!"

Blaine grabs Kurt by the collar of his black button down and slams him against the wall. His jaw is clenched tight as he growls, "Where. Is. Sam?!"

Kurt starts to laugh, "I sent him so he could say goodbye."

Blaine's eyes go wide and he drops his ex before falling to his knees. He fears that he may never see Sam again.

….

After he's donated two pints Will is taken to Sam and Blaine's room. He pulls a chair up next to his son's bed and holds his hand. "I'm here, Sam."

Sam suddenly appears behind Will. His body is in a leaned in, kissing position, causing him to fall forward. He manages to catch himself, but he nearly collapses when he sees himself lying in bed, well his body at least. He looks around for Blaine. When he turns around he finds only his boyfriend's unconscious body.

Will begins to sob uncontrollably and Sam goes over to him. Emma runs in the room and through Sam. She wraps her arms around the man she loves. "He's gonna be fine, Will. They've done everything. They said it's up to him now to open his eyes.

He looks at her, not letting go of his son. "What if he's not fine, Emma? What if I lose him all over again?"

Sam's eyes fill with tears, "I'm here, dad! I'm right here!" He shouts, but quickly realizes he can't be heard in the state he's in.

"You won't." Emma says quickly. "We've got our son back. He's safe, and when he opens his eyes we're going to show him that he's safe and _no one_ is ever going to hurt him again."

Sam feels his heart skip a beat and it shows on the machine. "I never knew you cared about me like that, Emma." He says smiling at her.

He lowers himself to look at his father. "Dad, I know you can't hear me, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

A new presence enters the room and Sam hears another familiar voice, "Hello Sammy." He turns and his heart begins to race. He'd recognize that angelic face anywhere. He stands to his feet, feeling nothing but disbelief as he gazes at the sight of his mother.

"Mom, is it really you?" He says walking towards her.

She smiles, "Yes, sweetie, it's me."

…..

A/N: Thanks again to all that have reviewed. I know I saw it a lot, but I really mean it. You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was going to have it all be in one chapter, but as I got to writing this part of this story, it became apparent I was either going to have a chapter that was double the size of the others, or it was going to be split into separate chapters. More than likely the second part will be the last part of Sam and Blaine's time in being in a state of Limbo.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This is the one edit I have gone back and made to this story. I made it because my friend, who posted as a guest, calls me at work, dying of laughter...why is this funny? Well in the first paragraph for those of you who sadly won't see it, the word "shutters" was a hilarious typo in that it once read, "shitters." Oh how this moment will forever make me laugh. So Super Mario, I hope you can get past the first paragraph now.

...

Blaine crawls over to a nearby table to support himself enough to stand up. Sadly, once he gets to his feet and takes in a deep breath, his body bends forward at a ninety degree angle. His whole body shutters and he feels like he is about to vomit out every internal organ within his body. The world around him spins and he hits the floor once again.

Kurt helps him sit up and the two lean back against the back of a white sofa that's only a foot from where Blaine fell. Kurt runs his hand up and down Blaine's back gently and allows the shorter boy to cry onto his shoulder.

Blaine wipes his eyes and says, "It was supposed to be me. We…We agreed it would be me." He looks at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt stares back with a look of perplexity on his face, "What are you talking about, Blaine?"

He sniffles his nose and wipes away another tear, "You're taking Sam. He and I agreed that if either of us had to go it would be me."

Kurt holds his serious face for a moment, but then quickly bursts into loud laughter.

Blaine scoffs at him, "This isn't funny Kurt! Because of you I'm all alone again. You're not just taking my boyfriend, but you're taking my best friend and soul mate. Sam is …_everything to me_." When Kurt stops laughing he realizes who he's just said all of this too.

Kurt wipes a tear forming from the corner of his eye. Blaine puts his hand on his ex-boyfriend's shoulder. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You will always be my first love and have a piece of my heart, but Sam has the rest of it now."

Kurt nods, "I know, that's what sucks most about dying. You find out that you were meant to bring together two incredible people that were meant for each other…even if you did have conversations and fantasies about growing old with the shorter brunette one."

Blaine smiles, "Please don't take Sam away, Kurt. He's had so many bad things happen to him that he deserves a chance at a happy life. I mean, he and Mr. Schue have just now become a family and I think he's even starting to think of Ms. Pillsbury as his second mother. He needs his life more than I need mine."

Kurt shrugs his shoulders, "That is true, I've seen how awful your parents are to you. Thank God you've got that trust fund your grandpa left you." He sees Blaine look down. Kurt then cocks his brow and tilts his head, "Sam doesn't know how your family treats you, does he?"

Blaine looks up, "He knows some of it."

"Why doesn't he know all of it?" Kurt asks crossing his arms.

….

Sam wraps his arms around his mother and holds her tightly. When he begins to cry she begins to shush him, just like she had when we was a child. She runs her thin fingers through his blonde hair. "I missed you so much, mom."

She kisses the top of his head, "I've missed you too, my handsome, perfect, son."

Sam lets go and looks into Mary Evans's eyes, "Are you here to take me to where you, dad, Stevie, and Stacey are?"

She smiles, "That's not my decision, sweetheart. Your friend Kurt brought me down here so that you could tell me something that you didn't get to tell me when I was alive. Plus I think we should talk about Will, so why don't we give him and Emma some time alone with you."

He takes her hand and she leads him to an empty waiting room. They sit and Sam feels his heart beat so fast that it bounces out of his chest and into his throat. He looks her square in the eyes, takes a breath and just says it, "Mom, I'm gay."

Mary smiles at him. "I know, Sam."

He nods, "Oh yeah, the whole looking down on me thing, right?"

She shakes her head, "No, actually I've known since you were three. You grabbed your little weewee whenever a cute guy walked by."

Sam groans and buries his face in his hands, "Moooooom! Don't say it like that!"

She laughs, "Oh sweetie, its alright, your father and your siblings and I all love you and this is just one small part of who you are. Who you love and who you're attracted to are not sins, Sammy. Those lies that bigoted men and women sell everyday are made out of fear and misinterpretation."

She takes his hand, "You have become a good man, Sam, and one day you'll be a great man."

Sam smiles, but then his expression becomes more serious. Something he's always been afraid of asking comes to his mind. He is afraid his mother will be upset, but he knows this may be his only opportunity to get the real answer. Hesitantly he asks, "Mom, can I ask you something."

Being his mother, she has an idea of what is on her son's mind. "This is about my lying to Will isn't it?"

Sam nods and Mary lets out a sigh of contemplation. She thinks for a moment and knows that her son deserves the real answer. She keeps her eyes locked on Sam's and says, "He didn't deserve what I did to him."

Sam can see the emotions swirling behind his mother's eyes and he takes her hand, letting her know no matter what the truth is, he'll always be her son. She gives him a faint smile and continues, "When I met Will, he had just broken up with that horrible woman, Terri. Anyways, we got to talking, and he asked me out. We fell so fast for each other it was like trying to trap lightning in a jar, while breathing underwater at the same time. It was electric and consuming at the same time. In other words, we were bound to self-destruct at any moment."

"We had gotten into this big argument over," She groans unable to remember what was the cause, "anyways, it was stupid and was more about how sad we both were that we were headed to separate schools. He dropped me off at my friend's house, and we didn't talk for a week. That was when I realized I was pregnant."

Tears begin to fill her eyes, "I had my friend drive me to the clinic a few days later, but I felt you move…even though the doctor said it was too soon for that, I know you moved, and I knew you were mine. I went to see Will but his parents were the only ones home at the time. He'd gotten a callback for a musical in New York, and I knew right then and there that if I told him about my decision to keep you, he...he would let it all go and be the great man I knew he would be." She shakes her head, "That was when I made the decision to both be selfish and selfless. I didn't want to take away his dreams, because I knew he was meant for bigger and better things than what I could offer him…not that you aren't the best thing I could have offered him, but, Sammy, back then he had this light in his eyes and I knew that I would be snuffing out that spark. Plus, I never would've met Dwight and had your brother and sister."

Sam and Mary's eyes are pouring down their cheeks. The young blonde hugs his mother and thanks her for telling him the whole truth from her side of the story.

…..

Blaine sat there staring at Kurt. "I already told you, Sam's been through enough. He doesn't need my baggage weighing him down."

Kurt shakes his head, "You just said he was your everything. Doesn't that mean you should tell him about just how bad things really are?"

A sigh leaves Blaine's lips before he can stop it. He sees Kurt's face and its expression tells him that the thinner boy is right, "You're right, I should tell him." Blaine stands up and begins to walk away.

Kurt appears in front of him before he even makes it five steps, "What are you doing, Kurt? I have to go find Sam, before it's too late."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Oh for God's sake! I'm not here for either of you! You're in limbo, because you flatlined and I took advantage of the situation so I could talk to two of my friends without having to pop up into one of their dreams!"

Blaine's eyes widen and he steps back. "You..You mean that was …really you?"

Kurt sighs heavily, "Of course it was me. Look, I wanted the chance to tell you in person…or the closest thing to it, that I'm sorry for cheating on you with Noah, though I have to be honest and say that I really did love him."

"He said you broke it off the night before you died, and that you were going to tell me everything." Blaine says.

The taller boy nods, "It's true. As much as I cared about him, Noah wasn't you. You were the first boy I ever truly loved and I wanted us to try and make things work, so I ended the affair."

Blaine smiles, "Thank you for telling me that, Kurt."

Kurt smiles and they both hug.

Blaine furrows his brow, "Wait, if this was all so you could tell me you're sorry for cheating on me, why did you send Sam away?"

Kurt smiles even bigger, "So he could talk to his mom and get some closer, by hearing her side of the story. Plus I a few times I was watching over you guys, I remembered hearing him say he wished he could tell his mom that he was gay and then introduce you."

The makes Blaine smile and he hugs Kurt again, "So does this mean I get to mean Sam's mom, as his boyfriend, now?"

Kurt chuckles and utters a single word, "Soon."

…..

Mary and Sam walk back into his and Blaine's hospital room and see that Will and Emma haven't left their positions. Sam walks over to Emma, whose hold the young man's hand, and places his hand on her shoulder. He removes it quickly when the beautiful redhead turns and looks for the owner of the invisible hand.

"She called you her son earlier." Mary says and Sam turns towards her.

He tries to fight his smile, but his muscles betray him. Mary smiles back, "It's alright for you to think of her as your other mother, Sam." She smiles, looking at Emma, "She secretly hopes one day you'll call her mom."

"But, that's you!" He says taken aback by Mary's relaxed behavior towards Emma.

She laughs, "Oh, Sammy, you already have to fathers who love you with all of their hearts. Why can't you have two mothers?"

He shrugs, "I guess you're right. Plus, she's been really great to me. I mean, I try to not make a mess, but she doesn't get mad when I do. She's even taught me how to do my laundry so it comes clean, but doesn't shrink. She's also the one that let me read the letter you wrote to dad…uh, my dad that's alive."

Mary hugs him, "I know what you meant, sweetie. And, I'm glad you've got a family that loves you."

Sam looks into his mom's eyes and smiles after ending their hug.

She smiles back and asks, "So, I know you've got to have a boyfriend, where is he?"

Sam smiles and points to the bed on the other side of the room. "That's Blaine, I … I think he might still be with Kurt. He's …He's the best thing that ever happened to me, mom."

Mary hugs her son again. "Well then I think I better meet the young man who stole my son's heart…and his virginity."

Sam's jaw drops and Mary looks at him, shaking her head. "What? You think I don't know what two teenage boys, who both happen to be gay and in love do behind closed doors? ...You do stay behind closed doors, right?"

Not wanting to make things more awkward, Sam just nods.

Mary lets a small laugh escape through her lips as she sees her son turning fifty shades of red. She tussles his blonde locks and gives him a side hug, before kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Sam," Mary says trying to ease his embarrassment.

Sam smiles and his tension begins to lesson, "I love you too, mom."

As they're about to leave Kurt and Blaine appear before them. Both mother and son step back to make room for Kurt and Blaine. Sam's eyes lock with Blaine's and the two young men run into each other's arms, thankful that the neither of them has moved on to the next life. Mary smiles the happiest smile. Knowing her son has found someone who loves him and makes him happy is all she had ever wanted for her eldest child. She looks over at Kurt and mouths a silent, "Thank you," for letting her have time with her son.

Sam pulls away and looks over at Mary, "Mom," She smiles and Blaine looks at the woman who raise the love of his life, "This is Blaine," and with a smile he adds, "My boyfriend."

Blaine shakes Mary's hand, "It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Evans. You did an amazing job with Sam."

She smiles, "He is a pretty good kid. It's great to meet you too, Blaine. I trust you're going to take care of my boy for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Blaine says quickly.

Kurt clears his throat and the three of them turn and see him tapping his watch. "Mary, it's time."

She nods and looks at Sam and Blaine, "Well, I have to get back to your brother and sister. I'm sure your father is a mess without me. Blaine, you and Sam are perfect for each other. I see big things happening for both of you," She smiles a sly smile, "great things."

Sam's voice cracks, "Mom, I don't want you to go."

She hugs him tightly one last time, "Oh, sweetie, I'm always with you, and if you stay with me, then you'll be leaving Blaine and Will and Emma, plus all of your wonderful friends." She kisses his forehead, "It's just not your time yet, Sammy."

Tears are falling down Sam's face as Blaine's arms replace Mary's and she steps back, "I love you, mom."

"I love you to, Sam." A tear falls down her face, "I meant what I said. It's ok to call her, 'mom."

Mary fades away and Sam begins to sob heavily onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine can feel Sam's knees buckle and he slowly lowers them both to the ground. They hold each other, while Sam feels the loss of his mother all over again. "I've got you, baby. I've got you and I'm never letting go." Blaine's soft voice brings the calm to Sam's storm of sorrow and the blonde tightens his hug on his love.

They both look up and see Kurt offering them a helping hand up. They take it and climb to their feet. Sam looks Kurt in the eyes and then hugs him, feeling nothing but gratitude. "Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for letting me see my mom. For letting me and Blaine talk things out, and for just getting to see you again."

Kurt smiles and hugs his friend back, "You're more than welcome, Sam. After all, you kept your promise to get Blaine through losing me."

Sam pulls back, "You heard that?"

Kurt smiles, "I hear and see everything that happens with the people I cared about when I was alive." He turns to Blaine, "Now, I have to take someone."

Sam sees Kurt looking at Blaine and jumps between the two, "Take me, not Blaine. I know he and I said he could go, but I can't let him do that."

Kurt and Blaine start to laugh. "Sam," Blaine says, "He's not here for either of us."

"He's not?" Sam asks watching Blaine shake his head. He turns to Kurt, "Then who are you taking back to the other side?"

Kurt pulls out a phone and checks his list, "It's a guy named Steve, he's a kindergarten teacher from Chicago. Says here he died trying to perform some kind of bondage S and M thing with a couple of guys he met at a party…ooooh they were really hot too!"

Blaine's curiosity is peaked, "So how did he die?"

Kurt scrolls down on the screen and lets out a snort, "He choked on the ball gag!"

All three young men begin to laugh. "Okay," Kurt says getting in his final hugs, "this is where you guys go back to living and I go back to watching over you and hopefully I won't see you for a long time after this."

Sam smiles and is the first to fade away. The monitors beep loudly and his eyes open slowly. Will and Emma are quick to their feet and at his side. They talk slowly to him, helping him sit up when he asks for some water. When his throat and tongue are moisten he can speak again. He looks over at Emma and smiles before hugging her with one arm, "I missed you, mom." Tears well in her eyes and she smiles, holding her son tightly.

Before Blaine fades away Kurt takes him by the hand and kisses him on the lips. It's soft and warm, just like Blaine remembers it. "I'll always love you, Blaine, but I need a favor from you. I need you to tell Noah that I loved him too, and that I'm sorry for the things I said to him when I ended things between us. If you tell him that he'll know you've finally forgiven him."

Blaine smiles and nods, "I will, but I'm pretty sure he's going to say that it was all a dream on my part."

"Nevertheless, it'll mean something to him." Kurt can see a bit of uncertainty left in Blaine's eyes, "Fine, I never told anyone this…not even Rachel or Mercedes. Tell him that I always knew the first thing he gave me was stolen."

Blaine nods and then fades away.

Kurt turns and sees a handsome young man in his mid-twenties standing before him, "You must be Steve." Kurt says smiling as he gives the guy a once over. A bright light appears behind Steve and Kurt smiles as he runs his hand over Steve's bare stomach, "Kidergarten teacher's get into heaven for free, which means I'm going to see _ a lot_ of you…if you know what I mean." Kurt says deviously. He pushes Steve into the light and they both fade away.

…

Its hours before the doctors let anyone besides, Will, Emma, and Rachel in to see Sam and Blaine. Sam has fallen asleep from all the time spent with his parents and Rachel. Will, Emma, and Rachel leave after Blaine asks them to go get Puck so that he can talk to him alone for a moment. They agree so, but won't stay too far from their boys.

When Puck enters the room Blaine can see he looks just as worn out and emotionally drained as he and Sam do. Puck takes a seat and Blaine immediately thanks him for saving Sam. He apologizes for all the times he had been spiteful and angry towards him. He admitted to being overly jealous about his being around Sam and he then told him about his dream or what he thought was a dream, except Sam had told Emma and Will the same thing, which made him wonder if it was all real.

The nurse comes in and says that visiting hours are over and that Puck will have to come back in the morning. Blaine asks for a few more minutes and the nurse agrees to two.

"Puck," Blaine says, "The last part of my dream, Kurt had a message for you."

Puck feels his heart beat begin to get faster in his chest.

"He said he was sorry for what he said to you when he ended your relationship, and that he did love you." Blaine coughs suddenly and Puck reaches for the water.

Helping his friend get a drink Puck says, "Yeah, that's what he says whenever I've dreamed about him too, but it's just a dream, nothing more."

Blaine swallows hard and coughs again, "There…there was one…more thing." He clears his throat, "He said to tell you that he knew. He knew that the first thing you ever gave him was stolen."

Puck's eyes widen and he steps back as he feels his heart skip a beat. "I…I never told anyone that."

He gives Blaine a look of thanks and quickly leaves and finds Sebastian, who holds him and lets him cry it out.

Blaine looks over at Sam, sleeping peacefully as Will returns, saying that Emma was taking a few of the other Glee clubbers home and would be back in the morning. Blaine had hoped his own parents would have shown, but Rachel filled him in that they had said they weren't coming and he understood why. Then Kurt's voice echoes in his mind and he remembers that he and Sam have one conversation left to have before all of their secrets are shared between them.

…..

A/N: Wow it felt like it took forever to write this chapter, and yet it felt like it was done in an instant. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter along with the last one, because as of right now it's the last time we'll see Kurt in this story. So I've been contemplating on how I want to go about continuing this story and I've got some ideas. The only thing I'm torn on is whether or not I want to split this into two stories, or leave it as one whole big thing. What I mean is that the Season 3 stuff is nearly over. Nationals are coming up and that in its self will be multiple chapters. Plus Blaine's parents are going to be introduced…sort of. Plus the Seniors will be graduating. My only thought on keeping this whole or separate is do I want to split Season 3 from Season 4 or just tie them together through a summer arc…which could only be a chapter or two depending on how inspired I get.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and comments. You guys are awesome!


	30. Chapter 30

Four days had passed since Blaine and Sam had been released from the hospital and a week total since they had been saved from Chandler. Sam rests his head on Blaine's chest. Their breathing is in perfect sync. Only for a few moments have the boys been apart. Blaine will return to his home, let his parents see him and when he gets to his room, he sneaks out and heads to Sam. He rubs his thumb over Sam' temple, thinking about his shared dream with Sam and the promise he had made to Kurt.

The young blonde begins to stir from his dream. He opens his eyes and sees a tear rolling down his boyfriend's cheek. Sam sits up and with a sleepy sounding voice he asks, "You ok? Did you have a bad dream again?"

Blaine wipes his eyes and sits up slowly so he doesn't rip out his stitches. He smiles at Sam, "No, it's not that. It…it has to do with the reason why I haven't spent a single night at my house this week."

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Sam says giving Blaine's hand a gently squeeze.

The darker haired boy nods and Sam wipes away his tear for him. "I love you so much, Sam. But, I'm scared you're going to look at me differently after I tell you this."

"Blaine, you're my best friend and the love of my life. I could never see you differently than I do now." Sam says cupping Blaine's cheek in his hand.

Blaine smiles, "I feel so pathetic, Sam. I never should have let it get this bad. I should've moved out of that house. Them not showing up when we were in the hospital was just the last straw, and now I know that my parents don't love me."

Sam looks at his boyfriend, feeling confused and yet he knows what Blaine is saying to be true. He had been around Blaine's parents numerous times, and they always seemed to be a loving family, but it had always seemed too perfect. He had heard Mr. Anderson make a snide comment when the older man thought the boys were out of earshot. When he confronted Blaine about it, Blaine just told him that his parents were still struggling with his being gay and not to worry about it.

"Blaine, is it really that bad? I mean you've told me about a couple of times where your mom and dad weren't exactly stellar parents…" Sam stops talking when he sees the look in Blaine's eyes. The immensity of pain behind them is almost too much to bear.

Blaine drops his eyes, "Sam, every for the first year after I came out in eighth grade, my dad told me I was trash, scum. He called me a fag and my mom told me that I was a mistake. I'm pretty sure my coming out is what sealed the deal of Cooper being the favorite child." He looks into Sam's eyes and knows that as long as they're together, nothing else matters.

He runs his thumb back and forth over the back of Sam's hand and says, "When I was growing up, my grandfather was this awesome guy that would come and get me from daycare early to save my parents some money, and he and I would spend time together every single day. Even when I started going to school, he was the one who picked me up. He was the man that I modeled myself after." He smiles thinking about the happiness the old man brought to his life. "He pretty much raised me, while my parents were working. He took care of Cooper, but he and I had a closer relationship than he and Coop had. When I came out, my parents flipped and so I went to live with him for a couple of months. Gramps…he told me he knew from the time that I was two, and he didn't care. He told me that God made everyone for a specific reason and that my being gay was part of that reason. He taught me to not be ashamed of myself."

Sam feels a tear running down his cheek and he says, "That explains why you have that trust fund from him."

Blaine nods, "Yeah, when he got sick…he didn't tell anyone because he knew it was too late to do anything about it. So, he spent his last few months taking care of me and when he died he told me to follow my dreams and to find a way to forgive my mom and dad. We didn't know he'd been stashing money away for so long, until his Will was read. My trust fund has over five million dollars in it, and my parents and Cooper will each receive their own million each, but my mom and dad can't kick me out and they don't get their money until after I graduate from high school, which is when I get my money. Cooper gets his when he lands his first big movie role…which he's already done."

Sam scoots closer to Blaine, "So, if you've got that much money lying in wait, why don't you just move out?"

Blaine sighs, "I technically could, since I'm eighteen now, but I would have to have a guardian appointed to oversee my trust and unfortunately, that person is my dad. He holds it over my head and threatens to drain it if I move out."

"Why?" Sam asks. He can't seem to wrap his head around how a parent could treat their child so horribly.

"Because," another heavy sigh escapes Blaine's lips, "If I move out, it's treated like they kicked me out because of how Gramps worded his Will. …It's all crazy complicated and weird, but apparently its legal, and their money would go into my trust fund."

Sam cocks his brow in confusion, "Wait, if they kick you out, how can your dad just keep control of your trust fund?"

Blaine smiles halfheartedly, "Because all they would have to do is say that I moved out…even if I left _all_ of my stuff at their house. I'd lose everything in a matter of minutes if I just left."

Sam wraps his arms around the man he loves, "I'm so sorry, babe. Maybe if they kick you out, we can find a way to prove it and show it to a judge so that they can't take your money?"

Blaine loves how caring Sam is. He pulls back and says, "My lawyer said it would be crazy hard to prove it…I'd basically have to have it recorded to show that they kicked me out and that I didn't just leave."

Sam smiles, "Then let's do it!"

Blaine laughs and smugly says, "Yeah, ok, we'll just set up hidden cameras and microphones around my house! That'll work!"

Sam's face is serious, "Dude, I'm serious. My dad's old best friend from Kentucky is a private eye. He can get us all the stuff we need for proof! Then you can move in with me."

Blaine smiles, "I don't know, Sam. I think toughing it out for another year, might just be the easiest thing to do. Besides, I don't think you parents would like us living in sin under their roof."

Sam hangs his arms over Blaine's shoulders and grabs his wrists, "You pretty much live here already!" Blaine raises a brow, giving Sam a look telling him to be serious. "Or we could get our own place?" He gives Blaine a playful look, "Plus, I think you being my sugar daddy would be the sexiest thing ever."

Blaine laughs, "You're the worst gold digger ever, Sam. You're not supposed to tell the walking money bags that you're only into them for their money."

Sam kisses Blaine quickly on the lips, "You know that's not true!...Plus, just think how hot it'll be when I'm giving you a lap dance, while you make it rain."

Blaine can feel his boxers beginning to tent. Sam's forehead is touching his. Their noses rub together. He can feel the blonde's breath on his lips. "Sam," he says cautiously, "you know the doctors said we had to wait a few weeks before we could have sex."

Sam smiles devilishly, "I know." He runs his hands under Blaine's shirt. The sensation of Sam's fingertips on his skin, sends chills all over his body. "But, that doesn't mean I can't make you squirm and build up the anticipation for when we're both fully healed and I decide to have my way with you."

A moan escapes the darker haired boy's mouth. Sam kisses his way up Blaine's neck. He nibbles Blaine's earlobe and then whispers, "You're never going to know when it happens. I could take you in the locker room." Blaine moans again and Sam kisses his neck again, "Or in the choir room, on the piano."

"Oh, God, Sam!" Blaine's body is tingling all over, just begging for a release, which he knows will have to wait.

Another kiss, this one close to his chin, "Or maybe I'll just pop out of a janitor's closet and push you up against the dirty closet wall and let my hands roam over you're naked body. I'm going to make you moan and beg for more, while people could just be walking by, not knowing it's me making you feel so good."

Blaine can't take it anymore and shoves Sam onto his back and crashes his lips into Sam's. He grinds their boxer covered crotches together. The sensation is all that either has had in weeks and both moan into each other's mouths. Blaine pulls back when he feels a warmth between their bodies.

He looks down at Sam's smiling, panting face and asks, "Did we both just…"

Sam finishes his question and answers it, "Pull a Finn? Yeah, since I can't use Coach Bieste as my unsexy thought I don't really have anything to cool down with…besides I think we both needed that." He looks into Blaine's eyes and smiles, "You more than me."

Blaine realizes what Sam has just done, "Thanks for taking my mind off all the bad stuff in my life, Sam." He brushes a stray lock of hair behind Sam's ear. "You really are the best boyfriend. How did I get so lucky?"

"I could say the same thing about you too, Sugar Daddy." Sam says and both boys begin to laugh. Then Sam looks at his boyfriend a little perplexed.

Blaine is taken aback by Sam's look, "What's wrong?"

Sam props himself up on his elbows and he asks, "Did you say that you're already eighteen?"

Blaine's face whitens and he nods, "My…my dad held me back in kindergarten because I was shorter than the other boys. He wanted someone that played football and he thought I'd have a better shot if I was bigger."

Sam smiles, "I'm glad."

"Why's that?" Blaine asks letting himself drown in the ocean of love Sam was making him swim in.

Sam presses his lips to Blaine's for a moment, "Because it means we get to spend next year together, before we graduate and go off to college."

Blaine laughs and then gives in to his exhaustion, falling asleep for the next few hours they have before school starts. Sam holds the smaller boy tightly and a tear falls from the corner of his eye. "It's my turn to save you, Blaine. I promise you. I'm gonna find a way to get you free from your parents." He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

…

School is about to start and Rachel is sitting at a table out by the steps when she is surprised by a sudden hug from behind. She jumps and turns her head to see her best friend Sam is the one embracing her. She squeals with sheer joy as she stands and spins to hug him back.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next week!?" She says happily, yet confused.

Sam smiles bright, "Well, Figgins said if I miss another day I have to miss Nationals and I won't get to be a senior next year."

Rachel's eyes widen. "You can't be serious! It's not your fault that you were kidnapped and nearly murdered!" She says stomping her foot and then huffing.

Sam laughs, "Rachel, I also missed a bunch of days when I was in the hospital and when my parents died. I fell behind and I just have to catch up. Figgins is extending my finals to the week after graduation, so I won't have to do summer school, but I do have Saturday school so that blows."

"Well I'm sorry, Sam. If you hadn't been driving me, then Chandler wouldn't have had that opportunity and…" Rachel stops when Sam shakes her.

Sam's are wide and his face is stern, but calming, "Rachel, I told you at the hospital, this is not your fault!"

A pouty lip protrudes from the young starlet to be. She sighs, "I know, but I can't help but blame myself a little bit."

He hugs her tightly, "I know, Rach. I keep thinking if I had paid better attention, you wouldn't have lost the baby." He can see the pain behind her eyes. "But, I know deep down there was nothing I could do to stop Chandler. I mean no one saw that coming, so don't blame yourself, Rachel."

She sniffles her nose and hugs her best friend tight.

….

After glee practice Blaine has to run home to let his parents think he's spending the night there and so Sam grabs Sebastian and pulls him aside.

"What's up, Sam?" Sebastian says wondering what was going on.

Sam looks around and sees that everyone is gone. "You're stepdad is a really powerful lawyer dude, right?"

Sebastian rolls his eyes and laughs, "Yeah."

Sam thinks for a moment about what he's about to ask and he knows deep down this is the right thing to do. "Can you keep a secret?"

The former Warbler captain crosses his arms. Sam now has his full and undivided attention. He can see from Sam's darting eyes that this has to do with Blaine, or someone in the glee club. Either way, it is something of great importance for Sam to be sharing it with him and for him to be bringing in Sebastian's father.

"For you," He says putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, calming the taller blonde's nerves, "my lips are sealed."

Sam smiles and a tear runs down his cheek. "I need your dad's help to protect Blaine from his parents."

Sam's words strike a nerve with Sebastian and he nearly falls to the ground as he feels his knees begging to buckle. His whole body cringes as his mind thinks of the horrible things a parent can do to their child. He thinks of his own father, crawling into his bed, telling him to keep quiet or he'd be in trouble. White-faced and now breaking out into a cold sweat, Sebastian pulls out his phone and calls his stepfather.

….

A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had a thing of notes for it and lost it, then the chapter I had started accidently got deleted when I was cleaning up some of my files and so I had to rewrite it. Life also got in the way. I was swamped at work with multiple projects and my inspiration ended up getting focused more on another story I am writing. Thank you all who have reviewed that last few chapters. I really appreciate them. I take everything every one of you says to heart and I think about how to make this story better for myself and for my readers.


	31. Chapter 31

Prom is just around the corner and while Will sees it as the perfect way to prep a huge list of numbers, Blaine sees it as a night where it can be just him and Sam. Together, with all of their friends, they will dance the night away and for just a few hours. The event is only two days away and Blaine is sitting in Men's Wearhouse waiting with Rachel and Santana, while the sales girl gets his tux.

The girl appears holding a dress bag slung behind her shoulder. "Here you are Mr. Anderson. If you'll follow me to the dressing room, you can try it on."

"Thanks." Blaine says following the young woman. He takes the tux and closes the door behind him.

Ten minutes pass and Santana and Rachel is growing impatient. "Come on Hobbit! I's don'ts has all day! I gots places to be and biznatches to screw….and by biznatches I mean Brittany, and by screw I means, get my sweet lady lovin' on!"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Come on, Blaine, let's see it!" She says excitedly.

They here a sigh and Blaine steps out in a silverfish gray, Calvin Klein tux with a matching vest, and a dark purple bowtie. Rachel's jaw drops and then a giant smile crosses her lips. Even Santana has to admit that he looks hot in this tux.

She crosses her arms, "I have to hand it to you, Anderson, if I weren't all Lezzy McGuire, I'd totally have sex with you right now."

Blaine blushes, "Ugh…thanks, Santana…I think."

"Well I love it!" Rachel says hugging her friend. "Sam is going to love it!"

Blaine smiles, "Really, you think? I … I didn't want to go with the traditional black tux and I really want prom to be special."

Rachel and Santana both put a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Blaine," Rachel says looking him in the eyes, "Sam is going to love anything you were, but this…this is beyond perfection."

He looks at Santana for confirmation. The spicy Latina smirks and says, "Those pants gives you such a hot booty, I'm pretty sure Trouty will be dressed up like pirate and go a plunderin'. You got nothing to worry about."

Blaine smiles, "Thanks for coming you guys and thanks for making me feel better about all of this." He says gesturing towards his outfit. He sighs, "I just want Sam and I to have at least one special night after everything that's happened this year."

Santana and Rachel look at each other, then turn to Blaine. "Come on, Blaine," Rachel says, "Let's go get mine and Santana's prom dresses."

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, without Kurt's blessing, we need our next best gay to serve as the glee club's own version of Joan Rivers."

Blaine laughs, "Ok, just let me change and we'll get going."

After changing back into his regular clothes, Blaine signs for the tux and is told that each piece would cost a significant amount should it need replacing, a total of five thousand dollars. He gulps at the price, but thinking about how nothing bad will happen to ruin the tux, Blaine shrugs it off, and the three of them head off for the closest dress shop.

….

Sam is fiddling with his tie as he tries on his own tux. He sees his dad come up behind him in the mirror and he turns around. "Here, let me show you a little trick."

Will takes the ends of the bowtie and does a quick job of making it perfect. "There, all done." Will smiles and has Sam turn around to look at his work.

Sam smiles and says, "Thanks, dad." He turns back to face his father, "Do you think Blaine will like this tux?"

Will looks his son up and down. It's a simple black tux with a silk black trim on the lapels that adds a slight shimmer. The vest and shirt are also black. The only pop of color is the silver bowtie. Will likes the look, but asks one simple question. "Is Blaine wearing a bowtie?"

Sam thinks for a minute. "Uh, I think so, why?"

Will shrugs, "Well, I was thinking you could go with a regular necktie as a cool contrast."

Sam takes a second to think it over, smiles and says, "I like it, let's do it!" His smile grows when he sees his father smile. Then his mind takes a turn as he thinks about how a necktie would give Blaine something to pull him in with at the after party.

He snaps back to reality when he sees tears welling up in Will's eyes. "Dad what's wrong?"

Will shakes his head, wipes his eyes and with a light sob says, "This just makes me think of all the big moments I've missed out on with you."

Sam steps forward and hugs his dad. "You're here now."

Will pulls back, "I know. I'm just…" He wipes his eyes again. "Sam, I know you and your friends are going to Sebastian's parents' house by the lake after prom. Just…just promise me if anything goes wrong, or you want to leave, or you just need to talk, you'll call me."

Sam nods, "I promise, dad."

Will smiles, "Good, because I know I've been cool about you going out and living your life, you have to know how scared Emma and I were when you were kidnapped."

"I know, dad." Sam says thinking over how calm Will and Emma have been since they brought him home from the hospital.

Shaking his head, Will says, "No, Sam, you really don't." Sam crosses his arms to listen to his dad. "I thought I was going to lose you. You tripped in the house the other day and my first thought was you hitting your head, slipping into a coma and dying! I know I can't be there to protect you every second of every day, but Sam, I've almost lost you twice this year alone."

Sam feels tears streaming down his cheeks, "Dad, I'm so sorry."

Will takes him in for another tightly held hug, "Son, none of it is your fault." He pulls back to look his child in the eyes, "This is all part of being a parent. Dealing with the fear of losing your child, and I only get you for a little while."

He lets go of Sam. "Before I know it you'll be off to college and starting your life on your own…and I'll be here rooting for you every step of the journey." He sniffles and smiles, "I just want it to be a long journey."

They hug one last time before finding the perfect necktie.

…..

Later that night after dinner Sam answers the front door of the apartment and smiles when he sees Sebastian. "Sebastian! Hey, come on in buddy."

Sebastian walks in, wearing a backpack, and follows Sam to his room. Sam catches sight of Will from the corner of his eye. "Hey dad, Sebastian and I are going to go over some homework stuff. We'll be in my room if you need us."

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" Sebastian says cheerfully.

Will smiles, but feels suspicious. "Hi, Sebastian. Ugh, Sam I didn't think you had any homework left."

Sam's eye widen for a second. "Um, well this is a for an idea I have for Nationals!"

Will nods, knowing his son is a horrible liar. "Okay, well if you need help. I'll be out here watching a movie with Emma."

Sam starts to push Sebastian through his bedroom doorway. "Okay, you and mom enjoy the movie!" He closes the door behind them.

Sebastian takes a seat on Sam's bed and slips off the bag. He opens the main part and takes out a manila folder. It's thick with papers and has TOP SECRET written across it in red ink.

Sam sighs, "So is this everything you got on Blaine's parents?"

Sebastian nods, "Yeah, this is the trust agreement that his grandfather designed and my dad and his people have combed through it and found something that could get Blaine out of that house."

Sam's face lights up, "What is it?!"

"Well, in the trust the old man states that they have to attend family counseling at least until Blaine graduates from high school, or a psychiatrist determines that they are living in a stable family environment." Sebastian hands the folder to Sam.

As he flips to the part Sebastian has marked he asks, "So what does that mean for Blaine?"

Sebastian smiles a devious smile, "Well, my young padawan, it means that if either of his parents or Blaine himself missed a therapy session, which by the way they're still supposed to be attending, because there isn't any recorded documentation showing they've completed therapy, they will forfeit their claim to the trust and the other party will take possession of all of the money."

Sam looks up from the paper. "So all we have to find out is if either of his parents has skipped out on one of their sessions and Blaine's all set?!"

Sebastian's face takes on a more serious look, "Not exactly, since Blaine doesn't get the money until he graduates from high school, he still has to have a guardian. Plus, he's only seventeen, so he'd still have to have someone looking after him."

"Actually Blaine's already eighteen." The words escape Sam's mouth before he can stop them. "Oh crap! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

Sebastian's eyes go wide, "This changes everything!...Wait! Why is his age a secret? My dad can take this to the judge assigned to this trust case and get Blaine early access!"

Sam sighs heavily and does a seated flop down onto his bed. He looks at his friend and says, "Because Blaine asked me to keep _all_ of this a secret, and I've already told you so much, that I'm scared that regardless of how things go with all of this that Blaine will think that he can't trust me anymore."

Sebastian smiles and puts an arm around Sam's shoulders, "Dude, don't worry about it. Either way, Blaine is going to know that he's got a boyfriend who would do anything to protect him."

Sam sighs, "I guess you're right. I just can't help but worry sometimes. I think I get that from my dad."

Just then Sam notices a shadow line from underneath his door. He quietly gets up and goes over to the door and throws it open. Standing before him is an embarrassed Will Schuester.

Sam crosses his arms. "Dad," he says giving him a look of disappointment, "are you spying on us?"

Will sighs, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure the two of you weren't planning some type of post prom party and as a concerned parent I wanted to make sure you'd all be okay." He snaps his gaze up at his son, "Now tell me what's going on with Blaine that has you two skeeming?"

Sam tries to think of a lie to tell, but nothing logical comes to mind and he knows the truth can't be shared with his dad, since he'd legally have to report it. "Look Dad, if I tell you then you'd have to report it." Will's eyes widen, but he lets Sam continue on. "I want to tell you more, but I can't risk it. Just know that Sebastian's dad is on the case trying to help fix this situation and make Blaine's life better."

Will drags his hands down over his face, "Okay, I'm going to go back in the living room with my fiancé and pretend that we never talked about this, until Monday morning. After that I want to know everything and I mean everything, Sam."

Sam gulps. He's never seen his dad this serious. He knows that this is just going to pile on the worriedness that Will is feeling. Sam hugs him quickly, "Thank you, Dad. Give mom a kiss for me goodnight. Sebastian and I are gonna be up late going over this."

Will nods and nervously walks away.

…

The big night is just hours away. Blaine goes to his closet to get his tux, but when he opens the door, the Calvin Klein number is missing. He searches his room to the point of tearing it apart, but to no avail the tux is gone, not even a trace of his purple bowtie. He tries searching around the house, but can't find it. He goes into the kitchen and finds his mother chopping away at some poor defenseless zucchini squash and asks, "Mom, have you seen my tux? I can't find it."

Using the knife in her hand, she points out the window. Blaine glances out and sees the flicker of a flame. He remembered his dad saying something to his mom about barbequing . Blaine's face pales and he runs outside.

His father has the grill turned on high and his perfect tux is laid across the grill. White smoke fills the air as Blaine tries to rescue his outfit. He snags it and puts out the flames, but it's ruined. He looks at the singed, charcoal remains and then he hears his father laugh.

He turns and his dad smiles at him, "Fags like you don't deserve to go to prom. You snuck out last year with that bottom bitch you were dating. Too bad he's dead. Your new faggot boy toy tried to kill himself didn't he?" He can see in Blaine's eyes that it's true, "Probably was too disgusted by his of queer-ness that he just couldn't take it anymore."

Blaine stands up and his father takes a defensive stance. That's when Blaine can smell the alcohol coming from his father. It oozes off of him like stink on a skunk. "What is the little pussy boy going to throw a punch at his daddy?"

Blaine walks away, his father calls out, "Yeah walk away pussy! Just like you always do!"

When he gets to his room he locks his door, pushes his dresser against it and lies down on the bed. He reaches for his phone and sends Sam a text.

**BLAINE: NOT GOING TO PROM. I'M SICK. SORRY.**

….

A/N: Wow, you guys are so awesome for all of the reviews you've written. I can't begin to thank you enough. I know this one is a little shorter than I usually write, but it just felt like the perfect stopping point for now. I look forward to hearing what you guys think and I will try my best to respond to everyone that I can respond to. For those of you that review as guests, I thanks you for all of the kind things you have said about this story.

On another note, I have decided that I am going to split this story into two separate stories when it comes time for me to bring in the season 4 aspect of it. Don't worry it shouldn't be along break between the end of this one and the sequel…well I hope it won't be a long break.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long again. This chapter was kind of emotionally draining, hence my reasoning for putting my note at the beginning this time. Anyways, thinking about this chapter had me crying all alone in my room like some kind of blubbering buffoon….okay it wasn't that bad, but I'm a big enough person to admit that my own writing makes me cry sometimes…maybe it's because I don't really allow myself to cry in my everyday life (it's not that manly, and I'm pretty sure I'm an ugly crier hahaha).

…..

Sam is sitting in a desk at the school and has just answered the last question on his make-up midterm for his chemistry class. So far he'd taken his algebra 2 test, his history test, and his English test, so after he was finished with this one all he had left was his art history test and he was free to get ready for prom. He finishes the equation and goes back to double check the rest of the test. Once satisfied he turns it in to Principal Figgins, who sits at the desk in front of the young man.

Figgins takes the stapled stack of pages from Sam and smiles, "Finished already, Mr. Evans?"

Sam nods, "Yes, sir. I even double checked my answers and I'm pretty sure I aced it."

Figgins nods, "That is good, because you know that in order to pass your classes and not have to take summer school classes, you need at least a B plus on your midterms or you'll have to get all A's on your final exams."

Sam shakes his head nervously and Figgins grades the test. He hands the test back to the young man. Sam flips it over; A minus. Sam sighs, feeling a great weight lifted off of his chest.

Figgins clears his throat, "Excellent work Mr. Evans." Sam smiles and nods. Figgins takes the test back from Sam and adds it to the stack of completed work. "Now, since we have an extra half hour before you are technically supposed to take your last exam, I will allow you to use your cellular phone to check any messages you might have received as a reward. But you only have five minutes."

Sam's smiles quickly fades as his chance at a mental break is reduced to six times less than he originally had. Then he realizes this mean more time to get ready for prom and be with Blaine. He goes over to a shoebox the principal had sat next to the door when he arrived and retrieves his phone.

He reads the first text from Blaine and immediately knows something is wrong. Blaine has been planning their prom since the two of them woke up from their shared dream. Even when Brittany announce the no hair gel rule, Blaine still wanted a night where the two of them could relax and just be happy with their friends. A night that would be free of the drama that seemed to plague their lives and so Sam now stares at the message, knowing that this has to do with Blaine's parents.

He turns to principal Figgins and says, "Excuse me, Principal Figgins."

Figgins looks up from his computer, "Yes, Mr. Evans, are you done with your break already?"

Sam shakes his head, "No, sir. Actually I just got a text from my boyfriend and something is really wrong." Sam's voice is calm but it sounds tight and constricted at the same time. "Would it be alright if I came in early on Monday morning to take my last test. Art history is kind of an easy class for me, since it's mostly looking at old pictures and I don't have to read too much and try and get passed my dyslexia and all."

The older man shakes his head, "I'm sorry for Mr. Anderson's predicament, but if you leave now, you won't be allowed to take your exam and will likely fail. I suggest you get one of your fellow glee clubbers to take care of the issue until you can do what you need to do. Besides, your last exam is only a hundred and fifty questions. It should take you no more than two hours, what with the two page essay at the back."

Sam sighs. His entire body feels like it's being pulled in different directions. His head says to stay put and take the test. He'll still have plenty of time to fix things with Blaine. But, his heart aches and is urging him to just run out and protect the man he loves. Then he realizes that if he leaves, he and Blaine will be in separate grades, and that means that Blaine will go off to college without him and that means an entire year without him. A tear runs down his cheek and he dials Sebastian's number.

"Hey, Sam! You finished already?!" Sebastian's excited voice only makes it harder for Sam to ask this.

He clears his throat and says, "Not yet, I've got one test left."

Seb groans, "Well hurry up, dude, Puck's already got the plan worked out for spiking the punch this year…Becky Jackson is going to be the decoy and distract Coach Sue!"

"Seb, that's great, but I need you to shut up and listen for a sec." Sam says getting frustrated, even though he doesn't mean it.

"Sorry," Sebastian says sounding hurt.

Sam sighs, "Listen, I'm not trying to be a dick, but something's wrong with Blaine and Figgins won't let me leave or I'll have to repeat my junior year. I need you and you only to go over to his house and get him ready for prom. He deserves this, Sebastian. You of all people should understand that."

He hears his friend sigh on the other end, it's like he's choking back some tears. "I'm on it."

Sam smiles, "Thanks, Sebastian."

"Anytime, Sam." Sebastian says.

Just before ending the call Sam remembers an important detail that Sebastian will need to know, "Hey one last thing."

"What's that?" Sebastian asks.

Sam runs his free hand over his face, "If this has anything to do with his mom and dad being themselves, then he's locked his bedroom door and barricaded it with his dresser. You're going to have to climb up the side of his house, where the vines are, climb onto the roof of the porch and go down three windows and then you'll see his bedroom."

Sebastian groans at the thought of all that physical work, but agrees to it anyways.

"Thanks, Sebastian. You're the only person other than me that knows his secret and I have to keep it that way." Sam leans against the wall and slides down to the floor. Tears drown his face as he hangs up. He wipes his tears away and sends Blaine a text.

**SAM: BABE, UNLOCK YOUR WINDOW. HELP IS ON THE WAY. I LOVE YOU.**

He switches over to his dad's number and composes a text.

**SAM: I'M ON MY LAST TEST, MADE ALL A'S ON THE OTHERS. **

He sends it, looks up at the ceiling, but instead sees through it and thinks of his deceased parents and writes out a second text to Will.

**SAM: I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST DAD I COULD ASK FOR. I KNOW I SCREW UP AND WE MISSED OUT ON SO MUCH, BUT I LOVE YOU DAD AND I'M SORRY IF I EVER SEEM LIKE I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU AND MOM. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'D BE WITHOUT YOU BOTH.**

Sam hears Figgins calling for him and he climbs to his feet and goes back into the classroom to take his last test. He takes his seat looks at the first question, but before he answers he says a quick prayer, "God, please help me help get Blaine through this."

…..

It took fifteen minutes for Sebastian to get to Blaine's and when he gets out of his car he sees only Blaine's in the driveway. He parks next to his friend and looks around for where he's supposed to climb. He walks around to the side where Sam had told him to go and finds a wall of vines and climbs up. He almost loses his footing half way up, but he holds tight and makes it to the top. He cautiously looks around to see if anyone is watching. When he gets to the third window, the room beyond is dark. He wouldn't even suspect it to be Blaine's, had he not noticed the shadowy form of a shorter man lying on a bed.

The window is cracked open a bit and so Sebastian slides his fingertips under and lifts up. He crawls through and hears the sobs coming from his friend, and then the smell hits him. He looks around and sees the burnt remains of a greyish, silver tux lying on the floor. His heart drops. He'd heard Rachel and Santana talking about how excited Blaine was about having found the perfect outfit for prom and how it was going to be special for him and Sam.

"Sam?" Blaine says with a quiet sob.

Sebastian turns his attention back to Blaine, who is still facing the wall. Sebastian sighs, "No, it's Sebastian."

Blaine wipes his eyes and sits up quickly. When he looks at Sebastian he turns on the light. His face is red and puffy from having spent so much time crying. He rubs his eyes, pretending to have just woken up from a nap. "What are you doing here? I thought Sam was coming over?"

Sebastian takes a seat on at the foot of the bed and says, "He's taking his last midterm. If he leaves he might get held back. So he sent me to come and help you get ready for prom."

Blaine scowls at Sebastian and lays back down, turning his back to the other young man. "I'm not going. I already told Sam that I'm sick."

Seb rolls his eyes and grabs Blaine by his ankles and flips him onto his back. "We both know you're not sick, Blaine."

"Yes I am!" Blaine fakes a couple of coughs and tries his best to look ill.

"Dude," Sebastian says shaking his head, "You'd have to literally be puking right now for me to even consider that you might be sick. We both know this has to do with your mom and dad." He sees Blaine's eyes go wide and then give him an angry glare. "I'm also guessing that that smoky, burnt thing over on the floor there was your tux?"

Blaine can only nod. "I'm going to kill Sam for telling you."

Sebastian scoots forward and takes hold of Blaine's hand, "He only told me, so that I could get my dad to help get you out of here and not lose your trust fund."

Tears begin to well up in Blaine's eyes as he feels more loved than he has in his entire life. He can't remember a time when he was this happy. He owed it all to Sam. The boy who went from being a comforting shoulder and best friend, to the only person he would ever truly want.

"How have you kept this a secret? Or am I the last to know about all of this?" Blaine asks.

Sebastian smiles, but then it fades, "No one knows besides me, Sam, and my dad…well Mr. Schue kind of knows, but not enough, because if he did know everything, he'd have to report it more than likely. And as for how I've kept it a secret, that part was easy."

"How so?" Blaine asks sitting up to pay closer attention.

Sebastian feels a tear run down his cheek and he knows he can trust Blaine with his own secret. "Because I know what it's like to be afraid of your dad."

Blaine doesn't quite understand, but he can see the emotional scars behind the eyes of his friend. "Can you tell me about it?"

Sebastian nods and he tells Blaine everything.

….

Will and Emma are at the gym, helping Coach Beiste and the prom committee finish setting things up. Emma is telling a young girl to adjust the dinosaur banner, when the poor teenager falls off the ladder, bringing the tarp-like banner with her. Emma runs to help the girl, but when the girl rolls over onto her back, the OCD wins out over her care for her student when she sees a piece of bone protruding from the girl's wrist.

"SHANNON!" Emma screams before running in the opposite direction.

Will is walking back from getting a drink when Emma crashes into him. He sees Coach Beiste running over to an injured student. "What happened there?" He asks his girlfriend pointing directly behind her.

Emma's pale complexion is almost see-through by now and she stutters as she speaks, "She fffell, an an and there was bla bla blood and b b bone!"

Will looks past Emma and sees Shannon holding up the girls arm. He hears her say, "Eh, it's not that bad. I can pop that baby back in there and have it set before a donkey can kick a mule's ass."

The girl looks frightened beyond belief, "What?! NO!" Tears of pain drench her face and Shannon laughs.

"Oh come on punkin' I was only joshin' ya. You kids these days just don't seem to have much of a sense of humor anymore. Just lie still and the ambulance will be here soon." Shannon says with a bright smile and the girl looks at her with an expression that reads, "Oh sweet baby Jesus, save me!"

Will's phone vibrates in his pocket and he fishes it out. He smiles when he reads Sam's first text, "Sam's got one test left and has made all A's on the others so far."

This brings Emma back to reality and the rosiness back to her cheeks, "Oh that's wonderful. He's been studying so hard the past few days. I'm glad he's dating Blaine and not Brittany, otherwise he might have been focusing on drawing pictures and writing his answers with the right colored crayon."

Will laughs, "I can't believe you just said that!"

She laughs too, "I'm only kidding…well mostly, but it is true, that poor girl is going to repeat her senior year because she doesn't go to class, and she draws on her homework."

Will stops laughing when he reads Sam's second text. "Emma, read this."

She takes the phone and reads the message, "Aww, that's so sweet of him and it…it..makes me want to…" tears fall from her eyes like rain drops, "Nope, its making me cry. Oh, Will, I'm so happy that Sam has started calling me his mom."

Will hugs her tightly. "Me too, but I have a feeling that text is more about him being worried about Blaine, than him loving and appreciating you and I."

…..

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Sebastian." Blaine says after having just heard the entire story.

Sebastian wipes his own tears away, "Thanks, but I'm fine now. After my mom married my stepdad I found out what a real dad was supposed to be like, and after talking to Puck about this and then again with Sam, I really know that it wasn't my fault and whether it was because my dad had a tumor or not, it will never be my fault and because of that, I've learned to forgive him…I think I have at least."

They hug and Blaine says, "I can't go to prom."

"Why not?" Sebastian asks in a demanding tone.

Blaine sighs, "I don't have anything to wear. I wanted to look good for Sam and …"

Sebastian interrupts him with the truth, "And you could wear the ugliest outfit ever, and Sam would still think you looked like a million bucks." Blaine shoots him a snide look, "But, I get what you mean, so come on. We'll swing by wherever it was you rented that thing and return it, I'll pay for it and then you can have this tux my dad bought me." He sees Blaine looking at him confused. "I only wore it, when I tried it on, and it's similar to the one you were going to wear; only it wasn't treated like a wearable marshmallow."

Blaine laughs and agrees to go with Sebastian. "Why are you paying for my tux?" He says just realizing what Sebastian had offered him.

Sebastian shrugs his shoulders, "I'm rich, I nearly blinded you, and you didn't sue me for damages, so I owe you one."

"Fare enough," Blaine says as he puts on his shoes and begins to climb out the window.

Sebastian is surprised he doesn't have to argue over this, "Wait why aren't you doing the whole, "Oh no it's too much money!" shtick that people do when they're offered something like that?"

Blaine turns back to his friend, "Because I don't have five grand I could just spend right now." He smiles at Sebastian, devilishly and then hops down the ground.

Sebastian feels flabbergasted, but he knew how much that tux cost, since he had two in his closet that were similar.

…

Sam has just finished with his final test and turned it when he gets a text from his dad.

**WILL: I'M PROUD OF YOU, SON. BLAINE IS GOING TO BE FINE, I PROMISE.**

He smiles at the fact that his dad knows him so well.

"Well Mr. Evans, it looks like you might be missing summer classes after all!" Figgins's voice comes happily from behind him and Sam turns around.

He sees his grade, another A minus and he jumps for joy, "I'd love to stay and celebrate, Principal Figgins, but Blaine needs me!"

Figgins nods, "Go, have fun and be safe at your prom."

Sam smiles and then runs off for his car. He sends his dad a quick text telling him he was going to Blaine's and that he'd see him at prom. When he gets to his car the phone rings. Sebastian's name pops up on the screen and without blinking Sam answers it. "How is he?!" Sam can't hide the worry in his voice.

"He's fine, he's in my room changing into one of my old tuxes." Sebastian's words relieve some of the tension Sam is feeling.

"Wait, what happened to his tux?" Sam asks and Sebastian quietly tells him everything that happened earlier. Sam holds back his anger and calmly says, "I'll be over in a bit, I'm going to run to my house and change. I'll meet you guys at your house." With that he hangs up and drives quickly to get ready for a night he was going to make sure would be amazing for Blaine.


	33. Chapter 33

Sam pulls into Sebastian's driveway. He parks and opens the door. He checks himself in the mirror and hopes that Blaine likes the tux he chose. Ringing the doorbell he feels nervous, unsure of how Blaine is feeling right now. He knows the second he sees his man, he's going to wrap his arms around him, and hold him tight; all the while telling him how much he loves him.

Sebastian answers the door with a smile and whispers, "He's upstairs, waiting on you. Be quiet and surprise him.

Sam grabs Seb and pulls him outside and closes the door quietly. Sebastian looks scared when Sam places a hand over his mouth and shushes him. Sam removes his hand and quietly says, "Is he ok?" Sebastian nods a slow yes. "Is he mad at me?" Sebastian can see the worry and fear in Sam's eyes and he shakes his head.

He takes Sebastian in his arms and hugs tightly. "Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you."

Sebastian squeezes back and says, "Anytime, Sam." After a good minute Sebastian begins to feel awkward. "Uh, Sam, I think our dates are waiting on us."

Sam lets go, "Oh sorry, I don't know where me head was. I've been worried about him all day and even more so when I got his text." He drags his hands over his face and follows Sebastian inside, "Honestly, dude, I thought after I sent you to his house that he was going to be so mad at me for telling you his secret that he'd never speak to me again."

Sebastian closes the door behind them. "He was mad at first, but then I told him why you trusted me with his secret."

The blonde's eyes widen. "You mean you told him about your dad?" Seb doesn't have to say or do anything, his eyes give it away. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to have to…"

Sebastian places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Sam it's fine. I trust Blaine. Plus it felt good to have another friend know the truth."

"Thanks, Sebastian." Sam smiles and his friend points for him to go upstairs.

"Eighth door on the right," Sebastian says smiling and Sam takes off.

….

Rachel sits in the passenger seat of Finn's truck with him sitting nervously beside her. She looks beautiful in her pale pink, almost peach dress and hair brushed to the side. He looks dapper in his tux and teal vest with matching tie and boutonniere. His whole entire body is trembling as he pulls over to a spot he'd picked out in the park. He climbs out, goes around to her side and leads her out into the dark.

"Finn, where are we going? You know I'm not a fan of the dark!" She says feeling like she's being led into the start of a horror movie.

Finn turns to her with his sweetest smile and says, "Trust me, it won't be dark for long."

He leads her down a dirt path and she has to hold up her skirt. Then like the light from a thousand fireflies in the distance, she sees the warm glow ahead of them. As they get closer she can see the lights dance in a swaying motion and she knows what they are. Two more steps and she smiles at the sight of over a hundred lit candles on the ground and in the trees. Each of the candles in the trees has clear glass containers. Looking down Rachel see nothing but rose petals, a mix of red, white, yellow, and pink.

Rachel smiles and slowly spins to gaze at the beautiful thing Finn has done for her. When she stops to face Finn she has to look down. Her eyes widen and tears fill her eyes. There before her is her wonderfully kind, loveable man, down on one knee. "Finn," She starts to say but she stops when he pulls out a small black, velvet box.

As he opens it and reveals a small diamond on a gold band he looks her in the eyes and says the words he's wanted to say to her for months, "Rachel Berry, will you marry me? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her heart is racing; pounding in her chest. She nods rapidly and in a teary voice she says, "Yes! Yes, Finn, I will marry you!"

He places the ring on her finger as tears of joy well in the corners of his eyes. Finn stands quickly and crashes his lips into Rachel's.

….

Sam finds the eighth door and knocks softly and it creaks open. He can see the sliver of a grey shoulder and a small tussle of black curls. He pushes the door the rest of the way and he sees Blaine with his back to him. His breath leaves him, "Wow."

Blaine jumps and turns and like Sam he finds himself having to catch his breath, "Wow is right." Sam's dark black tux makes him look like James Bond in Blaine's eyes.

Sam steps forward and Blaine speaks nervously, "I…I know my hair looks…"

Closing the gap between them Sam places his hands on his boyfriend's sides, interrupting his self-consciousness. "Perfect. It and everything about you looks perfect." He runs his fingers through the right side of Blaine's hair and kisses his forehead softly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner, baby. I wanted to be so badly."

Blaine's tear filled eyes lock with Sam's and he presses their lips together. As they part he whispers, "You're here now." He kisses Sam again. When he pulls away a single drop rolls down his cheek. "You've been here for me even when you weren't around."

Sam smiles halfheartedly, wishing he could take Blaine's pain away right then. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to know if it was possible and Sebastian's dad thinks you have a really strong case to challenge the stipulations of the trust."

He stops talking when Blaine kisses him again, this time with more passion and conviction. His lips part and he fills the invading tongue pass the threshold of his mouth and become intertwined with his own. Sam breaks the kiss knowing that if they don't stop they won't make it to prom.

Blaine laughs, "Thank you, Sam, for everything. You make my world better."

Sam kisses Blaine's forehead again. "It's me who should be thanking you."

"How so?" Blaine asks tilting his head slightly to the side.

Sam smiles, "You changed my whole world and because of you I have a relationship with my dad now. I was able to forgive Puck and Sebastian for the things they did to us, and Rachel Berry has become my best friend. I owe all of that to you."

Blaine crashes his mouth into Sam's, pushing him towards the bed. Sam pulls away slightly, his lips less than an inch from his boyfriend's. "We're going to be late!"

Their lips meet again and Blaine's hands are at Sam's waist pulling him closer until they fall back onto the mattress. They laugh as their shoes drop to the floor. "I guess we'll have to make it quick and dirty then." Blaine says before he feels Sam attack his neck.

Their clothes are off quickly and Sam smirks and says, "Dirty means shower afterwards."

Blaine frowns, "We don't have time for that. We'll smell like carnal man-sex all night."

Sam's smirk grows even larger, "I'm good with that, but I also have a solution." He scoops Blaine's naked frame into his arms and carries him into the gets bathroom and starts the shower.

…..

Sebastian is sitting on his couch with Puck next to him. They can hear the sounds above them and Sebastian adjusts his crotch. He turns to his own boyfriend and asks, "Is that turning you on as much as it is me?"

Puck smirks, "I'm so glad you're parents are never home." He slides off the leather sofa and onto his knees in front of his man.

"What are you doing?" Seb asks pretending to sound naïve.

Puck pushes Sebastian back against the couch and looks up into his eyes. "Babe, had Blaine not been here all crying and stuff when I showed up and you're all looking hot and sexy in this tux, I'd have drop to my knees a long damn time ago. Now tell the Puckerman how you like it."

Sebastian can't help but moan as his pants are undone. The sound of the zipper sends a shiver down his spine. Noah's nips and kisses on his now naked stomach are electric. "Mmm, I like it long. Wet. Hard. And, dripping deep down your throat."

He sighs and his chest rises with a sudden gasp when he feels Puck swallowing his swollen and aching cock. He cries out for more and Puck begins to suck even harder and swirls his tongue every time he moves up to the tip. "Baby! I…I'm so…so close" Sebastian can barely breathe, but it only encourages Noah's pleasuring of him. "I'm gonna!" He grabs hold of the back of his boyfriend's hair and holds him down as each blast gushes down the older teen's throat.

Puck sits up once Sebastian releases his grip, coming down from his orgasmic high. Using his thumb Noah wipes the corners of his mouth and then runs his tongue across his lips, "Mmm, you feel better, Bastian?"

A sigh escapes the younger boy's lips. A look of utter content shines from his face and Puck takes a seat next to him. He lethargically rolls his head to the side. Looking Noah in the eyes he smiles and says, "I love you, but I don't think I can return the favor right now, baby." He has a slight drunken quality to his voice.

Noah smiles and kisses his boyfriend, pushing his slightly cum-coated tongue into Sebastian's mouth. He pulls away Sebastian moans in protest. "Don't worry, babe. That was all for you." He smirks, "Besides, I wanted to get your first load of the night out of the way, so you'll last longer when you've got me pinned down and make me scream and beg for more." He stands up and wiggles his butt in front of Sebastian's face.

Sebastian finds the strength to give it a hard, yet playful slap. "So I get to make you my bitch tonight? I get to be rough? Are you sure? I thought we like vanilla sex."

Puck turns around and smiles, "Baby, tonight we will make love, but before we do that I want to get all primal with my man and have some hot steamy man sex tonight. I mean I want our clothes to be in shreds by the time you shove that eight inch beast into my tight ass! Then when you least expect it, I'm gonna grab from behind and shove all ten inches into that perfect bubble butt of yours. I'm going to make you say my name." His tone lowers and he leans over to look Seb in the eyes. His eyes are darker, more dangerous, and Sebastian feels more excited than he's ever been. "I'm going to make you cum so hard that you pass out." Sebastian gulps hard and Puck smirks at him again. "You'd like that wouldn't you, babe."

All Sebastian can do nod slowly, never taken his eyes from Pucks. "Good," Noah says and then he kisses him quickly. "Now let's go wait in the limo. I think they're finished."

Sebastian blinks and finds himself hard again. "Uh, Noah could you?" He gestures to his cock and Noah walks back over, gets to his knees kisses the head and tucks little Sebastian away, before zipping up the his boyfriend's pants.

Sebastian whines and Puck laughs, "Later, babe I promise."

…

Sam has Blaine pinned against the wall of the shower. The smaller boy's legs are wrapped around his waist has he thrust faster and faster. Blaine cries out and then Sam does the same. Sam removes himself, still holding tight to his lover as he lowers them both to the floor of the walk in. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, kissing it softly with small nibbles in between. He move his way up and whispers into Blaine's ear, "I love you, Blaine."

He then pulls away and sees a cluster of emotions on his boyfriend's face. He kisses both of his cheeks and he tastes something salty and he knows that it's not just water from the spray running down his face, but tears as well. "Blaine, what's wrong?" He begins to examine Blaine, wondering if he'd been too rough.

Sam's face holds panic, "Baby, did I…did I hurt you? Was I too…"

Blaine shakes his head and then drops it onto Sam's chest. Sam pulls him closer and he realizes this is emotional pain, not physical. "I'm sorry." Blaine sobs as Sam helps him to his feet.

Sam shuts the shower off, reaches over and grabs two big fluffy towels and first covers Blaine before himself. He sits on the toilet and has Blaine sit on his lap. "Come here and let me make it better."

"He burned my tux." Blaine says as Sam grabs hair brush and begins to comb through Blaine's dark curls.

Sam uses his free hand to turn Blaine by the chin to face him. "Baby, don't let him win tonight." Blaine drops his eyes from Sam's. "He's a dick, and I hate the way he treats you. If I could I'd kill him and feed his body to a bunch of wild pigs…they eat everything but the teeth, and I'm pretty sure the cops would never find them in the wild."

Blaine laughs and returns his gaze to the man he loves. He lays his head on Sam's shoulder and says, "I'm sorry, Sam. I just wanted one night where we didn't have the drama of haters, psycho stalkers, and near death experiences. I wanted you to have the best night of your life, and I let my dad ruin it."

Sam smiles and kisses the top of Blaine's crown. "Babe, the night hasn't even begun, and even if there were only ten seconds left and all I got was a kiss from you, it would be the best night of my life."

There's a knock at the door and Sebastian sticks his head in with his eyes squeezed shut. "I can't see anything, but you two need to hurry up, Finn and Rachel are here and they're acting freaking weird…like make me want to vomit cause they're so sweet and happy weird. So hurry up. I has plans with my man and I don't wants to miss out! We're gonna be late!"

Sam looks at Blaine, "Blaine we don't have to go if you don't want to. We can stay here, just you and me and we can talk."

Blaine sits up, then stands, shakes his head and says, "No way. My dad may have ruined my perfect tux, but he's not ruining my perfect night with my perfect boyfriend."

Sam smiles, "That's my guy." He kisses Blaine softly and longingly and out of sheer accident their towels drop from their waists to the floor.

The sound of the heavy cloths hitting the ground makes Sebastian open his eyes for a quick moment of curiosity. His mouth gapes open and he gasps at the hotness before him. He feels someone pulling him back away from the door. He turns around to see his own boyfriend smiling, almost laughing at him. "You're such a perv, Seb." Puck says giving him a quick kiss.

Sebastian pulls away, "But you love me because of it." He says with a smirk.

"That I do," Puck says leading him down the stairs.

Sam and Blaine get dressed and the dark haired boy finds himself once again trying to fix his hair. "I love you curly hair." Sam says hugging him from behind.

Blaine sighs, "You're the only person who has ever said that."

Sam kisses his cheek. "I like seeing the real you, and this is part of it." He sees Blaine begin to smile more and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green bottle.

"What's that?" Blaine asks unable to see the label.

Sam takes off the cap and shows Blaine that it's nothing more than a liquid straightener. "Mom, has a friend that works for Garnier and after Brit band hair gel, I knew that you'd need something else and so she made a call and they sent me this saying it was a new product and while it won't act like your normal stuff, it should help manage your curls some."

Blaine hugs him, "You really are the best boyfriend ever, Sam. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now close your eyes. I don't want to blind you." Sam sprays a couple of spritzes onto his boyfriend's hair and using a finer comb, manages to give him a new look.

Blaine looks in the mirror and smiles. His hair is brushed more to the front. It's natural wave gives him a more rugged and manly look, at least in his eyes it does. He turns around a kisses Sam.

"So will it work?" Sam asks.

Blaine nods and leads him out of the room and down to where their friends are waiting for them.

…..

A/N Ok so originally this was going to be half getting ready for prom and half prom with the next chapter being the after part at Sebastian's…well something happened and I just wrote what came out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to those that reviewed the last few chapters. Wow so many reviews in such a short amount of time. You guys really made my day and helped push me to get more of this story out. I had been blocked back when I wrote chapter 31 and had no idea what to do and somehow I manage to write a chapter that has spun into this arc that has become bigger than I originally expected. So thank you all, I appreciate it so much.


End file.
